Trails of Blood and Love
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: A decision made almost six years ago will shape them in unexpected ways. How their lives, actions, and friendships will change can only be determined on the blood stained iron of the rails and in the decaying heart of an empire on the verge of civil war. (May increase rating later depending on what happens.)
1. Chapter 1

Trails of Blood and Love

 **Another idea that popped into my skull while I wait for my beta. I doubt this will see much a following but it'll be good practice.**

The day was perfect.

Some white clouds rolled lazily across the sky as animals went about their day. Buzzes, chirps, and howls filled the air, while a gentle breeze blew the fields of wheat in their emerald glory. The tranquility held for what seemed an age before a sharp whistle broke the scene.

A steel beast thundered along great tracks, whistle blowing again to the chagrin of the natural world. But its passengers paid no mind to the landscape outside, many either resting or engrossed in other tasks.

One young man was different, however.

 _It's so different from Ymir._ He thought, looking out the window. _This time of year we still have snow drifts an arge deep, but here there's not so much as a snowflake_.

He looked away from the window and glanced at a pair of letters. He'd read the one from his family wishing him luck dozens of times on the trip, but the other, received the day before he left, still held his attention.

 _ **Congratulations on your enrollment to Thors, Leo! I have the great pleasure to inform you that I have successfully enrolled as well, and will be attending this spring. This gives us a great opportunity to meet in person for the first time, so I've taken the liberty of including a picture so you can find me. I haven't received my uniform yet so I may look a bit different when we arrive, but I hope we can have a great time like we do in our letters!**_

 _ **Looking forward to seeing you,**_

 _ **Soleil.**_

The aforementioned picture was peeking out behind the letter and he pulled it out again. Apparently his pen-pal was a girl, and a drop-dead gorgeous one at that. He could still hear his father and mother celebrating him having made friends with such a lovely girl over their six year correspondence, but his sister was oddly dejected when she saw the photo.

He sighed at the memory. He'd signed up for the correspondence under a pen name, like they had wanted and he'd been lucky that Soleil and he had continued writing after the required five months, but now he felt awkward. Soleil had helped encourage him when he'd begun to doubt himself in his training, and from there, he'd made it to the expert section with Master Ka Fai, but that was just before he had left, too.

That and he knew that he'd always look forward to Soleil's letters beyond anything, even his training. His father had teased him that he had a crush on Soleil, knowing it was girl from the rebuttal her first letter held, and he tried to rebuff him. But there was a part of him that agreed with his father, and it only grew louder when he saw her picture.

Blue hair and gold eyes were rare things but she had such a calm, confident face with a sweet smile. How could he do anything but like her?

"This train is bound for… Bareahard. Any passengers wishing to go to Crossbell must transfer stops. The next stop is… Trista. Trista.

He perked up at the voice. Sounded like they were almost there. He stored his letters and picture before reaching up and grabbing the rest of his things. A few minutes later the train decelerated and the voice came over the intercom again.

"Now arriving in… Trista. All passengers going to… Crossbell please transfer to platform 2."

He walked to the train doors and stepped out once they opened. The station looked almost identical to the one in Ymir, if just a bit bigger. Instead of looking around though, he tried to calm his nerves as he noticed the other students exiting the train.

They all wore green uniforms to mark them as normal students versus his red uniform. The only thing that told him he was in the right place was the matching academy seal on the uniforms but he was still self-conscious.

 _No point thinking about it_. He eventually decided. _I need to get to the entrance ceremony_.

He followed the stream of students out of the station, noticing a blonde girl and two boys wearing the same uniform as he was.

 _I wonder what the color's about?_

The others soon disappeared up the street, but he decided to take a short look around; the ceremony wasn't for another hour anyway.

The town was very relaxing, he decided, after looking around some more. While he'd met two more girls wearing the red uniform, one of whom seemed more cat than human, and another boy in the church, that didn't give him a lot to go on.

Sighing now that he was out of the church, he began to walk towards the academy itself. Just as he reached the courtyard before the gates, a honking grabbed his attention. He moved out of the way, and a limousine pulled into the spot where he had been standing. A blonde boy got out of the car and rebuffed his apparent chauffeur, before walking up to the Academy.

Now he was definitely confused. The boy was obviously a noble, so why was he wearing the red uniform, rather than the white one?

Shaking his head, he followed the path up to the Academy proper, not noticing another student in red a short ways behind him.

But, when he reached the gates, two students met him and took his sword after a short explanation that _everyone_ was getting their weapons taken. While that made him feel slightly better at being separated from his sword, he was still suspicious of their motives.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it, so he made his way into the Academy's auditorium and found his seat. He'd made it with a few minutes to spare, and he was even seated next to the boy he'd seen leaving the station with him earlier.

Just as he was about to strike up a conversation, his gaze flew to one of the stragglers entering the room.

Blue hair? Check. Red uniform? Check. Black ribbon in the hair? Check.

It was Soleil, and she was even prettier in person than her photo. She didn't see him, thankfully, and sat down two rows before him. While he attempted to pick his jaw off the floor, the ceremony began.

He tuned out most of it when it got bogged down in formalities, instead looking around discreetly to find all the students in red jackets. He turned his attention back to the stage when the principal, a bear of a man if he was honest, began speaking and felt his words assuage many of the worries he held by the time the principal's speech was over.

"If you would please report to the room specified in your student books, your homeroom teachers will continue the introductions. Students dismissed!"

Rean was even more confused, and by the looks of it, all the red students were just as confused. As the other students began to file out of the room, he stood up and started talking to the boy next to him.

"Hi there, my name's Rean Schwarzer. Looks like you're in the same boat as me."

The other boy smiled, standing as well. "Nice to meet you Rean. My name's Elliot Craig, do you… happen to know what's going on here?"

Rean shook his head. "Can't say that I do, this is the first time I've hear anything about student books, so I'm as lost as you are."

Elliot chuckled awkwardly before a tap on his shoulder made him yelp. They both looked to see a short silver haired girl looking at them lazily, almost bored really.

"Over there."

Her voice sounded bored too, but they turned to see someone walking towards them.

And she was a knockout.

"Hello! Can I get the students' in red's attention please?"

Her voice had a flirty edge to it, but she got everyone's attention. "I'm your homeroom teacher, and we'll be going over your curriculum. Follow me please."

She began to move away but another voice stopped her. "E-excuse me instructor!"

She turned around to regard a girl with long brown hair. "You're Emma…Millstein right? What do you need?"

Emma paused before answering. "I-I'm somewhat confused as to what's going on. I'm just a commoner, so why am I not in the commoner classes?"

The blonde boy spoke next. "While I really don't care one way or another, I have to ask why we have been given no further information."

The woman smirked. "And you're… Jusis Albarea then. That'll all be explained here soon, but we really need to go."

The others in the room collectively gasped. Apparently, they were in a class with a son from one of the Four Great Houses!

"You can't be serious!" Another voice yelled. "I for one refuse to be in the same room as this noble prick!"

The woman looked exasperated now. "And you must be Machias Regnitz. As I said, this will all be explained in a few minutes, so I'm asking you politely to shut up and move!"

Her rebuke silenced the volatile young man, but Rean could see him gritting his teeth at Jusis from where he was standing. The woman left then, leaving the students no choice but to follow her. He could see that the girl named Emma and the silver haired girl had placed themselves between Jusis and Machias, while the blonde girl and Soleil, though that probably wasn't her name, followed behind. That left him, Elliot, and the boy he'd met in the church.

"Well I guess we should follow them, huh?"

Rean nodded at Elliot's suggestion, but wanted to introduce himself to the other boy first.

"I believe we met in the church earlier." He started. "But I don't think I introduced myself. My name's Rean Schwarzer, and it looks like we'll be classmates this year."

The other boy smiled. "It's good to meet you, Rean. My name is Gaius Worzel."

They shook hands.

"Oh and this is Elliot. He and I were wondering if you knew anything, either."

Elliot muttered something that sounded like 'No I wasn't', but Gaius answered anyway. "I'm afraid I don't know anything, either. I'm a foreign exchange student, actually, so I'm unfamiliar with just about all Erebonian traditions, let alone the school systems."

That just made Rean more confused and suspicious. "It seems this class has people from all walks of life. Foreign students, nobles, commoners, even the son of Governor Regnitz, if I'm not mistaken. What's going on?"

Gaius shrugged. "Frankly, I have no clue. But I suggest we hurry up lest we are left behind."

His observation made Rean and Elliot start, the three soon jogging out of the building to catch up to the rest of the group. They caught up to them a few moments later, when the group began to walk down a path into the woods. It appeared that the blonde girl was conversing with Soleil, while the other two girls kept the peace.

They walked in relative silence until they reached and entered a large stone building, their instructor jumping up onto a large stage, turning to face the students.

"Well first things first. My name is Sara Valestein and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now as you've all probably noticed, this class is a bit special."

She then began to explain the reason they had all been placed in the class, why nobles and commoners were mixing, why they didn't have student books, etc.

"And to start our year with a bang." She continued, smirking at their suspicious faces. "We're going to have an _orienteering_ exercise."

She reached behind her and pressed a switch, opening a trap door under their feet.

The silver haired girl launched a chain into the ceiling and held herself there while the others began to slide down the incline. Rean noticed that the blonde girl was in a very poor position to catch herself, so he threw himself in front of her position as a human catch pad.

"Now, now Fie, go make friends." Sara admonished, slicing through the girl's wire with a knife.

"Lame." Fie muttered as she fell.

As it turned out the fall wasn't very steep, being maybe a meter and a half all told. While this meant no one was harmed, Rean got a face full of something he didn't really want, in this situation.

 _Ok Rean, hands where she and everyone else can see them_.

She didn't notice his position for a moment but once she did, the results were predictable.

 _Today is just not my day, apparently_. He thought with a sigh. _I tried to apologize, and even kept my hands off, and I still got hit._

Sara's voice came on over a hidden intercom, and she explained what they needed to do: Grab their ARCUS units and weapons, before getting out of the dungeon. Jusis and Machias quickly equipped themselves before getting into another argument, and storming into the dungeon by themselves. Fie soon followed them before the blonde girl, Alissa he had to remind himself, dragged Emma and Soleil with her.

That left him, Elliot, and Gaius. While Elliot explained how he used his orbal staff and Gaius showed them his large spear, Rean was examining his sword for damages.

 _Looks like it was cleaned recently; it's really shining._

Eventually, he had to join the show and tell, but they soon began to move through the dungeon and slay monsters. There were even some chests there, along with a charging station, almost too convenient really.

They eventually ran into Machias, who'd calmed down. He joined the group after sharing what he knew, and they continued onwards. Then, they ran into the girls.

While Machias tried to get the girls to join with his vaguely chauvinistic reasoning, Rean tried to figure out something to say to Alissa. When she turned away with a huff, he instead locked eyes with Soleil. She had almost pure gold eyes and they held some real steel in them. Seeing them made him resolve to speak with her when they finally got out, but for now, they split up.

Eventually they found both Fie and Jusis. While Fie simply leapt away after helping them, Jusis actually began to antagonize Machias, after they helped him clear a room of monsters.

Machias began to shout at him, insulting him and escalating the situation, when combined with every antagonizing remark Jusis made in retaliation. Eventually, Rean had enough.

"Ok that's enough both of you!"

The two turned to him, one hot and the other riled up in his own way.

"Jusis, you shame yourself for being so petty. You obviously know he doesn't like the nobility whatsoever, and playing to his preconceptions just to make him angry is _beneath you_."

Machias smirked, while Jusis scoffed, but Rean wasn't finished.

"You're no better, Machias! All you've done since you learned his name is insult and deride both him and his family. Anyone would be mad if someone they barely knew called them everything short of _devil spawn_!"

Now it was Machais's turn to back off, ego obviously bruised.

Rean sighed. "I'll be honest with you. I'm the son of a Baron, but I truly have no noble blood in me. He found me alone in the mountains and took me in as his own, out of the kindness in his heart. While I'm sorry I was so vague when answering you earlier, Machias, I can't sit here and listen to you insult the people who raised me, nor can I condone Jusis being so petty as to sully what my father stands for!"

The group was quiet, Elliot and Gaius in respect, Jusis and Machias in humility.

Eventually Jusis broke the silence.

"And here I thought that no one would have the spine to even speak to me, let alone _reprimand_ me. But you are correct, antagonizing him is below me and I shouldn't indulge it out of hand. If Regnitz is willing, I will agree to a ceasefire."

That surprised everyone; they were expecting venom not honey.

Machias was about to retort, his head still in a fury, but a glare from Rean cooled him off. "Fine, I'll agree to work with you, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

He stormed away then, missing Jusis's sarcastic 'likewise' as he followed behind.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would."

Elliot and Gaius looked to Rean incredulously. "Did you actually pull all of that from thin air?"

Rean chuckled. "The part about being the son of a baron, no, but that's just what I felt. They were both full of it, and I felt I needed to say something."

They nodded, clearly impressed. "Well I think we're almost out, shall we continue?"

Rean nodded and they entered the last room, where Machias and Jusis were glancing around suspiciously.

"Why are you guys still here? The exit's just up the stairs."

Elliot's question went unanswered, as Rean felt the malevolent presence in the room. "Elliot, be careful," He drew his blade. "There's something here."

His words seemed to invoke something, a quake rattling through the room and sending them stumbling. A roar shattered the air and a large… demon jumped in front of them.

"And there goes my appetite." Gaius mumbled, trying to look at the creature's head rather than the pulsating mass that was its chest.

"And here I thought nothing fazed you." Rean quipped, already trying to read the creature's movements.

The creature lunged forward, trying to take advantage of their hesitation. Instead, Jusis and Machias dodged out of the way. Jusis took a swing with his sword, while Machias took a shot with his shotgun, but neither did much to the large creature.

It took a swing at the two, but had to fall back before a spear head buried itself in its stone hide. Rean slashed at its flank and was able to land a shallow cut on the beast, before its tail nearly took off his arm.

"We need arts!" He called over the creature's roar. "This thing has stone skin, so physical attacks won't do much!"

He received shouts of supports, and the group began to rain a variety of arts on the creature. Elliot proved to have the most effect on the creature, so the others did their best to distract it while he flung all manner of water arts at it.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of slashing, stabbing, shooting, and arts, the creature went down. They were panting hard as it finally grew still, but they all felt proud to have taken down such a powerful creature.

"Would you look at that?" Rean panted. "You two actually _can_ work together without killing each other."

That actually got a chuckle out of everyone, even Jusis and Machias.

Their mood quickly evaporated when a roar came from the corpse. The beast began to stand up again, a great surge of energy blasting them against the wall. The creature began to stalk forwards, intent on killing Elliot first, when a bolt of light distracted it.

"Get on your feet! Are you all really going to fall to _this_?!"

The girls had arrived, but Machias had words for them. "Excuse _us_ for fighting this thing for almost ten damn minutes! And what right do you have, pulling the Big Damn Heroes Card! Where were you?!"

That made them flinch; clearly, they hadn't been expecting a reprimand.

"Well, regardless, we're glad to have you! Let's get rid of this thing." Rean brought everyone back to the matter at hand.

Five fresh fighters made the battle a bit easier, but every time they weakened the beast, another burst of energy would appear and the monster would be rejuvenated. Eventually, Rean found the source of the energy: it was coming from the pulsing chest and flowing into the head.

"That head needs to come off!" He yelled over the din. Only one person heard him, and they nodded in agreement. After Alissa blasted the creature with some spheres of light, they saw their chance, the chest beginning to pulse once more. They charged forward and slashed at the neck almost in unison, the two swords just barely able to sever the beast's head.

The energy continued its path and blasted out of the headless creature, punching a hole in the wall it was facing, before finally collapsing and crumbling into rubble.

They finally breathed easy after that; applause soon sounded throughout the room.

"Very good! Very good, everyone!"

They all turned their attention to the top of the stairs, where Sara was standing. She began to explain their class's real purpose for existing, and what their unique ARCUS units did, but Rean found himself distracted by his fellow demon slayer.

 _Well, I resolved to talk with her after this; looks like I have something to break the ice with now._

Sara finally finished her explanation, and they followed her out of the dungeon and back into the open air.

"Your rooms are in Dormitory 7. Girls on the third floor, guys on the second. We'll go over the more formal stuff tomorrow, but for tonight, relax! I know I will."

With that flippant comment, Sara left; slowly but surely, the others began to follow.

"Um, excuse me."

The blue haired girl stopped, turning to face a nervous Rean.

"I just, uh, wanted to thank you. For helping me finish that creature."

She smiled.

"It was no trouble, just glad to help. I must say though, I never thought I'd actually meet a member of the Eight Leaves One Blade school here at the Academy."

He blinked, surprised at her mature voice.

"You know my sword form?"

She nodded. "Of course, my own school makes it appoint to study other styles to better combat them. I… also have a friend that practices the style but we've only ever exchanged correspondence."

Rean nodded, happy to see an opening. "Would your friend's name be 'Leo' by any chance?"

She blinked before her eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

He smiled. "Because I always wanted to meet Soleil in person."

She was stunned. "You're… Leo? Can you prove this?"

He nodded, an easy memory coming to the surface. "Two years ago you successfully mastered a technique your father taught you. As a reward, you and your father went out for ice cream but you ended up tripping in the street on the way back, spilled your cone all over the ground, and almost cried."

She blushed heavily. Only her father knew about that, since he'd been there, and the only other person she'd told had been Leo.

"I-I'm still not convinced. Do you have a letter on you that proves it?"

He smiled again. "Of course."

He reached into his jacket and extracted both the letter and the picture. "I got these just before I left. I'm really happy to meet you, Soleil."

Seeing the letter and quickly checking for any forgeries, she broke out into a wide grin. "It's… Laura, Rean, my name's Laura."

Rean smiled and gave her a hug, willing to worry about her embarrassment later. "Let me try again. It's great to finally meet you… Laura."

She hugged tightly in return, causing his ribs to creak under the strain. A joyful laugh bubbled up from within Laura and echoed around the clearing, as the beautiful, powerful girl lifted him up with ease. "You too… Rean."

 _End_

 **Well that's a big chapter for something that most people won't even bother looking at. I do hope it'll get those curious few to become interested though since I really like the game. I'll put an announcement about this in my other stories so until then, have a great time!**


	2. Settling in

**What's one more?**

 _Settling in_

They were the last to arrive at the dorm, and were the only ones present when they entered the lobby. Neither of them were surprised to find it empty, it had been a long day after all, but they gladly took the opportunity to sit down and chat.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Laura hummed at his question, thinking. "Well you never really mentioned your family in the letters you've sent me. How about we start there?"

Rean nodded, trying to think of what to say. "Well, my Dad is the Baron of Ymir. He's very laid back, however; he doesn't act like a noble at all. He also doesn't like those formal events and avoids them when he can."

Laura giggled. "That sounds almost exactly like my father. He tries to stay away from such pomp and pageantry."

Rean smiled as well. "Yeah, he prefers hunting and reading to all that; his other favorite activity is pulling pranks with my mom."

He sighed, one incident where they'd scared Elise by acting like the undead came readily to mind. With the scolding she gave them, he had to wonder who was raising who.

Laura's mood fell at the mention of Rean's mother. "I remember that my mother and father used to do that, both to me and to the bracer guild in town… before she passed."

Rean grimaced. He hadn't meant to make her sad. "I'm sorry to remind you."

She shook her head. "It's alright, I try to remember her for her life, not her death. Anyway, any other family members?"

Rean felt that wasn't the end of _that_ conversation, but her went along. "All that's left is my little sister, Elise. She's so mature for her age, even in our casual house. It's probably because she's been going to school in Heimdallr, rather than Ymir."

Laura tilted her head, curious. "Which school? There's quite a few in the capital."

Rean thought for a moment. "I believe she just graduated from St. Anne's School, and she got an acceptance letter from St. Astraia's a few days before I left."

Laura gasped. "That's where I went to school! I was there until I graduated."

Rean blinked, that was news to him. "Well, that explains why you always told me to send the letters to Legram, then. Getting mail from anyone outside of family is strictly restricted, from what I hear."

Laura nodded with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, something about wanting to 'prevent corruption' or some such nonsense. Utter foolishness; my mother was almost always vulgar when she had too much wine, and I learned quite a number of swears. I never felt such language was bad, as long as you were among friends."

 _That_ made Rean blink. While Laura was never what he would call elegant in her letters, he'd never seen anything to imply she knew cuss words.

He shrugged. "Well, I really don't care. Elise tries to be 'proper' most of the time, so I think she'll be ok."

Laura laughed and their conversation turned to more inane things. All the while, a few of their dorm mates were watching them.

"Well, they sure hit it off."

Elliot, Gaius, and Emma were having a discussion of their own on the second floor, when they heard the front door open. Curious, they walked to the ledge and saw Rean and Laura talking.

"Yeah, I'm glad they did." Emma sighed. So far they had an emotionally isolated girl, one who was still steaming about an accident, an aloof and somewhat cold noble, and a noble hater. To see at least two of their classmates getting along was a relief.

The two below had evidently finished for the day and were now heading for the stairs. The other three moved back to their spots, but soon decided to talk more the next day. Emma greeted both Rean and Laura, before leading the bluenette to her designated room, while Rean found his after talking with Elliot and Gaius.

The next day was… interesting to say the least.

"Alisa! We need to go soon, stop holding up the shower!"

Rean paused on the stairs down, curious. "Laura?! Everything alright up there?"

Her head appeared over the railing as she answered. "Alisa's been in the shower for almost ten minutes! I'm the only one who hasn't gone yet."

He hummed in thought before deciding. "I'll wait for you. Having an extra witness should help keep any punishment to a minimum, though I don't think Instructor Valestein will be too strict."

Laura wasn't so sure. "But you'll get the same punishment. Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "No problem, I don't mind."

She nodded and her head disappeared. Rean took a seat on a couch and started adjusting his ARCUS while he waited. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Alisa's red eyes glaring at him.

"What are _you_ still doing here?"

Her voice was tinged with suspicion and anger, but Rean couldn't answer before she spoke again.

"Hmph, doesn't matter. If you want to be late that's _your_ business."

She stomped down the stairs without looking back, making Rean sigh.

 _It was an accident for heaven's sake! She can't be a misandrist, or at least I_ hope _she isn't_.

He sighed again; hopefully he could clear this up soon. More footsteps brought his attention back to the stairs and smiled at Laura. "Ready to go"

She nodded and they were soon walking down the road to the Academy side by side. They were already late, so there was no point hurrying, and they took the opportunity to point out things they saw. Laura was very knowledgeable about many of the plants they saw around them; apparently botany was a hobby she had when not training, while Rean, on the other hand, could name most of the animals they saw.

Eventually though, they entered the Academy only to see empty halls. Even the receptionist wasn't there, so they exchanged confused looks, before heading to the classroom number they had found tacked to their doors that morning.

Seeing the door, they both took deep breaths and opened the door, ready for a punishment.

Instead, they found frustrated students and no teacher.

"Instructor Sara still isn't here?"

Rean's question was met with a combination of frustrated and indifferent nods. He and Laura breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the desks that had papers with their names on them. Rean sighed after sitting down, feeling Alissa's glare on him, while Laura shot him a sympathetic smile.

 _I swear it's like someone's trying to throw me into one of those damn rom-coms Elise likes. Who did I offend?_

Sara walked into the room shortly after the thought went through his head, ignoring the glares her students were shooting her.

"Goooood morning, everyone!"

The class was silent.

"Well, I see every one's in a _fine_ mood this morning. While I'd love to skip all the formalities, we need to get through this pamphlet or Principal Vandyck will scold me again."

They all sighed as she started speaking again; this was going to be a long year.

The first week went by slowly then, everyone bogged down in introductory coursework and formalities. Rean and Laura made it a point to walk to the Academy together and some combination of Elliot, Gaius, and Emma would join them. They'd occasionally end up walking with Fie, Alisa, Machias, or Jusis but those were rather awkward.

After their first week, Rean had an idea.

"What do you think about group practice?"

They'd just been let go for the day and only Rean, Laura, Elliot, Gaius, and Emma were still in the room. Fie always left immediately and Alisa left whenever Rean tried to talk to her. Add on Jusis and Machias being at each other's throats more often than not and it made for a tense atmosphere.

"I see no problem with it." Gaius answered, though that didn't surprise Rean. He was very laid-back.

"Well… why? Don't most of us have other things we do?"

Elliot raised a good point. "Remember how Instructor Sara did give us a bit more detail about those combat links? I want to see if we can improve them through simulation battles between us."

Elliot nodded. "Well, it certainly sounds good, but we'd need one more person to join us so we'd all be even. I… don't think we'll be able to get some of us to join for a bit, though."

The group sighed. They couldn't ask Alisa since she still refused to speak to Rean and both Jusis and Machias would just try to kill each other. That left Fie.

"I'll try and convince her. She seems most comfortable around me." Emma was good with silent types apparently, she almost had to be, considering she'd become Fie's unofficial handler in the few days they'd been together.

Elliot sighed. "Can you tell her to stop hanging outside my window? It's hard to practice when she's staring at me."

Everyone chuckled. Elliot was quite skilled with a violin and the sound was very popular with Fie so she'd either sit outside his door while he was practicing or enter through the window. Needless to say, the first time this happened had nearly given Elliot a heart attack, but now he was mostly just annoyed by it.

"Go ahead and give that a try, Emma. I'm going to try exploring more of the Academy this afternoon; we may as well take advantage of our instructor's pity while it lasts."

With the discussion finished, they drifted out of the room. Elliot wanted to ask about an arts club and Gaius tagged along with him, while Emma went to find Fie. That left Rean and Laura to explore the campus.

They took their time since classes had ended early that day, something about Sara, as she insisted being called, forgetting to file some forms. She'd been dragged out of the room by the Vice-Principal, but not before she let them go.

They walked for a bit before reaching the gymnasium. They hadn't been inside the building yet, so they went in. There wasn't anything to see at first, until they went through the door on the right.

"I think we just found our practice room."

The area was large and empty, with a large mat lying on the floor. They could see a number of different practice weapons lining the walls, from greatswords and bows to a katana and spear. There were even what looked like gun blades and orbal staffs!

"I smell interference." Rean sighed; this seemed too easy. Sara just _happens_ to forget files that require her to leave and give them free time? Not likely.

"Well, I don't see much of an issue. We'll just need to make sure we can rent it out for our use. But there's still more to see, shall we?"

They closed the door and walked toward the back. After opening a door that led into some empty changing rooms, they reached the main attraction.

" _That_ is a big pool."

Laura laughed, but she almost couldn't contain her giddiness. The pool took up a very large area, easily large enough to be used in the bi-yearly Heimdallr Games, and was perfect for letting her swim. Now she just needed to grab the school issued swimsuit they'd sent her and she was set!

She shoved her things into Rean's confused hands. "I'll be right back! I have to get something from my room."

Rean watched her go confused. Then he remembered how she always talked about swimming in her letters.

 _Better get the stopwatch. She's going to want to start doing laps._

He placed all their things on a nearby bench and began to flip through his pack. As he searched for the stopwatch he kept on him so he could time himself, a thought came to him.

 _She's going to be in a swimsuit._

He almost dropped the stopwatch as his imagination began to play with the idea. They never really went to the beach when he was with his family, but just the thought of the few times they did and what the girls his age wore…

He shook his head violently, he couldn't think that way. While he still refused to admit he had a crush on Laura, they'd only physically known each other for a week regardless of six years in correspondence; she was still beautiful, and he refused to let his imagination get a hold of him.

He heard a door open behind him. "I'm back, Rean! Do you mind helping with my times?"

That was fast. Even then, every instinct told him not to turn around. But his head turned to face her and his face bloomed crimson.

She was wearing a simple black one piece with two red lines running down the sides. And that was it.

He looked away in embarrassment, trying not to stare at her toned form, missing Laura do the same with a faintly pleased look on her face.

"I-I don't mind, Laura; you can start when you're ready."

She nodded and jumped in the water, taking her place on the poolside.

"And… go!"

She tore across the water and a weekly meeting was born.

The next few weeks were more of the same. Machias and Jusis kept getting into arguments, Fie ignored people, and Alisa tried to burn a hole in Rean's head. Emma had convinced Fie to join in for group practice and they'd even managed to reserve the exercise room in the gym after the Fencing club was done.

Their first practice was anything but smooth though. Rean and Laura worked extremely well together and it was soon ruled they'd only be paired up again when another pair started showing similar proficiency. Elliot was nervous around Fie as well so he ended up with a few bruises courtesy of Gaius and Rean when his turn came, while Emma worked decently well with everyone.

Gaius, when it wasn't his turn, acted as a referee along with Laura. Their cool temperaments kept the combatants from getting carried away in the moment. After a couple matches, Rean finally worked up the nerve to ask Jusis to join them.

It failed in spectacular fashion.

"No."

Rean blinked at the blunt response. "Why not? It could help all of us immensely."

Jusis scoffed. "I'm not here to make friends, Schwarzer. And I really don't care about your sensibilities relating to it. You may be a noble in name, but you've never seen what that honey buys; your opinion and arguments mean little to me."

The blonde stood and began to walk away, giving one last shot as he left. "Even Regnitz has had a harder life than you've ever had, get off your high horse and go back to your girlfriend."

Rean watched him go. While he was riled at the accusation it was understandable, his first time actually speaking to him was a chastisement after all.

'Have to practice what I preach.' He thought with a sigh. 'Master Ka Fai kicked my ass when I got arrogant and Elise always made sure to poke a hole in me when I started trying to play the 'I can fix everything, I'm perfect' card.'

Those were not fun memories, both from how Elise and Ka Fai served him humble pie, and from the way he'd acted.

Shaking his head again, he left for the practice.

The routine settled in after that. Three classmates refused to talk to Rean, Fie kept harassing Elliot in the dorm, group practice continued, and Laura and Rean generally hung out when they could.

Oh, and Sara showed up drunk a couple times.

The free day couldn't come fast enough.

 _Ch. End_

 **Well this one is definitely shorter than the intro but I wanted to show them settling in a bit before we got rolling with the plot some more.**

 **I'll put a couple review responses here before I leave this to you readers, thanks to Apex85 and Code Emperor-07 for Reviewing!**

 **Apex85: Trust me, even though he continued his training, he will still get knocked around. Sara, V, C, Viscount Arseid, and others can and will kick his ever lovin ass around but he'll put up just a bit more of a fight. Think of it as having access to two crafts at first rather than just one. Also, he will not win every argument. He is somewhat idealistic and interactions with others will show it, but that's part of developing, realizing you're wrong.**

 **Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Code Emperor-07: I completely forgot that it was Baron Schwarzer and not Count. I've gone back and fixed that. Glad you like what you see though and I hope you enjoy this one as well!**


	3. Free Time

**Ah, it's nice to do this one again. Whelp, here's our free day!**

 _-Free Time-_

 _Finally!_

Classes were over at last, and Class 7 was now free to do whatever they so desired. Jusis was the first out the door as usual, with Machias and Alissa following shortly thereafter.

The others stayed behind to discuss upcoming changes in their schedules, as well as what they'd need to do to fit the team practice in, when Sara walked up.

"Rean, I have a teensy favor to ask. Can we talk?"

Rean nodded slowly, not liking Sara's grin.

"Perfect! Just follow me, this won't take long."

She skipped out of the room, humming a tune. Rean gave his goodbyes before following along, already exhausted.

"Alright Instructor, what do you need?"

Sara pouted, "I told you to call me Sara! Anyway, I need you to go talk to the Student Council. They've finally got your student handbooks in, but I'm too busy to go get them. You don't mind, do you?"

Rean sighed; of course. This was just some errand she couldn't be bothered with.

"You know, it doesn't reflect on you well if you just pawn all your work off onto your students, right? Why can't you just walk over and grab them?"

Sara considered for a moment before giggling. "Nope, can't be bothered. The room's on the second floor of the Student Union building, end of the hallway. Ta-ta!"

She was gone before Rean could blink, leaving him with no choice but to share the news with the others. Happily, none of them had left yet.

"Well, Instructor Sara has pawned off her job to me, once again, and I need to go grab our student hand books from the student council. Anyone want to come with?"

Elliot shook his head. "Can't, I have to go check in with the Wind Orchestra in a few minutes."

Gaius backed out too. "I need to go see the art club and ask about registration. They're supposed to open the inquiries shortly."

Even Laura couldn't go. "I need to talk to the swim club too. Today's just a bad day I guess."

Rean frowned; well this was going to be kind of boring. "I'm guessing you can't come either Emma?"

She shook her head. "I need to do some review for tonight so I can't come. Fie won't be able to either."

"Why not?"

Emma pointed to the door where Elliot had left just moments before. Fie was following him.

"Ah, trying to see if she can hear him play again. Well that leaves me I guess, I'll see everyone later."

He waved goodbye and left, but not before promising Laura that he wouldn't be late for sparring. The way down was familiar by now, so he was outside before he realized it. It was a large campus, just like advertised, but he'd at least memorized where all the important buildings were by now.

A quick jog brought him to the Student Union building and the aroma in the air told him dinner was served. His stomach growled in protest, but he ignored it; training under Ka Fai was far harder than one missed dinner, anyway.

No one he recognized was there, so he made his way up the stairs and went to the end of the hall. 'Student Council' featured prominently on one door's plaque.

 _Looks like the place. Hope they're still here, and not out doing something._

He knocked.

"Come in!"

He opened the door only to find the room with a single occupant. She was wearing the green uniform that the 'common' students wore, and she was sitting at a desk that seemed far too big for her.

"Welcome! Oh, you must be from Class 7!"

She stood up to greet him and his mind kept going. She was short, and she sounded far too young to be at the Academy. Heavens, she looked to be Elise's age!

"I thought Instructor Sara would be coming, though? Was she held up?"

The question brought him back to the present. "Oh, no, she just got lazy and pawned the job off to me is all. In any case, she said that my class's student handbooks were in?"

The girl grinned. "Ah yes, let me get those for you!"

She went behind the desk and rummaged for a few moments, before walking back up to Rean, books in hand. "Here you go! Everyone accounted for and ready to go!"

Rean took the books and flipped through them, just to check. Yep, all there. "Thank you very much Miss…"

She gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm the Student Council President, Second Year Towa Herschel."

She held out her hand but he hesitated. He found it hard to believe that she was the President, or a Second Year; she looked much too young! Her concerned eyes killed any further thought.

"Oh! Sorry, my name's Rean Schwarzer, First Year. It's a pleasure."

They shook hands.

"It's good to meet you Rean! Oh, you must be the Rean Instructor Sara told me about, then!"

Rean was confused. "What did she tell you about?"

Now she was confused. "You volunteered to help the Student Council. That's what instructor Sara told me. You did… right?"

She began to panic at Rean's deadpan face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here I am talking about you volunteering when you actually didn't, and now I've made a fool of myself. Geez, Towa, get yourself together."

Rean almost smiled as she hit the sides of her head, she sure acted like she was President, at least to him, but that was beside the point.

"Actually, I'd like to thank you for reminding me. My friends and I were discussing our plans for tomorrow, but I couldn't remember if I had anything."

Towa stopped hitting herself but she was still concerned. "Are you sure? You're… not just saying that?"

Rean did smile this time, she was just too sweet. "No, I really did volunteer. In fact, is there anything I can do to help? I'm free right now."

Towa visibly relaxed. "Phew! I'm glad I'm not forcing you into anything! As for help right now, you're fine. I just have some papers to finish before heading home. Oh, speaking of which, do you want me to drop off the work you'll be doing for us at your dorm? I can get there early, so you can get started right away!"

Right then and there Rean knew who he was talking to.

An honest to Aidios _saint_.

He hashed out his role of helper with Towa for a few more minutes, before leaving. She was incredibly nice and almost scarily competent, from what he could tell in their short interaction, but he swore he'd heard her family name somewhere before, he just wasn't sure.

He received an interesting call from Sara after he'd left the Student Union building, but he could ponder her philosophical quandaries later. For now, he had deliveries to make.

A walk back to the dorm took a little longer than absolutely necessary, the scenery was just that nice, but he entered to find the lobby silent and empty.

 _Odd, there's usually someone here._

He took a look at a nearby clock.

 _Yikes! No wonder nobody's here, it's really late._

The time also made him flinch, he'd missed practice with Laura and she was bound to be disappointed. Now he had to figure out an apology on top of giving her the book.

He sighed before heading up the stairs. Elliot and Gaius took their books with little issue, but Machias wouldn't answer the door.

"Come on, Machias! I have your student book for you, now's not the time for pettiness!"

He was just about to slide the book under the door when it opened. Machias stared at him blankly.

"Finally, anyway here's your student book."

Machias took it without a word, moving to close the door before Rean stopped him.

"Look Machias, I can tell you're still pissed beyond reason at me for dodging your question, and you think I lied to you, but think! We were in a dungeon with monsters around us, and you had just proclaimed a hatred of nobles, how else would someone, technically a noble, react to your rage, _especially_ with that gun in your hand?"

Machias didn't answer, still staring at Rean.

"Alright, Machias, fine. I can tell you _really_ don't want to even be in my presence, and that's _fine_. However, if we're going to be anything even remotely _resembling_ what we were when we killed that demon in the dungeon, then we all need to set aside our grudges and preconceptions, me included. Just, please think on it, ok?"

Rean didn't stick around to see or hear a response, instead going to Jusis's room to continue his deliveries, and he missed Machias narrowing his eyes in thought, before shutting the door.

Happily Jusis took his with a bit more grace, actually thanking Rean, if only for propriety's sake, and he was able to give Emma and Fie their books without trouble. Now came the _fun_ part.

 _Ok Rean, you're_ far _more afraid of what Laura has in store for you, so just swallow the awkwardness and give Alissa her book. You can try to apologize if she leaves an opening, but don't hold your breath._

He raised his fist and knocked, the door opening a moment later.

"What do _you_ want? This is the girl's floor and you're not allowed up here."

Rean sighed; why oh _why_ did he have to deal with people that held grudges for such petty reasons?

"I'm here to deliver your student hand book. I've already given them to the guys, Emma, and Fie. You're next on the list."

Alisa glared at him suspiciously. "Fine, then hand it over."

She held out her hand and Rean reached into his pocket. "Hold on, let me make sure I give you the right one."

He flipped open the cover on the first one. "Alisa Re…"

Alisa snatched the book out of his hands. "Don't read that! Just go away!"

She slammed the door in his face. Rean stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head. She was impossible to understand, frankly. Alisa had tried to help him in class earlier that day, and now she was antagonizing him again. What would it take; his firstborn?

Shaking his head free of the silly images that line of thought conjured, he walked to his final delivery.

The door was actually slightly askew and he could hear swooshing noises and grunts inside. Looks like she was practicing her forms, likely against a shadow opponent with his vague shape. He racked his brain for a suitable apology, when he remembered just who he was working with.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

He knocked on the door and waited.

After a couple more swings whistled through the air, he heard Laura stop her training and walk to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

The door opened and Laura had to stop herself from openly gaping. Rean was kneeling with his sword held out to her, a textbook form of apology and fealty.

"R-Rean! What are you doing?!"

Rean kept his head lowered. "I want to apologize for missing our practice even though I promised to make it. My business may have taken longer than expected, but that is no excuse to get distracted from an appointment I made."

Laura was still flustered. "Y-you don't need to go to such lengths Rean! I understand getting distracted by work, it happens to me all the time. B-besides do you even know what you're doing?!"

Again, Rean was confused. "This… is the supplication technique Master Ka Fai taught me. Why?"

Laura blushed, trying to keep her calm. "That's… only for lieges and superiors Rean. Doing that for a girl means you're _proposing_!"

Rean shot up, face burning red. "I-I'm _so_ sorry Laura! I had no idea that it meant that as well, Master Ka Fai never told me!"

Laura was blushing just as hard. "I-It's ok Rean, you didn't know. Um, in any case if you, uh, really want to, you know, make it up to me, then…"

Rean caught her meaning. "I'll gladly time you tomorrow. I'll make sure to come by around two ok? I have some things I need to do before that but I'll be there."

Laura smiled, a lighter blush dusting her cheeks. "I'd appreciate that. That said, did you have anything else?"

Rean's eyes widened. "Oh, right!"

He took out the last student book and handed it to Laura. "Here you go; one student hand book."

She gave it a look over before smiling. "Thanks Rean, I was wondering when this would come in."

They settled into an awkward silence, neither sure what to say. Laura broke it after glancing to her clock.

"It's getting late, you should probably head back."

Rean could see the moon starting to peek through the hall window. It was late.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow, Laura, have a goodnight."

He made to leave but Laura stopped him.

"Wait, Rean!"

He stopped and turned.

Only to feel the soft press of lips against his cheek.

He stood there, completely stunned while Laura blushed hard. "Um, that was, um, for being… a gentleman! Yes, a wonderful gentlemen! Have a good night Rean!"

She fled into her room and slammed the door shut, leaving Rean to try and reboot his brain. After several failed attempts to figure out why Laura would do that, he shook his head and went back to his own room.

Maybe he could puzzle it out tomorrow?

 _The Next Day_

 _Well, I still can't figure it out._

He was sitting by the poolside, waiting for Laura to finish her meeting with the Swim Club. He'd finished his earlier delivery errands and seen much more of Trista along with meeting a fun second year named George before coming here, only to find Laura tied up with her club members.

They were almost done from what he'd heard so he was waiting for her to come back in.

'Maybe she really was just being proper. I never really had any experience with girls my own age let alone fellow practitioners. Maybe it's just formal etiquette that Master didn't care for?'

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the lockers opened and Laura entered. She stretched before catching sight of Rean. She jogged up to him, her smile radiant as the sun, but Rean had to keep himself from staring.

"Glad you could make it, Rean. You're just in time for my laps!"

He smiled and shook his timer, ready to go. She dived into the water with a splash and their lives returned to normal, at least for now.

Rean would have to go investigate the Old Schoolhouse soon after Laura finished his laps, but he had a realization after calling Gaius and Elliot to help him explore.

 _Herschel Candies! That's where I heard the name before. I wonder if President Towa is related to the owners, Elise lives and dies for the sweets, after all, and she only got them when father had business in Ordis so they were rare treats._

He shook the thoughts from his head as Gaius and Elliot walked up to him.

They still had a lot of things to do today and the sun had yet to descend.

 _Ch. End_

 **Meh, I felt this was a good stopping point for now. We'll be heading to Celdic in the next chapter the next events play out identically to the game. Why you may ask? Because I feel there's nothing that needs changing in this small section so I'll leave it be.**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Going to Celdic

**I'm going to update this one more time along with my Valkyria Chronicles fic before I go on break, hope everyone enjoys!**

Another day, another round of sparring.

Rean and Laura had just finished up for the day and were getting ready to head back when Elliot came running up to them.

"Hey guys! I need some advice on anything special we need for the field study tomorrow!"

Rean almost smacked himself. 'Right, we have to get on a train tomorrow. At least going to Celdic, or the 'Market Town' as everyone is want to call it, will be interesting.'

It was still surprising that their class would be going on field trips, or 'field studies' technically, so early in the year but it would be a welcome change of pace from the monotony of school life. Then again, they'd only found out this would be happening after they'd gone through their practical exams the previous day.

'I'm still glad everyone passed, if only because Machias and Jusis were on separate teams. But even then these groups they assigned us are going to be… tenuous to say the least.'

He blinked back to reality when Elliot snapped his fingers. "Sorry Elliot, you just got me thinking on the reason behind these field studies."

Elliot laughed, "Yeah this is kind of odd." He sighed. "I'm just kind of worried about the other group. I mean Gaius, Emma, and Fie all work well together but Jusis and Machias…"

Rean sighed but Laura spoke next. "May I remind you both that we'll be working with Alisa? While she's fine with Elliot and me, she still seems incapable of apologizing to you Rean."

Rean raised a brow. "Apologize? I thought she had a grudge and wouldn't give me the time of day until _I_ said something."

Laura chuckled. "You aren't on the receiving end of her ramblings Rean; she's extremely embarrassed about her behavior and wants to apologize. Unfortunately she's very easy to fluster so she lashes out without thinking."

Rean groaned. "Well that at least makes this less awkward. I know I'm going to be up early tomorrow and if I've learned anything over the last month you make a point to be up early too."

Laura smiled, "You know me too well."

Elliot snapped his fingers. "Oh! Rean, are you thinking of having Laura send Alisa ahead of her so you two can clear the air?"

Rean laughed. "Hit the nail on the head Elliot! Yeah, do you mind doing that Laura? It would help us all if Alisa and I got this out of the way."

Laura shook her head. "Of course not, but getting back to the first thing we were talking about, I suggest we bring several things along. Shall we get shopping?"

Elliot agreed and they all began walking through Trista, Rean casting curious glances at Laura every once in a while.

'She sounded a bit… _off_ when I asked her to let me and Alisa talk alone. I wonder why that is?'

Elliot noticed the glances. "She sounded a bit… put off by you being alone with Alisa don't you think?"

Rean glanced to Laura, who was talking with the store owner, before responding. "I know, I can't really understand why though, she even agreed that Alisa and I needed to clear the air."

Elliot sighed. "Ya know, I thought you just wanted to be friends with her. Now I see that you're denser than a cinder block."

Rean blinked. "What are you talking about Elliot?"

Elliot glanced back to Laura, good, she was still distracted. "Look Rean, if my family has drilled _anything_ into my head it's to read body language. Laura likes you _a lot._ "

Rean blinked, he didn't see it. "I like her a lot too Elliot, I don't see your point."

Elliot's jaw dropped. "You… you can't tell, even with all the signs and obvious hints she's dropping _you still can't tell!_ "

He shouted the last bit, drawing Laura and the shop owner's attention. "What's all the yelling about Elliot?"

Elliot shrunk. "Uh, nothing Laura! We were just discussing a… book we've been reading in our spare time!"

That mollified her somewhat and she turned away. Elliot breathed a sigh of relief before turning to a still confused Rean. "Look, just… ask her about what I've told you when you guys get some time ok? Preferably before we come back from Celdic."

Rean narrowed his eyes but conceded the point, for now. "Fine, but if you want to talk about me and Laura, I want to talk about you and Fie."

Laura heard that last bit. "Yes, please. I want to hear how you and Fie have been doing; she follows you around a lot after all."

Elliot hid his face in his hands but Rean could see a blush. "Don't get me started on her. Every time I play I'll find her somewhere and it gets weirder the more I try to stop her."

Rean laughed. "Well Emma did say that you'd be better served just letting her listen. Why don't you invite her to your sessions so you can at least know she's there and not glance over your shoulder so often?"

Elliot groaned. "I _had_ to. I gave up two weeks ago when I thought she decided to leave me alone, put my stuff up, went to sleep, and woke up with her sleeping _right across from me!_ "

Rean hit his palm. "That's why you were screaming that morning! You woke the whole dorm."

Laura was laughing. "Oh, that is absolutely adorable! I think Fie likes you Elliot!"

Elliot was trying to sink into the earth. "That's what Emma says… but I think she just finds the music relaxing and that's it."

Rean and Laura shared a chuckle. It probably wasn't the best time to mention that Fie was incredibly upset when Elliot wasn't placed with her and Emma had to calm her down.

Laura brought everyone back to business. "While I'd love to continue gossiping we still need to pay for everything and get back. The trip may take a while but that doesn't mean we shouldn't get some sleep."

Elliot agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, let's."

He ran ahead to pay for his things and was soon out the door. Rean and Laura gave another chuckle before Rean paid for his items and they followed at a more sedate pace. The sun had set and the stars were beginning to bloom in the sky when Laura spoke.

"Trista is such a calm beautiful place isn't it."

Rean smiled. "Yeah, it is. Ymir was beautiful at night too, at least when we weren't having a snow storm of some sort. Seeing the moonlight make the snow glow while the stars twinkled in the hot springs… it's a sight to behold."

Laura pointed to one of the stars. "That's Polaris if I'm not mistaken. Whenever Legram's lake was clear you could find Polaris shining in the middle of the lake. The only other time it was obscured was during a full moon when the lake became liquid silver. The mornings and sunsets were glorious too, the water looked like molten gold. It was very picturesque."

They stopped for a moment in the park, trying to pick out any constellations. "How do you think we'll be doing this?"

Laura blinked, that was a good question. "I don't know. Maybe we'll be doing patrols or learning about economics, it is a market town after all."

Rean shrugged. "Just thought I'd get your opinion. Never know when someone may have pay dirt in their skulls and just feel too nervous to share.

He sighed again. "But it's getting late and we should get ready, let's head back."

Laura nodded and walked alongside him, neither aware of their entwined fingers.

At least until they got back.

 _The next morning_

'I just seem to make things awkward.' Rean sighed the next morning. It had been very strange to get back to the dorms last night and find that he and Laura had unconsciously held hands. Whilst no one else was up and they'd been spared any teasing, it didn't stop them from being incredibly embarrassed.

'I can't think on that right now though, I need to clear the air with Alisa before we get on the train.'

"Ah!"

A girl's voice made him turn around and face Alisa.

"Uh… morning."

Alisa walked forward awkwardly. "…Morning."

Rean felt the tension settle into the air again. "So… you're up early."

Alisa sighed. "Yeah, Laura told me it'd be a good idea to make sure everything was ready to go but I got done before her. What about you?"

Rean almost smiled, this was their longest conversation so far. "I'm used to getting up by five so I just thought I'd wait here."

Alisa scratched at her head. "Oh, right. You're not part of any clubs so you don't have to do any morning practice… that's some dedication."

Silence fell on them again before Rean just decided to get it over with.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm really sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Stop it!"

They stopped talking before Rean began to chuckle. Alisa joined him a second later and before they knew it they were hunched over laughing.

"Well that was something." Alisa said after she caught her breath. "But, I really do want to apologize. I realized that you were just trying to catch me and all, but I just got so flustered I acted without thinking and… slapped you."

Rean almost spoke but Alisa interrupted him. "Let me finish. After I stormed out with Laura and Emma and cooled off a bit they gave me quite a lecture about hitting someone just because it _looked_ inappropriate and I wanted to apologize to you soon after but… I was just too flustered. I'm sorry it's been incredibly awkward when the whole debacle was my fault to start with and I'm sorry I reacted so hostile to your attempts at clearing the air."

Rean blinked. "You must have really been stewing on it. I didn't think you'd give such an extensive apology."

Alisa sighed. "Emma and Laura have been trying to get me to apologize this entire month. I really tried to but my pride told me I couldn't forgive it while I could avoid it. Again, I'm really very sorry."

Rean smiled. "Apology accepted. Besides, we could have avoided this whole thing if I'd been paying just a bit more attention."

Alisa pouted. "Don't apologize for trying to help Rean, I'm the one at fault regardless of how you look at it and I'm the one that needed to apologize."

Another voice intervened before they started arguing over who needed to apologize. "Well it looks like you two have cleared the air."

Elliot and Laura finally entered the room, smiles on both though there was faint, near unconscious, venom in Laura's face.

"Well now that everyone's all back on track how about we head over to the train station? We still need to get our tickets after all."

Elliot's suggestion got everyone moving, with Laura moving as close to Rean as possible without actually touching him. Alisa narrowed her eyes at the bluenette before rolling them. Laura smiled sweetly and Rean was none the wiser.

Elliot sighed. 'Great, Rean still can't take a hint and Laura's jealous of Alisa who has no interest in Rean outside of being friends. This should be a _fun_ trip.'

They walked up to and entered the train station, but not before Rean got lucky and found a Zeram capsule of all things on a bench. Once inside they went up to purchase their tickets only to find Group B waiting.

"Hey guys!"

Group B turned around, minus Jusis and Machias of course, and greeted the others.

"Looks like you and Alisa finally cleared the air." Emma giggled, making Rean rub his head.

"Geez, it's like you guys were listening in or something."

Emma seemed oddly sheepish at that but she sighed. "Well at least your group should be fine. Us on the other hand…" She shrugged.

Gaius spoke. "We'll be fine Emma, and don't worry about us either Rean. Even if Jusis or Machias cause issues we'll work our way through them like always. In any case have you bought your tickets yet? We're just waiting for our train to arrive."

Rean nodded. "Yeah, let's go ahead and…"

Rean trailed off as he turned back to his group and almost laughed.

Fie had attached herself to Elliot's arm.

Emma groaned. "Fie! Let go of Elliot, our train's going to be here any minute!"

Fie shook her head. "No."

Gaius, rather than let this continue, walked over to the resigned Elliot and pried Fie off. It took him a minute and some pain on Elliot's part before Fie let go, but Gaius refused to put her down and carried her like a case.

"Our train's in." Gaius stated as he walked towards the turnstile. "You'll see Elliot in two days, just stay calm until then ok?"

He didn't wait for a response from Fie and walked on through, leaving his friends flabbergasted. Even Jusis and Machias were openly staring at the odd situation.

Emma recovered first. "We'll see you in a few days everyone, have a good time on your trip."

She left with Machias and Jusis, though when they almost got into an argument over who would go through first Emma grabbed them by their ears and walked them through. Group A could only watch in a kind of odd stupor.

"Well," Alisa eventually said. "That was something. Hope our group won't have to deal with that on the trip."

Elliot sighed. "Hear, hear. But geez Fie, I know a cat's your spirit animal but why am I the scratching post?"

Laura chuckled. "Perhaps she sees you and your music as a source of comfort and security. People are known to attach themselves quite tightly to such things."

Rean just shrugged. "At this point in time it really doesn't matter. Let's go get our tickets and get ready, I really don't think we want to miss it."

Elliot brightened up. "Oh, I can show you how to play Blade on the train then! And while we wait how about we play War or poker?"

They all laughed and agreed, not noticing the four figures hiding behind the back benches.

"So those are the Class 7 kids huh?" One of the figures whispered.

"Yeah, the taller guy is Rean Schwarzer; he's been helping me and George with our work." The smallest whispered back.

"I'm surprised you didn't meet him a few weeks ago Crow, he's been around the campus several times." The largest and most conspicuous whispered.

"Well excuse me for having an opposing schedule!"

The last one chuckled. "What schedule? You've been slacking off like always."

The first one muttered a few choice words before smirking. "Ah, it doesn't matter. It'll be fun to see if he's as sharp as you say he is Towa. Maybe he'll even figure out my little trick."

They watched the group board the train before leaving their hiding spots.

"Just don't take too much money Crow. They're scrapped for funds as is from what I heard."

The young man smirked.

"No promises."

 _Ch. End._

 **Well I know I promised to jump straight to Celdic but I wanted to write this part up as a lead in. As I said earlier I'm going on break for a while so sorry of you don't see this updated for some time and I hope everyone will enjoy it when we come back.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**


	5. Celdic-Day 1

**Terribly sorry about getting this out after so long. I had a number of things pop up since I last updated, college among them, and I just recently got a hold of Cold Steel 2.**

 **The reminder of the game also got me back here for this story and, now that I'm learning ever more about the next series of events, will be able to hopefully incorporate all kinds of things!**

 **Anyways on to Celdic!**

 _Field Study 1: Celdic-Day 1_

The trip to Celdic was mostly uneventful, barring Sara's sudden appearance on the train, and Group A arrived in the Market Town as the sun began to reach its peak.

"Alrighty!" Sara declared after stretching a bit, "That was a good nap!"

She ignored the mutterings of her group and surveyed the area, listening in on their conversations all the while.

"It's surprisingly tranquil with all the people running around." Rean commented.

"They're likely tourists and foreign merchants," Laura agreed, "The Grand Market has mass appeal to just about everyone."

"Yeah, and considering the rail lines, most of the tourists are probably from Heimdallr."

Elliot blinked at Alisa's observation "Wouldn't more people from Bareahard be here though? It's an even shorter ride."

Laura answered, "They can get here within thirty minutes sure, but since they're so close together they can just have things shipped."

"Right you are Laura! And may I say, I'm oh so jealous of them. I can only get that famous beer when I'm here in person!"

She received some deadpan stares.

"Anyway!" Sara switched subjects, "Let's get ourselves over to the inn. It's… that way. Follow me!"

Sara walked down the station steps into the town proper, the others following after her barely a moment later. Actually, now that they were walking it looked like Celdic wasn't a very large town.

"I wonder why there aren't more houses and shops?" Alisa wondered aloud.

"If I had to bet, it's probably because the market takes up so much room." Rean answered.

"Enough with the speculation ladies and gents! If we don't get in there soon, Margot is going to cancel the reservations!"

That got them moving.

After another few minutes of walking they reached a building with the words 'Weathercock Inn' written across a large slab of wood. Sara walked up, opened the door and led them into a homely dining room, where some people were eating.

She walked right up to a woman standing at the counter, "Hey, Margot, how's it going?"

The woman turned around with a start, "Sara? What are you doing here? I was expecting the kids, not you."

Sara smiled, "Oh, I just wanted to get them settled in before I took off," she motioned to the others as they walked up, "And here they are, my wonderful students."

They smiled before exchanging introductions.

"Sara's already taken care of everything," Margot smiled, "I'll show you to your room. Oh, and Sara?"

She gave a glare to the cheeky instructor, "Don't get _too_ smashed ok?"

Sara only winked before Margot led the students away. Not a moment later they heard Sara calling for beer and snacks. Sighing at the obvious outcome, Rean blinked when Margot stopped at a door on the second floor.

"This is our room… as in for all of us?"

Margot nodded, opening the door. "Yep, four beds, sitting area, tables, and dressers. I admit, I had my doubts, but Sara insisted so it is what it is"

Margot led them into the room, pointing out the layout, "If it makes you feel any better, than you can make a screen or barrier or whatever to keep some privacy. I tried splitting the beds into groups but that's all I could do."

"It's fine," Laura answered over Alisa's protest, "We're military students after all. Mixed-gender accommodations are nothing new and we need to get used to them, right, Alisa?"

Alisa still wanted to protest, it was in her eyes, but a slight glare from Laura made her cave, "Fine, fine, geez."

She gave a glare to the boys, "But don't even think of getting near our beds!"

Elliot chuckled awkwardly, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Rean sighed, "Likewise, have some faith."

Alisa had words coming out before she even thought about it, "I don't doubt Elliot, I doubt the one with a history."

Rean looked nonplussed, "You're still not over that?"

Alisa almost retorted before a swift jab from Laura quieted her, "It's done Alisa, stop blaming people for your own embarrassment. It's a bad habit."

Alisa grumbled something while rubbing her sides. Rean sighed again, he doubted Alisa would trust him in a normal setting like this anytime soon.

Margot cleared her throat, "Now that we have the room sorted out, take this." She handed Rean an envelope, "I've been told it has all the details of what you're supposed to do here."

She turned to the door, "If you need anything just let me know, otherwise, I'll leave you to settle in."

She left.

Rean stared at the envelope, checking for any forgeries like Instructor Neithardt had taught them, before opening it up.

"Alright," He said after reading it through, "looks like we have an extermination assignment, an engineering assignment, and a collection assignment."

Elliot took a look next, "The collection's optional by the looks of it. They're just asking if we can do it rather than ordering us to."

Laura took her turn next, "The other two are mandatory though, it says as much at the end."

Alisa had the last look, "And we need to write reports about it too. All of us."

That made Rean sigh, "Well there goes divide and conquer. Let's get all our things ready to go before meeting with Instructor Sara. We'll get some more information before going out."

They took out all their gear before walking down to the dining area, Sara already heavily inebriated upon arrival.

"Nothing like a cold beer!" Sara shouted as they walked up.

"How many pints has she gone through?" Alisa whispered, "It's not even noon."

Rean shook his head, "Doesn't matter, excuse me, Instructor Sara?"

Sara turned around, "Oh, what are you guys still doing here? Go out, do things, don't mind me."

Laura muttered something under her breath that Rean didn't hear before Elliot spoke, "Um, we just had a question about the requests in all."

Alsia took over, "Yeah, why are we going on chores of all things for a field study?"

Sara got a sly look in her eye and Rean realized the meaning before Sara opened her mouth, "You want us to make the decisions don't you? To do however little or much we want. This is a work ethic test."

Sara raised her mug, "Ding, ding! We have a winner folks! Rean's right, what you want to do and how much you want to do is dictated only by yourselves. I won't be forcing you guys to do _anything_ , those decisions are up to you."

With that last word, Sara turned back to her beer. Rean and Laura shared a glance before shrugging.

That divide and conquer idea wasn't so farfetched after all.

 _Outside_

"Alright, I have an idea."

Rean huddled them all together, pulling out the three requests. "We'll need to get more information before we head off for the assignments. Elliot, Alisa, I want you two to cover the eastern part of Celdic. Talk to anyone and everyone willing to talk to you."

Elliot was confused, "Why Rean? Can't we just go and talk to the request givers?"

Alisa agreed, "Yeah, this seems like it would take a lot of time."

Even Laura was curious, "I assume you and I would be doing the same on the western half. So why?"

Rean sighed, "There's something else to Sara's instructions. Why give us what look like menial tasks that take us to so many different places in town?"

Laura hummed as they thought, "It's almost like she wants us to get to know the place, see things.

Rean nodded, "Exactly. If we're going to make this work, let's do what she doesn't expect."

Alisa started smiling, "Be social butterflies."

Elliot sighed, "That's great and all, but what would all this help us with on the Field Study?"

They heard a commotion a little way down the street, a pair of Provincial Soldiers were dragging someone towards the barracks. Oddly, no one batted an eye.

Rean narrowed his eyes, "I think it has to do with everything."

He looked back to his smirking friends, even Elliot having a look of realization.

"We learn about the world outside Thors, just like we were told."

 _Two Hours Later-Village Square_

"Okay, so, to summarize."

They'd met up after talking to just about everyone in town. From merchants, to residents, to soldiers and their request givers, they were finishing the exchange of information.

"The Provincial Lord has imposed heavier taxes on the Market. As such, merchants are having a harder time make ends meet because the local merchant association continually protests the new tax. Since they protest, the soldiers do nothing to solve any disputes in the market, and anytime merchants get into fights it causes more damage and chases off customers."

Rean concluded his summary with a sigh, angry eyes looking at him for anything further.

"Well, this is a fine mess."

Laura couldn't agree more, "Duke Albarea is being far stubborn. Yes, it's the duke's right to tax as he wishes, but to practically threaten one of his biggest sources of income?"

Alisa sighed, "I even got one of the merchants to show me the tax revisions, I doubt even the wealthiest merchants would be able to pay the rates."

Elliot tapped at his chin, "And all our requests are directly linked to the situation. The monster's stopping trade, lowering the merchant's income. The dead light allows more monsters to threaten crops, also hurting income, and then the lack of income and supply destroys access to medicine."

Rean pinched his nose, what was Jusis's father thinking?

"There's nothing we can do about it for now though, all we can do is complete the requests. Hopefully it can help the situation improve."

Rean's voice got everyone back on track, they needed to leave.

A quick visit to the armory and orbal factory later, they were on the way towards the reported location of the monster. Their other objectives were on the way, so they replaced the light and grabbed the necessary herbs before resting at a local farmhouse.

A few minutes and dead wolves later, they were staring at a large dinosaur.

"Well… this is gonna be fun."

Elliot summed it up perfectly.

"Well, we're not going to get anything done just standing here." Rean pulled out his blade, "Let's go!"

Alisa started them off with an arrow. It struck true but barely penetrated the monster's hide, grabbing its attention. It roared and charged them, taking a swipe at Laura. She dodged away from the claw and slashed into its hide, leaving a decent gash.

Rean took the next attack, slashing thrice at its leg until he was forced to dodge a stomp. The stomp cracked the earth under it and Rean knew that wasn't good.

"Keep away from it! If that thing hits you once, it's over!"

He got some shouts from the others before blades of ice punctured its arm, making the beast focus in on Elliot before another arrow took its eye. It roared in pain, clawing at the wound before Rean and Laura dashed forward, Rean cleaving through its already wounded leg.

Laura wound up to take the beast's head before it spun on the bleeding stump Rean had given it and slammed its tail into Laura hard, sending her rolling away.

"Laura!" Rean shouted, ignoring Alisa put two more bolts in the monster's dead eye. He was at Laura's side right before the monster exploded in a torrent of magical energy.

"Hey, Laura, you okay?"

She groaned, holding her aching ribs and stomach, "I've… been better."

Elliot ran up to them, ARCUS already glowing, "Tear!"

The water washed over Laura and made her breathing ease, giving the others no small amount of relief.

"It's likely you'll have some tender ribs tonight Laura, and I couldn't get rid of all the bruising," Elliot told her sorrowfully, "I just don't have the power to do that yet."

She tried to laugh it off, but she cringed, "It's… okay Elliot, these things happen."

Rean helped her up, "But, that's mission complete. Why… don't we head back?"

And they did, after collecting the sepith and items the monster left behind, and soon found themselves approaching Celdic.

"…Rean." Laura whispered.

"Something wrong Laura?"

She looked away, a bit embarrassed, "Um, thanks for getting to me. It was foolhardy to run in front of the monster but I appreciate it."

Rean chuckled, "No problem, anything for a friend."

He didn't see Laura's face go downcast at the word' friend' but she schooled her features before speaking again.

"I do want to speak with you later though, after we've had something to eat preferably."

Rean nodded, turning around to face the trailing Alisa and Elliot, "Hurry it up you two! This little stroll shouldn't have winded anybody!"

Elliot shouted back, "Excuse us for not being raised in the countryside! What are you, a superhuman?"

Rean laughed, but slowed his pace. It was almost refreshing to hear Elliot give out some sass when he was tired.

 _Celdic- Outside Weathercock Inn_

As they were approaching the Inn, a commotion in the market caught their attention.

"Sounds like someone's upset," Rean sighed, "And the army won't do anything about it either I bet."

Laura, now much better, agreed, "We should go take a look, think of it as part of the field study."

Alisa and Elliot gave their own nods, "Let's make sure this doesn't get violent."

Elliot held up his ARCUS, "I have Tear ready to go if it does."

Rean nodded, "Alright, let's go."

They arrived to find a pair of merchants arguing over who had the correct ownership of the foremost stall. Both claimed to have permission from the duke to sell there but the argument was so heated they were about to fight.

Rean and Laura rushed forward. Even in their tired and injured states it was pretty easy to restrain the two men.

Happily, before they could get going again, an elderly man stepped in and defused the two merchants with the promise to sort everything out. Then, he turned to the students.

"I thank you all for stepping in, a fight would have been disastrous. But, then again, I suppose that's to be expected from Class VII."

Rean blinked, "You've heard of us?"

The man nodded, "Yes, my name is Otto and I'm the manager of the Grand Market. I actually have some things I'd like to discuss with you all, so please follow me. I'll treat you to some tea while we're there."

 _Otto's Home_

After taking care of the merchants, each one had the stand on alternating weeks, they sat down to listen to Otto.

"So you came up with our requests?"

Otto nodded, "That's correct. Principal Vandyck is an old friend, and when he came asking to see if he could send some special students here I couldn't say no. Then he asked me to choose a few tasks and here we are."

Laura smiled, "That's very considerate of you sir."

Otto chuckled, "Oh, don't thank me. Thank Vandyck."

Rean frowned, "I just don't understand, is the Duke trying to stir up trouble or something?"

Otto blinked, "Ah, I see you know that only the Duke can give out the permits."

Alisa nodded, "Yeah, we also know that he's been trying to impose some hefty taxes on the market as well and that the army won't do anything until you agree to them."

Otto stared, shocked, "I see we have some information gatherers here. Yes, the Duke imposed heavy taxes on us and the merchants have been getting desperate. Fights like what you saw are growing ever more common and every time I've tried to raise an objection I'm turned away at the gate."

Otto sighed, "But, at the end of the day, this is a problem for the merchants. You have your own problems to deal with and we have ours. I'll give Margot the remainder of the requests tomorrow so please, go rest. You've done enough for today as is."

Alisa went wide eyed, "Wait, you have requests for every day of our visit?"

Otto laughed, "Oh yes. I even have some tough ones in mind so I hope you're up for it!"

Laura schooled her features into a calm smile, "We'll do all we can to meet your expectations."

Otto nodded, "Good. Remember, problems with the Grand Market are our responsibility. You just need to focus on your Field Study and rest up. Have a goodnight."

They stood and said their goodbyes before leaving the house, swiftly reconvening at the town center.

"…It's just so unfair." Elliot sighed after a moment's silence.

"As Laura said earlier, Lords can tax and collect how they wish. Unless something changes there's not much people can do to fight it."

Alisa was clearly frustrated, anger in her words, and Laura had to agree.

"I'm usually reluctant to comment on how other people rule but harassment is cause to lose one's title."

Rean sighed, "This is Albarea were talking about. Unless the other three Great Houses agree or the Emperor himself makes the announcement that won't change."

Silence descended on them before Rean interrupted Elliot, "We can't ask Jusis for help. It's an old tradition that the head of house has absolute authority and considering the Albarea Dukedom is one of the Four, that's likely still the case."

Elliot closed his mouth before another voice joined them, "Ah, busy thinking on things? Good! Good!"

Sara walked up, surprisingly sober, and gave a wink.

"Instructor Sara?" Rean asked out of habit.

Sara rolled her eyes, "I told you guys to just call me Sara, the Instructor title makes me feel way older than I am."

Alisa rolled her eyes, "What are you doing out and about?"

Sara shrugged, "Oh, I'm off to see Group B. They're not getting anything done, like expected."

Elliot gasped, "Wait, now?!"

Laura looked concerned, "Parm is quite a distance from here even by train."

Sara smiled, "You let me worry about that, besides you four can look after yourselves."

She looked each of them in the eye, "Put your heads together and think, you'll figure out what to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get over there soon."

She tossed a crystal at Rean before walking towards the station, "That crystal has the message Emma gave me on it! Plug it into your ACRUS if you want to take a listen!"

She paused, "Oh, and I look forward to your reports. Aidios be with you!"

She disappeared into the station, leaving four confused students behind.

"Do… we really want to hear Emma's message?"

Rean sighed, placing the crystal into the ARCUS with a determined look on his face.

"May as well."

 _Moments Later_

"… _And that's the gist of things."_ Emma's voice finished unto the stunned audience, " _Come quickly Instructor, we may not make it to tomorrow if you don't._ "

The message ended and all they could do was stare at the ARCUS.

Until Alisa started laughing.

"Aidios have mercy! That's the single funniest thing I've ever heard!"

She just kept laughing with the others following shortly thereafter.

'Poor Emma," Rean thought as he laughed, 'She has to be in that storm of insanity.'

To explain, Group B had arrived in Parm with little difficulty. Gaius still had a firm grip on Fie, keeping her from leaping off the train at several points, while Machias and Jusis still rightly feared Emma's wrath.

But, after arrival, Jusis and Machias had gotten into an argument over the shortest way to get to their inn. They'd then split off from each other and stalked off into the town, leaving Gaius and Emma to chase after them. Fie had been hogtied by then and Gaius was carrying her over his shoulder.

They'd caught up with Machias first, only to find him duking it out with a large crow and slimes. He'd just finished off one of the slimes when the other covered him in goo with an odd attack, the crow then charging him. When he'd fire off a round to intercept, the crow vanished into a cloud of feathers, dead. The feathers then proceeded to stick to Machias and he had to finish the fight looking like a giant black chicken.

To add insult to injury, Jusis had been caught up in a similar issue with some overly large swans. He'd also been covered with goo and feathers but he came out looking like a majestic swan to Machias's barnyard chicken.

They then got into _another_ fight about who looked the most ridiculous until Emma had delivered a pair of blows with her staff to quiet them. Finally, to end the entire debacle, a unit of soldiers arrived and arrested them for kidnapping (Tied up Fie and Gaius), assault (Emma), and public indecency (Machias and Jusis).

"It was just not their day was it?" Elliot asked after he calmed down.

"No, no it wasn't." Rean and Laura agreed in stereo.

"Oh, I needed that." Alisa chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Let's head back, I'm starving."

Rean nodded, "Agreed, then let's get our reports done with too."

Elliot groaned, "Don't remind me."

 _Later That Night_

Rean and Laura were alone, sipping at some tea. They'd finished their reports and were relaxing before going to sleep.

"So, Laura…" Rean started, "What did you want to talk about?"

He'd caught her off guard, "Oh! I was… just curious about something is all."

Rean tilted his head, "What about?"

Laura glanced aside before sighing, "I guess I'll just ask… Is there any reason you hold back?"

Rean gasped, "What do you…"

Laura held up her hand, "Rean, I just want to know. When we're fighting or sparring you always seem to bottle something up, like your trying to restrain yourself. I understand you were able to make the expert level of your style before Master Ka Fai left, but you're not using it. Why?"

Rean sighed and pinched his nose, this was hard, "That's… I hate to tell you this Laura, I really do, but it's very personal."

Laura gazed at him, curious. "We may have only physically known each other for a month Rean but that doesn't erase six years of correspondence."

She reached across the table, taking his hand, "You can tell me anything, I won't judge."

Rean felt his nerves rise, both from her touch and his own shame.

…He couldn't do it. Not yet.

"I'm… sorry Laura, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it right now. Maybe, when we're back at the Academy…"

Laura nodded, "That's all I ask Rean. I don't mean to push you towards it and I'll wait as long as necessary. Just… remember that we're here for you, I'm here for you."

Rean smiled, entwining their hands unconsciously, "Thanks, Laura."

Their eavesdroppers smiled, it was too cute.

"So, when do you think it'll happen?"

Elliot chuckled, "I'd give them until after their first separation."

Alisa nodded, "I give them two weeks."

Elliot raised a brow, "Do we actually want to start that pool? They'll be furious if they find out."

Alisa shrugged, "Then they won't find out. Besides, we have reports to finish. Shall we?"

Elliot nodded and they entered the room, but not before hearing a gem that would haunt Rean and Laura for the rest of their lives.

"Oi! Lovebirds! We're about to close up, get to your rooms! And if I hear any thumping and moaning it's your heads!"

And thus ended Day One

 **Well that was fun! Glad to get back to this after nearly two months. Also, is anyone else enjoying Cold Steel 2? Because I most certainly am!**

 **Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this belated chapter and will continue to support my, hopefully more frequent, updates! Enjoy!**


	6. Celdic-Day 2

**Ah, another one! I needed to take a break from playing Cold Steel 2 so here we go, Day 2!**

The night was... interesting.

After Laura and Rean had been severely embarrassed by Margot, they'd both been unable look at each other. Elliot and Alisa did little to help, being busy with their reports and such, so sleep came fitfully.

And even when it did come, the words of the patron followed them into their dreams and one thing led to another.

They woke Elliot and Alisa up, but at least Laura and Rean were muffled by their respective pillows.

The morning was understandably awkward, Rean and Laura refused to look at each other. Add on Alisa teasing Laura about whimpering Rean's name and Elliot too embarrassed to speak and you have a quiet morning.

Thankfully, Margot was able to take everyone's mind off the event with a wonderful breakfast before handing them the day's task.

"Otto dropped these off earlier," Margot sighed. "He said to take it easy today after helping with the scuffle yesterday, but I hope you'll find something fruitful today if nothing else."

Rean took the envelope and popped the seal, "Huh, only two?"

Alisa blinked, "That's a lot less than yesterday, even when taking out being merchants for a couple hours."

Laura hummed, "He must want us to have a more relaxing day since we'll be leaving later today."

Margot laughed, "That'd be Otto alright, he's considerate of everyone. Damn if the Market hasn't seen better business under him."

Margot gestured around her, "Your train's leaving around nine tonight. If you finish these up before long, you can have dinner here before leaving."

Elliot smiled "That's very kind of you, we'll be sure to complete these as best we can."

Rean licked his lips, "We picked up some extra sepith mass while we were out yesterday. Let's go see if we can get some new weapons or armor before going out."

Alisa and Elliot both started sweating, not liking the zeal showing in Rean's eyes.

"Oh, Laura?"

Laura tilted her head, "Yes?"

Rean sighed, "I… just wanted to apologize for not being open with you last night. I know you're just concerned, and I appreciate it, but…"

Laura shook her head, "I told you it's fine, Rean. I already know that you've made the sword your life and you wouldn't hold back for no reason. There's no need to apologize."

Rean smiled in thanks and Laura smiled right back. Meanwhile, Margot was whispering to Alisa and Elliot.

"Are they always this doe eyed?"

Elliot chuckled, "Oh, you have no idea."

Alisa giggled, "Yeah, it almost makes the time I spent figuring out how to pair them useless."

Laura and Rean caught that last bit.

"I'm sorry, Alisa, what was that?"

Alisa froze, eyes wide. Laura had a terrifying smile on her face and it demanded she choose her words carefully.

"I, uh-"

The inn's door slammed open, revealing a frantic Louise.

"Margot, we've got big trouble!"

Margot gripped her shoulders, "Calm down, Louise! It's first thing in the morning and you're screaming like hellhounds are on you!"

Margot frowned, "And where have you been? You're almost an hour late!"

Louise blushed, "S-sorry, I got caught up on the way here. But, never mind that. There's serious trouble at the market!"

Alisa raised a brow, secretly relieved, "What kind of trouble? Are the merchants fighting again?"

Louise shook her head, "Kind of, two of the stalls were trashed last night and all the goods in each were stolen!"

Margot gasped while the others traded looks. "Oh, my… Looks like the Market's going to open late today. Which means more customers here while they wait! Louise! Get things ready, we're gonna be busy!"

Louise scurried off to prepare while Margot continued, "Leave this to us locals, you focus on your field study. Everyone has their tasks in light of this and that includes you lot."

Rean nodded, "Of course, we'll be back after everything's said and done."

They left the inn, watching as more people began to trickle inside until they found a quiet spot to talk.

"Everyone else curious about the incident?"

Rean, Laura, and Alisa nodded.

"Want to go take a look?"

They nodded again and Elliot sighed, "Well, glad that's clear at least."

They took off down the street and were soon standing before the Market's entrance, yelling from further in clear.

"Excuse me," Rean asked one of the merchants. "What's on?"

The merchant sighed, "Sorry, the Market won't be opening for a while yet."

He gave them another look before blinking, "Oh, you're the students from yesterday."

Elliot nodded, "Good morning."

Rean nodded towards the Market, "I guess the news was true, you're not opening on time today."

The merchant -Gibson- sighed again, "That's correct. I'm sure you've heard about the robbery by now. The merchant's affected are the ones you can hear yelling, it's a real mess."

Rean hummed and looked at his classmates, "What do you guys think? Should we go help?"

Laura nodded, "May as well. I think we'd all prefer no one gets hurt."

Alisa smirked, "We've already helped before, why not again?"

Elliot held up his ARCUS, "Got the healing ready to go."

Rean smiled, "We'd be happy to talk with them, that is, if we can?"

Gibson hummed, "Well, the manager hasn't been having much luck… Sure, why not? You did help us yesterday and you may just be what we need."

Rean nodded, "Thanks, we'll get right on it."

Rean waved everyone forward, "Let's go!"

They ran into the market and found the merchants from yesterday arguing once more. Otto was doing his best to try and clam them but it wasn't working.

"Hold it!" Rean shouted, gaining the fighting merchant's attention.

"Class VII? What are you doing here?"

Rean gave a nod of greeting to Otto while glaring at the merchants "We heard about a robbery and came by to look."

Laura nodded, "Judging by the ruined stall in front of us, one of these two is one of the victims."

Elliot took a glance down one of the side roads, "And I'm guessing the other one was robbed too? There's another ruined stall back there too."

Alisa sighed, "This is terrible, getting part of your livelihood ruined?"

One of the merchants exploded, "He's the one responsible! TO get back at me for taking the stall that was rightfully mine, he destroyed everything!"

The other merchant snarled, "I did nothing you Heimdallrn slug! You didn't want to share the damn stall so you ruined me!"

They were about to come to blows and Laura tried again, "Enough! If you fight over this than you will have two destroyed stalls and medical bills along with lawsuits. Don't ruin yourselves further over this anger!"

The second merchant growled, "I can't just do _nothing_! He didn't even leave me any goods to sell!"

The other merchant retaliated, "Me?! You were the one who took _my_ goods!"

They grabbed at each other and started screaming again, making Rean sigh.

"This isn't good," He whispered to Laura, "If they don't stop, we may have to do it for them."

Laura nodded, moving her hand to the hilt of her blade before a voice broke through, "Stop this at once!"

The provincial army had arrived. They marched up, demanded an explanation, and tried to arrest the two merchants. The captain even had the gall to accuse them of the same crime! When Laura and Alisa tried to raise an objection, they were shot down and the merchants given a choice. Stop fighting or be imprisoned.

Unsurprisingly, the merchants chose to stop fighting.

"Good, now I am a busy man and have more pressing matters to attend to. Do not raise such a ruckus ever again."

The captain turned on his heel and left, leaving the students and merchants in a stunned silence.

"There they go," Otto muttered, "Doubtless to empty the wine cellar again."

He turned to the merchants and sent them to cool off.

"Now, we can't open until these stalls have been moved, does everyone mind helping?"

They got everything cleaned up and the Market was opened, albeit behind schedule, and Otto turned back to Class VII, "Come with me, we can discuss things at my home."

They followed and a few minutes later found themselves sipping tea on his couch once again.

"Thank you all so much, we were able to open the Market without incident and no one was hurt."

Elliot chuckled, "Oh, don't thank us. Alisa and I didn't do anything, and Rean and Laura didn't do much."

Alisa sighed, "I can understand why they're mad though. I heard from Becky that a merchant's stall is their life and it can make them go into a straight rage."

Rean blinked, "Becky?"

Alisa blinked, "Oh, one of the other first years. She's in one of the commoner classes but she's from a merchant family."

Otto sighed, "That aside, you are correct. In addition to that, it seems the provincial army has no intention to solve anything relating to the market. The only way I can see that changing is if we just accept the sales tax."

Laura sighed, "But you can't. Doing so would ruin almost all of the non-noble merchants and they make up most of the market."

Otto nodded, "That's true, but I fear there may be no choice. If word gets out about what happens then certain groups will likely boycott the Market. Even if we do, it's unlikely the two that were fighting will just let this go."

Alisa groaned, "You'd think the provincial army would be subtler though. It's pretty obvious they're extorting you.

Otto nodded, "I just wish there was something I could do. Short of accepting the tax, only finding the goods would get solve this."

Rean, quiet till now, snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

Elliot blinked, "Uh, got what Rean?"

Rean turned to Otto, "Manager, if you don't mind, can we investigate this morning's incident?"

Otto blinked, "That's… very kind of you, but this is our affair. I wouldn't feel right taking you from your studies."

Alisa smiled, catching on to Rean's idea. "We're military students' sir. Sure it's the provincial army's duty to do this but they're not doing it. That makes us all look bad."

Laura took it next, a calm smile on her face, "Besides, our Instructor has already told us what to do. We may be amateurs, but that doesn't mean we can't put our heads together and solve this."

Elliot sighed, "When you put it like that, then this does fall under the field study. Have you ever thought of politics Rean? I think you'd be pretty good"

Rean laughed, "No thanks, I hate formal things and that's as formal as you get."

Otto sighed, "Are you completely sure? I'm concerned for the safety of both merchants and Market and I won't say no."

Rean nodded after sharing a look with his friends, "Yep, we can handle it."

Otto chuckled, "Very well than, I'm glad for the help. But remember, don't go seeking out trouble. This thief may act under cover of night, but they may be careful of more than just theft and vandalism!"

Laura chuckled, "We'll be careful, sir. We always are."

Otto sighed, "I am responsible for your safety here, if anything happened I wouldn't be able to look Vandyck in the eye ever again."

Rean stood, "Thank you for your cooperation, sir. We'll begin our investigation immediately."

The others stood and bowed before leaving the house, gathering next to the square's well before talking again.

"So, the best place to start is going to be the market itself. There's bound to be something at the crime scene and we still need to get statements from the merchants."

Rean nodded at Alisa's assessment, "You've been reading the detective novels haven't you? But, she's right. The merchants have likely cooled down by now so we should be able to get something out of them."

Elliot hummed, "But we do have other things that need doing. On top of that, the train leaves at nine."

Lara hummed, "Perhaps we can divide and conquer again? Elliot can go help with the wallet while Alisa and I take the statements."

Rean frowned, "What am I supposed to do?"

Alisa smiled, "Why don't you go and get the weapons and armor? We need to do it anyway so we can kill that bird pretty easily."

Rean would have none of that, "Yeah, nice try. I may be pretty strong but there's no way I'll be able to hold four sets of armor and new weapons along with any new orbments."

Laura stepped in, "I'll help, Rean. You should be fine taking their statements on your own, Alisa."

Alisa shrugged, "Fine by me. Well then, let's go, Elliot!"

They left.

Rean and Laura took off towards the local weapons shop and orbment factory.

"Didn't… we need their other stuff so we can replace it and sell the old ones?"

Laura smacked her forehead, this was going to be fun.

 _One Hour Later_

"Well, I'm glad we have a lead at least."

They all sighed, fitting their new armor and fiddling with their weapons.

"So, to recap, one of the merchants, Marco, got completely drunk last night and returned to find all his processed food gone. He then proceeded to attack the other merchant, Heinz, because Marco thought Heinz had done it. Heinz though, had gone home after setting up his stall for the next day. When he came back that morning it was destroyed and his merchandise, accessories, were gone."

Alisa and Elliot nodded, "That's about it. He also thought Marco was responsible, that Marco wanted to sabotage him. After that, we went about asking anyone we could find about last night before running into a drunk near the West entrance."

Laura nodded, sheathing her new blade, "And that's when we caught up with you."

Elliot continued, "We also tried to speak to the provincial army captain but we didn't get much out of him. He was very evasive though, and it makes the idea of _them_ being the culprits more credible."

Rean got the last strap of gear on before pulling on his blazer, "And this all points us to Lunaria Nature Park, where mysterious 'rangers' go right through the gate after it's been shut down, and right along the path of our monster."

Alisa sighed, "I still can't believe that the provincial army would _do_ something like this. A show of force after manufacturing a conflict is disgusting."

Laura agreed, "True, but we can do nothing about that now. All we can do is clean up the monster and get those goods back."

Rean shook his head, "If the goods are even there still."

He stood and stretched, "Everyone ready to go? We have a hike ahead of us and a big monster before we reach Lunaria."

They nodded and took off down the road.

It took them another hour of traveling and a few monster encounters before they found the designated monster, a large Zwordar.

"Alright, Alisa this is going to be your time to shine. Shoot him out of the sky while Laura and I distract him!"

They ran forward, splitting up when the bird sent a twister their way. Elliot countered with a blast of fire and some earth lances before having to roll away from another twister. Alisa kept firing arrow after arrow, the improved bow design putting more power than she was used to behind each bolt.

This did cause her to miss a few times, but Laura and Rean were able to place a number of slashes on the monster's bulk before an arrow of water from Elliot blasted a hole in its throat.

It gave a death cry before lashing out with its claws in defiance, scratching Rean across his arms.

Thankfully, the new armor withstood the slash but Rean would have bruises on his arms for hours along with needing a new blazer.

"Rean! Are you ok?"

Laura was still concerned when the claws had hit him, but Rean told her he'd be fine.

"Yeah, just some bruises. Elliot?"

Elliot nodded and a Tear later, he was moving like normal.

Laura sighed, "Don't scare us like that. If that thing had been and even two inches closer, it would have gone through your arm."

Rean sighed, "I'm sorry. It charged me right before, Elliot hit and I couldn't get away fast enough."

Alisa sighed, "He's fine, Laura, there's no point fretting over him now. We still need to get into the park."

Laura took a deep breath, "You're right. Sorry, Rean, I was just concerned."

Rean smiled, "Thanks Laura, I appreciate it. Let's get going."

Another twenty minutes of travel brought them to the entrance of the park, a lock barring their way. Laura almost took it down herself, but Rean used his sword to destroy the lock quietly.

From there, they advanced cautiously, only engaging in combat when they had no choice. IT took them another thirty minutes, but they reached the center of the park after recharging their ARCUS units.

Rean glanced over the rise, spying four men in ranger uniforms fiddling with crates.

"Looks like we caught up."

He looked at Laura, "You and I will charge them, the quicker we can subdue them the better."

He turned to Elliot and Alisa, "I want you two to start your arts and hit them hard. If you can stagger them, this'll be a lot easier."

They nodded and Laura spoke next, "I just heard them talking. Looks like they were hired to steal the goods and will continue to do so unless the petition is withdrawn."

Rean nodded, "Ok, Alisa, hit them with some Golden Spheres, blind them. Then, I want Elliot to hit them with a Hydro Cannon. Just make sure to avoid the goods."

They nodded again and charged up their Arts.

"Golden Spheres!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

The bandits didn't know what hit them. Three spheres of gold slammed into the ground right in front of them, sending them flying into the path of the high pressure water. The water slammed them against the wall of stone surrounding the clearing.

Stunned, they could do nothing as Rean and Laura dashed forward and smacked them with the blunt past of their weapons, rendering them unconscious.

Rean sighed, "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be."

Laura giggled, binding one for the bandits while she was at it, "Of course it was. It may not have been an _honorable_ course of action, but I'm realistic about such things."

She gestured to the guns that Elliot had confiscated, "After all, I don't think any of us are ready to fight gun wielding thugs quite yet, regardless of Instructor Sara's training."

Alisa walked up, "Agreed, and it looks like all the goods are here too."

They heard a groan from the bandits, one was waking up.

"Ugh, what happened?"

Rean answered, "We happened. You and your friends are going to be coming back with us and apologizing to everyone in the Gran Market."

Laura spoke next, "We'll also be taking back the goods you stole. And, we'd like to know who hired you as well."

The bandit growled, "You're just kids! Do you really think you've won?!"

Rean had a retort ready to go when he saw Elliot glancing around, "Something wrong, Elliot?"

Elliot frowned, "I'm not sure, thought I heard a flute."

Rean frowned, "What would a fl-"

The ground shook, birds taking to the air and staggering the students. A roar shattered the air.

"Wh-what was that?" Alisa shrieked a moment later, trying to regain her balance.

"It sounded like a massive beast," Laura observed, "And it sounds like it's getting closer!"

"Everyone! Get in position!" Rean shouted, "We're not going to leave them here to die!"

Alisa gulped, "Why not? They did come here voluntarily."

Rean kept his eyes forward, "Because as Thors students we will not stand for injustice! These men need to face their crimes and death is but a way to escape them!"

He looked back at her, "And we are _not_ monsters."

Alisa nodded, resolved to go on as well.

Another roar shattered the air and the beast leapt into view.

It was a massive ape with antlers and rocks growing out of its skin, yellow eyes ablaze with fury. It roared again and charged, narrowly missing both students and bandits before turning around to charge again.

Rean was able to put a slash in its hide before ducking a swing from its arm, the ground shattering on impact. Laura took advantage and slammed her blade into its side, drawing blood. The ape howled and swung again, clipping Laura and sending her rolling.

Rean jumped in again while Alisa distracted it with bolts of light, adding more wounds to the scarred hide until its back leg kicked him square in the chest. The impact cracked one of his ribs and he had the wind knocked clean out of him, leaving him gasping on the ground.

"Radiant Blade Dance!"

A nova of light crashed into the ape, leaving deep gashes in the hard flesh and enraging the beast further.

"Hydro Cannon!"

The ape dodged the stream of water and charged Elliot, punching him across the clearing. A crack sounded through the air and Elliot came up holding his side, his forearm and ribs cracked.

Rean finally gained his feet and, seeing Elliot in trouble with Laura and Alisa unable to help, felt time freeze.

'I don't have a choice; I need to use my flames.'

Another part of his mind objected, 'To tap into the power is to invite disaster! Master Ka Fai forbid you from using all but the most basic!'

The other, more rational, part spoke again, 'He forbade us to use it until we could find something to really control it. He only let us continue training because of Laura and Elise's support. If the ones around us are not worth using it for, then what is?'

The objection was silenced, and Rean reached for the power the slept within his breast.

"Flames, gather around my blade!"

Laura and Alisa stopped their attacks when a blur of fire rushed pass them.

"Rean?"

Laura's question went unheard, all of Rean's focus on the beast about to attack Elliot again.

"Over here, dumb beast!"

His challenge was answered by another roar from the ape, making it turn to face its death.

He dashed in and struck, once, twice, thrice, each burning through the skin and boiling blood. The ape roared in pain before Rean silenced it, a final slash cleaving the beast in two.

Silence reigned for a moment before Elliot collapsed.

"Elliot!" Rean shouted, running to Elliot's side with a cream in hand

"Hey… Rean." Elliot wheezed, "Get that on my side would you? The arm too?"

Rean nodded, slathering the Tearal cream they'd found on his friend's injuries. Alisa had gone to make sure both goods and prisoners were ok while Laura walked up to Rean and Elliot.

"Are you both ok?"

Rean nodded, glad to see Elliot's breathing ease. "I'm fine, a Tear cream will get me right as rain soon. Elliot's in much worse shape though, it'll probably take him a few days to be back to normal."

Laura nodded, placing a reassuring hand on Rean's shoulder, "Are those flames what you were hiding?"

Rean nodded, "Yeah…"

Laura frowned, "You had great control of them though, why would you need to hold them back?"

Rean shook his head, "It's… where those flames come from. I'm sorry, but this just isn't the place or the time."

Rean smiled, "IT was all of us that took this down after all. I think we should have a celebration when we get back."

Laura narrowed her eyes but the thud of bots made her drop the subject.

Alisa's voice confirmed it, "We've got some unwelcome guests!"

As the provincial army soldiers surrounded them, Rean sighed.

"This is just not our day."

 _Celdic Station_

"We really are beyond grateful for your help today."

Group A was standing in front of Celdic Station, ready to go. They'd been rescued from the provincial army by the timely arrival of the RMP and were subsequently asked by their commanding officer, a very pretty woman with cyan hair, to help file a report. They'd then reported back to Otto and returned the goods before saying their goodbyes.

Alisa smiled, "It's only because of the RMP the culprits even got caught, there's no need to thank us."

The captain laughed, "No need to be so modest, we only apprehended them. All the legwork was you guys."

Elliot was blushing a bit, "It's… kind of odd to have been at the center of all that."

Rean smirked, "Careful Elliot. Wouldn't want to break Fie's heart."

Elliot clammed up, not wanting to receive that particular brand of wrath.

"Anyway," Laura continued, "I guess it would be rude to turn down your thanks."

Otto nodded and turned to the captain, "I assume we can leave everything to you then Captain?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'll be leaving a number of soldiers here to keep the peace. Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't stand out much."

Otto sighed gratefully before Alisa spoke, "Um, thanks for intervening. It wouldn't have gone well with Elliot injured."

The captain nodded, "Actually, if he hadn't been injured I would have regretted stepping in. Going against such impossible odds may very well have been part of the field study."

A familiar voice interjected, "Yeah, I'm good with things, but I'm not _that_ good, Claire."

Rean turned around and, sure enough, there was Sara.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Instructor."

Laura's comment was waved off before Sara turned to Claire.

"Haven't seen you in about six months, give or take."

Claire smiled, "Yeah, that's about right."

Sara crossed her arms, "I have to say, it's surprising to see you and the RMP out here. This is pretty small stuff for you."

She smirked, "Though I bet you got a report from that 'brother' of yours and you got the whole thing figured out?"

Claire smirked too, "I just received a report. We'd just prefer to be ready for any troubles that might arise is all."

She bowed, "Though I fear I must take my leave. I wish you all luck. Safe travels, Sara, Class VII."

With a salute, she was off, disappearing into the station.

"She… is really something."

Rean sighed, "That's obvious, Elliot. She had all the grace and poise of a skilled officer."

Laura nodded, "Highly skilled. Do you know her, Instructor?"

Sara hummed, "…Kinda. But, enough about that. It looks like you guys have done everything I asked, so I think it's time for us to get going."

Otto stopped them one more time, "Again, thank you for all your help. Give my regards to Vandyck when you arrive. If you ever happen to be here again, please stop by and say hi!"

Rean smiled along with everyone else, "Gladly, thank you for everything."

Finally, they boarded the train to Trista and the day came to an end.

 _Train to Trista_

"She's nodded off again?"

Rean sighed at Alisa's observation, "Well, considering Group B was a total disaster, and she came back to see us, I'd be wiped too."

Elliot chuckled, "I just can't believe Gaius had to carry Jusis, Machias, and Emma on his back while he and Fie ran from a giant boulder. How did they even get there?"

Laura giggled, "I want to know more about the Soup Renaissance they got caught up in."

Rean smiled, "Let's… not give them too much trouble ok? Emma and Gaius were victims in that insanity too."

Everyone laughed before settling into a discussion about the real reason for the field studies in addition to testing the ARCUS units. Sara, surprise, surprise, woke up and told them they were only half right. Then Rean brought up how it seemed like Bracers M.O and Sara was out like a light.

Elliot yawned, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna catch some shut eye."

Alisa spoke, "Sit with me Elliot. I have the medicine on me."

She turned to Laura, "You don't mind right?"

Laura shook her head, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. A quick switch later and Elliot was fast asleep, leaning against the train's wall.

Laura could feel exhaustion creep up on her and she saw Alisa had joined Elliot in slumber.

Rean noticed, "It's ok. I'll make sure everyone's up before we get to Trista."

"Get some rest."

Laura nodded faintly, consciousness fading into a warm darkness.

Rean smiled, content to stare at the moon outside.

His smile only widened when Laura's head fell against his shoulder.

 _Ch. End_

 **Behold! A big chapter! Hope everyone enjoys the conclusion to Celdic and know that we'll start seeing more significant divergence after Bareahard.**

 **Why then? Because reasons, that's why.**

 **See everyone next time!**


	7. Time Off

**I'm having a good time this week! Why not? Oh, and before anyone asks, this story is told from the general POV of Rean and Class 7, as such, you will not hear the conversations that take place between characters that are not part of Class 7 unless it's important.**

 _Time Off_

Arriving in Trista was a thankfully calm affair.

Sara had been roused and announced that Group B would be arriving about an hour later, making Elliot sprint back to the dorm. Everyone else had been curious why he'd run off, but, exhaustion took precedence and they trudged back to their rooms.

Rean did pause before entering his own, a strange sight greeting him.

"Um, Elliot?"

"Yes, Rean?" Came Eliiot's muffled voice.

Rean sighed, "Why do you have locks _and_ chains keeping your door shut?"

"It's not just the door," came the reply, "it's on the windows too."

Rean pinched his nose, he didn't need this right now.

"I think you're being silly, Elliot, why would you need to do that?"

He heard a groan.

"Because, it's been a grand total of two days since Fie last saw me or heard me play. You do the math."

Rean shivered, "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. I won't feel safe until I get the last of these on."

Rean sighed, "You know she just misses you. There's no need to go to such lengths."

Elliot sounded resigned, "I know, it looks redundant and desperate, but it's just so _weird_ when someone I've only really known for a month is showing up in my room randomly. And in random states of dress at that!"

Rean blinked, "Uh… what?"

He heard a sigh.

"The day I woke up screaming? When I woke up the dorm? She was sleeping next to me, in nothing but a shirt!"

Rean gulped, "Well… that's… something."

Elliot sighed again, "I just don't know what draws her to me! I mean, I'm not that interesting a person and I'm still a work in progress with my music."

Rean smiled. He was _pretty_ sure that Fie liked him since he was so approachable. Then again, it could be something else.

"Don't sell yourself too short, Elliot. Personally, I think Fie just has good taste."

There was a bang on Elliot's door, "D-don't say it like that! You'll make people think things!"

Rean shrugged, "Let the tongues wag, they already are. But, I guess I'll just wish you luck. Night."

Rean heard a muffled 'Goodnight' before he entered his room. A quick change of clothes and he was lying wide awake, thinking.

 _Oh, Elliot. You mumble in your sleep and I know everything._

Rean smirked.

 _You think Fie's cute_.

 _-Morning-_

Rean woke promptly.

They may have had the day off, but that didn't mean his own clock didn't keep him on schedule.

 _I wonder if Fie was able to get in?_

He hopped out of his bed and snuck his way towards Eliott's room and almost burst out laughing.

Every chain and lock was on the ground.

 _Well, that answers that question_.

Curious, he tested the handle and found the door unlocked. Opening it as slowly and quietly as he could, Rean took a glance inside.

 _Now that, that is adorable_.

He could see Elliot's bed clearly from the crack he'd made, one of the two occupants sleeping soundly. Elliot was breathing evenly, still asleep, but his… partner was hugging him close. She also happened to be staring at Rean.

Fie mouthed, 'Go away.'

Rean snickered, giving her a thumbs-up before shutting the door.

Elliot was in for quite the surprise. Fleeing back to his room, Rean put on some casual clothes before grabbing his tachi and hurrying outside. The day was going to be clear, barely a cloud in the sky, but Rean ignored the scenery and jogged to the back of the dorm where Laura had already started.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Laura paused in one of her forms before turning to Rean, "It's no issue. I'm surprised to even be up this early."

Rean laughed, "Same here."

Laura gestured to the dummies she's lined up, "Care for a spar? These are wonderful for forms, but not much else."

Rean nodded, "You read my mind."

They took their positions and waited, feeling out their opponents for a weakness. Minutes passed until Rean felt himself twitch.

Laura dashed forward, chopping down. Rean rolled to the side and slashed at her side, but she danced out of the way.

They continued their duet for what felt like hours, slashing and rolling around each other in perfect sync. It was amazing how quick they'd been able to learn each other's habits and ticks in such a short time, the dance long memorized.

 _Maybe it's because we're so similar?_ Laura thought while bending under another slash, _We're both sword practitioners after all, and we've gotten to know each other for six years._

She drove the hilt the of her sword towards his gut, but he flipped away, "Are you ok, Laura? You're not as crisp or flowing today."

Laura jumped back, "Nothing, just thinking."

Rean smirked, "You want to ask me something?"

Laura smirked too, "Of course, but I don't think I can unless I beat you."

Rean pointed his blade at her, "Very well, if you beat me, without any of your techniques or arts, I'll tell you everything."

Laura smiled, "Deal."

They took their positions again and were just about to start when a scream rent the air.

"FIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ELLIOT'S ROOM?!"

Rean sighed, "Well, looks like we'll have to postpone this."

Laura giggled, "Yes, let's go get this sorted out."

They hurried inside to find Emma and Gaius trying to pull Fie and Elliot apart. Alisa was… on the floor laughing.

Laura laughed, "Ah, it's nice to be back."

Rean laughed too, "Yeah, it's good to see them having fun."

They helped separate Fie and Elliot before Emma walked Fie back to her room, scolding her all the while. Elliot just thanked Gaius before they sat down around the second floor's table.

"So, Gaius," Alisa started, "We heard you guys had a hard time the last couple days."

Gaius sighed, "Yes, it was quite a trial. I admit though, it was rather fun all things told."

Alisa giggled, "Do you mind sharing how you guys ended up running from a boulder?"

Laura jumped in, "Oh! And that Soup Renaissance!"

Gaius laughed, "Sure, I don't mind. Those were the fun bits."

He took a deep breath before beginning.

"So, one of our requests brought us to a set of recently unearthed ruins. Getting there wasn't too hard, Emma made sure of that, but going through was… interesting."

Elliot sighed, "Let me guess, Machias and Jusis kept arguing over how to fight the monsters and where to go."

Gaius nodded, "Got it in one. They wouldn't agree on anything, even how we should hold our formations in battle. Unsurprisingly, we had to pull them out of the fire on more than one occasion."

He nodded to his spear, "We did reach the area the request asked us to look at, eventually. It had a small idol in it that looked like one of the slimes and a gauntlet with a dagger. Fie pointed out that there was a mechanism being weighed down by the idol, but Machias and Jusis got into an argument about who should bring it back."

Rean shook his head, "They just grabbed it, didn't they?"

Gaius nodded, "Yep. The mechanism rose up and the area rumbled. A moment later the ceiling began to collapse and I had to grab both Machias and Jusis before Emma hopped on my back. Fie had the good sense to grab the idol, gauntlet, and dagger before we ran."

He shrugged, "I admit, it's not the first time I've had to carry that many people in that way, but people my age are much different than my siblings."

Alisa was in stiches, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're alright, but just the mental image…"

She clutched her gut, trying desperately to hold back her laughs.

Laura and Rean were amused too, and even Elliot was chuckling.

Gaius smirked, "Well, that's just one of our incidents. Want anymore?"

Laura nodded, "Yes, please tell us more about the 'Soup Renaissance'."

A voice interrupted them, "I can tell you that."

Emma and Fie took their seats, Fie latching onto Elliot like usual.

"Alright, Emma, I'll leave this to you."

Emma nodded at Gaius before smiling, "Well, the debacle started when we went to check on one of our secondary assignments."

She nodded to Fie, "She was the one that asked the requester what smelled so good, and I admit, we were all curious. They gave us a rundown about how the smell came from their soup pot and it started this big explanation about ingredients and family rivalries."

Fie spoke up, "Then we got caught up in an argument between the client and another bunch of people. They all wanted the same ingredients that the client was requesting so they asked if we could grab some too."

Fie shrugged, "We didn't have much choice so we left to find the goods."

Emma nodded, still unsure how Fie could hold onto Elliot so affectionately but still be blank faced.

"Yes, after that we went out on the highway to track down the ingredients. After a few close scrapes we were able to gather everything we needed, but…"

Fie finished, "Machias and Jusis happened."

Emma sighed, "Yes. They got into an argument, again, about whether it was Jusis's 'duty' to carry the goods or if Machias would do it by 'his own hands'."

Laura giggled, "They sound like a _joy_ to work with."

Gaius shrugged, "I wouldn't use quite those words."

Fie was much blunter, "They're a pain."

Emma just laughed awkwardly, "Well, I got them on track with a couple whacks so all was well. Anyway, when we got back, the clients rushed us and tried to grab the ingredients to, in their words, 'make the true soup'.

She laughed, "They ended up sending the ingredients flying into the various pots and pans they'd set up rather randomly. Some of them took on shades resembling sepith, others remained the same, and a few took on a… 'deadly' aura."

Gaius took over, "And from there, they started proclaiming that they'd found the road to a new world of soup and stew before rewarding us with a bow we didn't need and a belt along with mira and sepith."

Fie held up her hand, "I still have the bow, gauntlet, and dagger. Any takers?"

Alisa held up her hand, "I'll take the bow!"

Laura held up her hand, "I'll take the gauntlet and dagger, they'll be good for my collection."

Fie nodded, "Ok, I'll bring them by later."

Rean blinked, "What about the belt?"

Gaius pointed to his room, "I have it. It's pretty useful."

Rean nodded, "Well, since Laura and I have sparred already, is anyone up for some food at Kirsche's?"

A collective yes was his answer and the friends walked out the door, eager to get some breakfast. They didn't pay attention to Machias watching the group with melancholic eyes.

 _Two of them are nobles_ , He tried to reason, _And the others are sympathizers. They haven't seen a noble's evils, but I won't be swayed_.

He shut his door and got back to studying, trying to fill a growing pit with his anger.

 _-Later that Day-_

Rean was walking up to the Student Union building to meet up with Gaius for some lunch when a voice called him.

"Yo! You a first year?"

Rean turned to face the speaker, "Yes, I am. And you are?"

The young man grinned, "The name's Crow, glad to meet ya."

He held out a hand that Rean shook, "It's a pleasure, Crow. But, do you need something?"

Crow smirked, "Oh, I just wanted to ask if you had fifty mira on you."

Rean blinked, "Uh, yeah."

Crow pulled off his bag, "Sweet! Can I have it? I want to see if you can catch my trick."

Rean considered before shrugging, why not?

He handed the coin to Crow before Crow put the coin and his hands behind his back. A moment later he started to juggle the coin between his fingers, but Rean caught a flash fall towards the bag.

"So," Crow began, "Which hand's the coin in?"

Rean pretended to think before smirking, "Neither."

Crow blinked, "Are you sure?"

Rean nodded.

Crow smiled, "Well… you're right."

He opened both of his hands to show no coin, "You're the first to figure out I didn't have the coin. How'd you know?"

Rean smiled, "I saw a glint fall towards the bag, told me you'd dropped the coin. It's really clever."

Crow laughed, "Wow, you actually saw that. I gave you too little credit, Rean Schwarzer."

Rean blinked, "How do you...?"

"Know your name? Most every second year knows the names of Class VII, you've got us all interested."

He reached into his bag, "Well, guess I'll…"

His face morphed into shock.

"Uh… Hate to say this but… I think your coin rolled off."

Rean shook away his shock, was Crow really a second year?

Crow rubbed the back of his head, "Hate to say it, but all I have is a ten coin. I'll pay you back for that, eventually."

He picked up his bag and walked away, "See you around, Rean!"

Rean just watched him go, dumbfounded. Were all second years so… unique?

It didn't matter, he needed to meet up with Gaius. Entering the Union building, Rean stopped and stared at what he was seeing.

Gaius and Alisa were across from each other, canvases in front of them, and a small crowd around them.

"Uh, what's going on?"

A red haired girl, Monica if he was right, saw him. "Oh, hello, Rean. Alisa wanted to see if she could paint as well as Gaius and they decided to start a friendly wager."

"Ah," Rean nodded, "And what're the stakes?"

Monica shrugged, "Something like Gaius has to teach Alisa if she loses while Gaius has to play lacrosse when he's free if she wins. I'm not too sure if that's it, but I got here a bit after it started."

Rean wanted to comment on that, but another voice interrupted him.

"Done!"

Alisa was done, apparently, and Gaius called his own complete a moment later

"Alright, Gaius! Prepare to be blown away!"

Alisa turned the canvas around for all to see, receiving some appreciative murmurs and applause.

She'd created a good recreation of the Grand Market, with only a few spots here and there smudged while the detail was good.

"Aye, Alisa! Isae good job, ya city girl!"

A green haired girl had shouted that.

"Thanks, Becky!"

 _Ah_ , Rean thought, _So that's Becky_.

Gaius gave the painting a once over, "Not bad, Alisa. You have a pretty good memory if Becky thinks it's good."

Alisa giggled, "Thanks! Now it's your turn!"

Gaius nodded and turned his painting to the audience to almost immediate gasps and applause.

He'd created a near perfect replication of the Thors building, capturing the authority and stately elegance of the old building marvelously.

 _Damn, Gaius,_ Rean thought. _You probably just put anyone else here to shame._

Alisa finally got a good luck and gasped, "Gaius, that's lovely!"

Gaius shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing that great. If anything, I screwed up on a few of the details."

Alisa would have none of that, "Your work is _amazing_! You won this little bet by a landslide!"

Gaius chuckled, "I believe that I have to teach you now, correct? I don't think the winner is usually the one doing the task."

Alisa laughed too, "True, but I insist. I really want to learn how to paint like that, it'd be a good hobby along with lacrosse."

Gaius smiled, "Oh, I never said I wouldn't do it. Besides, I'll still join you for lacrosse, It'll be good extra training for my spear."

The crowd had dispersed by now, so Rean walked up. "Hey there, glad to see you guys enjoying yourselves."

Alisa smiled, "Hey, Rean! Were you here to meet Gaius?"

Rean nodded, "Yep, but I see you two need to work out schedules. I'll go see if I can find Emma."

Gaius nodded, "She said she wanted to help Fie with her studies though, so now may not be the best time."

A voice interrupted, "Um, actually, could you help me, Rean?"

Rean turned to face a nervous Monica, "Sure, what do you need, Monica?"

Monica glanced away, "Well, I heard from Laura that you've been helping her with swimming since around the time school started, so…"

Rean nodded, "Sure, I'll help time you. But, if you want more tips on swimming itself, you'll have to ask Laura."

Monica nodded, "That's fine. I want to get some work in today, but Klein can't time me."

Rean turned back to Gaius and Alisa, "Well, I'll talk to you guys later. Have a good day."

Gaius nodded, but Alisa giggled.

"Just make sure Laura doesn't see you guys. I doubt she'd like it."

Alisa wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis but Rean missed the point.

"I don't see why she wouldn't like it. I'm just helping someone; someone she happens to know."

Alisa sighed while Monica blushed. She spoke after Rean and Monica left.

"And _that's_ the reason I respect Laura."

Gaius glanced at her, "Oh?"

Alisa laughed, "She has to have the patience of a saint to like that dense idiot."

Gaius smirked, "Agreed."

 _-Rean-_

 _I feel like someone is insulting my intelligence._

Rean shook his head and signaled Monica to start. Compared to Laura, she was a lamb trying to outswim a shark, but as the laps continued she did get better. In addition, it seemed that the Fencing Club wasn't meeting today so he could get in some practice after this.

Monica's head popped up next to where he was sitting, "Time?"

Rean glanced at his stopwatch, "Eighteen."

"Damn," Monica muttered, "I'm almost eight seconds behind."

Rean gave her a kind smile, "Hey, you only really started doing this recently, right? Laura's been at it for _years_ and lives next to a lake at that. I'd be surprised if she wasn't quick."

Monica blew bubbles, not wanting to speak.

"Actually, why do you want to get so fast?"

Monica pulled herself onto the poolside with a sigh, "That's… private, Rean. I know you want to help, but I'd prefer to keep that to myself."

Rean shrugged, "No problem, just thought I'd ask."

Monica eyed him before smiling, "I see why Laura talks about you so fondly."

Rean hummed, "She does?"

Monica laughed, "Oh, yes. She speaks about you often and uses you as an example. To be honest, I'd almost call her star struck."

Rean laughed, "Laura? Star struck? You're pulling my leg."

Monica pouted, "No, I'm serious! I haven't seen someone that enraptured since my cousin got married!"

Rean blushed, "Uh, Monica, that's a bit…"

Monica gasped, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

Rean waved her off, "Don't worry about it, everyone in class likes to tease me about it."

Monica put a hand on his shoulder, "Well, just think about what I said, ok? You may not see it, but I really think you're special to Laura. _Really_ special."

Rean shrugged, "I've known her through correspondence for six years, Monica. There's not a lot I don't know about her."

Monica giggled, "Yes, I suppose that would be true-"

A slammed door made them both jump, Monica falling back into the pool with a splash.

Rean scammed the pool area, "What was that?"

Monica came up sputtering, "I-I think it c-came from t-the changing r-room."

Rean made sure Monica was ok before dashing through the men's changing room and into the lobby, catching a glimpse of sapphire disappearing into the Fencing Club's room.

 _Laura?_

He walked toward the door slowly, careful to make sure it was Laura. When he was close enough, he could hear Laura's muffled voice.

"I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous…"

Every statement was punctuated by a sword chopping through the air, the mantra repeating itself like it had been used several times before.

 _Why would Laura be jealous? Monica and I were just talking…_

Something clicked in his head.

 _While she was in a swimsuit, wet, and had a hand on me. Oh, Aidios help me, she_ _is_ _jealous._

Sadly, the second switch didn't flip.

 _But, why be jealous and not embarrassed?_

He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think on that. May as well finish their spar from this morning.

He knocked on the door before walking in, "Laura?"

She was out of her overcoat from that morning and was panting, but didn't speak for a moment.

"…Rean?"

Rean grabbed a tachi on one of the stands, skirting around the riled Laura, "I saw you come in here, are you ok?"

Laura grit her teeth, "I'm fine."

Rean felt his face go blank, "No, you're not. You only get riled when something's bothering you bad."

Laura growled, usual serenity broken by a face of frustration, "Are you going to sit there and talk, or do something about it?"

She jabbed her blade toward him, making Rean frown. This went beyond frustration, she was outright angry. Furthermore, this was not the cold fury she had when one of her friends got hurt, this was more emotional.

This was raw; this is what she hid behind her formal talking and calm face.

Rean felt… exhilarated.

"Alright then. Let's do something about it."

He drew the blunt tachi, "Defeat me, and I'll explain everything about what I've been hiding. But if I win, you tell me what's got you in such a rage."

He glared, "Deal?"

Laura grimaced, the action sharpening her usually smooth features.

"Deal."

Rean took his position, but had to raise his blade to deflect a hard slash from Laura. He rolled away from the follow up and slammed his blade into her side. She ignored the blow and kept attacking, swinging wildly.

Rean felt himself grow more detached from the battle as she attacked, countering with his own jabs and strikes when she revealed an opening. _This_ wasn't Laura. This wasn't the beautiful young woman that he'd befriended years ago.

This was an emotion making itself known, and ruining someone's years of work and dedication in its path to destroy.

He leapt back and put the tachi in one hand, not moving when Laura rushed for his head.

"Eight Blades School: Second Form."

He vanished.

"Arcane Gale!"

He reappeared behind a still Laura, sheathing the tachi with a slow breath as Laura collapsed, bruises appearing on her arms and legs.

"I win."

 _-A short time later-_

Laura woke slowly, blinking the fuzz from her eyes as the world spun.

"What… happened?"

She thought for another moment before clarity flowed through her and she shot up.

"Rean!"

A splitting headache greeted her sudden movement and Laura groaned before slumping back onto a soft substance.

"Take it slow, Laura, I went a bit overboard."

Laura felt her vision clear further and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. Rean had volunteered himself as a lap pillow.

Rean was too concerned to care though, "Are you feeling ok? I know the headache's a pain, but is there anything else hurting?"

Laura tried to move her arms and legs but hissed when her right arm moved, "I think my arm's cracked."

Rean cursed, "Looks like I'll need to take you to the infirmary. I'm _not_ looking forward to that lecture."

Laura tried to chuckle but felt her lungs burn, "You weren't kidding when you said you went overboard."

Rean rubbed his head, "Well, you _were_ gunning for me pretty hard, kinda had to pull out the old bag of tricks."

Laura was silent, looking away from Rean's eyes.

"Please, Laura. Tell me what's wrong. We're friends, right?"

Laura sighed, if only that was just the case.

 _I want us to be so much more._ She thought.

But, she decided to tell him. Not the actual problem, but enough to satisfy him.

"I… can't help but be jealous of the people here."

Rean blinked, "Really? Why?"

Laura sighed, "Many of them have things outside of this that interest them, that define them. I've only felt the want, the need, to get stronger. I've never really been drawn to anything else. Our correspondence was a wonderful time and I'm glad to know you, but I can't help but feel jealous for losing out on them."

Rean sighed before flicking her on the forehead.

"What was that for?"

Rean chuckled, "Oh, you're just cute is all."

Laura blushed hard, "E-excuse me?"

Rean laughed again, "You haven't lost them yet, there's no need to feel jealous. Actually, why don't you join me when I go fishing later this week?"

Laura felt herself smile and sat up enough to give Rean a hug.

"I'd like that."

Rean returned the hug, just enjoying her presence.

All the while ignoring a crying noise from outside the room.

Speaking of.

 _-Alisa and Co.-_

"They're so cute it's poisonous!"

Alisa was biting hard on a handkerchief, trying to keep her voice muffled. Emma stood off to the side trying to calm her down while Elliot now had Fie on his back.

Gaius just watched, internally amused.

"So… anyone else want in on that bet?"

Elliot's voice got everyone's attention.

"Bet?" Gaius asked.

Elliot nodded, "Yep, Alisa and I have a pool going on when they'll finally get their heads out of the sand."

Gaius smirked, "Sure, I'll join."

Fie nodded against Elliot's back, "Same."

Emma wasn't so sure, "I don't know…"

Alisa smirked, "Come on, Emma, it's all in good fun."

She nodded towards the door, "Besides, aren't you just as supportive as us?"

Emma sighed, "Fine."

And thus, the true Rean and Laura Couple Bet was formed.

It would die within three weeks.

 _Ch. End_

 **Ah, that was fun! Here's hoping everyone enjoys! Also, those things Group B picked up are important, I'll let you figure out why.**

 **See everyone next time and thanks for all the kind words!**


	8. Old Friends

**Ah, I need to get another one done here. I have fun ideas, and I wish to start developing them!**

 **On to the chapter!**

 ** _Old Friends_**

Little changed after their first field study.

Even with their new-found knowledge of problems outside the Academy, Class VII was swiftly buried under an ever-increasing workload. Homework, studying, club obligations, and combat exercises consumed almost everyone's time.

They _did_ find some time to enjoy hobbies and small talk with each other, but the instances grew fewer and fewer as May rolled into its latter half.

However, just because little changed, it didn't mean _nothing_ changed.

Rean took a deep breath as he cast his bait into the river once more, trying to puzzle out new bits of information he'd learned.

First, he had made friends with several of the other First Years, most of them commoner students, and had learned that some of them already knew each other. It was a bit odd to find out that he and Laura weren't the only ones to have known each other prior to enrolling, but that wasn't the biggest surprise.

Jusis apparently knew someone enrolled here, someone that had shocked Machias, hell, had shocked _everyone_ , speechless.

* * *

 _-Earlier that Week- Joint Exercise with Class V_

 _Sara and Instructor Thomas were running their respective classes through a simple search and rescue exercise that day, with both instructors frustrating their students to no end with their lackadaisical orders and general disregard for what was happening._

 _It was grueling for all involved, but Rean was still able to get his group of Emma and Jusis to find and retrieve the objective with minimal difficulty._

 _Emma's staff helped._

 _After the objective had been delivered, the classes could regroup and relax for a bit. During that time, a voice rang over the din._

 _"Jusis Albarea, is that you?"_

 _Jusis froze, before sighing and turning to face the speaker._

 _"Paula Dern. And here I thought I was rid of you."_

 _The girl frowned, shock flashing across her face, "…_ That's _what you say? After not seeing you for… three years, that's what you say?"_

 _Jusis folded his arms, face stoic, "I had thought you'd be glad. My 'haughty' behavior wouldn't bother you and interfere with you and your friends."_

 _Paula gasped, "What are you-"_

 _Jusis scoffed, "Please, I don't care for your excuses. You didn't like me when we were younger and you have no right to pretend like we were the best of friends. Leave me be."_

 _Jusis walked away from the shocked girl, ignoring his classmates shocked faces._

 _Paula found her voice, "Jusis! Get back here and explain yourself! Jusis!"_

 _She stormed after him, leaving the audience in stunned silence. Machias was frowning though, trying to process the information along with everyone else, when Fie ruined the mood._

 _"Get a room."_

* * *

Rean chuckled as the memory came to an end. Fie's comment had sent everyone into hysterics, and apparently both Jusis and Paula had heard, because they'd disappeared from the area shortly thereafter.

"What are you laughing at, Rean?"

Rean shook his head, "Oh, nothing Kenneth. Just thinking about what happened when the Riding Club met yesterday."

Kenneth chuckled, giving a slight tug on his line too, "Oh, you mean their first meeting? Yeah, I heard from Lambert that the two newbies kept arguing."

Rean bounced his line, frowning at a false alarm, "Yeah, I just can't help but think on it, though. Who'd have thought that a commoner would know a son of one of the Four Great Houses?"

Kenneth shrugged, "Ah, you never know. One of the girls in my class, Bridget, knows one of the commoner students from a long way back."

Rean nodded, "That's Alan, right? I've talked to him a few times when the Fencing Club was just getting out."

Kenneth yanked on his line, "Sounds right to me. By the way, how're things going with your group? I heard you guys have another combat exam soon."

Rean pulled back on his line too, feeling a bite. "About as well as can be expected. Jusis and Machias are still at each other's throats most days, but Machias is a lot better around everyone else, save me."

Kenneth reeled hard, "Ugh, well, that sounds fun."

Rean pulled back hard, "You have _no_ idea."

They yanked their catches into the air, a rainbow trout and a normal trout on their lines.

"Oh, good catch. Don't see many trout that size this time of year."

Rean grabbed the squirming fish and unhooked it, "Yeah, it's pretty good size. Maybe sixty-three rege?"

Kenneth nodded, "Yep, I'd say so. Mine's only sixty, small fry for this species."

They threw their catches back.

"Well, I have to meet with Gaius and Emma. We need to go over some stuff for Orbal Sciences."

Kenneth shrugged, "I'll be here. Say hi to Laura for me if you see her, and invite her to fish again soon. I always enjoy teaching."

Rean nodded with an uneasy smile. Laura's first attempt at fishing had gone… poorly.

He put his fishing rod away and waved before taking off, heading for the library. On his way, he passed Rosine in her habit giving out sweets, and saw Fie walking to town with the Gardening Club.

"Oh, Rean ̴!"

Rean sighed as Fie and co. got closer. The speaker was a pink haired girl with yellow, mischievous eyes and a too sweet smile.

"Hi, Vivi. What scheme are you up to today?"

Vivi chuckled, "Oh, you kidder. I'm not doing anything."

Rean adopted a blank face, "Please, you like disguising yourself as your sister and spreading rumors. You're always scheming something."

Fie nodded, "Yep."

Vivi feigned shock, "Oh, Fie! Why would betray me?"

Fie glanced at her, "Fun."

The other member laughed, "Now, now girls. Let's be on our way. We need to get these to the shop soon."

She turned to Rean, "It's nice to see you again, Sir Schwarzer. I hope you have a pleasant day."

Rean inclined his head, "You too, Lady Edel."

They walked past Rean, and he kept walking, finally reaching the Library after getting sucked into another argument between Becky and Hugo.

"Hey guys!" He called when he spotted Emma and Gaius, "Sorry for taking a while. Got caught up in a few things."

He sat next to Gaius, "Oh, before I forget, Vivi's planning something again. I think it'd be best if Linde was prepared."

Gaius nodded, "I'll let her know. She asked if she could join us later, so I'll tell her then."

Rean nodded and pulled out his books, "I saw Fie, too. She's with the Gardening Club right now, and _not_ harassing Elliot."

Emma sighed, "Thank Aidios. He needs to practice in peace, for once."

Gaius shrugged, "She just needed something else to spend her time on. She still gets clingy during sparring."

Emma groaned, "Don't remind me, it's bad enough that we could hear Jusis and Paula arguing from the other side of the field."

Rean laughed, "Sorry, let's get to work."

Emma nodded, "Please."

They dived into their subjects and worked their way through the problems, everyone pitching in when they could help. They were at it for a few hours, before another pink haired girl with yellow eyes joined them.

"Hello, Linde." Gaius greeted.

"Hello everyone, thanks for letting me join."

Emma smiled, "No problem, the more the merrier."

Linde took the seat next to Emma before Gaius delivered the news, "Vivi's up to something. Thought to let you know before anything happened."

Linde groaned, "Geez, Vivi. Thanks for telling me, Gaius, I'll be sure to squash anything she starts."

Gaius nodded, "Good, and if you need any help with that, don't hesitate to ask."

Linde smiled, "Thanks."

Rean tapped the desk, "Shoot, I need to meet with Laura. Thanks for the help, guys; I'll see you at the dorm."

Gaius stood as well, after glancing to the clock, "I actually need to go, too. Alisa's still asking me to help her with drawing and such."

He gave Linde an apologetic smile, "Sorry to cut this short, Linde."

Emma spoke first, "Don't worry, I'll get her up to speed. You two go do your things."

Linde looked disappointed that Gaius had to leave, but they set off with only a word of goodbye from her.

Rean and Gaius exited the library in silence, neither speaking until they were in front of the main building.

"So, how's lacrosse been? Helping with your spear like you said?"

Gaius shrugged, "More than I thought it would. Since the ball's so small and my stick's longer to compensate, it makes for good practice."

Rean hummed, "And the art lessons?"

Gaius chuckled, "Alisa's a quick study. She's already doing much better with her sketches."

Rean nodded and they lapsed into silence.

Rean paused as they turned toward the field, curious.

"Gaius?"

"Hm?"

Rean scratched his head, "Well… do you think there's a way we can get Machias and Jusis to make peace? I mean, Machias seemed pretty surprised about Paula knowing Jusis."

Gaius turned to face Rean, contemplative, "…Perhaps. I think it'll take something pretty significant to get there though."

Rean sighed, "Yeah, that sounds right. At least he's warmed up to you, Laura, and the others. He just can't seem to stand me or Jusis."

Gaius looked away, eyes tracking something, "Perhaps there's something that happened to him to create such vitriol. Anger like that doesn't spring from nowhere."

Rean walked up next to Gaius, trying to find what he was staring at, "True, I just hope I can figure it out before Instructor Sara does something drastic."

Gaius nodded, "The wind will tell."

Rean smirked as he finally spotted what Gaius was looking at.

"So, Alisa looks pretty good in that uniform huh?"

Gaius's eyes widened, "What?"

Rean gave him a smug look, "Please, you were checking her out. I'm not that blind."

Gaius had some red dust his cheeks, "Blind enough."

Rean blinked, "What?"

Gaius sighed, but shouting stopped his answer.

"What happened to you, Jusis? You weren't always like this, just some stuck-up prick!"

Rean sighed, and adopted a sour expression, matching Gaius', "This is, what, their fifth argument?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes, but it's strange."

Gaius took a deep breath, "There's a… sweet wind about them. Under all the vitriol and anger I feel, there's an affection that's being buried."

Rean blinked, "Well, I don't see it. Jusis is being standoffish again, while Paula screams at him for being standoffish. Doesn't look affectionate to me."

Gaius shrugged, "That's just what I feel. Anyway, I need to grab Alisa before her seniors drag her into extra training. Talk later."

Rean waved and watched the one-sided shouting match for another moment, before leaving for the gym. Laura wanted him to race her today, since the others were unavailable, and he was nervous. He didn't swim much, living in the mountains didn't provide much opportunity, so it was likely he would lose badly.

No, not likely, guaranteed.

He shook his head before pushing into the gym and going into the men's changing room. He could hear splashing through the door, meaning Laura was warming up, so he changed and walked out to the pool.

"Oh, Rean! I'm glad to see you made it."

Rean smiled, seeing her head pop up at the poolside, "Same. Sorry for taking a bit, I ran into some distractions."

Laura chuckled, "Oh, don't worry. I only got here about twenty minutes ago."

Rean sat on the poolside, feet in the water, "Oh? What kept you?"

Laura put her arms on the poolside, "I got roped into a shopping trip with Colette and Monica. I haven't been that stressed in a while."

Rean laughed, "Well, you got caught shopping by the resident shopaholic. I'd be surprised if it didn't exhaust you."

Laura laughed too. "Indeed. But then I remembered our meeting, and I made my way here. Speaking of which, do you need to stretch before we start?"

Rean nodded, standing up, "Yeah, just give me a few minutes, and I'll join you by the boards."

Laura smiled, before pulling away into the water and swimming over to the boards. She pulled herself out of the water, then felt a pleased grin settle on her features.

Rean was watching her, and it felt _amazing_.

A blush sprang to her face a moment later, her mind grinding to a stop.

She'd… had a hard time speaking to him after she'd been in the infirmary. She'd wondered why she'd been so angered when Monica was alone with Rean; why she'd felt such longing when she was laying on his lap.

She was wondering where these feelings had sprung from.

 _Perhaps… it's our shared love of the blade? No, this is something else. The blade is my passion, a raging flame. What I feel is… gentler, calm, like a warm hug after a long day. What is it?_

She sighed, tracing the water with her toes.

 _Maybe Father will know. I've rarely interacted with anyone my age, so maybe I'm just missing something._

Heat returned to her face.

 _Maybe Father can tell me what it means when someone wants to be more than just friends._

A voice called her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Laura! You ok?"

Laura turned to Rean, smiling, "Oh, I'm fine. Shall we?"

Rean didn't look convinced, but he dropped it. "Ok. So, when do we start?"

Laura stood on one of the gates, "We'll start on three, no cheating."

Rean laughed, "I'd never dream of it."

He took his place next to her, and they readied themselves. Rean felt confident; maybe he _could_ scrape out a win here. Then, Laura started counting.

"One…Two…Three!"

They dove into the water and, as he hung in the air, Rean felt a strange trance settle upon him. He felt detached, like he had in his duel against Laura earlier that month. His body was moving, his thoughts were crystal clear, but he felt like he'd left something in the air and wouldn't get it back until the race was done.

Seconds later, the winner was clear.

"Amazing, Rean! I haven't seen someone swim like that outside of professionals!"

Rean stared for a moment, not entirely sure what had happened. He'd gone into that trance and now he'd beat Laura by almost three seconds.

He tried to play it off, "Oh, I'm sure it's just because you're tired. Ymir doesn't lend itself to swimming, after all."

Laura wouldn't let it go, "No, that was very impressive, Rean! I gave it my all, but you clearly outraced me."

Rean rubbed his neck, "Oh, don't say that, you'll make me blush."

Laura laughed again, "Well, I certainly need to avenge this loss. Once more?"

"Alright, one more."

They went back to the start and raced again, Laura emerging victorious, before they started doing several little contests to pass the time, unknowing of their observers.

* * *

"So, you saw it too, right?"

Principal Vandyck nodded, "Yes, I did. Young Schwarzer became a machine the moment he entered the water, almost like he was a professional."

He glanced at his companion, "And this isn't the only time you've seen this?"

They shook their head, "No, I've seen it during the combat exercises too. After they went through the Old Schoolhouse, they go into trances at random intervals. During one of the individual training sessions with Laura, she summoned a blade of light that almost took my hand."

Vandyck hummed, "That sounds like one of Victor's techniques. That said, she shouldn't be far enough along to use it."

The other nodded, "Yeah, and it's not just them. Gaius, Elliot, and Alisa have started having them, too. They went with Rean to the Old Schoolhouse two days ago."

Vandyck sighed, "That place has been no small source of rumors, but to have this happen to the students? I wonder if I should hold off on the investigation…"

His companion shook their head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Rean didn't start having the trances until shortly after the field study ended. The speed at which the others developed them is cause for concern, but I feel this helps them."

Vandyck turned his gaze back to the pool, and asked "And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Because it's popped up almost exclusively in stressful situations. If I had to hazard a guess, it seems like a hyper-state that makes them outperform themselves until the stress has passed. I can't say for sure, of course, but it doesn't seem to be harmful to them."

"Very well. I'll leave them be for now then.", Vandyck sighed.

He spun on his heel and walked to the stairs, "Keep an eye on them, Instructor."

Sara grinned, "Of course, sir."

She didn't feel the need to mention that, when they entered those trances, they moved like they had bodies longer and larger than they were.

A splash met her ears, followed by a brief shriek.

"Oh, so they decided to try diving?"

She glanced back to the pool, seeing Rean help a grimacing Laura out of the water.

"Oof, belly flop. Something must have distracted her."

She turned around and went towards the pool, "Oh well, might as well tell them to head back for the combat practical tomorrow."

* * *

-Rean & Laura-

"So, I heard you had a problem with one of the upper-class students last week."

Rean groaned, "Don't remind me. His name's Patrick Hyarms, yes _that_ Hyarms, and he tried to 'invite' me to the upper-class lounge."

Laura giggled, "I'm assuming you turned him down?"

Rean smirked, "I _was_ going to tell him where he could put that invitation, but Jusis and Gaius beat me to the punch."

Laura sat on one of the benches, "Oh, do you mind sharing?"

Rean shook his head, "Nah, it's not really my place to tell. Elliot's probably better."

Laura almost responded before Sara's voice reached them, "Alright lovebirds! If you have any sense in those hormone addled brains of yours, you'll get to the dorm fast!"

They jumped and turned to face the grinning woman, "Oh, it's just you."

Sara smirked, "Yes, it is my magnificent self. Anyway, you have a combat exam tomorrow. I don't think you have time to sit here and play around."

They hung their head;, they'd completely forgotten about the exam in their merrymaking.

"Well, get a move on!"

They gathered their things and went to change, finding Sara outside of the gym a little while later.

"Ok, go ahead and get back to the dorm. I have a few more things to prepare, but I'll see you both nice and early tomorrow."

She turned to leave before pausing, "Oh, and can you tell Jusis to just kiss and make up with Paula already? She's disrupting class and the arguments are starting to annoy Beatrix."

Rean and Laura froze, looks of dread flashing across their faces. Instructor Beatrix was known as one of the most genial and well liked of the staff members with a calm aura and kind words. But, one poor soul had thought that her status as an earl's daughter would let her order the instructor around.

She was last seen receiving counseling at the church.

Rean and Laura hurried themselves down the pathway, eventually returning to good humor when they thought about Sara's first words.

"So, did you hear Jusis has a brother?"

Rean blinked, "No, where did you hear that?"

Laura pointed behind them, "I heard it from Paula herself. She also said he had an uncle and that she wanted to try and punch him."

Rean sighed, "Well, that just makes things complicated."

Laura nodded, "Do you really think there's any chance of them actually being friends again?"

Rean shrugged, "Can't say. All I know is that Jusis and Paula know each other from way back, Jusis has a brother and uncle, and Machias seems to be puzzling over the entire situation like it's a direct challenge to his worldview."

Laura nodded, "Can't say it didn't surprise me when we found out. But what sticks with me is what she said about his uncle. As far as I know, Duke Albarea doesn't have any siblings."

Rean put a hand to his chin, "Now that you mention it…"

"I will thank you to not speculate about my family life. I doubt you would appreciate it if others did so to you."

Rean jumped while Laura just turned to face Jusis, "I apologize, but I don't believe we can be faulted for being curious. Perhaps you'd be willing to explain?"

Jusis crossed his arms, "And if I do? What purpose will it serve?"

Rean went next, "We may be able to help. I mean, not to pry or anything, but you two are starting to annoy Instructor Beatrix."

Jusis's face was as stone, but a small glint of fear had sparked in his eye.

"Very well then, but I will be brief. Follow me."

He strode down the street, with Laura and Rean trailing a few steps behind him. There were a few people out and about, but there were no other students present when they entered the café.

They took a seat at a table in the corner; some coffee was placed in front of them a moment later.

Jusis took a sip before beginning, "As you no doubt know, I am actually the second son of Duke Helmut Albarea. My older brother is named Rufus, but in my early years, I was unaware of both my father and my brother."

Laura frowned, "Oh? But a birth is of great importance to the Four Houses. There's always invitations sent out for others to meet the potential heir."

Jusis nodded, "Normally, that would be the case. But, I am not usual."

Rean hummed, "The only reason they wouldn't announce a birth was if it was stillborn, or…"

His head shot up, shock clear on his face. Jusis held up a hand to forestall the shout.

"It is as you think, but don't you _dare_ speak the word." He stared Rean down, before taking another sip from his mug.

"My mother died early in my life, and so I was raised by my uncle in one of the more middling-class districts of Bareahard. I was, in my Uncle's words, not easy to get along with, and had no friends for the first year I lived with him."

Jusis sent a stern glare Laura's way, swearing to have heard her mutter 'understatement'.

"However, one day I met a rambunctious child that was trying to tame a horse. Feeling it my duty to show them how to properly handle the beast, I took the reins and calmed it down."

He leaned back in his seat, "From there, I thought the matter done, but she refused to leave me be. She kept asking me how I could calm down the horse, what my name was, and so on. Eventually, I got annoyed and tried to get my Uncle to shoo her away."

Laura smiled, swirling her drink languidly, "Let me guess, he encouraged her."

Jusis sighed, " _Yes_. She would not leave me alone, constantly complaining about my attitude and trying to drag me into demeaning activities. I was almost happy when my brother came for me. My Uncle was good to me, but at least she was out of my hair."

Rean nodded, "And, now we're here."

Jusis sighed, "And now we're here. Now, I hope you've seen why I'd rather not have anything to do with her. I will tolerate her during club meetings, but I make no promises about being able to stop arguing."

Laura shrugged, "That's not really our purview, but I think that any arguing you still do will be fine if it's toned down. Can you promise that much?"

Jusis stood, "No, and I would not presume to swear to only you two. But, I value my image. I will make sure to not be so disruptive in the future."

He paid for his coffee and left, expression stoic.

Rean waited a moment before speaking, "Well, that was certainly enlightening."

Laura pinched her nose, "Yes, but our resident snowman still seems unable to defrost. That's the most he's probably ever said about his past to someone, and it took _Instructor Beatrix_ to make it happen."

Rean nodded, "Yeah, but I feel like we know him a bit better now. He didn't tell us everything, but it's more than what we had. Maybe there's a chance to bring him around yet."

Laura raised her mug, "Hear, hear."

Rean clinked his mug to hers when another voice caught their attention.

"You guys are in the same class as Jusis, right?"

Rean sighed, "Speak of the devil."

Laura nodded, "Yes, we are. You're Paula, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, have you seen Jusis anywhere?"

Rean shared a glance with Laura, "Um, not recently. Why?"

Paula clenched her fist, "I… need to speak with him."

Rean felt his face fall flat, "You mean yell at him."

Paula took affront to that, "No! I don't want to yell at him!"

Laura chuckled, "Well, you're yelling now. And, while you're here, can you tell us why you've been arguing with Jusis?"

Rean cast a curious glance to Laura who kept smiling.

"That's private. What would I get from telling you two?"

Laura shrugged, "Help, a sympathetic viewpoint, friends, stuff like that."

Paula glared, fidgeting and messing with something in her hand.

Rean tried to placate her, "We want to find out more about Jusis, just like you do. We can help each other, if you want."

Paula kept frowning before sighing, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Rean nodded to the open seat, waving Fred down while he was at it, "We would like to know what you meant when you said that Jusis was 'found' by his brother. Did you meet him while he was living with a relative?"

Paula blinked, "Where did you hear about him being found?"

They pointed at her.

Paula blushed, taking the cup Fred had brought and sipping at it before answering.

"Well, that aside, you should know my family comes from a pretty long line of horse-breeders. Jusis and I met when I was about seven. I was trying to lead a mare back to the stables. She was really upset, for some reason, and suddenly this snotty little voice says they'll do my job."

Laura and Rean shared an amused glance; so far so good.

"Then, this little blonde jumps into the saddle, and practically has the mare eating out of his hand! He led her into the stable and left after I locked it. I was pretty steamed, but also _really_ curious about how he'd gotten her to calm down; so I followed after him and tried to talk to him and get his name."

She started fiddling with the object in her hands.

"He wouldn't give me the time of day, but I kept at it until he tried to get his Uncle to make me go away. Funnily enough, his Uncle just said he was glad Jusis had made a friend. After that, I kept trying to ask him for tips and advice on riding, and even tried to get him to join me and my friends in our games."

She took another sip of her drink, blushing a bit at her enraptured audience.

"He wasn't really open to it for a while. He kept dismissing me and the games as 'frivolous', but when I finally roped him into one, we ran into this big boar."

Paula shivered.

"We ran for it, but I tripped. The thing was right on top of me, when Jusis jumped in front of me and took the hit."

Laura and Rean blinked. "That's… very gallant." Laura remarked.

Paula nodded, "We were just lucky that there was a patrol nearby, but yes, it was very brave. I asked him why he would do that, after he got out of the infirmary."

Rean leaned forward, "And?"

Paula blushed, "He… said that he didn't want his friend to get hurt."

Laura laughed, "That's sweet."

Paula tried to bury her head in her arms, "It sounded like something out of a radio drama. I told him as much and, suddenly, we were best friends."

She had a nostalgic smile on her face, eyes far away.

"We settled into a routine. I'd come visit when I was done with chores, he'd help me study for Sunday School, I'd take him through the stables, he'd help me with the horses, and so on."

Her gaze became bittersweet.

"As we got older, we started to explore more of the city. His Uncle and my parents had become friends by then, so we'd all go to celebrations together and even go on trips occasionally. One day, we passed through the Artisan's street and spotted a new display case outside of one of the jewelry stores. They were displaying a kind of 'promise' collection and I liked one of the necklaces."

Her hands clenched.

"What I didn't know at the time was that Jusis had been doing odd jobs around the city. He'd been saving his money for almost six months and noticed the necklace I liked. Three days later, the necklace had been sold."

Laura gasped.

"Please, let me finish. I'm on a roll now, may as well get to the end."

Paula took another deep breath.

"The month after that, there was a big celebration in town. The restaurant that Jusis's Uncle worked at was celebrating its centennial and my family and I were invited. We didn't have the fanciest clothes so we stood out among all the nobles there, but they didn't give us any trouble."

Paula started shaking.

"And… and then… he just, popped up, out of the blue. Immaculately dressed, handsome in every sense of the word, and he approached the plain farm girl and asked for a dance. I… I couldn't just turn him down and I went and embarrassed myself… but he… but he didn't care."

She started sniffling.

"Then, when no one was paying us any attention, he snuck us out to the upper balcony. Aidios, this sounds like a bad romance novel. But, he pulled out a little box…a little box that had this."

She finally opened her hand, showing a simple silver chain with a pair of gems shining in the centerpiece. Pure emeryl and carnelia, shaped into a heart with the green surrounding the red.

"It was the necklace I liked. He'd bought it with all the money he saved up, just because I liked it. I… I tried to give it back, but he just told me that it was his promise to me. He'd asked my father if he could… court me, when we were older, and bought it to show he was serious. Geez, he was such a romantic."

Silent tears began to fall.

"He embraced me and we just stood there until we had to go back inside. I was so happy, so, so happy. We left the celebration with one more embrace and he kissed my hand, before we went our separate ways."

She gasped a breath.

"And the next day. He was gone."

She choked back a sob.

"I didn't see him for _three years_. I tried to ask his Uncle so many times, but he always refused. I thought Jusis, my friend I called 'juice' for years and the one I thought could be more than that, was _dead_."

Paula let out a couple of sobs, holding out a hand to stop Laura and Rean from comforting her.

"I'm almost… I'm almost done. Just… give me a second."

She took a deep breath.

"But, one day, I think a week after that, I finally heard that Jusis's family had returned and taken him in. They'd taken him out of the city for studies and he was aiming to get into Thors. I swore then and there to get in too and see him again. Both as a friend and a stronger, better woman."

She hid her face behind her hands.

"But, I get here and I can't find him. Years of studying and I can't find him. I sent a letter back to his Uncle, asking for a picture so I could find him, and it came in the day before the training exercise. Then, you know what happened next."

She was openly sobbing now.

"What happened to him? What happened to that well-meaning but sour boy that I made friends with? Where's the friend that would laugh and talk with me about anything? What happened in that damn house that turned him to ice?"

She gathered the necklace into her hands again.

"What happened to make him forget what we had?"

Rean and Laura were staring, sympathy and shock clear on their faces.

Rean spoke first, "But you were just yelling at him. It didn't look like you guys had been like that. Laura said you wanted to punch him!"

Paula sighed, hiccupping, "I've been upset. He'd just given me this cold look and a dismissal like everything we'd ever been meant _nothing_. I haven't been able to think straight ever since."

Laura sighed, "We understand. Thank you for sharing, Paula. We'll do all we can to help."

Paula hiccupped again, but let a small smile grace her lips, "Thanks. It… was good to get that off my chest."

Rean nodded, "I bet it was. But it's getting late. Laura, why don't you take Paula back. I'll pay the tab."

Laura nodded, "Ok. Let's go, Paula, I'm sure you're exhausted."

Paula nodded and stood up slowly, letting Laura put an arm around her shoulders while leading her out of the near empty café.

Rean nodded to Fred, "Thanks for clearing the place out."

Fred shrugged, "Hey, I'm not in the business of letting the rumor mill run on topics like this. Oh, and the tab's five hundred."

Rean sighed before handing over the bills, "Here, I just need to take care of one thing before I leave."

He walked out of the café and turned to one of the outdoor tables, "Machias."

The other boy had an intense frown on his face.

"I assume you heard everything."

Machias nodded.

"Well, I doubt you'll listen to me of all people, but please try not to bring this up. If not for Jusis, then at least for Paula."

Machias nodded again, eyes far away.

Rean sighed, "Glad you agree. I'm heading back."

Rean left, trying to process everything that happened.

Machias sat there for a while longer, eventually giving voice to his thoughts.

"It's like my cousin all over again."

 _Ch. End._

 **Woof, I wasn't expecting the chapter to turn into THIS.**

 **And, before anyone says anything, I know that Paula doesn't know Jusis in game and dislikes him for his haughty attitude. But, with a lack of background for her and the powers of fanfiction, I hereby give the spotlight to one of my favorite secondary characters!**

 **Well, if anyone has any theories about the mysterious trances, please share! They have to do with the items Group B brought back from their fields study and a few other ideas I have.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	9. The Verdant City

**Ah, that last one was fun. We will receive more backstory with Paula and Jusis over time, Rean and Laura are the main couple after all, but now we move to just before the combat exam.**

 **On to Bareahard!**

 _The Verdant City_

Wednesday morning started off rather oddly.

Rean had been about to head for the Academy, with Laura, Elliot, and Fie following along, when they'd run into a familiar face.

"Yo, first years! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Rean sighed, while the others looked around in confusion.

"Hello, Crow. What scam have you come up with _this_ time? If it's as nutty as the last one you told me, I'm getting Towa and George."

Crow threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey now, no need to pull out the big guns. I just wanted to meet your friends, here."

Rean sighed, while the other gave him curious looks.

"Guys, this is Crow Armbrust. He's a second year I met a few weeks back."

Crow winked, "Nice to meet ya."

Fie kept up her usual blank face, while Elliot stuttered out a greeting, unsure how to react to Crow. Laura smiled and introduced herself.

"Laura S. Arseid. It's a pleasure to meet another second year."

Crow smirked, "You're… Klein's, right?"

Laura nodded, and Crow eyed her up and down, making Laura distinctly uncomfortable.

"Heh, you'll do just fine. You're built for it."

Rean took an unconscious step in front of Laura, making Crow raise his hands again.

"Hey, no need to get defensive. I'm not looking to put the moves on your girlfriend."

Rean and Laura blushed in unison, while Fie and Elliot watched on, both wishing for popcorn.

"Hey, stop trying to scam first years, ya louse!"

Crow sighed. "Ah, the she-devil. _Wonderful_."

An older girl in leather clothes walked up to them slowly, pushing an extremely bulky bicycle next to her.

Rean and the others blinked at the odd sight of both the bike and her purple hair. Yes, Laura had blue hair and Becky was infamous for having green hair, but purple was pushing the envelope.

The girl laughed. "Oh, don't give me those looks. It's nice to meet you, Rean Schwarzer. Towa and George have lots of nice things to say about you."

Rean almost answered her, before she disappeared and Rean had to grab the bike's handles.

"And just _who_ are you two?"

Rean looked back, only to see Laura leaning away from the girl, while Fie was hiding behind Elliot.

'I have a feeling I don't want to see her eyes. If Fie's scared, they must be horrific.'

Laura found her voice, "…My name is Laura S. Arseid, this is Elliot-"

The girl waved Elliot off, "Not him, her."

Elliot laughed awkwardly, even as Fie tried to hide a bit further behind him.

Laura gulped nervously, then replied, "…That's Fie Clausell. And you are?"

The girl seemed to snap out of her zeal. "Oh, sorry! The name's Angelica Rogner."

Elliot's eyes widened as he gasped, "You mean like _Marquis_ Rogner? The head of one of the Four Great Houses?"

Angelica laughed, "See Crow; I told ya. Same reaction every time."

Crow sighed, "Stop scaring them. Why don't you tell us where you're taking that orbal bike of yours this wonderful morning? It's better than seeing you contemplate how to bed them."

Blushes blazed to life on all, save for Angelica and Crow. Angelica just laughed, "Oh, George just finished tuning the engine is all. He made it, after all, and he asked me to take it for a spin."

She grinned, "But, he didn't say how far to take it, so…."

Crow groaned, "Just… be back before dark. Towa will glare at you if you don't."

Angelica chuckled, "Now that's the _last_ thing I want. She may be cute when she's pouting, but that glare is scary."

She took the handles from Rean, mounted the bike, and kicked a switch next to where pedals usually were. A roar made Rean and his friends jump before the bike rolled off with Angelica all by itself.

"The thing's called an 'orbal bike'. It's one of George's very own inventions. Basically, an orbal engine, like what you find in cars, was miniaturized, and a bike was modified to run off it. Angie's a bit of a free spirit, so she's perfect to test it."

Crow turned to face their curious glances, his explanation done.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I think you guys need to get moving."

Rean looked to his watch and gasped.

"Crap! We have to be there in ten minutes!"

They turned around and ran for it, Elliot dragging Fie along when she started walking back to the dorm. Crow watched them go with a smug grin.

'They're a fun group, but, they still have a _lot_ to learn. After all, George may be a freaking genius, but only the RIT would ever come up with the bike.'

He looked around when something came to mind.

"…Should I have told them that their Instructor asked George and Towa to help with their test?"

 _Rean and Co._

"Glad everyone could make it!"

Sara was standing in front of the class, smirking at the panting Elliot. Laura and Rean could run the distance and not break a sweat, but he'd dragged Fie the entire way.

And, to add insult to injury, she was on his back again!

"Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't need a refresher on how this works, so let's get started."

She snapped her fingers, and a mechanical monster flashed into existence behind her.

"…I'm still not used to those; I probably never will be."

Sara shrugged, "Hey, you face all kinds in a fight."

Fie, from her perch, frowned, "…It looks different."

Emma gulped, "Now that you mention it…"

Sara waved them off, "They are _very_ customizable. I just had some help getting the ones we'll be using today set up. I mean, I don't know how they work, but that doesn't matter."

She pulled out a clipboard as the class made their complaints, but silenced them with a sigh.

"Yes, yes, 'discouraging', and 'unprofessional', and all that. Let's get going already. Gaius, Alisa, Rean, Laura, you're up."

The students blinked.

"Oh, looks like we're first."

Gaius's voice made the examinees step forward.

Laura smirked, "I have every confidence we'll succeed."

Alisa laughed, "Of course. How could we lose?"

Rean sighed as he stepped forward, "Never tempt fate, Alisa. It's severely lacking in self-control."

Gaius smirked, but Sara had one more thing.

"Alright, make sure you guys have the right orbments. Also, this guy can use arts, so I want you to try and cancel the arts at least once."

The group nodded and drew their weapons, "Right!"

Sara raised her hand, "Alright… begin!"

Combat links sprang to life instantly, Laura and Rean blurring toward the machine as Gaius and Alisa charged their arts. The machine reared back its arm, a beam of energy sprouting from the end, and swept forward. Rean ducked under the beam, the heat singing his coat, while Laura took the beam on her arm. She grunted in pain and pulled off her assault, but Rean got close enough to slash at the delicate circuitry.

The machine leapt backwards, dodging his attacks where it could or blocking with its armor.

Rean rolled backwards under a metal fist when he heard the distinct sound of an activated ARCUS.

"Aerial!"

"Dark Matter!"

A great twister roared to life around the machine, a golden hue suffusing it as the arts combined to try and rip the machine apart.

'When did they get those? Was it when we were in the Old Schoolhouse?'

The arts disappeared, showing the machine with only minor damage.

"Rean, distract it! I can take one of its arms, if I get some time!"

Rean nodded in Laura's direction and took off running, nearly stumbling when an arts circle appeared under the machine.

'It's using an art! I can cancel it if I time it right!'

Rean dashed forward and planted himself in front of the glowing machine, ignoring his friends calls to attack. He felt for the energy in the air, his own and the machine's, and concentrated on his blade.

'First Form.'

He sheathed his blade as the machine's energy reached its peak.

'True Autumn Leaf Cutter!'

His blade blurred from his side and Rean disappeared only to reappear behind the machine. A blinding display of light followed him as slashes destroyed the art's pathway making it it blow up on the machine.

"Now!"

Laura dashed forward and took the machine's arm off, the blast destroying most of its armor. Gaius followed along and pinned the machine to the floor, while Alisa blew off its other arm with a volley of arrows.

"Laura, if you'd do the honors."

A blade sinking into circuitry and a burst of magical energy was his answer.

They held their stances for another moment before storing their equipment, clapping grabbing their attention.

"Well done! There were a few spots you guys still need to work on, like general positioning and such, but you did well."

Sara smirked as she faced everyone, "Now, can anyone tell me how Rean canceled that art?"

Laura jumped on the question faster than even Emma, "He felt for the energy and struck when it was readying to be unleashed. The loss of focus made the art backfire."

Sara hummed, "You're mostly correct. You can actually strike them at any point, but it rarely breaks the focus. Part of the reason is that he aimed for the art channeling circuits."

There was a harrumph from the back of the group, "Forgive me, Instructor, but I thought you knew nothing of how the machines worked?"

Sara chuckled, "Oh, Jusis, I assure you I don't. That's what one of my helpers told me yesterday."

She pointed to the ones that hadn't gone, "Now then, Team 2, let's go!"

Elliot gulped, "Um, what?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "It's everyone else's turn. Emma, Elliot, Machias, Jusis, and the baby raccoon going by Fie that's on your back."

Rean gulped when Machias answered, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Jusis snorted, "I don't need you telling me what to do."

Machias rounded on him, and they started arguing again. Fie hopped down from Elliot's back and took her place next to Emma and Elliot while they waited.

"There they go again. It's like watching puppies fighting over a toy."

Sara let them go for another minute before getting annoyed.

"Either get over here, or fail. Your choice."

That snapped them out of their argument, and they joined the others.

"Alright, when I pull out the next one, you start. Ready?"

She received nods and she snapped her fingers.

"Begin!"

 _10 Minutes Later_

"That was a disaster."

Team 2 was hunched over panting, save Fie, and Instructor Sara was giving two of the group in particular the stink eye.

"Elliot, Emma, Fie, you three did just fine. I'm actually rather surprised at how well Elliot and Fie work together. You two, on the other hand…"

Her gaze shifted to meet the glares of Jusis and Machias.

"Your team lost because you were both constantly out of position, refused to communicate, acted impulsively, and so many other sins I refuse to list them all. This loss is almost entirely your fault, and I suggest you think long and hard about it."

Away from the scolding, Rean and his team were staring in amazement.

"It's almost like… she's a teacher!" Alisa whispered.

"I admit… it's quite the change."

Rean agreed with Laura, "Yeah, it almost makes her look cool."

Gaius chuckled but couldn't speak before Sara turned to them.

"Well, that concludes the Practical Exam. Everyone, come on up and grab a folder, I'll be explaining the field study for this month."

Everyone walked up and grabbed a folder, Rean and Laura opening theirs at the same time.

'Damn it,' they thought in unison.

Rean was with everyone from last month's Group B, minus Gaius, while Gaius took Rean's place on last month's Group A.

They turned around at a long-suffering sigh to see Fie latched onto Elliot once again, obviously upset that they were to be separated.

"Now, now, Fie, don't get upset with me. The board and Principal Vandyck decide on this, not me."

Gaius seemed intrigued, "Bareahard, and Saint-Arkh. Those cities are well known, both inside the Empire and out.

Elliot sighed as Fie started to crawl onto his back again, "Yeah, Bareahard's the Kruezen province capital."

Alisa blinked, "Oh yeah, and Saint-Ankh's the Sutherland province capital. How about that?"

Emma started fidgeting, "Well… yeah, it's interesting… but…"

Fie adopted her usual blank face, head resting atop Elliot's own.

"We have bigger problems than that."

"Is this some kind of _joke?!_ "

Mt. Machias had erupted once more.

"For once, I'm in agreement with him. I refuse to accept these group allocations Instructor; change them at once."

And Iceberg Jusis was in agreement.

Sara shrugged, "They seem pretty perfect to me. Jusis, you're from Bareahard so it's easy for you to be placed there."

Jusis backed down with a look of disgust, but Machias would not be denied.

"Then put me in Group B! I dislike the idea of going to Saint-Arkh, but it's better than going to a breeding ground of nobles and dusty ideas! It's better than going to _his_ hometown!"

Sara sighed, "Originally, the board thought along the same lines, but I insisted you be placed in Group A for those exact reasons."

Machias went silent and Sara continued.

"I'm not military, that much is obvious, but I am your instructor. As such, I want to look out for your best interests, and I feel like I am doing so now."

She shrugged, "But, if you have any objections…"

She smiled, a scary sight, "Then make me listen through force!"

The challenge stunned everyone, but Machias and Jusis stepped forward a moment later.

Rean gaped, "They can't be serious…"

Laura agreed, "This is mad."

Sara just laughed, "Ah, male pride. So predictable, so easy to manipulate. Then again, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

She pulled her weapons into the open, a wicked looking gun and sword in her hands.

Emma gasped, "A gun and a sword?"

Alisa took an involuntary step back, "They… look insidious."

Elliot almost added to the comment, when he glanced up to see Fie's unimpressed face.

'Has she seen this before?'

Machias and Jusis stared for another moment, before slowly taking out their weapons.

"Hah! That's the spirit. Rean, Laura, why don't you join them? I'll kick your collective asses!"

Rean and Laura shared an uneasy glance.

"Learning experience?"

"Learning experience."

They stepped forward and drew their blades, shaking imperceptibly at the aura Sara was giving off.

Sara was laughing on the inside, "Alright then! If you think you can change your assignments, let's see how you measure up!"

The battle began with Sara disappearing and reappearing with her foot in Jusis's gut. He barely had time to register the air being forced out of him before the back of her sword cracked against his legs and the butt of her gun slammed into the crown of his skull.

He was unconscious instantly.

Rean, Laura, and Machias barely processed how quickly Jusis had fallen before Sara appeared before Machias. The hilt of her sword dove into his solar plexus and drove him to the earth, her gun whipping across his face and sending him to the world of dreams.

'Aidios!' Rean thought as Machias went down, 'She's out for blood!'

Laura pressed her back to his and they looked around, Sara having disappeared again.

'Where is she?'

Rean felt the trance again, his normal mind detaching from his body and intelligence, as the world around began to slow down.

Oddly, he noticed Laura getting the same detached look in her eyes.

'There!'

He launched himself backwards and away from Sara's fist, ducking down as Laura rolled over him and blade met blade.

Sara blinked in surprise before noticing her opponent's eyes.

'Ah, crap. Need to end this quick.'

She pushed more speed into her legs and she ceased to exist to Laura and Rean. A moment later, lightning rained from the sky and engulfed them, Sara appearing behind the column of light.

'That should do it.'

A blade of light flying out of the lightning was her answer and she rolled away only to have a tachi coming for her neck.

'Ok, not cool.'

She pushed to half-throttle, everything, even her out-of-it students, moving in slow motion. She walked over to the back of Rean's body and wacked him with the butt of her sword. As he began to crumple, she jogged over to Laura and sent her gun crashing onto the crown of Laura's head.

Time sped back up and her challengers lay unconscious.

"Well then," She declared cheerfully to her stunned audience, "Anyone want to wake them up?"

Alisa sighed and walked forward with Elliot.

"Thelas!"

The art washed over the unconscious members and they helped themselves into a kneeling position.

The others went to help Rean and Laura, while Sara addressed the fuming Machias and Jusis.

"Well, chalk one up for the Instructor. Groups A and B will be going to their destinations as planned. Good luck everyone!"

She winked, "Oh, and I expect souvenirs. Ta-ta!"

She left with a spring in her step, leaving the two boys fuming while the others discussed what just happened.

"I had no idea she was that strong."

Rean sighed, "It was even scarier up close, Alisa. Trust me."

Laura sighed, rubbing her sore head. "Her fighting style is beyond unique. I wouldn't dare hazard a guess what school it is."

Gaius nodded, "And she was holding back at first too. After Jusis and Machias went down, she started going even faster."

Emma frowned, "Was it because Rean and Laura were actually able to touch her, so to speak?"

Rean shrugged, "I don't know. It took all my concentration just to keep up."

Fie was staring at them, "…That was more than just concentration."

Everyone turned Fie, not sure what she meant.

Fie, seeing them confused, sighed, "Never mind. It's not important anyway."

Elliot sighed, shifting Fie's weight unconsciously.

"Jusis and Machias left, by the way. We don't have any other classes today, so who wants food?"

A unanimous yes met the question, and they set off, Rean silently praying the field study wouldn't be a disaster.

 _Morning of Departure_

Rean walked out of his room, stretching as he looked around.

'No one's here. Guess they've left already.'

He walked down the stairs and paused when he entered the lobby. Jusis and Machias were standing there, backs to each other.

'Oh boy.'

He took a deep breath before walking forward, "Morning."

Neither of them moved.

"So… you're both up early."

Machias made a disgusted noise, "I will say just one thing. You are a group member, not a friend. Do not speak to me so casually."

Rean could feel the smirk on Jusis's face, "Oh, it seems our class VP is as rude as ever."

Machias rounded on him, "Say that again! I dare y-"

A thwack echoed in the air and Rean had to hold in a chuckle as Machias cowered before Emma and her staff.

"Good morning everyone. Looks like everyone's here."

Rean blinked, "Uh, where's Fie?"

Emma reached behind her and pulled out a hog tied Fie, numerous locks secured to some chains that had been added to the bindings.

"Oh."

Emma smiled demurely, an aura of danger around her. "Yes, oh. Now then, shall we be going?"

Rean sighed, "Well, the train's not due for some time. May as well take stock of everything before going to the station."

Emma agreed and menaced the others into agreeing as well. They took stock of their supplies and began walking to the station, finding another Zeram capsule along the way, and found Group A waiting in the station.

"Hey, you guys haven't left yet?"

Laura smiled at Rean's question, speaking for her group as they tried to stop Fie from gripping onto Elliot with her teeth.

"Yes, we're just waiting though. You haven't bought your tickets yet, right?"

Rean shook his head, "Nope. And it's going to be a long weekend, too. Hopefully you'll have an easier time of it."

Laura giggled, "I don't know. Saint-Arkh's supposed to be home to all sorts of 'fun' things. Who can say?"

Rean laughed too, "True, true. At least visiting will be interesting for me. I've never been so far south before."

Laura smirked, "And I've never been so far north, until I came to Trista. I admit; I'll miss sparring until we get back though."

"Same."

A comfortable silence descended on them until a voice came on the intercom.

"The train bound for… Garrelia Fortress, will be arriving shortly. Passengers going to… Heimdallr, please board on Platform 1"

Laura sighed, "That's us."

Rean smiled, "Hey, try and enjoy yourselves."

Laura smiled, "You too."

Then she did something that, to Rean, was way out of character.

She winked.

Before Rean could question the action, Emma's voice reached them.

"Fie! Stop humping Elliot's leg, you're not a dog trying to mark territory!"

Rean and Laura burst out laughing. When it came to showing Elliot affection, Fie would find a way, come hell or high water.

And it was always fun to mess with her classmates, shame be damned.

"Don't just laugh, you two! Help!"

Rean and Laura reigned in their mirth and helped separate Elliot and Fie, Elliot blushing hard and fleeing onto the platforms in embarrassment. Gaius and Alisa gave their goodbyes and well wishes before leaving, with Laura the last to go.

She took one last look back, before entering the train.

'I'm glad for the separation. Now… now, I can think on Father's letter.'

The door closed, and they were off.

Rean watched the train go before looking back to his group, "Guess we should buy our tickets, then."

Emma, already a bit frazzled, nodded, "Yes, let's."

Machias had to get one comment in, "Very well, even if I loathe patronizing a festering nest of _nobles_."

Jusis ignored him.

Fie was pouting, both at Elliot leaving, and at the end of her fun.

Rean and Emma sighed in unison.

'It's like herding cats.'

Fie, as if reading their minds, started to try and lick herself.

Rean glared at her smug face, "Very funny."

He turned to face the station employee, "Sorry for all that. Can we get our tickets?"

The employee nodded, obviously holding back laughter.

Soon enough, they were on a train to Celdic, where they'd switch over to Bareahard. The ride was… peaceful, in the sense that no blows were exchanged. Rean had been able to use a competition analogy to at least get Machias and Jusis on the same page, albeit begrudgingly, but at least they had that. Even Fie helped, by pointing out they could have been even with Sara, if they had even bothered trying to work together.

Now though, they had just gotten off the train and entered Bareahard proper. The view made five hours of sore rears and awkwardness nearly worth it.

"Ok, Jusis, one more time. Give us a brief summary of Bareahard, if only to satisfy our collective paranoia."

Jusis sighed; this would be the third time. "I don't understand your insistence, but I'll keep this brief. Bareahard is the largest and most important city in eastern Kruezen. Prized fur is caught from the minks in the area while high quality gemstones are mined in abundance here."

He folded his arms.

"But, as you're well aware, it's a city of nobles. Even if they're not the majority of the population or even own Artisan's Street where all the gems go, the city was designed with nobility and the Albarea house-hold at its center."

Emma nodded, "I can tell. This place just kind of… wears opulence."

Machias opened his mouth, but Rean stared him down.

"Remember, noble city. Anti-noble sentiment combined with your brand of aggressiveness equals getting to know the provincial army."

Machias groaned, "I'll keep my mouth shut. I just won't like it."

Jusis sighed, "Hopefully we won't run into any further trouble than what those employees gave us. Though, I doubt it."

"Speaking of trouble, I apologize for being late to pick you and your classmates up."

Jusis's eyes widened, face going slack with shock.

"R-Rufus?!"

Rean and the others turned around and felt shock settle in. Fie summed up the general feeling in one word.

"Damn."

The speaker was a young man with long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail that lay slung around his shoulder. He had striking steel-blue eyes that contrasted well with his green suit, blue cape, and gold embellishments. Actually, he looked like an older, more mature, Jusis.

'He just _radiates_ confidence and majesty.' Rean thought as his mind finally caught up, 'So this is Jusis's brother.'

Rufus smiled at Jusis, "Ah, my dear brother, it's wonderful to see you again; It's been, what, three months since our last meeting? Oh, how time flies."

He gave a brief chuckle, "I admit, I wasn't planning on seeing you so soon, but I'll gladly take the opportunity."

Jusis finally recovered from his shock and nodded, "…I'll gladly take it as well. You seem to be doing well, at least."

Rufus nodded before turning his attention to the others.

"These are your fellow Sevens then?"

Emma answered, "Y-yes, Your Grace. We're Class VII."

Rean blinked, "How did you know? And why Sevens?"

Rufus crossed his arms, "Oh, I've heard all about you in my brother's letters. As for the 'Sevens', I fear it's a guilty pleasure of mine to assign bad nicknames to things when not doing business."

He put a hand to his hip, "Oh, but where are my manners? My name's Rufus Albarea, I'm Jusis's older brother. Do hide your shock though; it wouldn't surprise me if I was never mentioned."

Rean shook his head, "No, we knew about you. Just not what you looked like."

Rufus blinked, "Oh? Did my brother actually mention me?"

Rean almost answered, when Jusis gave him the most withering stare Rean had seen.

"…Yes. I mentioned you off hand once when the class was doing mandatory introductions."

Rufus chuckled, "Oh, that's quite a surprise. He's so easily embarrassed; I feared my own nephews or nieces wouldn't know my name, when the time came."

Jusis barely flushed, "That's not-"

Rean and company watched the two speak, stunned.

"He's being completely played with," Fie whispered.

"What happened to the arrogant young upstart we've come to know and barely tolerate? I can hardly believe what's going on!"

Rean had to agree with Machias, "And here I thought only Paula or Emma could cow him."

Rufus seemed to realize they had an audience, "Oh, excuse me, this is no time for idle chatter."

He gestured to a car idling in the road.

"I am here to escort you to your lodgings for the weekend. Welcome to Bareahard, Ladies and Gentlemen of Class VII."

Jusis started muttering the moment Rufus turned away, but it wasn't anything the others could hear. They walked toward the car, missing Jusis's last words.

"…They _can't_ know about her. I swore it the moment I became part of that house."

Seeing the others already in the car, Jusis joined them after composing himself.

The car started down the road with little to no conversation, most of the passengers just wanting to see the sights. But, Rufus had some interesting information.

" _You_ chose our tasks for the weekend?"

Rean's question was echoed in everyone else's minds, and Rufus's amusement was obvious.

"Yes, I chose them, in place of my father. In fact, I have the folder right here."

He handed a folder with the Thors seal to Rean, who scanned it before popping the seal.

"Ah, ah, ah. Look at it later. For now, let us enjoy the ride."

Rean laughed awkwardly, "Uh, thank you."

Rufus smirked, "I must say though, that it's fascinating to see my younger brother become classmates with Lord Schwarzer's son."

Rean blinked, "You know my dad?"

Rufus chuckled, "Baron Teo Schwarzer is an old acquaintance of mine. I've gone hunting with him once or twice, but he outclassed me to the point of embarrassment."

His eyes became a touch nostalgic, "Though, I will say our first meeting was when I accompanied him to a falconry competition. He taught me much about it, but… that must have been ten years ago. How is he, if I may ask?"

Rean laughed a bit, "Oh, he's fine. He tends to out-track the dog most of the time, and I don't think that his love of hunting will go anywhere any time soon."

Rufus laughed this time, "Wonderful! Good news is always welcome…"

His eyes turned to Machias, "You're Governor Regnitz's son, correct?"

Machias started, "I'm… surprised you knew."

Rufus shrugged, "Oh, I run into him often when taking care of business in the capital. He's a wise man and a wonderful source of advice. Though, he gushes about you so much, everyone in his office knows you like they raised you themselves."

Machias's face glowed crimson, "T-that doesn't sound like him at all! He's serious almost all the time, he only relaxes at home!"

Rufus smiled, "Everyone has sides to themselves we don't usually see. Do well to remember that. But, it is odd that his son would be classmates with my brother. A mystery for another time, perhaps, but _please_ try to get along with him."

It was rather enjoyable, in Rean's mind, to see Machias have to swallow that bitter pill. At least it made him think.

"I… will consider the possibility with a clear mind."

Rufus nodded, "Good, but it would be remiss of me not to address our two lovely ladies. I'm sure you bring a touch of elegance and surety to my brother's academic life."

Emma blushed, "Oh, you're too kind, Your Grace."

Fie kept a blank stare, "Yeah, I don't do that. Have my eyes elsewhere."

Rufus chuckled, "Oh well, I suppose my brother has other things to do then simply woo girls."

Jusis had the most exasperated look on his face, "…Can we stop talking? Please?"

His face became more serious, "And when you mentioned lodgings earlier, did you mean...?"

Rufus smiled, "Why, need you ask? You'll all be staying at the Albarea family mansion."

Jusis gaped.

"Ha! Don't worry, I jest. Father told me to do as I wished with you, so, considering the circumstances, I arranged hotel rooms. You should be able to concentrate more that way, right?"

Jusis sighed, "…There are days I hate you, brother. But, thank you. I truly appreciate it."

Jusis's relief sent everyone else's mind spinning. Why was he so relieved?

Rufus sighed, "I'm afraid our pleasant time together has to end here. Your hotel is coming into view as we speak."

Conversation ceased as the car pulled into the space before a ritzy hotel, a sign reading 'Hotel Esmeralda'. They filed out of the car and faced Rufus one more time after grabbing their things.

"Thank you for the escort," Rean began.

"And thank you for arranging the hotel rooms for us; it was very kind of you." Emma finished.

Rufus smiled, "Think nothing of it. Ordinarily, I'd welcome you with a feast, but I have business in Heimdallr that I must attend to shortly."

Jusis hummed, "Heimdallr? I'm guessing you'll be going by airship."

Rufus chuckled, "How else? I'll be representing our father, but I do hope you won't be all gloomy without me."

Jusis snorted, "Please, I can feel the day brightening the closer your departure comes."

Rufus laughed, "Ah, always the sharp tongue." He turned to the others, "I understand he's not exactly affable, but please extend your kindness to him. He's been quite lonely the last couple years."

He bowed, "May Aidios bless you and your activities prove fruitful. Good day."

He turned and entered the car, the vehicle swiftly disappearing from sight. A few moments later, everyone relaxed.

"So, _that's_ Rufus Albarea," Machias began, "He's said to be the most effective member of the Noble Faction. Considering what we just saw, there's little doubt why."

Emma giggled, "I think he was quite charming. Little wonder he so easily makes friends."

Rean nodded, "Agreed. He showed consideration to my dad, even though he's a simple baron. That's the height of class if you ask me."

Fie had a smirk rise up, "And he made the Ice King into a flustered little brother with two sentences. I like him."

Jusis had a faint blush on his cheeks, "I would have preferred _none_ of you see that. But, it is odd to see him leave just as we arrive. I wasn't aware of any business, from what he last told me in his letters."

Rean shrugged, "It happens. Probably popped up when he wasn't expecting it."

Jusis almost laughed, "My brother? Unprepared? There's a better chance of Principal Vandyck doing poses for Men's Life."

Rean gave him a cool stare, "…Have you _seen_ the Principal?"

Jusis sighed, "Touché, poor analogy. But, it is unfortunate."

Emma blinked, "Oh? Why?"

Jusis was silent for a moment before sighing, "Never mind, it's nothing. Let's go check in and get to work."

He turned on his heel and strode into the hotel, leaving his silent classmates.

"…Let's go check in," Rean said into the silence, "Time's wasting."

Emma sighed, "Yes, let's. Though, I've never stayed in such a high-class hotel. It's… kind of intimidating."

Rean shrugged, "Don't worry. Remember what Jusis said on the train? As long as you're yourself, everything'll be fine."

Fie smirked, "Off into the ritz we go."

They walked into the hotel to see Jusis arguing with the staff.

"…Excessive hospitality is neither warranted nor appreciated! We require but two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls."

He turned to his classmates, obviously annoyed.

"Is that alright with all of you?"

Rean shrugged, "Fine with me."

The others echoed the sentiment.

Jusis nodded, "As you can see, we're in agreement. Now, escort us to where we'll be staying."

The staff bowed and led them to two rooms, one with three beds and one with two, and everyone save Jusis marveled at the opulence.

After they had everything settled, and Fie stopped trying to figure out escape routes, they gathered in the hall.

"Alright," Rean sighed, "Let's see what the tasks are."

They opened the folder and scanned through the requests. They had to clean out a monster, again, while going to find bath salts and a gem.

"So," Emma began, "How are we going to tackle this?"

Rean held up his hand, "Actually, when we were in Celdic, we went around town and gathered all the information we could. Along with that, we divvied up the tasks while a couple of us went to pick up new weapons and armor."

Emma frowned, "Is that ok? We have to write reports on these requests."

Rean shrugged, "As far as we learned, these trips seem to want us to learn about the world. We still got full points on our reports after splitting up, so I think we can do the same here."

Emma still seemed reluctant, but Jusis spoke.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, his proposal makes sense. If I may, I'd like to volunteer for the gem. I know Artisan's street quite well, and I'm very familiar with the surrounding area."

Machais snorted, "Then I want the bath salts. Anything to get away from this city for a time."

Rean rolled his eyes, "Fine. Emma, go with Machias. He'll need some help to grab the salts."

Emma nodded, "I just need a description. I'll be able to spot them after that."

Rean looked to Fie.

"I'll go with Jusis. I'm pretty good at finding small things."

Rean sighed, "Looks like I'm doing intelligence and shopping. We'll meet back here in a few hours, and then we'll take down that monster."

Everyone nodded and split up, leaving Rean to start looking around.

'Let's see what we can find.'

 _Hours Later_

"I cannot believe the _gall_ of that man!"

For once, everyone was in total agreement with Jusis, not even surprised at his vitriol. His quest had led him to finding a gem called the Dryad's Tear to be used in an engagement ring. But, when Fie and Jusis returned, a noble had outbid the original client for the gem. Jusis and Fie hadn't known at the time and handed the gem to the shopkeeper, only for the noble to walk up, spout some nonsense about 'compensating' the client, and swallow the damn thing!

Needless to say, Jusis was _not_ happy.

And while nothing was 'technically' improper about the purchase, when someone from the Four Great Houses was displeased, fortunes and status dwindled fast.

Emma sighed, "At least you did something for the poor man. It was beyond kind to pay for a replacement."

Jusis snorted, "That boar had the audacity to make my work moot. I would _not_ let such an insult lay unchallenged."

He sighed, "Though, I do wish I could place who that man in white was. I swear I've seen him before, and he carried the aura of absolute grace that belies good upbringing and refinement."

Fie stared at him, " _I_ thought he was weird."

Emma nodded, glad to have not run into such a character.

Rean nodded to Machias. "At least your task didn't have any weird twists. I'm actually glad you volunteered for the salts, if you'd been going for the gem, you'd probably cause a scene."

Machias had enough sense to know himself, "Just the idea of it makes my blood boil, so yeah, I agree."

Emma sighed, tuning her new staff, "Well, the client for us was very…"

Machias snorted, "He was an ass. Just talking to his friend about the task like we were _dogs_. If it wasn't for Emma, I may have shot them."

Jusis raised a brow, "Oh? Who were they?"

Rean pointed to the request paper, "Remember? The client's name was Hasan."

Machias sighed, "His friend was named Udiro. Didn't want to learn the name, but they kept talking."

Jusis rubbed his nose, "Oh, those two. They're considered a joke among the more influential nobility, and their parents spoiled them to the point they're a lost cause."

Rean smiled subtly, as the conversation continued. If they didn't keep sniping at each other, one would think they were old friends.

"…Can we get going?"

Rean blinked to see Fie waiting for the others.

"Right, everyone good to go? Orbments in the right slots, weapons and armor set?"

Nods all around.

"Alright. Our target's something called a Fate Spinner, out in Aurochs Canyon. As Jusis told us, this comes from the provincial army, and that's our last task today. I'll share what I learned as we walk."

More nods met his orders, even the bickering duo willing to follow his orders, after he'd shown his ability to multitask and reason things out.

They started down the road and Rean shared what he learned. The nobles in Bareahard were getting rather nervous about the growing power of commoners in the capital, and many were questioning what the Four Great Houses and Emperor were doing. In contrast, the commoners were still just trying to live day to day under the ever-present threat of angering noble and getting fired, business shut-down, or killed.

"That sentiment is common among most of the nobles," Jusis sighed an hour into the trek, "They fear what life without their power will bring, and they latch onto those that seem to know what they're doing."

Machias added his two cents, "Of course they're worried! They're starting to learn what it's been like to be a commoner for centuries!"

Rean sighed; this really wasn't the best time.

"Machias, before you get going, did you find the path to where the monster was while you two were out here?"

Machias paused and pointed slightly to the left, "It's another ten minutes from here. We take a left off the road and head to the overhang, that's where it's most often spotted."

Rean nodded, "Alright, let's go!"

They marched up to the path and worked their way to the overhang, soon spotting the monster.

"Man, that thing is _ugly_."

Rean cracked a grin, "Well, anything that has a big head with rows of eyes, massive spikes for arms, and walks on hooves with a big mouth would be ugly."

Machias snorted and gave Jusis a look, "Alright, put us up front."

Rean glanced at them, "Are you going to try for a combat link?"

Jusis nodded, "We'll do it. Every opportunity to make it work is an opportunity we'll take."

Rean nodded, "Alright, let's do this then."

They drew their weapons and waited till its back was turned before charging. The beast turned on a dime and slashed at them, but the front line rolled around it, Jusis slashing into the arm while Machias sent a round into its carapace.

Roaring in anger, it rounded on Fie and smacked her across the clearing. She flipped in midair to land in a crouch, dashing back into the fray and slashing at any soft parts she could find, firing when Machias put some cracks in its carapace.

Emma stayed back and kept her ARCUS glowing, healing when necessary, and altogether raining hell on the beast when it tried to create space. Rean was following Fie and Jusis in attacking any exposed points, while Machias kept trying to shatter the carapace.

The beast charged forward and tried to impale Machias, but when it missed, it vomited a foul fluid that covered Machias from head to toe. It would have been funny if the fumes didn't start choking him and a swipe from the beast sent him flying.

Emma rushed over to remove the fluid and heal him. Fie rushed in while the beast was distracted by Jusis and Rean, and sunk her bayonets into its soft back. The beast cried in pain before falling forward and laying still.

Rean and Fie panted before walking over to where Emma was helping a clean and healed Machias to his feet.

His first words made Rean sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jusis Albarea?! Why the hell did you sever the link?!"

Jusis glared, "Do not think to lay the blame on me, Machias Regnitz! _You_ severed the link!"

They rushed at each other, gripping each other by their shirts and screaming at each other.

"You just can't stoop to the level of a commoner, can you?! You won't even deign to stand on equal footing with someone like me!"

Machias's voice started to shake in anger, "You nobles are irredeemable! Rotten through and through! I pity Paula for falling for your slimy act!"

Jusis's face contorted in rage," You… asinine… prejudiced… narrow-minded… shit stain!"

Jusis threw Machias away from him, "Come then! I will _show_ just how much better I am then you!"

Rean tried to intervene, "That is _enough!_ "

Emma tried to help, "Please, stop you two!"

"Stay out of this!" Machias snapped, "This is our problem!"

Jusis chuckled humorlessly, "Oh, this isn't just our problem now; you've made it personal."

Rean grit his teeth when something came to his attention. Fie noticed it too.

'It's still alive!'

Rean dashed forward and pushed the quarrelers away from where they were standing, right as the beast sprang back to life. It leapt forward and skewered Rean through his shoulder, while its other spike dug a hole into the ground, exactly where Machias had stood moments before.

Fie flew forward and stabbed into the beast's soft flesh, firing bullet after bullet into the beast, not stopping until her clips were empty. The beast cried out again, before falling forward and erupting into a torrent of magic and sepith. Some items were left behind, but with Rean bleeding out of a hole in his shoulder, they were ignored.

Machias and Jusis stared, not sure what just happened.

"H-hey…"

"Are you injured?"

Rean felt a wry smile bloom on his face, "No, a hole in my shoulder's just a scratch."

Emma pulled out some first aid bandages and dressed the wound.

"He'll need regular Tear applications and rest tonight. It'll heal by tomorrow if we do that."

Fie nodded, "Beatrix knows her stuff. But, I shouldn't have let my guard down. Monsters aren't dead until they burst."

Rean chuckled tiredly. "It's ok. I let my guard down, too."

Machias found his voice, "…I'm sorry, Rean. That was beyond dumb."

Jusis sighed, "I'm sorry, Rean. It's our fault you were injured. We deserved what was coming to us."

Rean chuckled, "Nah, don't worry. If I'd been paying attention this wouldn't have happened."

Fie was staring at him, though no one could see it, thinking on why he'd been injured.

'Why didn't he get all focused? When it was with Sara he actually kept up with her, but he got injured here. What happened?'

Rean kept talking with Jusis and Machias, "Anyway, I should probably stay out of the fight for a while. I'm just glad you two are ok though, so it's worth it."

Machias and Jusis were at a loss for words.

Emma sighed, "Let's go to the provincial army and report."

Jusis found his voice, "We'll need to hurry. The fort may not be far, but it'll take time to make Bareahard."

The group nodded, and they began to walk to the fort. Emma stopped Rean to 'check' his bandage, but he sensed something warm enter his body and heard her whisper something in a strange language. He had to puzzle on it later though, as the trip to the fort, their report, and the walk back exhausted everyone.

Jusis and Machias did show a great deal of concern for Rean though, regularly asking if he was holding up ok and offering to slow the pace if he needed it. But, whatever Emma did, it helped to the point the hole had shrunken significantly by the time they returned.

Outside of that though, conversation mostly centered on how well Fie had handled the monster. She said she was accustomed to combat, giving them more questions than answers, but she confirmed she was younger than them by two years.

However, when they were within sight of Bareahard, Rean finally asked what had been on his mind for a while.

"Um, Fie?"

She glanced at him.

"If… I may ask. Why are you so clingy with Elliot?"

Fie turned to face him, face blank. Rean almost felt sorry for asking, when she gave him an answer.

"Because, he's a beast in bed. We do it every other night."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, eyes widening in horror, embarrassment, and minor amazement.

Fie stuck out her tongue.

"Got ya."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"He just really good at cunnilingus."

They gasped again.

"Got ya again."

Rean groaned, "Fie, be serious."

Fie shrugged, "I have fun at your expense. Vivi got that much right."

Rean silently cursed the mischievous girl.

"Anyway, I stick to him since he's… familiar. That's all I'll say."

She turned around and kept walking, silently enjoying the embarrassment she'd inflicted.

From there, they'd re-entered Bareahard and gone back to the hotel. Now, they were sitting around the table and contemplating what they'd seen.

"Additional fortifications at Aurochs Fort. State of the art tanks going to the provincial army. A strange flying object with a kid riding it fleeing from the fort soon after we leave. And, to top it all off, worsening tensions between the two most powerful factions in the Empire."

Machias's list was met with silence.

Jusis sighed a moment later, "All of that is not our concern. We are students here, and that is all we are. Nothing will change because we will it."

Emma nodded, "We already put the incidents in our reports. Besides, Rean's shoulder healed much faster than expected with the medicine I used, so let's relax tonight."

Everyone agreed, but Jusis had one more thing to say.

"What you saw outside of the hotel, when I spoke with my father, please forget about it. It's something that does not concern you."

He turned and disappeared into the boy's room, leaving the others to split off and clean up. After some showers, they met back up and went to a restaurant in the central plaza.

They were taken to a nice table on the terrace with a beautiful breeze and were allowed to eat their fill. Jusis had talked to the head chef before they'd started eating and Rean had wanted to ask about it, but their minds turned back to Group B when Machias brought them up.

"We had the same conversation last month. We were wondering what you guys were doing, when Instructor Sara left us with a message crystal.

Everyone save Fie flushed a bit.

"That… was not our proudest day."

Jusis sipped his drink, "Agreed. But, I don't believe they'll be having any difficulties."

Rean laughed, "Yeah, what could happen to them?"

 _Group B_

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

Alisa and Laura were running for their lives from a large and very affectionate slime. They'd been sent to retrieve a certain type of stone that was known to form in Saint-Arkh, and they'd wandered into a nest of the gooey creatures and now Gaius and Elliot were trying to catch up with the fleet-footed girls.

"I'm hungry," Elliot sighed as they turned another corner, "Can we eat after this?"

Gaius shrugged, sending a rain of sparks into the slime, "I don't see why not."

They finally made the slime pop, some of the goo flying into and sticking to the girls' hair.

Laura sighed, and Alisa began to cry at the day they'd had.

"We never should have trusted that merchant. 'Great treasures' my foot."

 _Group A_

A collective shiver went through them that had nothing to do with the breeze.

"I will say; this is a big improvement over last time."

Fie nodded at Emma's observation. "Try massive."

Jusis sighed, "But, can we say it was good enough?"

Machias stared at him, "What do you mean?"

Jusis folded his arms, "Group B did their best in everything they did. Can we say the same? Not just with the monster, but everything else."

Rean closed his eyes. "I think we did. But even if we didn't we have tomorrow to make up for it, we got a valuable look at a much bigger problem."

They all thought back on what they'd seen.

"Two things stand out, increased taxes and massive expansion of the provincial army."

Machias glared at Jusis, "Would you try and deny it?"

Jusis harrumphed, "No, but you're seeing only one side. The Imperial Army has absolutely massive capabilities and seventy percent of it is under the Chancellor's direct control. As it expands, the Noble Faction feels threatened and expands in response."

Rean sighed, "It just… feels wasted. Both sides are Erebonian, so why do it?"

"Ah, the ideals and wonderings of youth! How delightful!"

They turned to face the voice, their eyes landing on a man in a white suit and cape with blue hair and yellow eyes.

"I believe you introduced yourself as Baron Bleublanc, correct?"

The man bowed, "Ah, to be recognized by the young Albarea, and as a mere baron no less! I see you've all completed a hard day's work, truly splendid!"

Machias stared in confusion, "Well… nearly. Still have to check a few things."

Fie adopted a blank face, "And you?"

Bleublanc launched into a short speech about beauty and the search of it, before Jusis stopped him.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay, sir. But, I fear we must be going soon."

Blueblanc grinned, "Ah, I apologize."

He bowed, "I do hope you all enjoy the sweet air here, even if it is tinged, if faintly, with fire and steel. Have a good last day tomorrow."

Bleublanc spun on his heel and walked away. Machias started complaining about him, when Jusis brought up how he may not even be a true noble, and Emma pointed out how exaggerated he was.

Rean had a more important point.

"How did he know we were here only one more day? Furthermore, how did he know about the fortifications if he's a 'mere' baron?"

Jusis narrowed his eyes. "We told him about the field study, but not how long we were to stay."

Fie fiddled with her skirt, specifically where her holsters usually were.

"Between him and that flying thing… something weird is going on."

Her face went flat, "Actually, we've been meeting lots of weird people recently."

Rean sighed, "Well, tomorrow's our last day. Let's make the most of it, ok?"

Everyone nodded and left after paying for the meal. They separated at the lobby and went to their rooms, everyone going to bed shortly thereafter.

But, after a pair of hours, Jusis found himself unable to sleep.

"Can't get to sleep?"

He turned to see Rean still awake.

"I could ask _you_ that. If you tell me the bed's too hard, I'll stab you."

Rean chuckled, "You're a lot less formal when tired. Maybe we should pay someone to keep you up when we get back."

Jusis smirked, "Not likely. Regardless, my thoughts do not concern you."

Rean sat up in his bed, "Hey, I may not have been raised like normal nobles, but I'm always willing to listen. You can say anything, and I'll keep quiet; just let it out."

Jusis was quiet before snorting, "You're right, you're not a normal noble boy."

Rean laughed, "My dad's motto is 'A lord should live like his subjects, not above them.' You can say he passed it on."

Jusis sighed into the night air, "…Aren't you going to ask?"

Rean blinked, "About what?"

Jusis glanced at him, "About what happened with my father earlier."

Rean shrugged, "I had a feeling you didn't want to bring it up. You get along famously with you brother, but the Duke…"

Jusis sighed, "Well, I guess he just doesn't have any respect for a son born of a commoner."

Rean sighed, "So, I was right? I'm guessing the chef we met was the uncle that raised you for so long."

Jusis nodded, "I wasn't exaggerating when I said I was practically raised on the food at dinner. He took care of me until Rufus came for me. I think… he knew that Rufus would come for me eventually, and that's why he helped me learn so many of the ins and outs of being a noble."

He sighed again, "Sometimes… I feel like he did it more out of obligation than anything else."

Rean shook his head, "Don't be so cynical. There's no need to be so hard on yourself, especially after I saw how he lit up when you walked into the restaurant. He cares."

Jusis hid a smile, "…I suppose you're right."

Silence stretched out between them before Rean spoke again.

"So… you get along with your brother, right?"

Jusis stared at the ceiling, "You could say that. He's treated me well ever since I was taken in and taught me everything I know about the court and swords. I'm just glad I was a quick study with how behind I was."

Rean laughed, "Sounds right. You fight so honestly, it's almost embarrassing."

Jusis jolted, "What?"

Rean smiled, "You don't know? It's obvious in the way you fight that you really trusted the one who taught you. I can tell, and so can Laura and Gaius."

Jusis sighed, "You are such a strange noble."

Rean laughed, "Oh, if I had a mira."

"But, I fear you're a danger to yourself," Jusis continued, "You place other's lives before all others. Like with Alisa, Laura, and this afternoon. You didn't once think about your own life."

He sat up and gave Rean a demanding stare.

"For all your talk of friendship, you have a very strong death wish."

Rean stared before leaning back, "Well… you're the first since Laura to see through me like that."

Jusis snorted, "I owed you for seeing through me. And Laura's a given, you two spend nearly every waking moment together."

"Well, my old master used to tell me that I had to spare some thought to myself or he'd cancel my training. It took Laura when we were still sending letters to get that through my head. I admit to indulging in it a bit too often, but I'm not as bad as I used to be."

Jusis just stared before they shared a laugh. Rean leaned back, but Jusis stood from his bed and walked to one of the windows facing the plaza.

"Jusis?"

Rean got out of his bed and walked to Jusis's side, trying to find what he was staring at.

"See that terrace?"

He pointed to a windowed offshoot on the second floor of the restaurant they'd eaten at that night.

"Yeah, why?"

Jusis pulled a small object from his coat pocket.

"That… was where I basically offered my life to someone."

Rean stared at him before a memory came to him.

"You mean… Paula?"

Jusis nodded, melancholy seeping into his eyes.

"Yes. That night, I promised to court her, but those were just words. My feelings were greater than just that. I didn't want to ask her 'will you date me?' as is common. I wanted to ask her 'will you marry me?'

He unclenched his hand, revealing a simple bronze locket with a small portrait hanging in the centerpiece.

It was Jusis and Paula, both much younger and much happier.

"…Why? Why cut off all contact with her? Why treat her like she was a nuisance?"

Jusis clenched his hand and the locket disappeared.

"Nobles cannot have commoners as wives, only mistresses. I… I refused to delegate her to such a demeaning position. I would have stood away from the marriage candidates till Doomsday had Rufus not warned me that Father would find whoever I was defending and make them 'disappear'."

Rean's eyes widened.

"So… to protect her, she must hate me. My duty as a noble is to provide for my citizens and I will do all I can to do so. She is one of my citizens, and as much as it hurts, as much as it breaks me, I would rather see her alive and cursing my name then dead."

Jusis turned to Rean, "You and I… we're not so different. But, I feel you can escape what I have become trapped in."

His eyes burned in the moonlight, grim determination mixing with a deep sadness.

"You will be the only one to bear witness to these words. Paula Dern is the love of my life, nothing can change that. I had to stop myself from sweeping her into my arms the moment she stepped forward. However, come hell's legions and the armies of heaven, I will protect her! Even should she spit on my corpse afterward, I will have fulfilled my mission."

He turned away from the window, "That is my determination. My every desire to move forward as a noble comes from her. You are the only one to hear these words and I demand you swear silence!"

Rean swore on the spot.

Jusis relaxed immediately, "Good… good. I can only hope that you will not be captured in the gilded cage like I was. That you can realize your reason before it's too late."

Jusis stowed the locket away and climbed back into his bed, leaving a shell shocked Rean and Machias to contemplate what had occurred until sleep claimed them.

It would be some time before it would, and even longer for Jusis to realize who held the key to his escape.

 _Ch. End_

 **Sweet Mary! What a chapter! I knew there'd be a lot to cover today, but jeez!**

 **Anyway, I do hope everyone enjoys this labor of love! I know I enjoyed writing it! Any favs follows or reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep off all the food I ate.**


	10. Broken Images

**Well, I finished up my second playthrough of CS:II and I wanted to write another one. Onto Day 2!**

 **Oh, before I forget, when there's a solid line of italics it means the character's thinking. Otherwise, the italics in the normal font just stand to emphasize.**

 _Broken Images_

The morning was quiet.

Rean was the first to really pick up on it, but the lack of noise had everything to do with the fact that Machias and Jusis weren't arguing. At all.

He'd expected at least _something_ petty by now, it was almost unnerving to see them just walk about and prepare silently.

 _What happened? Machias couldn't have heard the conversation last night. Maybe he just needs coffee?_

Rean shook his head and followed Jusis and Machias down to the lobby where Fie and Emma were waiting for them.

"Good morning," Emma greeted.

Rean smiled, "Good morning. You guys sleep well?"

Emma giggled, "Like logs. I was asleep the moment I hit the pillow."

Fie shrugged, "Those things are like marshmallows. I thought it was going to eat me."

Rean chuckled, feeling a bit awkward, when Machias broke his silence.

"I hate to break the atmosphere, but I think we should find out who has our tasks. We have to leave early tomorrow."

Rean sighed, "True. Let's ask the front desk, maybe it was dropped off with them."

He was met with nods, but a polite cough interrupted them. "Actually, I have the envelope. Lord Rufus entrusted it to me before he left."

The hotel manager walked up to them and bowed before handing over the envelope.

Rean took it with a grin, "Thank you."

Jusis nodded, "Much appreciated."

The man bowed again, "If you'll excuse me, then. Should you have need of anything else, please do not hesitate to ask!"

He turned and walked away, leaving the group to peruse the requests.

"We always seem to have monsters show up," Rean sighed.

Emma shrugged, "Well the others are fun at least. Just a quick escort and some ingredient gathering and we're done."

Jusis sighed, "I want the ingredients. I know the chef and I think I know what the dish is."

Machias grunted, "I'll take the escort. Rean, I want you with me."

Fie shrugged, "Guess I'll help Jusis. Free food's involved, I can tell."

Emma nodded, "Then I'll take over the information gathering for today. Everyone, if you could give me the sepith from yesterday and anything you don't need. I'll do some shopping while I'm at it."

Everyone nodded and they walked out into the bright day. Jusis and Fie walked off towards Sorciere, the restaurant they'd eaten at yesterday. Emma waved before walking towards Artisan's Street. Machias and Rean just stared at each other before walking slowly towards Aurochs Canyon.

The moment they were on the road, weapons were pulled out and held at the ready. Thankfully, the walk was a relatively quick trip, but they'd had something resembling a talk.

Machias went first, "How's the injury?"

Rean rolled his shoulder, "Good as new. Beatrix knows her stuff and Emma's a great student."

Machias nodded and they fell silent again. It wasn't until they were nearing Aurochs Fort that Rean spoke again.

"Um, Machias?"

The other boy glanced at him, "Yes?"

Rean bit at his lip, "Did… you wake up at all last night?"

Machias kept his eyes forward, "No, I was sound asleep the entire night."

Rean sighed, "Ok, just thought I heard something."

They lapsed into silence again, not speaking until they picked up their charge, a man named Anton. He was rambling about getting lost on his way to Bareahard and how he was lucky to make the fort, but Rean and Machias tuned him out after they got close to the city. He was very thankful though and even gave Rean a rare Mishy plush along with their payment.

Done with their work, they wandered over to the Sorciere restaurant and entered. Jusis and Fie were sitting at the bar, steaming bowls in front of them as they chatted with the chef.

Rean walked up to them, "Looks like you guys are all done."

Fie looked up from her bowl, "Had to go hunt down some ingredients up north. Spotted the monster before we came back."

Jusis sighed, "Indeed. It's right where the request said it is. And you?"

Machias grunted, "Easy. The guy was there like promised and not one of the bastards on the road gave us even a lick of trouble."

Jusis smirked, "Oh, then I assume you won't be wanting your own food."

Machias glared, "Hey! I want everything on the damn menu!"

The chef laughed, "Well, that's a glowing response if I've ever heard one. Just sit tight, I'll have a bowl for you in a few minutes."

Rean sat down, "Make that two. Thank you, uh…"

The chef chuckled, "My name's Hammond. And, as I was just telling them, I'm now the owner of this fine establishment."

Rean blinked but didn't get to say anything before the owner disappeared into the kitchen. Machias took a seat, keeping Fie between himself and Jusis. "So, that's your uncle I take it?"

Jusis rolled his eyes, "Yes. As I'm sure everyone in Thors knows by now."

Machias smirked, "Hey, it's not my fault your attitude makes your old friend start talking about your past to everyone they meet."

Jusis nearly retorted when Fie snorted. "No offense, but she talks about you _all_ the time. If even half of what she says is right, I have blackmail for ages."

Jusis growled, "I'm going to need to speak with her."

Rean laughed, "Well, hopefully it's not a screaming match. Heaven knows I think we've all had enough of that."

Jusis smiled a bit and raised his glass, "Hear, hear."

Everyone clinked glasses and fell into a comfortable silence. But the silence confirmed something for Rean.

Machias had heard Jusis last night. There was no other possible explanation for the sudden lack of venom in Machais's jabs. Rean could tell Jusis had sensed it as well, and he knew they'd have to confront him, soon.

A familiar voice broke the silence, "Oh, hello everyone."

The group turned to see Emma enter the restaurant, purchases in hand.

Rean waved her to the seat next to him, "Glad you could make it. Find out anything new?"

Emma shook her head, "No, not really. I was able to find some extra things though, like a new armor set."

Rean took the offered bag, "Oh, for me?"

Emma smiled, "You made sure the rest of us were as prepared as possible yesterday, but you only got a better sword. May as well make sure we're all up to date."

Rean nodded his thanks and began looking through the bag. While he was doing that, Hammond returned with three bowls.

Jusis rolled his eyes, "Prepared as always, eh chef?"

Hammond… looked confused. "Pardon me, ma'am, but who are you?"

Emma bowed, "My name's Emma Milstein, sir. These are my classmates."

Hammond nodded, some trepidation in his eyes, "Oh, well please, take a seat. Let me hand these out and I'll get you something."

Jusis narrowed his eyes, "Uncle, you have three meals in your hands and three customers. I see no one else here and no one has entered since Fie and I arrived."

Hammond sighed, "You see, about that…"

Another familiar voice rang through the restaurant, "Hey, Mr. Hammond! I got those veggies you wa-"

A thud greeted their ears, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Everyone sighed as the one and only Paula Dern stood in the doorway, glaring at them.

Rean spoke first, "We could ask you the same. We're here for a field study, you?"

Paula kept her glare, "Parents needed help with the horses. Instructor Thomas let me come over for a few days if I brought some of my classmates."

She sighed, "Everything would have been fine if they actually helped."

Awkward silence settled in until Hammond coughed, "Well, thank you for helping, Paula. Have some chowder and rest up, it's fresh."

Paula let her glare dissipate and walked over to the seat beside Emma, trying to stay as far as she could from Jusis.

Silence fell on them again and they ate without another word. Rean busied himself with the new armor while Emma at least attempted to talk to the fuming Paula. Machias and Fie just ate while Jusis whispered furiously with his uncle, even Rean's sharp hearing unable to make out their words.

After what felt like far too long, Paula stood to leave. "Well, I need to leave. Thanks for the food, Mr. Hammond."

Hammond grinned, "I really wish you'd stop calling me that. Just Hammond."

Paula smiled, "Not likely. Anyway, I got to see if Rosine and Munk are done with the cathedral."

Everyone but Jusis waved, Rean asking one last thing. "How long are you going to be here?"

Paula paused, "We… should be back by tomorrow. I'll be in the park if you need anything, just don't send _him_ if you actually do."

She spun on her heel and left. As the door shut, Hammond sighed into the silence. "I don't know what you did to make her so angry with you, Jusis, but I suggest you fix it."

Jusis fixed him with a hard glare, "Uncle, I do not wish to offend you, but this does not concern you."

Hammond snorted, "It concerns me when I helped raise both of you. But, you're no child anymore, so I'll leave you to this."

Jusis's face became much gentler, "Thank you."

Hammond waved off the thanks, "Anyway, I think you all still have things to do, correct?"

Rean nodded, glad for the opening, "That we do. The monster on the highway's not going to take care of itself."

Everyone nodded and they were soon on the road after saying goodbye to Hammond. It wasn't that far of a walk to the bridge where the monster was, but they hurried along anyway.

Machias spotted it first, "Another ugly one. Why does it have legs and three head when it's a _plant_?"

Rean shrugged, "Monsters are weird, that's the first thing they taught us. It looks pretty slow though, should be easy if we're careful."

Jusis sighed, "I've seen the soldiers fight a few like it. Fire, as you might imagine, works well here."

Machias coughed, "Jusis Albarea."

Jusis turned to him, "What is it, Machias Regnitz."

Machias turned to him, "Today, we will form a combat link. I may dislike you, but it is shameful we cannot do what all our classmates can. This presents an opportunity to fix yesterday's failings, wouldn't you agree?"

Jusis stared at him, "Well I'll be. A good idea finally comes from your mouth. Here I thought the day would never come. Guess our conversation last night struck a chord with you."

Machias blustered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I was fast asleep while you went on about your family and Rean and P-"

Jusis silenced him with a withering glare, "You heard."

Machias gulped, but nodded.

Jusis's glare intensified, "Swear silence, now!"

Machias sighed, "I already did. No one will hear what you said."

Jusis could see the honesty in Machais's eye but huffed all the same. "Very well. As much as it galls me to say it, I'm currently in your debt."

Machias shrugged, "It's not my place to spread what so obviously doesn't want to be spread."

Emma, Fie, and Rean watched the scene, dumbfounded.

Emma spoke first, "Who are they and what did they do with Jusis and Machias?"

Fie shrugged, "I can tell you they're not imposters. Whatever they talked about last night must have been big."

The girls turned to Rean. Sensing their eyes on him, Rean laughed awkwardly, "That's… private. The only person who can tell you is Jusis and I really don't think he'll want to for some time."

They still had curiosity burning in their eyes, but Machias and Jusis had rejoined them and it was time to fight.

Except, they didn't get to start.

A car had rolled up to them and scared the monster to the other side of the bridge.

Jusis glared at the car, "What's my family's limo doing here?"

The car rattled to a stop and an older man in a green suit exited the driver's seat.

He walked up to the group and bowed, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I've come to pick you up, Lord Jusis."

Jusis glared, "What is this about, Arnauld? What could be of such importance that you must pull us away from our tasks?"

Arnauld bowed, "I apologize for interrupting you, and for not greeting you yesterday, but I have been tasked directly by His Grace to escort you back to the manor."

Jusis froze, "You can't be serious."

Arnauld kept his gaze steady, "I would be most appreciative if you would follow me immediately."

Jusis had one last card to play, "I cannot leave my classmates to take on that beast alone! Besides, he showed no interest in my presence when we spoke just yesterday!"

Arnauld's gaze became a touch hard, "I am in no position to either question or oppose his orders. Now please, come along. I've arranged for a substitute while you're away."

Jusis's eyes narrowed to slits, "And who, exactly, will be replacing me?"

Arnauld gestured to the car and the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

Jusis's glare turned to ice, "You can't be serious."

It was Paula, again. And carrying an axe twice her size that probably weighed as much as Fie.

She smirked, "What, expecting any different? We're still Thors students, and that means we can fight."

Her gaze became annoyed, "Doesn't mean I won't slap Munk for his cowardice later. Little bastard ran the moment the butler opened his mouth."

Everyone was still staring at the axe she was hefting, so Arnauld got the ball rolling. "As I said, I cannot oppose him, I'm sure you understand that. And, while I dislike speculation, I feel His Grace may feel some regret for how he conducted himself yesterday."

Jusis still felt unsure, "But… does she have an ARCUS she can use? I wouldn't want to give my classmates someone that can't carry their weight."

Paula snorted, waving an ARCUS in the air, "Mine may not be as fancy as yours but it works just fine."

Jusis glanced back to them, still trying to find a way to stay. Machias broke the silence, "Go with him."

Jusis was shocked, but Rean beat him to the first word, "We can handle this just fine."

Emma nodded, "It's your first time back in three months. It'd be a shame not to visit."

Fie smiled, "Agreed. Besides, I don't think we'll have much trouble with someone packing an axe that big."

Jusis stared at them, trying to contemplate an answer, before smiling, "Very well then. I'll worry how you'll fair without me, but you'll try your best. Well… for what that's worth anyway."

Machias glared half-heartedly, "Even with a civil goodbye, you can't help a jab, can you?"

Jusis shrugged, "It's who I am. Anyway, I will make sure to return by this afternoon. It would be quite poor of me to miss dinner."

Rean nodded, "Yeah. We'll meet in the lobby later. Leave a message at the desk if something comes up."

Jusis nodded and turned to follow Arnauld. He gave Paula a barely courteous greeting before ducking into the car. As it pulled away though, he cast his gaze back to see Paula burning a hole in the window with her gaze.

 _Please, Paula, be safe. Don't do anything reckless just to spite me_.

Paula, unaware of Jusis's thoughts, turned to face her temporary team. They were ribbing Machias about how eavesdropping somehow helped him move past his grudge with Jusis. He responded with his usual string of denials and challenges, but it just made her wonder what the notorious Machias could have heard.

"Anyway," Rean coughed after they remembered her, "Do you mind telling us what kind of orbments you use? The skill with an axe is obvious with how you hold it, but that's all I can tell."

Paula smiled, flipping the cover on her ARCUS, "I use Tauros master quartz. After that, most of what I have focuses on defense and putting more force behind my blows. I… don't really use arts."

Rean nodded, "Sounds like Laura, just a lot more brute force."

Paula shrugged, "And a bit less finesse. I'm pretty fast though, even while I'm lugging this thing around."

Rean pulled out his ARCUS and tapped a few keys. A moment later, a combat link burst to life between him and Paula. "Sweet, they're compatible."

Paula huffed, "Like I said earlier, you guys have the fancy experimental models. Professor Makarov's been using the data from you guys to upgrade ours."

Emma's eyes widened, "Ah, that explains why he's been asking for copies of the reports."

Fie called their attention, "Yo, the big plant's coming back."

Rean nodded, "Alright then. Paula, you're with me. Fie, strafe around it and stab when you see an opening. Machias, Emma, you'll be linked and providing arts, fire, and any healing you can where necessary."

He got nods all around, Paula obviously impressed, "Good strategy. Anything else?"

Rean glanced at the monster that was starting to waddle towards them, "Whatever you do, don't get eaten."

Fie snorted, "I could have thought of that."

Rean didn't answer, only drawing his blade as the monster grew closer. "Alright, let's g-"

A blur ran past him and the monster was swiftly liberated of a head. The two others immediately began spewing a noxious mist as they cried in pain, but Rean and the others were trying to catch what had just happened.

Paula had taken the thing's head in one swing.

Rean shook his head, "Paula, how did you do that?"

Paula didn't move, apparently stuck as she was, "Tauros really boosts the damage I do! But, it makes me freeze up to compensate, so please help!"

Rean took the hint and ran forward, a quick art from Emma blowing away the poisonous fog. A large foot tried to end him, but he jumped to the side and cleaved through its leg. It stumbled to the floor and found a shotgun blast taking another leg a moment later. Its heads snapped forward to try and take Rean's arm, but Fie intercepted one while Rean dodged.

"Incoming!"

Rean rolled away as blades of light fell in a circle around the monster, a pentagram blazing to life before it was engulfed in light. It came out looking worse for wear, but Paula was moving again and she charged for another head.

The monster sensed she was coming and tried to flip on top of her. She almost dodged, but one of its tendrils clipped her and sent her rolling.

Rean charged in and leapt onto its center mass, anchoring himself into the flesh with his sword. Machias kept the heads busy while Emma healed Paula.

Rean had an idea, "Fie, Spark Arrow!"

Fie stopped her hacking of the monster's remaining legs and flipped away, an art's circle appearing beneath her immediately after.

As if sensing its impending doom, the monster began to thrash wildly, doing everything it could to dislodge Rean from its back. Paula would have none of it, charging and taking another head just as Fie was about to let her art go.

"Rean, out of the way!"

Rean leapt from the monster and watched as the conjured electricity homed in on his sword and flowed into the monster, setting its delicate innards aflame. The remaining head wailed in pain before it was completely engulfed in fire, exploding into magical energy shortly thereafter.

They held their stances for another moment before everyone relaxed.

"Alright," Rean started after they gathered the remains, "Looks like we can head back."

Paula scratched at her head, "Sorry for not being much help. I'm not used to having other physical fighters with me."

Rean laughed, "Nah, you did fine."

Emma agreed, "More than fine, you were wonderful! You took off two of its heads!"

Paula laughed awkwardly, not really used to the praise. "Uh, thanks. But, let's head back, like Rean said. I don't know about you, but I have some things to do."

Machias had something to say, "Hey, uh, Rean?"

Rean looked at him curiously, "Yeah, what's up?"

Machias scratched at the back of his head, embarrassed. "I… owe you an apology. No, double the apology."

He bowed into a ninety-degree angle, "Please forgive me!"

Rean laughed, "It's fine, Machias, really. I'm just glad you realize that I wasn't trying to lie out of spite, just necessity. Remember, you had a gun and I knew you were a hot-head."

Machias chuckled awkwardly, "Uh, yeah, right. Again, I'm really sorry about being so childish the last couple months."

Rean sighed, "I said it's fine. I apologize for not trying to be more honest with you, but that's in the past. Will you join us for group practice now?"

Machias smiled, "You bet!"

Emma's voice carried from a short way's down the road, "I'm glad you're making up and all, but we need to meet up in the lobby!"

They jolted and joined the girls.

Fie smirked, "Ah, youth. So easy to forgive, but too stubborn to do it."

Machias fixed her with a flat stare, "Yeah, your one to talk Miss Fifteen."

Rean smirked, "Actually, while we're on a roll here, why not try and get along with Jusis too?"

Machias gaped, "What?! I admit I was wrong to be mad at you, but he and I are like oil and water! Like orange juice and toothpaste! We are fundamentally incompatible and nothing anyone says or does can change that!"

Fie sighed while Emma laughed awkwardly. Rean just thought it would take a while for them to get along, when he noticed Paula's face.

 _Hmm, she looks really conflicted. Likes she really wants to agree with Machias, but also_ really _wants to punch his teeth in._

"Getting back on track, "Rean coughed, "Let's hurry up."

Emma smiled, "Yes, Jusis should be back soon too."

Fie rubbed her stomach, "I'm hungry."

Paula just looked at them like they were the strangest things in the world.

With that, they had an upbeat and cheerful walk back to the city, each discussing what they could get for food.

That all died when the provincial army came and arrested Machias. Every protest, counter-argument, and plea was met with cold indifference as they dragged him away for false charges. Not even using Jusis's name did anything.

 _Bastards found out who he was. They want him as a damned bargaining chip._

Those were Rean's thoughts as they tried to come up with a plan to free Machias barely an hour after he'd been taken from them.

Paula walked up to Rean with Fie and Emma in tow, "No good at the guard house. They wouldn't listen to anything we had to say."

Rean sighed, "They planned this. Calling Jusis away at such an inconvenient time, the accusations, all of it's staged."

Fie looked miffed, "If Jusis had been with us, he could have prevented the arrest. The captain even told us his 'business' will take longer than expected."

Rean cursed, "He's under house arrest then. Along with that, we can't make them listen to reason and they'll slow everything to the point of stoppage to use Machias as a bargaining chip."

Emma sighed, "And we can't just storm the gates. We're better than when we started, but I don't fancy dealing with an entire guardhouse."

Fie swirled a drink she'd been given, "Look at us trying to plan a rescue in a bar. It's like an old spy novel."

Emma almost swatted the drink out of Fie's hand, but stopped when she realized it was just juice. "But, we can't just leave him there!"

Fie shrugged, "And we won't. We just need to bust him out ourselves."

Everyone stared at her like she'd grown another head.

Fie's fate went flat, "Think about it. Rufus is off in Heimdallr while Jusis is under house arrest. With them out of the equation, our only chance is to bust him out while he's still at the guardhouse. If he gets taken to the fort, we lose that chance."

Paula coughed, breaking her silence, "Fie's right. The army will move him by evening at the latest, that's how they work."

She smirked, "But, we do need to be covert about it. Thankfully, you have a local guide here that's more than willing to help."

Emma sighed, "Thank you, Paula. If we get caught before he's safe, it'll be nearly impossible to talk our way out. But, since the charges are false, if we get him out there's almost nothing they can do to retaliate."

Rean nodded, "And if there's one thing the provincial army values, it's their image. They wouldn't do anything to hurt it. If we can get out of Bareahard, we're basically home free."

Fie got a sly look in her eye, "So… no smoke grenades or flashbangs?"

Everyone stared at her, Paula voicing their thoughts, "You… don't actually have those on you, right?"

Fie smirked, "What fair maiden doesn't?"

Rean shook his head, "I don't even know where to begin."

A conversation caught their attention and they glanced over to the other side of the bar. A young blonde man was asking about an underground waterway and the monsters inside. Rean and Emma kept listening, but Paula had a downright evil grin on her face.

The man paid for his meal before noticing them. "Oh, that's some fancy red and green you guys are rockin. You students?"

They nodded and gave a brief explanation for why they were there. The man nodded, apparently satisfied, and wished them luck before leaving.

He had a powerful aura around him that caught the student's attention, making them curious enough to ask the bartender who he was.

Apparently, he was a bracer named Toval based out of the guild's branch in Legram. While it was curious to see one of the few bracers left in Erebonia, they had a classmate to rescue.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in front of a small side door below the streets, Paula finagling the lock like an old hand.

Rean sighed, "I knew you said you and Jusis used to come down here all the time, but did you really learn lock picking just so you guys could play in there?"

Paula grunted as the latch came undone, "Yeah, used to, before he turned into a self-absorbed prick."

She pushed the doors in with a huff and they found themselves in the waterway, the ancient stone practically radiating the sweet smell of rot and clean water.

They looked around and found a gate blocking their path. A quick examination down the opposite path revealed a switch that opened the gate and they continued.

Emma looked around as they walked, "It's really pretty down here. I knew the 'Verdant City' would be beautiful, but I didn't think it'd extend underground."

Paula swelled a bit in pride, "Well, I may dislike the stuffed shirts, but we locals are proud of this city. We do everything we can to keep it pristine."

Rean chuckled as they walked onto a large platform, two paths branching from it. "Alright, Paula, where do we go?"

A boy's voice answered, "The one on your left."

Everyone stared as Jusis himself rounded the corner of the path opposite them, calm and solid like always.

He smirked, "Normally, I'd be surprised to see you. But, if anyone here deserves the title 'sewer rat' it's you."

Paula bristled, "Oh please, you spent more time in these crannies then I ever did!"

Jusis huffed before turning to Rean, "I will say, I wasn't expecting house arrest the moment I got to the manor."

Rean nodded, "That's what we thought happened."

Fie tilted her head, "Mind telling us exactly what's going on?"

Jusis folded his arms, expression stormy, "It's what it looks like. The arrest of Governor Regnitz's son to keep the Reformists under control. Frankly, I'm surprised my father would ever be so brazen."

He continued in a whisper, "My father had no want to talk to me. Not even a single word. This was planned from before we even arrived."

Rean gazed at him sympathetically, Emma trying to console him. "…Jusis."

Jusis shook his head, "Enough about me, I'll lead you to the guardhouse. Both my brother and my misspent youth have given me a near perfect layout of the waterway. Come along."

They nodded and followed Jusis's brisk pace. Rean looked back to the trailing Paula and almost paused.

It was like she was seeing Jusis for the first time.

Jusis's voice carried back to Rean. Emma had asked him something. "Just so everyone knows, I'm doing this because I don't condone my father's actions. Besides, Regnitz's probably huddled in a corner weeping by now. It'll be worth rescuing him just to see that."

Rean glanced back to Paula. All sympathy was gone from her face.

 _Smooth, Jusis. Smooth._

The next while was spent walking through the waterway, finding all manner of items and monsters along the way. Eventually, they reached the entrance to the guardhouse.

Which was barred by a big iron door with no keyhole.

Jusis and Paula stared in open shock at the door, speaking in unison. "This… is new."

They started discussing a way to open the door when it was found to only open one way. While they were debating, Fie pulled five gray lumps out of… some nebulous dimension and stuck them to spots on the door, making an X.

She jumped back, "Stand back everyone."

Confused, they did so.

Fie took a stance just a bit closer than they were when Rean sniffed something.

 _Wait, that smell...!_

Fie took a deep breath before striking her bayonets together, "Ignition."

The sparks landed on the grey lumps, followed by five bright flashes and a dull thump as they exploded. A moment of silence stretched for an eternity before the door fell forward with a crash.

Fie just stared at her handiwork, "Done, let's go."

Paula shook her shock off first, "Plastic bombs?! Where did you get those?!"

Rean shook his head, "Better question, where was she hiding them?"

Fie just stared at them, "Do you really want to know?"

Jusis answered for everyone, "No, I really don't."

Emma groaned, "Let's go. That blast was bound to catch _someone's_ attention."

That lit a fire under their feet and they sprinted through the passage. But, as they ran, Rean spoke one last time to Fie.

"I'm letting it slide for now, but we have a right to know your background. Either tell us on the ride back, or to everyone when we return, got it?"

Fie nodded. She just hoped Elliot would take it ok.

They ran up one more flight of stairs before stopping, listening for any noise. A voice drifted down the hall and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief when they realized it was Machias.

Jusis smirked when they found Machias' cell, "Oh, tis a thing of beauty. Were it not on false charges, I'd love to see you stay there."

Machias growled, "Again, with the jabs, can we not do this right now? How did you guys get in? And don't tell me you broke in!"

Fie shrugged, "Explain later. Let me open the cell."

She placed a small piece of explosive into the key hole and detonated it. It was a dull thud rather than a boom, but it blew the lock apart while Machias gaped at what he was seeing.

Paula was glancing around impatiently, "Yeah, it's cool and all, but we need to go!"

A pair of voices grabbed their attention and they cursed as some guards entered the corridor. Paula, Rean, Fie, and Jusis charged them, but were unable to stop one of them from calling back-up before the back of Rean's blade shattered his cheek.

Rean turned to the others, "We need to go, now! They won't catch up with us if we run!"

He received mute nods and they sprinted the way they came, Machais eventually yelling at Jusis while they ran.

"Was it ok to leave them like that?"

Jusis grunted, "They'll be unconscious a while and have some pain to work through, but they'll live. Right now, I'm happy. I got to see your tear-stained face _and_ pay back my father at the same time."

Machias cringed, "I…see."

Fie rolled her eyes before stopping in the large area they'd walked past earlier, "Take cover!"

Everyone else followed the command a moment later, their lives saved as two twisters of claws and teeth flew by them.

Jusis recognized the beasts, "They're Kazak Doven! They're smart enough to work together, don't let them isolate you!"

Machias caught a replacement gun from Emma, "Your family actually uses these things?!"

Jusis growled, "I'd only heard rumors and ideas. Nothing I thought was being taken seriously!"

Fie kept her eyes on the circling beasts, "They're well trained. We'll need to be really careful here."

Emma hummed, "They're not attacking us. They must be holding us here until the soldiers arrive."

Rean snarled, "We can't let that happen! Let's wrap up this month's filed study!"

The group roared its approval.

Rean readied his blade, "Class VII, Group A, and guest, commence assault!"

They roared in answer, links springing to life among the most compatible partners as they charged the dogs.

Machias started off with a rapid salvo of shots, making the beasts hop away from the blasts and distract them. Emma took advantage to cast a series of arts, each one trained on the one in blue armor. Fie finished up by racing the beast, stabbing at any openings she could find.

On the other side, Rean and Paula took turns slashing at their beast, Jusis providing the arts. His were more area of effect, but he was still getting some good hits in. Rean was following Fie's lead and going for the weak points while Paula tried to crush the armor and the beast beneath it.

The moved, attacked, dodged, and healed in a dazzling display of synchronization that had the beasts on the ropes and on their last legs within two minutes.

Then they got smart.

The beasts leapt clean over their attackers and regrouped. Now with a better understanding of their prey's pattern, they focused in on the most vulnerable members.

Emma and Paula.

Pouring all their strength into their legs, the beasts sprinted forward. When the others moved to intercept them, one screeched to a halt and let the other use it as a springboard. Paula's swing, having been aimed to where the beast was _going_ to be, embedded the axe into the ground and left her open to a vicious swipe that sent her flying into a wall.

The other beast had a clear line of sight to Emma and rammed into her, raking its claws through her armor and across her back. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor, the beast readying to pounce and snap her neck.

Machias would have none of it.

The first shell blew the beast clean off Emma. The second shattered its armor. The third ripped its hide to shreds and reduced its leg to a useless hunk of meat. The fourth drove it to the ground, the monster whimpering for its kin.

The fifth blast silenced it.

The other beast, sensing the death of its littermate, flew into a rage, striking with wild abandon before charging the motionless Paula. It leapt into the air, claws ready to rend her in half.

A sword stopped one of the paws. The other continued unabated.

Blood stained the ground and colored the recovering Paula's vision red. She blinked once, twice.

"J…Jusis?"

His back was to her, but she could see red on the ground, hear the wet splats as more fell from the boy in front of her. The scent of copper brought her back fully.

"Jusis!"

She couldn't see it, but Jusis's chest had been nearly ripped open to the bone. If it wasn't for his armor, the claws would have cleaved right down to his ribs. But even still, as pain screamed through his mind like knives of burning ice, he held his sword steady.

"Get away from her… you damn beast."

He pushed it's claw to the side and Paula had enough wherewithal to grab her axe and take the stunned beast's head with a guttural roar. Jusis, seeing the danger pass, collapsed into a heap on the floor. Paula and Fie were beside him in an instant, Rean and Machias supplying aid to the whimpering Emma.

Rean was solemn, but felt proud. Everyone had performed admirably and everyone had successfully formed and maintained combat links with each other. They couldn't have done better.

A loud whistle pierced the silence.

 _Damn_

As the soldiers surrounded them, Rean felt his blood boil at the officer's cavalier attitude. The man was casually threatening to lock them away for eternity, just to use Machias.

A ragged voice interrupted the officer mid-rant, "That… is enough."

The officer and soldiers collectively gasped as Jusis's hastily bandaged form limped forward. The bandages were already stained.

"I… am Jusis Albarea. I may… not be the… best of friends with him… but…"

He coughed harshly, spitting a wad of blood and mucus on the floor.

"I will not… see… one of my classmates… locked up and used in some… political… _war!_ "

The soldiers went silent, Jusis's friends staring in awe. Paula, for a moment, a single, breathless moment, saw her friend and first love return. Her heart thumped hard at the sight.

The officer tsked, "…We have our orders. Nothing you say can stop them. Men, disarm them, Lord Jusis included. Then, take him to the medi-"

"That will not be necessary."

Everyone looked around for a moment and gasped when they found the speaker.

Jusis smirked, even as his vision began to grow dark, "Took you… long enough… Rufus."

The officer was trying to process what was happening, "W-we'd heard you were in the capital, sir!"

Rufus smirked, "I received a message from Thors Military Academy at noon today. I hopped an airship and came as fast as I could, with your Instructor in tow."

Rean blinked, "What?"

A familiar voice came down the passage, "Looks like you guys did great!"

Sara walked up to join Rufus, winking at her surprised audience.

Jusis could barely see now, but he heard Machias speak, "What are you doing here Instructor?"

She didn't speak as Rufus dismissed the guards. The officer tried to salvage his orders but Rufus swiftly sent him scurrying.

Sara and Rufus watched them go, "Have to say, they're well-trained if a bit empty headed."

Rufus almost laughed, "The provincial army takes its training very seriously, though not all recruits are the brightest." His face darkened, "Though to see it misused so grievously galls me to no end."

Sara smiled, "Sure."

Paula cleared her throat, "Not to detract from this, but we currently have two of our group with serious injuries. Can we talk about all this later?"

Sara blinked, "Which one's?"

Paula looked to Jusis and Emma who'd done an impressive job of hiding their injuries. That was until the red started leaking through Jusis's shirt and they both fainted.

Paula caught Jusis while Machias caught Emma. Rean looked both stricken members in the eye. "Talk later, let's get them patched up."

 _Three hours later_

They were resting in Hammond's home, Emma and Jusis lucid if tired.

"So, you found out what happened from a friend, and then got a ride on an airship. Man, you seem prepared for everything."

Sara shrugged, smile sad, "Well, the director was kind enough to do so. Can't say I was prepared to see two of my students with massive gashes in them."

Everyone sat in silence before Rean put the pieces together, "Wait, you keep calling Rufus 'director'."

Sara blinked but let Rufus answer, "That is correct, I'm a permanent member of the academy's board of directors. Perhaps will meet again that way."

A wheezing cough sounded from one of the beds, "Why… is this the first I'm hearing of it."

Rufus smiled, "I wanted to see the look on your face when you found out, that's why I kept it secret. But, as you might imagine, I'm not the only member. In fact, I'm but one of three."

Jusis just gawked.

The conversation swiftly switched to a short explanation of why Rufus had helped and what they were planning to do the next day. Rean didn't pay any attention to it, instead watching Jusis and Paula. Paula was glancing in Jusis' direction occasionally, and Jusis would glance at her when she wasn't.

But, where hers were simple worry and confusion, his were full of despair and anger. But, the anger wasn't directed at her. It was directed at Rufus.

Rean found out why that night when Jusis whispered two words to him.

"He knows."

Sleep did not come easily that night, and there was a faint, near undetectable trace of tension in the air as Rufus saw Class VII off. Paula and her classmates saw them off as well, their train not arriving for another two hours.

The train ride itself included a thorough interrogation of Fie, where they learned she'd been a jaeger, an elite mercenary, before joining the Academy. Rean just knew it would take Elliot some time to process he had a former mercenary gunning for his gonads.

Great, Fie and Vivi were rubbing off on him.

Sara shared the tale that Group B had run into similar troubles to them in Saint-Ark, though not as serious, along with a couple of humorous anecdotes.

Rean's personal favorites were the rendition of 'Hamlet with Minks' that the group voice acted and the 'Great Slime Round-Up'.

Now though, they were resting, just trying to enjoy the scenery or catch up on some sleep.

Rean glanced out the window. _This is weird though. Instructor Sara told us not to worry about it, but thinking about the divide between the classes and the arms race. Maybe needing to take sides. It's all so much_.

He did chuckle at the speech she gave after that. The words were touching, but it was just so funny to hear _Sara_ of all people be serious and thoughtful.

Something caught his eye as he glanced out the window.

 _What was that? It looked… silver and blue._

He had no idea what he just saw, but it would come back to greet them in both the worst and best way possible.

But, that was for later. Now, they could finally rest.

For a time.

 _Ch. End_

 **Jeez Louise, these last two were absolute monsters. If anyon'es curious about Paula having an axe, I basically realized that everyone at Thors can fight and that axes were criminally underrepresented. Thus, she has an axe. Hope everyone enjoys, this is my last chapter for a time since finals are closing! Peace and love!**


	11. Mysteries and Reunions

**Good lord has this been a long time coming. Sorry anyone that still reads this, school is no fun. Anyway, let's get to the show!**

 **Oh, fonts!**

 ** _Font without marks_** **=Letter**

 **"** **Good day" =Otherworldly voice**

 _Mysteries and Reunions_

Their train finally pulled into Trista well after the sun had set. They'd had a chance to rest on the ride, but true beds were infinitely better than the seats they'd been using. The promise of the beds was so powerful that no one spoke during the short trek to the dorms and they entered to find the lobby empty.

Rean sighed, expecting as much. Per Sara, the others had arrived almost four hours before them, so it stood to reason.

He looked back to the others. "Alright, let's get some sleep. Free day tomorrow."

Machias smirked. "What, we can't decide for ourselves?"

Rean shrugged. "Well, considering everything that's happened, I think we can safely add everyone to the group practice. As such, we need to get used to being… ordered I guess. After all, the refs have final say in the matches."

Machias shrugged and trudged up the stairs. Emma followed him with an exhausted smile and Sara disappeared up the stairs shortly thereafter. Fie had already gone to invade Elliot's room so Rean was left with a contemplative Jusis.

Rean glanced to the next floor before speaking to Jusis. "Still thinking about what happened?"

Jusis sighed. "How could I not? My façade broke and now Paula and Rufus suspect something. Doubtlessly Paula will try to push an answer from me even harder and Rufus will never let an advantage go by."

Rean frowned. "Even against family? I'd heard horror stories, but I didn't think he'd hold her over your head."

Jusis snorted. "Not her, her parents. He's too serious about a job to hurt those under him unless they're insubordinate."

Rean nodded. "So, since she's a student here, he won't touch her. But, that doesn't mean he can't use her family to manipulate her."

Jusis sighed. "And through her, me. My brother is called the ace of the Noble faction for a good reason, and you can see why."

Rean clicked his tongue. "I wish I could help, Jusis. But… if Rufus already knows, then why keep up the act?"

Jusis's eyes sharpened. "Because, where Rufus will only use them if he has to, my father will ruin her and her family to make a _point_."

Rean held up his hands. "Understood, say no more. Just… try you best, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

Jusis shook his head and retreated up the stairs. Rean held his spot in the lobby for a few more minutes before starting his own trek. The usual sights greeted him when he made the second floor, a pair of sofas with a table between them, the immaculate doors of Jusis and Machias, followed by the ever-growing pile of chains by Elliot's door.

He was not expecting a plume of blue hair to be lying next to his door. He stepped forward as quietly as he could until he kneeled next to the still figure.

It was Laura, like he thought. She was breathing evenly, but the circles under her eyes bespoke little sleep. He sighed and tried to stir her. "Hey, Laura."

She didn't move and he tried again. "Laura."

This time a murmur escaped her lips. "…sword…Brynhildr…Mishy…"

Rean chuckled, she was dreaming. His memory clicked as a faint piece of paper appeared before his eyes.

 ** _I'm afraid to say this, but I have this odd ability to stay sleeping when I dream. Most people tend to wake up when something shocking happens, but I do not. This makes having nightmares something of a chore, as you might imagine, but I'm always well rested when I wake up. It does help that Father tends to get me in bed though._**

 ** _Do you have anything like that?_**

The letter faded from his mind and he sighed. There was no way he was going to get her to move anytime soon and they both needed the rest. The only question was why she'd decided to wait beside his door until slumber claimed her. After all, the boy's floor was just as off limits to the girls as the girl's floor was to the guys. At least, when they weren't using the stairs.

 _Hmm… I guess there's no helping it._

He took a deep breath and shifted Laura into a sitting position. She still didn't stir so he hooked his arms behind her back and under her knees and lifted her up.

 _She's… about what I expected. Huh, usually these types of situations have the guy realize she either weighs more or less than he thought._

He gave the idea no further thought and carried her up the stairs. Her head was leaning against his chest and he swore that she shifted a bit closer into his hold as he walked. The shifting delayed his journey, but he was able to find Laura's key with a minimum of adjustments and found himself in her room.

 _Yep, looks the same as the last time I was here. I still don't know why she insists on studying here, but it's cozy._

Well, cozy in so far as having a rack of blades on one wall with another decorating the space by her bed could be called such. The bed and desk were in the same arrangement as the others, but the one thing that stood out among the décor was a simple plush on a shelf.

He smiled at the grey and white cat mascot, a memory coming to mind as he laid Laura on her bed.

 _-Week after Initiation-_

 _Laura had asked him to join her after school that day._

 _He couldn't really guess why she wanted to go to Brandon's General Goods, but it didn't stop him from promising to meet her. He was late though, their ever-frustrating Instructor holding him back, and he walked into the store with what he hoped was an appropriately contrite face._

 _Her sapphire hair drew his eye immediately. "Hey, Laura, sorry I'm late."_

 _Her gold eyes turned to him, a smile brightening her face. "It's no issue, I arrived just a moment ago."_

 _Relieved, he glanced around. "So, what did you need me for? You wanting to make something?"_

 _Laura's face became… embarrassed. "Well… not something so important. I was just trying to think of something to put in my room that wasn't swords or daggers."_

 _"_ _Uh, ok. I mean, I'm not exactly one for décor, but I'll do my best." He gestured to the sword at his side._

 _Laura chuckled. "It'll be fine. Now, what do you think of these little statues?"_

 _Rean glanced at the figurines before shaking his head. "No, I don't think those really go with how our rooms are laid out. How about…"_

 _They slipped into the shopper's mindset, most of what they found swiftly discarded for one reason or another. But, he noticed Laura glancing towards a high shelf in the shop occasionally. Following one such glance, he smiled at what he found._

 _"_ _How about that?"_

 _She glanced from the rug she was looking at and blushed. "No."_

 _He smirked, walking over and grabbing the item. "Come on, Laura, I've seen you staring at this thing for the last while. There's no shame in admitting you like Mishy."_

 _Laura's blush deepened. "T-that's such a childish thing to say! I'm a young woman, I don't have time for such things!"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Laura, we've known each other for years, even if it was through mail. You always bemoaned the lack of cute and cuddly toys whenever the holidays came by. Has that changed?"_

 _Laura's will held out for a few minutes before she glanced down at the plushy again. He grinned when she sighed in resignation. "Fine, I want it. But, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone besides our classmates. I have something of a reputation to uphold."_

 _He laughed. "Here I thought you couldn't care less about reputation! Come on, I'll pay for it this time, but you have to pay for lunch next time we're out."_

 _Laura's smile returned. "Very well, if you insist. But, I get to choose the place."_

 _He nodded and they shook hands. "Deal."_

The memory ended with another quiet chuckle. Laura hadn't let that plush out of her sight for the next week, keeping it in her pack until a shelf she'd been waiting on from home finally came in. Mishy had been sitting in the spot of honor ever since.

Seeing the mascot made him remember something else, a quick search through his things revealing the Mishette plush. He bit his tongue before taking the Mishy plush from its spot and placing the Mishette in its place. He wasn't too sure that it was the best idea, but Laura had yet to let go of his coat.

He licked his lips and quickly replaced his coat with the Mishy, Laura's arms swiftly enveloping the plush. She smiled in her sleep and curled around the plush, making Rean blush at how… cute she was! He knew she was beautiful and could get embarrassed easily, but this made his heart pound.

He took a deep breath and turned to leave, but grimaced when his foot met metal. He looked down to see a white and gold gauntlet with a dagger sheathed in it.

He frowned. _That's the gauntlet and dagger Laura got from Fie. I thought she'd put it on the display with the others._

He shrugged and grabbed the metal, placing it back on the display before quietly closing the door and going to his room.

Once he was gone, the glove began to wriggle and jolt, eventually jumping from the display and clattering to the floor. The fingers straggled for purchase before turning the gauntlet around and making for its target.

Laura.

It clattered along the ground until it reached the bed, using the cloth to pull itself up onto the mattress. If it had been able to cheer it would have, an open hand staring at it. It turned around and slid the opening of the gauntlet toward the hand, practically mewling when it covered Laura's hand.

Its mission complete, the gauntlet fell limp on her hand. The only indication that anything strange had happened was the frown that marred Laura's face.

-Dream—

 _Something was weird._

 _She wasn't coming out of a chapel clad in white while being held in Rean's arms, not anymore. That pleasant fantasy had been replaced with an endless void of black with wisps of blue flitting in the emptiness._

 _Why was she here? Normally she'd be frightened, but she felt calm, almost detached._

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, I see you are unsurprised."_**

 _She glanced around, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"_

 _The voice chuckled._ _ **"I am no one of importance, child. Though, it is interesting that the gauntlet chose you."**_

 _She frowned and glanced to her arms, staring at the gauntlet that stood stark against the skin of her left hand. "What's this doing here?"_

 _The voice cackled._ _ **"It is the proof of your status. You are but a perspective contractor, even strong as you are. The time is not right, but I look forward to seeing you grow."**_

 _The scenery began to fade away, her eyes growing heavy. "Wait… what do you mean… contractor?"_

 _The voice came from even further away._ _ **"Your time will come, Laura S. Arseid. Be patient and know that Wizel watches."**_

 _She could ask no more questions, her eyes falling closed and the world going dark._

-Reality—

She woke up panting, right arm clenching something soft. She looked down and blushed at the sight of the Mishy plush. "I don't remember grabbing you. But, what a strange dream."

She shook her head and swung her legs onto the floor, blinking when she looked to Mishy's usual spot. "Um, what's that doing there? Isn't that the Mishette plush made only for special occasions?"

She frowned and stared at it before the fuzz in her mind gave way, making her face erupt in fire. She'd been waiting on the second floor for the others to return, but she'd found herself waiting by Rean's door well into the night. She must have fallen asleep.

She gulped, trying to keep herself from fainting. That meant that someone had carried her here, but the only one that would have gotten her so… comfortable was Rean. There were no other culprits…

She groaned and buried her face into Mishy, only stopping her downward spiral of embarrassment when she finally noticed the weight on her hand. She froze at the sight that greeted her.

The gauntlet she'd been given was on her arm and it felt practically bonded to her. When she tried to pull it off, it did not move. Worry slowly took hold as the metal refused to budge no matter how hard she pulled, eventually morphing into panic when she couldn't pry the gauntlet loose with a dull knife.

So, she did the only thing she could.

"Instructor!"

-Several Hours Later—

"Alright, I can't get it off."

Instructor Makarov stepped back with a sigh, placing a wrench on his work bench. "Well, not without taking her hand off anyway."

Laura was in principal Vandyck's office, joined by the Principal, Sara, Instructor Beatrice, Instructor Thomas, Makarov and her classmates. They'd tried just about every non-amputation measure in the book in the hours since Laura had come to Sara in a panic. Every one ended in failure.

Vandyck sighed. "Then there's nothing we can do further. Ms. Arseid, does the gauntlet cause you any pain? I know I asked when you first came in, but I'd like to confirm."

Laura shook her head. "No, there's no pain. Even when Instructor Makarov was trying to pry it off, there was just some pressure. It's just… there."

Vandyck hummed. "I see. Thomas, find anything and everything you can on the gauntlet. Makarov, I want you to try and figure out what it's made of. Beatrice, I'll be sending Ms. Arseid to you regularly for checkups. Finally, Sara, please keep an eye on her."

Fie's hand shot up. "Um, I should mention this. The gauntlet came from some ruins we found over in Parm."

Vandycj nodded. "Thank you for sharing, Ms. Clausell. Thomas, you heard her." His gaze scanned the room as Thomas left. "This is to remain an absolute secret. Should anyone ask, pass it off as a gift from her father and end the conversation. Any questions?"

There were none.

Vandyck tented his hands. "Very well then, you are dismissed. Remember, I want regular reports until this is dealt with."

Everyone nodded and filed from the room, Laura eventually finding herself with her classmates. They looked concerned, but Laura sighed. "I'll be fine. I'll need some practice to get used to the new weight, but the only thing it'll stop me from doing is swim."

Emma patted her shoulder. "Hey, don't say that. Swimming's right behind your skill in how much you practice, there's no reason to give it up."

Machias shrugged. "There's no reason to worry. It's of great quality and can help you in a pinch."

Emma nodded to him. "That's definitely a silver lining. Besides, all we can do about it is wait. Actually, how does some group practice sound?"

Everyone looked to Rean. He looked from them to the dour Laura before nodding. "Ok, that sounds good. Everyone's on board this time anyway."

They set off for the gym, Laura and Rean lagging behind. Laura was still dour and her mood seemed to fall even further when Fie launched to her customary spot of Elliot's back. Rean frowned at the melancholy in her eyes and tapped her shoulder. "Laura, what's wrong?"

Laura glanced to him. "Just… I had planned to do something important today and now this happened. I just wanted to get it off, but now it appears bound to me."

Rean tapped his chin. "Well, what was it? I'll help if I can."

Laura's cheeks burned. "Um, it's… kind of private. I thank you for the offer, but I need to do it myself."

Rean sighed. "Alright, if that's what you think. Let's get going, the others are waiting for us."

Laura felt her gauntleted hand pulled forward and she had to jog to keep up with Rean. She felt a smile slowly stretch across her lips as they caught up to the others.

 _Father really was right. To think, it took me almost half a year to realize what was right in front of me. Now I just need this gauntlet gone and I can go through with what I need to do. Hopefully… hopefully it can happen before midterms._

Her heart felt warm at the thought and she closed her eyes, smiling. But, the force on her hand suddenly gave way and she faceplanted. Groaning in pain, she looked at the ground to find the dagger that had been sheathed in the gauntlet laying on the ground.

The gauntlet nowhere to be found.

Laura stared at the dagger and then back at her friends, shock clear in her eyes. "It… came off."

Jusis nodded slowly. "That much is clear. But, where did that gauntlet go?"

Laura didn't know, but when she reached for the dagger the gauntlet reappeared. It disappeared when she yanked her hand away. "Well, I guess it's still here technically. It just doesn't…uh…"

Fie glanced down from her perch. "Materialize?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, that. It doesn't materialize unless I reach for the dagger."

Alisa had an idea. "Wait, can you grab it with your opposite hand? Like, will it appear if you grab it with either hand?"

Laura shrugged and reached out with her right hand. The gauntlet did not appear, not even when she grabbed the dagger, but the moment it drew close to her left hand the gauntlet reappeared.

Gaius sighed. "I guess that answers that question. Alisa, I don't think we should use those items we got from Fie until we sort this out."

Alisa nodded and Emma spoke. "Well, at least that problem's solved for the moment. I'll store the other things when we get back to the dorm, but let's get to practice."

Her suggestion was met with half-hearted cheers and they started walking again. Laura felt her face heat up as her plans, originally on hold, were now staring her in the eye.

 _Ok, just ask the question about last night, maybe we can roll in from that._

She opened her mouth to speak but she found herself in the training room, the others getting ready. It seemed like practically everything was conspiring to stop her from doing what she wanted, nay, needed.

But, the practice would be good stress relief, so may as well.

-After Practice—

"Alright everyone, let's call it a day!"

The others cheered tiredly, even the ever stoic Fie panting against Elliott's shoulder. Rean was proud of his friend, both for his fighting and the fact that Fie had told him some of her past. He'd taken it so well and Fie had blushed when he'd hugged her and apologized for trying to avoid her presence.

He still wanted her to stop invading his room, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen.

Rean turned and put the practice tachi on the rack when the door to the room slammed open.

"Jusis Albarea! You are going to give me a damn answer or I will force it out of you!"

Ah, Paula. It was good to see her back at the school and harassing Jusis again. It made things seem normal, odd as the definition may be.

Jusis sighed. "I am far too exhausted to deal with this right now, Dern. Come back when I can actually do something."

Paula's face scrunched in confusion. "…Fine!"

She slammed the door behind her, leaving the room silent. Machias spoke first. "Look at that, there's no venom between you this time. Maybe being her knight in shining armor helped."

Jusis glared. "Take the talk elsewhere, Regnitz."

Gaius walked to the door. "Well, while I thoroughly enjoyed today's session, I need to leave. I still have to finish working on my project."

Alisa shot up. "Oh, let me come! I want to see the end of this one!"

Gaius smiled and they walked out of the room. Emma stretched before speaking. "Machias, would you like to join me for a quick look over the Engineering homework? I'm having some trouble with spring mechanisms."

Machais shrugged. "Sure, though I can't think of you having trouble with something. Want to grab some coffee while we're at it?"

Emma nodded and they left, a subtle wink flying towards Laura before Emma disappeared. That left Jusis, Elliot, Fie, Laura, and Rean.

Jusis stood with a sigh. "I have little doubt Paula is going to be waiting for me outside. I'll go ahead and spare you the yelling."

Elliot stood as well, Fie clinging to him like always. "I want to go ahead and get some practice in. Fie, you don't have to grip me either, you're welcome to listen."

Fie hid her face. "…No."

Elliot blinked. "What?"

She hid her face further. "Just…want to hold on."

Elliot's blush could have lit a room. Were it not for the fact Rean and her were about to be alone, Laura would have been squealing and rolling on the floor.

All in her mind of course, she wouldn't do that…when people were around.

Elliot finally decided that he'd tarried long enough and escorted Fie from the room. Now, Laura just had to get what she needed to off her chest and they could have group snogging sessions.

…Oh wait, that was a bad thing.

Laura shook her head of the errant thoughts and put on her game face. Somehow, even with that debacle this morning, she'd remembered to keep her father's letter close. It was the source of her strength and she drew on is as she took the plunge. "Excuse me, Rean?"

Rean turned from the door, jaw dropping when he saw her with a great sword pointing at him. "Uh, what's this about?"

Laura sighed. "I wish for us to spar, no, duel. I want us to duel with all we have and see who the better is."

Rean blinked slowly. "A…duel? But, we just finished practice, we're both tired. Why now?"

Laura's gaze was steel. "I need to know something, something that only a duel can tell me. So, I ask again, will you fight me?"

Rean stared her in the eye for a pair of long moments before nodding and grabbing the tachi he used in practice. "Very well, but my conditions are these. I win, you tell me what brought this on. You win, and I'll answer any question you have."

Laura nodded her assent, their positions long memorized. Laura knew when the duel would start and had his patterns down to memory, but her focus narrowed to a laser as she called her father's letter to mind.

 ** _Dear Laura,_**

 ** _I've given your last letter much thought and I think I have an answer for you. It's up to you whether or not to believe it, but I think this is the truth._**

The duel began with Rean's strike, Laura's blade meeting his with a clang. His slashes were as fast as ever, but there was a power there she reveled in facing. Her blade overpowered his own and she began her assault in earnest.

 ** _This boy, Rean, is Leo as you know. I called in a favor to get hold of the pen pal program records and the names match up. I don't know what quirk of fate brought you two to Thors, but I could tell from your earliest letters that you held him dear._**

Laura and Rean were in their element now, a dance of dull steel and hard determination. There were no secret techniques, arts, or any such nonsense in this duel. Only steel against steel and the wills they held.

 ** _Even now, as I receive word from you of your studies, you mention him often. There is a, dare I say it, wistful tone to your words when he's brought up. In fact, it reminds me much of when I would read letters your grandparents exchanged when they were courting one another._**

Laura's blade clipped Rean's side but he rolled with the hit and smacked he flat of his blade to her leg. She winced but pirouetted and brought a crushing blow against his back. He rolled away and the standoff continued.

 ** _Now, you're doubtlessly embarrassed by what I just wrote, but think about it. He seems to be on your mind every day, every moment if I could venture a guess. And this isn't the fantastical 'he's handsome and sensitive' sort of thing that shallow girls care about. He seems to speak to your very soul._**

Their swords met again, vicious grins on their faces. They spun and twirled around each other, a ballet dancer against a wolf, with every slash and thrust either dodged, parried or taken with a grunt. Laura knew what was coming next and she twirled on her toe, ready to claim her heart's desire.

 ** _Laura, I'll stop beating around the bush. I think you love him, deeply at that. This is no mere crush that arrives and leaves within a month. You've been friends by correspondence for six years and you detailed so much of your life in those letters. You two know each other better than anything and, should you want it, I have some advice._**

Their blades met again, but Laura slid down the length of Rean's blade, their faces bare inches from each other.

 ** _My advice… is tell him. Do not let someone else win his heart without knowing if you have a chance. Follow what that beautiful heart of yours says and do what you think is right. Should you need anything else, I'm always here to help._**

Laura smiled as Rean's eyes widened, her heart practically beating from her chest. From Rean's perspective, there was something shining in those golden eyes that he so admired. Something that made him oh so very anxious.

And oh, so very happy.

 ** _I think I'll end my letter here. I wish you luck in your training, my dear, and I hope this letter helps you sort out what you've been feeling. Who knows? With luck, I may be meeting my daughter's first boyfriend when school lets out._**

 ** _Again, I wish you all the best. Your loving father,_**

 ** _Victor S. Arseid._**

Laura's eyes closed, her forehead drifting to meet with Rean's. "I think… I've found my answer."

Rean's body relaxed, the duel forgotten. "And what's the answer?"

Her voice tickled his ear. "Rean… I love you."

His response was not to be, her lips sealing his in a clumsy, warm kiss. All thought of duels, strange gauntlets, stability in Erebonia, or schoolwork vanished from their minds.

They just held each other close, glad to finally find what they'd been searching for.

 **So… how's everybody doing? Sorry this took so long to come out, but school is no fun when you have three courses that are either very math heavy or science heavy. Anyway, I hope you guys like this offering and continue to stick around. I really don't like leaving things undone after all.**


	12. Midterms

**Ah, another day, another chapter! I'm super happy with the wonderful support you've all shone the story thus far and I'm glad you enjoyed how Laura finally made her move. I hope to do a good job showing both the fluff and more emotional moments this pair will go through on their journey.**

 **But, for now, we return to the story!**

 _Midterms_

When they finally separated, Rean's smile was the warmest to ever cross his face. "Hell of a way to tell me, huh?"

Laura smiled back and kissed him again, unable to say anything in the wake of her bliss.

Rean pulled away this time. "What… brought this on? I'm happy, Aidios I'm happy, but why now?"

Laura smiled at him. "Honestly… because I needed to be brave. I think I've loved you since we came back from Celdic, but I'd never felt like that before. I was incredibly confused, so I kept what I felt inside. It only made me jealous when you spent time with your other lady friends though, and it boiled over when I saw you with Monica."

Rean tucked her head into his shoulder. "Ah, so that's why you were so angry. Now I feel really guilty for breaking your arm."

Laura laughed, snuggling into the cloth. "It's ok, I needed to have someone snap me out of it. Besides, you helped me find Mishy after that, and the little guy helped me gather my courage and ask my father for advice."

She pulled back and gave Rean the letter she'd been holding. He gave it a thorough read before he stared to laugh hysterically.

Laura was a tad peeved at his reaction. "That letter holds the heartfelt advice of my father, you can't just-"

Rean put a tender finger to her lips, another letter appearing in his hand. Eyes shining with mirth and joy in equal parts, he explained. "I'm not laughing about the advice, Laura, it's really good. I was just laughing that I'd sent my parents a letter asking _them_ for advice. I got it just this morning."

Laura stared at him curiously before taking and opening the letter. It was about the same length as her father's, but the message made her smile.

 ** _Rean,_**

 ** _Your mother and I have thought long and hard about what you've asked us. We understand that this is a confusing time for you, especially since you've shown such little interest in girls until now, but here's what we think._**

 ** _You've mentioned Ms. Laura many times in the letters you've sent us and you can imagine how surprised we were that the girl you'd been writing to for so long was Viscount Arseid's daughter. But, we also know that you both are very dedicated to your craft, and your words when describing her border on romantic. She speaks to you, son, in a way that nothing else has for so long._**

 ** _Now, knowing you, you're considering tearing this letter to shreds, but think for a moment. She's been in your every letter since you arrived, bar none, and you know as much about her as she does you. She shares many of your interests and she became your best friend almost immediately at that._**

 ** _So, to stop kicking a dead horse, our advice is to go ahead and tell her. Even if she turns you down, and we're pretty sure she won't, then you know that you've tried. Your heart knows what it wants, just be courageous enough to try._**

 ** _Please, let us know what happens and be sure that we're here for you and so is your sister. We wish you luck and look forward to seeing you again after the school year lets out._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Your Loving Parents._**

 _P.S: Rean, this is your mother. Should all go well, I demand you bring her to meet us. I want to meet my potential daughter in law!_

 _P.S.S: Rean, this is your father. Ignore your madwoman mother and do what you think is right._

Laura finished the letter and giggled hard, hunching over with mirth. Rean laughed right along with her, right until they stopped and smiled at each other.

Rean finally broached the unasked question. "So… are we going to tell everyone else?"

Laura's smiled shifted to a frown. "I… I don't know. Wouldn't it be a little sudden for us to tell them we're…"

She trailed off, a blush springing to life. Rean felt a blush of his own rise, but his tongue didn't tie itself in knots. "A couple? That we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She nodded shyly, her pensive face at complete odds with her normal confidence. Rean remedied that by taking her hand and rubbing the back with his thumb. "Hey, it'll be fine. They're our friends, they'll be happy for us."

Laura sucked in a breath. "I'm not worried about them… mostly. I'm worried about how some of our more…zealous admirers will take the news."

Rean… was confused. "Admirers? I have admirers?"

Laura gave him the single flattest look he'd ever seen before she started laughing again. "Well, if this is the first you're hearing of it, then I have nothing to fear. Let's get back to the dorm; we need to share the good news."

She hooked her arm around his and pulled him out of the gym, slowing when he caught up to her. They were too happy to notice the stares and whispers that accompanied them, but Rean's hand soon found hers and they walked back to the dorm hand in hand.

It was empty, unsurprisingly, so they took a seat in the lobby and started hashing out how they were going to make this new phase work. It ended up being a pretty short conversation since so much of their lives revolved around each other already, but there came the issue of families.

Namely, how were they going to fit two meaningful visits in the short break between school years?

They shot a couple ideas back and forth before Rean struck gold. "Ok, so it's a full day's ride between Ymir and Legram. The break lasts for… a week and a half. Maybe we could spend three days down in Legram before using another day to travel up to Ymir and stay there for three days? It'd give us a couple days to visit anywhere we'd be curious about or just relax."

Laura hummed at the idea. "That's not bad, but we'd need to get the tickets well in advance. The break always brings a lot of pleasure yachts to Legram and it gets very crowded."

Rean nodded. "Same, it's the busiest time of the year for Ymir. Thrill seekers and hikers love to come up at that time along with hot spring enthusiasts. Can't tell you how many times my dad had to break up fights."

Laura chuckled, leaning into his shoulder with a sigh while she was at it. "We'll figure it out, I know we will. Now, when do you think the others will get back?"

Elliot answered. "Well I'm back, and so's Fie. What, you guys need to tell us something?"

Elliot and Fie walked down the stairs, both staring at them curiously. Rean scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "Oh, uh, yeah. Kind of important, but we'd prefer everyone get back first."

Fie's stoic look morphed into a vicious smirk. "Ah, I see. Come on, Elliot, let's join them. I want to hear _all_ about this."

Elliot didn't look too sure, but Fie dragged him over to the couch and pulled him close, mocking Rean and Laura with her dramatic actions and Elliot's burning face.

Laura and Rean exchanged uneasy looks before the rest of their classmates entered. By the sound of it, they'd run into each other on their way back to the dorm. But, rather than have a sensitive person like Gaius or Emma spot them first, Alisa spotted the implied gathering.

Her smile could have lit a stadium. "Oh my gosh, did it happen?!"

Everyone's eyes flew to Rean and Laura, their curiosity making the two blush hard. Alisa started to giggle and squeal at the same time, her attempts to stifle the noise by biting on a hankie useless.

Rean looked to Laura, silently asking if they should go ahead.

Laura nodded. "May as well bite the bullet."

Rean sighed and they stood, Laura's hand finding his instantly. "Everyone, we have an important announcement to make. Laura and I have… decided to start dating."

Silence met the announcement for a moment before a hearty cheer rose from their friends. Congratulations and well-meaning teases rained on them shortly thereafter, as they always must, but it looked like everyone was reacting exactly how Rean had expected.

At least, until mira started changing hands, most of it going to Gaius.

Laura put two and two together. "You bet on us dating?!"

Everyone froze, their faces betraying them. Jusis tried to keep his cool, even as embarrassment colored his voice. "No… we simply owed Gaius for paying when we went out on our field studies."

Rean's eyes narrowed to slits. "Oh really? Tell me, Gaius, what exactly could you have bought for everyone to only give you one hundred mira each?"

Gaius could have passed for a statue. "I am not obligated to answer. Besides, why ruin the good news with petty suspicions?"

Rean and Laura shared another look before nodding. "Fine, but you can't tease us over our relationship until midterms are over. Do that, and we'll forget this happened, deal?"

Laura not so subtly patted her hip where the hilt of her sword normally rested and everyone rushed to agree. Let it never be said that Laura couldn't negotiate, so long as it wasn't about technology, but no one needed to know that just yet.

"Ah, good, everyone's here."

Sara strutted through the doors, a too pleased smirk on her face. At least, until she saw Laura no longer had a gauntlet on her hand. "Wait, you got it off?!"

Emma smacked her forehead. "We forgot to tell you, sorry Instructor. Laura's gauntlet is still there, it's just not materialized."

Sara's raised brow prompted Laura to place the dagger next to her left arm, the gauntlet shimmering into existence until the dagger moved away and it vanished. Sara hummed at the odd sight before turning on her heel. "Ok, never mind what I was going to say. I need to let Principal Vandyck know about this. Everyone, return to your rooms for today, I have a feeling we'll be meeting with the Principal again before long."

She left her class speechless, Machias eventually taking charge. "You heard her, let's rest up for tonight. Laura, Rean, congrats again for getting your heads out of the sand, but the next week's not going to be fun."

Rean and Laura looked insulted, but the others had fled the lobby. They shared an exasperated look before walking to second floor and separating with an affectionate kiss to each other's cheek.

- _Vandyck's Office, Next Day—_

Vandyck stared at the assembled members of Class 7 with something akin to exasperation mixed in amusement. "So, you're telling me that the gauntlet disappears unless the dagger that had been sheathed in it comes close?"

Sara nodded. "That's correct, Principal. Laura, show him."

Laura took the dagger and laid it next to her arm, the gauntlet materializing in front of Vandyck's calculating gaze. His eyes closed and brow furrowed, the sight making him anxious, "Thomas left just yesterday, so I'll let this pass for now. As for you two…"

He turned his gaze to the sheepish faces of Alisa and Gaius, a small glove with prongs attached to Alisa's arm while Gaius had a dragon shaped belt wrapped around his waist. "You're essentially saying that those artifacts… attached themselves to you? Even after they'd been locked away?"

Emma answered for them. "Yes sir. I went to inspect the storage container this morning and it was thoroughly destroyed. Shortly thereafter, I heard Alisa start screaming."

Gaius shook his head. "I woke up at the scream, just in time to see the belt slithering towards me. I tried to get away from it, but it launched itself into the air and latched on to my leg. After that, it climbed up my leg and clamped around my waist. Hasn't moved since."

Vandyck sighed, reaching under his desk for what was revealed to be strong liquor. "This is going to be a long week. Mr. Worzel, your problem is easy to hide, I'll just mark the design as a cultural exception. Ms. Re-"

Alisa squeaked and Vandyck stopped himself. "Ah, excuse me, Ms. R; your problem is harder to work with. Did the glove come with anything like Ms. Arseid's dagger? Something that could make it vanish?"

Fie answered this time. "We tried. It was a _lot_ bigger before we yanked the medallion it came with off. It shrunk into that thing and we can't do anything else."

Alisa sighed. "I'll be alright, Principal, it's not my dominant hand anyway. I'll just need to get in some practice to make sure I don't smack myself when I'm drawing my bow."

Vandyck poured himself a glass. "Very well, there's nothing I know or can think of that makes this better, so all I can do is dismiss you for now. Good luck on midterms everyone."

The class stood and bowed to the Principal before filing out of the room, each pondering the events of that morning before school swept them into its grasp once again and they could think on it no more.

And they wouldn't think on it again for quite some time. Midterms loomed over them like a specter, and everyone was absorbed in preparation, though Rean and Laura were able to work in some study dates.

Not real dates mind you, they agreed to have a proper one when this mess was over with.

Eventually, the day came and the brave students marched from their dorms to face the beast. They'd done everything and anything possible to get themselves ready for this, a variety of odd strategies from games to skits taking place throughout the Academy.

They seemed to work, especially since Fie and Elliot, their two weakest academics, were able to recite most of the important information verbatim. It didn't make the storm weather that started up the moment the exams began any less ominous, the normality of such storms be damned.

For four days they fought their foe, not even the odd sight of what Rean believed was a maid going to visit the principal denting their determination. But, even the greatest of them felt the pressure seeking to crush them and it was with a great sigh of relief that they slew their foe and slumped in their seats.

Also, lo and behold, the rain stopped the moment Sara picked up the last exam. Fancy that.

Sara came back into the room and looked over her exhausted juniors with a certain smugness that was distinctly hers. "Well, look at that, the rain stopped. Looks like the Goddess wants to reward you for all the hard work you put in the last four days."

More than one cynical grumble met that quip, but Sara took it in stride. "Well, that aside, you guys really worked your tails off for this. That means, we have a free day for everyone tomorrow and it's supposed to be that wonderful sunny weather we've all been missing. So, go and enjoy yourselves, but don't forget your practical next week."

Groans reared their heads again, Machias voicing their collective thoughts. "Geez, I completely forgot with all the studying."

Sara smiled, something mischievous in her lips. "Well, that's what happens in life. Speaking of, I won't be in town today or tomorrow, so… don't burn down the dorm, ok?"

Jusis glared at her, something niggling in the back of his mind. "Why?"

Sara shrugged. "Oh, just meetings. Have to meet up with a friend of mine for work and all that fun stuff."

She unceremoniously dismissed the class and strolled from the room. Fie, in a departure from the norm, staggered from the room in search of a napping spot. Gaius mentioned speaking to the Principal while Laura made her way to the pool, but not before promising to meet Rean at Kirsche's that night.

That earned him more than a few well-meaning teases, but everyone else decided to head back to the dorms for the day, each of them flat exhausted. On the way, there was some speculation about how the rankings would be determined, especially since they'd be posted for all to see, but everyone knew Emma aced everything.

Humble as she was, her brain could very well be a WMD someday.

Since that conversation died a pathetic death, they turned to a safer topic, speculation on who Sara was meeting. Emma suggested a secret lover of some sort, but it was shot down in short order. No one was that desperate, especially since her personality and lifestyle negated her looks.

Rean would have been glad to end it there, but Elliot brought something up. "So… does anyone think Laura's been a little awkward around Fie?"

Emma sighed, not noticing Rean's eyes widen in surprise. "Thank heaven, it's not just me. When we're all together, they're fine, but when it's just those two I've noticed them trying to avoid each other."

Rean was still trying to process this new information when Machias spoke. "Yeah, I noticed it after we got back and gave the group reports. While Elliot over there was giving Fie the hug of her life, I saw an unpleasant look flash over Laura's face. Have any insight to that, Rean?"

Rean shook his head. "No… every time I've seen Laura and Fie in the same place, they've been just fine. She hasn't mentioned having problems with Fie either."

He looked to his friends, concern clear in his voice. "Should I go talk to her? I don't want something like this to fester, especially if they're part of the same group in the next field study."

Alisa looked like she had an idea, but another voice interrupted the discussion. "It's wonderful to see you again, My Lady. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Alisa's face morphed in shock, her eyes finding the maid that Rean had run into a few days ago. "I-is that you S-Sharon?!"

The maid curtsied, a warm smile on her face. "As you likely suspect, I'm here at the behest of the chairman herself. I'll be taking care of you and your dorm mates from now on."

Rean's eyes sharpened when he saw the maid's emerald eyes lock onto the glove bonded to Alisa. "And what's this? A new accessory?"

Alisa was too stunned to answer, so Jusis answered for her. "Excuse me, Miss? Who are you?"

The maid's eyes regained their warmth. "Oh, excuse me. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance everyone. My name is Sharon Krueger. I'm a maid under the employ of the Reinford household, Lady Alisa's family."

She curtsied and Jusis actually laughed. "Looks like I was right, those red eyes and blonde hair don't just show up out of the blue."

Alisa seethed in frustration. "You shouldn't be here dammit!"

Alisa and Sharon proceeded to descend into a 'discussion' about what the maid thought she was doing so the others just left them be and retreated to their rooms. More than a few hit the hay just an hour later, Fie sneaking her way into Elliot's room as always while Rean met up with Laura.

- _Morning, Free Day_ -

The sight that greeted them that day was something from a dream.

The dining room was set and there were plates with bacon, eggs, toast, and soup alongside some cups with tea and coffee. Then there was Sharon, her smile radiant and appearance impeccable in the face of the tired, shadowy-eyed youths.

That exhaustion disappeared with the first bite of pure ambrosia, every eye widening in ecstasy and amazement. Except Alisa, which made more than one mind cry blasphemy.

Even Laura and Jusis, who'd both been raised on brilliant cooking, could think of nothing better than what lay before them.

Elliot started whispering to Rean, making darn sure no one else could hear him. "So, she's actually Alisa Reinford. Talk about a month of reveals, huh?"

Rean felt some sweat roll down his neck. "Hear, hear. Not to mention her mother sounds like the chairman of the largest industrial company in Zemuria. Her family probably has more money than any three of the Four Houses put together."

Elliot chuckled silently. "Yeah, probably not that much of an exaggeration. Though, why hide it? Would her name cause that much of an issue?"

Rean felt more sweat roll down his neck. "Well, with all the nobles here, having a commoner that can shame their family's wealth would make a tempting target. I can understand why she'd keep it a secret."

They watched Sharon destroy Alisa's every protestation with almost nauseating kindness for another few minutes before everyone dispersed for the day. Rean found his usual tasks sitting in his mail and made a note to call everyone together for the new investigation.

After that, he made some rounds to the stores before going to check on the request by one Vincent Florald, where the flamboyant second year sent him on a wild goose chase to find his secret admirer. Boy, that had been fun asking the florist who'd bought a Grand Rose recently and tracking them all down.

Rosine, the poor girl, just wanted to decorate the church. She didn't seem the type to send anonymous letter either.

Beryl, the local witch stand-in, bought the rose for a ritual. She did not look like one that was interested in romance, only creepy things Rean refused to ask about.

Finally, there was Vivi, the terrible tease. As expected, she'd gotten the rose to screw with her sister and Rean had to wonder how karma was going to pay her back for this. Maybe with a bucket of mud at the end of year festival?

He'd then gone back to Vincent to report the poor news when the one, the only, Margarita showed up and revealed herself to be the writer of the letters. While Rean was a nice guy, he couldn't call Margarita anything more than delusional, especially since she thought she had beauty outstripping even Laura when she was… homely, to put it nicely.

He'd left the second year behind and ran over to the Engineering building where he got a crash course in how to ride an Orbal bike from George and Angelica before taking the contraption for a spin. It was pretty fun, even if he didn't go full tilt.

Oh, and he had to tell Angelica to stop fantasizing about Laura. She was taken after all, but that had led to a rain of teases that threatened to drown him had George not tackled her to the floor and told him to run.

…Metaphorically speaking, but he would forever deny making 'vroom-vroom' noises, even under pain of death.

The ride also let him see Towa and Crow for the first time in ages. Towa was still an angel sent from on high while Crow did everything he could to make Rean nervous. Until George took out a really big wrench that is. Then Crow got _very_ quiet.

Well, he still gave George a glowing review for his work and left the group of second years behind. Most everyone was still busy right now, so he walked over to the training field to see how Jusis and Alisa were doing.

Alisa was the first one he saw, along with Gaius surprisingly. Pocketing the quartz Angie had given him, he jogged over to them just in time to see what they were doing.

"Left shoulder!"

Alisa tossed the ball from her stick right where she said, Gaius batting it away with the blunt part of his spear. They continued the training for a few more minutes before Alisa noticed him. "Oh, hey Rean. Need something?"

Rean shrugged, looking behind them to see another three people watching. "Just curious why Gaius was here. Actually, mind introducing our other audience members? I don't believe I've seen them before."

Alisa smiled and waved the other girls over. "Sure. First are my seniors, Emily and Theresa. They're good friends and they've really helped me get a feel for lacrosse."

The two girls smiled at him, Emily reaching out and shaking his hand. "Hi there! Nice to see Alisa has more than one guy she calls a friend."

Theresa nodded at him. "Hello, Sir Schwarzer. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Rean inclined his head. "You as well, Lady Carolline."

Alisa and Emily looked between the two. "Wait, you know each other?"

Rean scratched his head, sweating at the accusing look Alisa was giving him. "We're only acquaintances. I met Lady Coralline at a few mandatory meetings that dad dragged me to and we talked about how boring they were."

Theresa giggled. "Yes, those were fun chats. I do hope you can come by for a chat again some time, maybe you'll even tell me what it was your sister did to get out of going to that one party."

Rean groaned. "Don't remind me. Anyway, who's the other lady we've kept waiting."

Alisa subtly rolled her eyes. "This is Ferris. She's from Class II and won't let me forget it, especially when we're trying to play."

Ferris, who had lilac purple hair matching Vincent Florald's shade for shade, ground her teeth at that. "I'll have you know I'm trying to show you your place! And besides, I've questioned many times why a Nordian must join us in what is ostensibly a ladies only club!"

Rean saw Gaius shrug out of the corner of his eye, but a fire had been lit in Alisa and they had to wait for it to burn out. Rean bid farewell to Gaius and the seniors before wandering over to the stable, Alisa's argument with Ferrus eventually fading.

He found Jusis caring for his horse, so Rean got the ball rolling. "Hey, Jusis, everything going well so far?"

Jusis glanced to him before brushing a knot out of the horse's mane. "As well as can be expected. Dern's not here today on account of a meeting with the Principal, so I've had some peace and quiet."

Rean noted the very faint hint of remorse that colored his voice. "She still trying to force an answer out of you?"

Jusis shook his head. "Not as much anymore, no. It seems her zeal has lessened considerably what with midterms passing through."

Rean snorted. "Something like that would make anyone less eager. Are you still sure you shouldn't just tell her? I know your reasoning, but the heart's a fickle thing."

Jusis grunted, giving Rean a sour look. "You're lucky, I suppose. Unlike me, you were able to find your love before circumstance conspired to separate you. Were I only so lucky."

Rean frowned at him, but could tell Jusis didn't want to elaborate. "I guess I understand, Jusis. Um, I'm probably going to head for the Old Schoolhouse now. Want to join me?"

Jusis looked like he didn't want to before conceding with a sigh. "Very well, just let me get everything in order."

Rean waited for a few minutes before Jusis joined him and they walked towards the old school building. They passed a few nobles that Jusis had to dismiss, including the one and only Patrick Hyarms, but they still made the Old Schoolhouse in less than ten minutes.

Rean pulled out his ARCUS and called everyone else to gather in ten more minutes, leaving Rean and Jusis to stew in an awkward silence until Emma and Machias arrived. After that, the others streamed in quickly and they were standing before the elevator in short order.

Emma looked around as Alisa fiddled with the control panel. "You were right, this place really has changed. A mysterious elevator appearing out of nowhere is, well, mysterious."

Machias sighed. "Emma, remind me to help you with on the spot word choice."

Emma smiled at him, leaving the others to roll their eyes. Rean glanced at the console. "Hey, there's a new panel."

Alisa nodded. "Yeah, looks like we have another floor to explore."

Gaius hummed, his eyes closed. "I just wonder what powers this thing. How can it tell itself to change and what makes it change?"

Rean shook his head. "I'd like to know that too, but let's get down there and look around. Principal Vandyck wants as through a report as we can give."

He nodded to Alisa and the elevator lurched downward, bringing them to the new floor. Once they were there, Laura's eyes widened. "So, this is the third floor. Looks the same as the others so far."

Elliot gulped. "Yeah, but I bet we've got a heck of a fight coming up."

Laura smiled at him. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Remember, Instructor Sara said we're close to using our combat links at a more advanced level so if we're careful, everything should be fine."

Rean grinned. "Sounds good to me. Alright, I want two teams of four, everyone partner with your best combat link and let's get to it!"

There was a less than enthusiastic cheer before they entered the new floor proper and started fighting their way through. It was interesting to note the way water was used in this particular floor, but the monsters weren't too much trouble and they found themselves staring at an empty circular room before long.

Rean was unsurprised when three demon-like creatures flashed into the room and drew his blade. "Alright, these look like the big guns! Keep your wits and they'll fall like the rest!"

Drawn weapons met his call and the class charged. Four took the one in the center, the remainder splitting between the other two. Rean and Laura charged the one on the left, Rean's blade doing little against its tough hide while Laura was able to smack it around with her heavier edge.

Reduced to a support role, Rean fired up his ARCUS and fired three bolts of fire at the screeching monster before activating two more. "Chrono Break, Chrono Drive!"

The monster slowed in proportion to Laura speeding up, her blade a blur of death that carved the monster to pieces. Rean sighed and jogged up to her, bumping fists at the successful battle. "Man, those things work. Have to use those more often."

Laura laughed. "Yes, well, it seems our classmates have ended their battles already. It's quite nice to outnumber the enemy for once, though it's not much of a challenge."

Rean shrugged. "I'll make it up to you later."

Laura felt a smirk rise on her face before a blinding pain rushed up her arm. She cried in agony, but Rean's head exploded into static at the same moment, an unknown voice echoing in their minds.

 **"** **Contractor/Awakener, cease your dalliance with the enemy lest you wish heartbreak upon you both!"**

The voices thundered through their minds, but left as quickly as they came. A soothing coolness spread through Rean's head and he saw Elliot's ARCUS glowing, Emma's shining next to Laura's kneeling form.

Gaius kneeled next to him. "What happened, are you two hurt?"

Rean groaned as the pain subsided. "No… no, I'm good. Just a migraine I guess."

Laura used Emma to help her up. "I'm ok too. This is the end of the floor, we should head back."

Concerned looks were shared but Rean and Laura were helped out of the Old Schoolhouse without complaint. The sun was setting when they finally breathed fresh air, Rean and Laura having almost entirely recovered by now.

Rean sighed, feeling the concerned looks on his back. "Look, guys, we're fine. We'll even go see Instructor Beatrice if that makes you feel better."

Everyone still looked concerned, but Laura changed the subject. "So, anyone have any ideas about our little foray into the unknown?"

No one had anything to offer at first, but Rean's head finally had an idea pop up now that the headache had completely subsided. "Hey, did anyone that there's a pattern to the floors?"

Everyone looked at him like he was mad before Gaius snapped his fingers. "Yes, it does! There's always a door at the entrance and then there's a tough group of monsters at the end. If we'd been short two people that would have been exponentially harder."

Rean nodded as the others wrapped their heads around the idea. "Exactly, it seems to follow a set of 'rules'. The first two are the ones Gaius mentioned while the third is that every month a new floor opens."

Emma cupped her chin. "But, that's so specific. What could be causing it?"

Fie, from her Elliot shaped perch, added her two mira. "It feels too structured when you put it that way. Feels a lot more like we're getting tested for some reason."

Rean caught a flinch from Emma, but it passed so fast it could have been nothing. "We can't say for sure, but you can guess what that means."

Machias sighed. "More expeditions, in addition to all our school work. At least this is pretty fascinating or I'd be calling it a waste of time."

Rean shrugged, not having anything to add. Instead, they gave their report to the Principal and dispersed, Laura talking to Gaius and Alisa in low tones.

Rean wanted to follow, but the Principal held him back to clear up some minor details and the others were long gone by the time he left. Determined to speak with Laura, he ran into a desperate student named Munk, who he vaguely remembered was Paula's classmate.

The guy somehow roped Rean into finding a rare sticker for the Abend Time radio show, but it got Rean a nice favor and he got to meet a fellow fan. One that was undoubtedly obsessed with the show, but a fan nonetheless.

After that, he marched into the Gymnasium and followed the sound of splashing to find Laura doing her laps in the deserted pool.

He sighed and sat down, fiddling with his ARCUS until he heard her voice.

"Rean?"

Rean glanced up and smiled at her, eyes somehow staying on her face. "Hey, practicing?"

She shook her head, some water flying from the sapphire locks. "Yes, well, it's good for working off stress."

Rean's frown made her sigh. "I'm fine, Rean. I don't know what made my arm flare up like that, but I assure you, I'm fine"

Rean didn't believe her. "Laura… did you hear a voice when you started hurting?"

She recoiled from him, his hand grabbing her arm to stop her from running. "How do you know that?"

Rean's eyes were steel. "Because I heard a voice too. It called you an enemy."

Laura's eyes turned away. "…Mine did too. It called me a contractor."

Rean's eyes hardened further. "Mine called me an awakener. The question is, why didn't you tell me."

He didn't mean for the hurt to slip into his voice, but Laura stared at him sadly. "I… I didn't want you to think I was mad. We only just started this and I didn't want to hurt it."

Rean shook his head, a warm smile lightening his face. "Laura, I'm concerned because I love you. It hurts me so much more when you try and shut me out, and it doesn't matter what it is your trying to hide. I will support you, as any boyfriend should."

He sealed the promise by bringing her lips to his, the fit perfect even though he was still clumsy. Laura grasped the warmth and relaxed, pulling him into a soft embrace. "Thank you, Rean. I seem to be saying that to you a lot recently."

Rean patted her back, well aware of where he put his hands. "It's ok, I know you didn't want to worry me. Now, let's just trust each other and share our concerns. We can't fix a problem if we don't know there is one."

Laura chuckled. "True, true. Alright, you got me, what do you want to do for tonigt?"

Rean shook his head. "Dinner at Kirsche's with the loveliest lady in Trista and beyond. That too much?"

Laura kissed him this time, smiling into his lips. "Deal."

He waited for her to get changed and they left the Academy grounds, arm in arm for the first of many wonderful nights to come.

- _Class VII Dorm, Jusis—_

I returned to the dorm to find Instructor Sara having a stare down with Sharon, poor Elliot trying to calm them down.

I didn't want to be involved in whatever power struggle was plainly going on, so I departed for my room and made sure all my affairs were in order before continuing my reading. I heard some more yelling from downstairs, but found myself able to ignore it.

That is, until I heard a knock on my door. "Yes?"

Gaius's voice filtered through the door. "Dorm meeting, Instructor Sara told us to meet in the lobby."

I sighed at the asinine interruption, but I couldn't fault the good man for informing me. "Very well, I'll be down shortly."

I heard his footfalls fade and I sighed one more time before marking my place and walking down the stairs. It seemed I was the last to arrive, and I was not fond of the joy in Instructor Sara's eyes when she saw me. "Ah, good, everyone's here!"

She clapped her hands and gave us the sweetest smile imaginable, something in my mind telling me to run. "Now then, the reason I called everyone here is for a truly special announcement. As of today, we have a new member of Class VII that'll be joining us!"

That was met with more than a few confused murmurs and I felt the urge to run get exponentially stronger.

Instructor Sara sensed my growing urge, I could tell by the look in her eye. "She'll be joining us on both Instructor Thomas and Instructor Makarov's recommendation and with full approval from both the board and Principal Vandyck. Now, without further ado…"

She waved her hands to the door where Sharon entered pulling a luggage trolley, followed by a far too familiar head of dark blond hair and amber eyes.

Instructor Sara looked far too pleased with herself. "Meet your new classmate, Paula Dern!"

Right then and there I cursed my fate, knowing what was about to happen.

"Alright Jusis, you can't escape me now! I'll get an answer if it kills me!"

Joy.

 _Ch End._

 **Ah, these developments fill my heart with joy while it fills Jusis with dread! Oh, and it is** ** _so_** **cute to right Laura and Rean as a couple, I was squealing at parts! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy and that you look forward to next time where Patrick runs into a much more well developed team then what he fights in game.**

 **Bye!**


	13. The First Key

**Ah, I'm so glad that the little twist there at the end was well received! For the Crow and Millium fans, they will still join, but Paula's here to throw all the previous interactions out the window! I hope you'll all enjoy the new chapter! (Also, can you guess the meaning of the title?)**

 _The First Key_

Have you ever been stunned silent? Have you ever been faced with a situation so unexpected, so out of the blue, that you couldn't speak?

Rean had, when he'd seen Laura for the first time, so he could sympathize with the dropped jaws of his classmates. It's not every day that the love of your friend's life, who he's trying to make hate him for a variety of reasons, ends up joining your class three months into the school year.

Jusis did the smart thing. He stood, turned on his heel, and stormed up the stairs. All the while he was burning Instructor Sara alive with the most withering glare ever witnessed.

Sara was nonplussed. "What's his problem?"

Paula didn't immediately pursue Jusis, to the collective relief of the others, so Laura took the reins. "Well, Jusis and Paula have been… disagreeable for the last few months. I hear they were able to put aside their differences in Bareahard, but…"

Sara shrugged. "Well, they'll need to get over it. Paula, you're new to this group, though you obviously know Jusis, so if you have a problem either talk to me or them."

Paula snapped off a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

Rean heard Fie laugh while Sara's teeth ground. "We're not that formal, and I'm not that old. If you insist on formalities, just call me Instructor and none of the salutes!"

Paula's hand dropped, expression unsure. "Uh… ok, Instructor."

Sara huffed. "Well, Sharon's already taken your stuff up while that was happening, so I'll leave you to get acquainted with the gang. I'll see you lot bright and early tomorrow, and remember the practical this Wednesday!"

A groan rose from the group and Sara walked out of the building, likely to get drunk again. Silence descended on them for another moment before Paula cleared her throat. "So… I know a few of you already. Who haven't I met yet?"

Rean looked around before pointing to Gaius, Elliot and Alisa. "These three if I remember right. You met me and Laura at Kirsche's while Fie, Emma, and Machias were on the Field Study."

Alisa waved. "Hi, glad to have you with us. Um, do you know why you've been moved so suddenly? I mean, we'll be having the practical in a few days after all."

Paula turned her palms up, face annoyed. "Aidios if I know. I got the uniform just this morning and got told to pack soon after. Asked the Principal and everything."

Gaius chuckled. "Yes, it's very confusing. But, you must be able to use an ARCUS extremely well. That's the whole reason we were gathered together."

Paula's eyes widened. "Really? How'd they figure that out?"

Elliot chuckled. "We… don't really know. Far as we can tell, our entrance exams were the exact same as everyone else's, but we got the experimental units."

Paula rolled her eyes. "Yeah, everyone knows that. Didn't you tell them what I told you, Rean?"

Rean grew sheepish when the others looked at him. "Oh, right. Sorry, slipped my mind with Machias getting kidnapped and all. Professor Makarov's using our data reports to upgrade the more common ARCUS units the other students have."

Emma sighed right alongside Elliot. "Geez, no wonder he wants the reports so detailed. Paula, can you activate combat links too? I mean, I'd assume so if you're here, but can we see it?"

Paula nodded and tapped at the ARCUS hanging on her waist, a familiar circle popping up around her feet before fading. "There, I just made one with… Alisa, right?"

Alisa checked her ARCUS. "Yep, that's you. Guess we can mark that as our official induction ceremony then. Who's up for food and introductions?"

This time there was a cheer and Paula's face fell flat. "Is this a thing with you guys? You all took turns answering me, are you a hivemind?"

Machias laughed. "We have team training and study meets pretty often. We've gotten used to keeping up with each other's thoughts."

Paula didn't believe him if her face was any indication, but there was a wonderful smell coming from the dining room that caught her attention. "Is that… Sharon? Wasn't she taking my stuff upstairs?"

Emma patted her shoulder. "You get used to it. Sharon's really good at being a maid, we've kind of given up figuring out how she does it."

Alisa looped her arm around Paula's shoulders. "Yeah, and don't try asking either. She'll just say she uses 'the Power of Love' to do everything. Now then, welcome party!"

Paula must have realized what she'd gotten herself into when Fie opened a hidden compartment and pulled out dice and cards galore. Rean pitied her as she was pulled into the dining room, her weak protests fading as the doors closed.

Laura and Gaius were the only ones that stayed with him. "So… Paula's with us now. And she'll likely be in the room over Jusis too."

Gaius crossed his arms, eyes closing in thought. "Most likely. The Winds seem hard set at forcing those two together at all times."

Laura chuckled. "Indeed, it does look like fate has it in for them. But, let's keep our classmates from driving her too far up the wall. I'd rather she be able to wake up tomorrow."

Gaius smirked. "True enough. Rean, will you join us? It'll take more than just Laura and I to keep Fie from dragging everyone into the pit for her amusement."

Rean shuddered at that reminder, mind flashing back to Fie's idea of 'bonding'. If her former Jaeger heritage shown through at any time, it was then, especially when she broke out the dice and cards. "Yeah… I'll take a rain-check on that. I should go ahead and make sure Jusis hasn't decided on something he might regret and I'm pretty sure you two and Emma can keep Fie at bay."

Gaius shrugged and strode into the dining room while Laura walked up to Rean. "You sure? Paula's going to gun for an answer from him at every opportunity, but we both know Jusis won't answer. Are you completely sure you can't tell me what happened in Bareahard between you and him?"

Rean sighed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could, but he made me swear to silence. I love you Laura, beyond anything I've known, but that secret is for Jusis to tell. I'm sorry."

Laura's cheeks darkened. "I never took you for a romantic, or for making such bold statements. But, very well. I just hope this secrecy doesn't make their situation any worse."

Rean gave her a one-armed hug. "Jusis has his reasons, and they're good ones too. We just need to give them time. Kinda like how we needed time, right?"

Laura leaned into his embrace. "I guess… Alright, I'll go keep them under control. Try not to make Jusis search his soul _too_ deeply, ok?"

Rean barked a laugh. "You make me sound like a psychiatrist. See you tomorrow?"

Laura stepped from his hold. "See you then, and remember, we have scores posted tomorrow. Hmm… I wonder if Paula's score is going to factor into our class average or if she'll still be part of class V?

Laura cupped her chin, entering the dining room before Rean could answer. He heard a short burst of sound as the door opened before it slammed shut and all was quiet again. Rean scratched his head but spun and jogged up the stairs, knocking on Jusis's door a few times. "Jusis, it's me. Don't worry, I came alone!"

There was no answer, so Rean tested the door. Amazingly, it was unlocked.

"Jusis, I'm coming in." Rean called through the door, pushing the door open inch by inch as he waited for the inevitable rebuke. Except, it didn't come, and Rean entered the door unmolested, finding every light extinguished. "Jusis?"

"Leave me." Came a heavy voice, a rustle of fabric meeting Rean's ear.

Rean sighed and found a light switch. The lamps in the room blazed to life and Rean bore witness to the sight of Jusis Albarea not only crying, but with his sheets drawn about him like a cloak.

Were it for any other reason, and were Jusis not openly weeping, Rean would have made a snide remark about the other boy's supposed maturity. Instead, he closed the door behind him and took a seat at Jusis's desk. "Jusis, running from this isn't going to change anything."

Jusis growled. "What would you know? You and Laura have had to sacrifice nothing."

Rean rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, we've been dating for all of a week. But, Jusis, why try and keep her at length now? She'll be around you for hours and hours at a time, every day of the week."

Jusis glared at him. "Because. He. Knows."

Rean's face contorted in confusion. "He? You mean… your father?"

Jusis snorted, water flying from his cheeks. "I'd have whisked her away into the night right then if that was the case. No, it's someone else."

Rean wracked his brain for a minute before his memory kicked in. "Wait, your brother? How would he know?"

Jusis hid his face, trying to suppress his grimace. "I don't know how, but he's a sitting board member and very persuasive. Do you really think Paula would be coming here if he hadn't done something?"

Rean didn't have a comeback for that, so he changed the subject. "Point taken, but what's the point now? Far as I saw, your father doesn't think highly of you, you even said so yourself. You also said your brother would do nothing to harm her as she's a student and thus falls under his protection."

Jusis gripped the sheets around his shoulders. Rean knew his logic was sound, so now it was just waiting for Jusis.

After a long time, Jusis's voice ghosted past his lips. "I refuse… absolutely _refuse_ … to see her ridiculed. Even should my confession restore what we once had, every gossip monger will soon realize the relationship. Every noble with even a slight leaning to the old ways will start deriding her as a hang-on while the commoners will deride her for 'selling out'. And I know, for fact, that those rumors _will_ reach my father."

He looked to Rean, rage and despair aching for release. "She has been my guiding light for almost my entire life! I refuse to see such a beacon snuffed out, even if it means I can never have her!"

Rean pinched his nose. "Keep your voice down, Jusis. I know I can't empathize with what's going on, but dammit, you need to listen! Who says you two even need to be…. What you may have been? Just being friends is enough for now, isn't it?"

Jusis flew from his bed. "Damn it, Schwarzer, stop trying to use logic! Emotions don't use logic, they're impulse! Why do you think I threw myself before the beast's claws back in Bareahard, because it was the right thing to do? It was purely selfish desire to protect the one I love, and this is the same!"

Rean grabbed Jusis's arms, holding himself as Jusis tried to shake him. "Calm down, dammit! We can come up with a solution to this, just use your head!"

Jusis slowly stopped shaking Rean and pulled away, his breathing ragged. "I… apologize. That was… unseemly of me."

Rean dusted off his jacket. "No harm done. Now, as I was saying, is there any way you can make amends with her? Without spilling your guts, that is."

Jusis sat back on his bed, hand cupping his chin. "Not really… If I try and speak to her, I fear the dam may burst."

Rean shrugged. "Well, why not give her a letter? That way you can avoid having to explain verbally."

Jusis shook his head. "No, I'd barely know where to start on such a letter. Besides, now that you've told me to start thinking about it, I'm swiftly realizing that there's no other way then to talk."

Rean sighed. "Let me guess, she'll demand a verbal answer from you regardless?"

Jusis flicked his hand as if swatting a fly. "Exactly. She's always been very insistent that I tell her things to her face and I doubt that's changed."

Rean's shoulders slumped. "Well… what can we do? You've only told me about this along with Machias, though I'm pretty sure Gaius has figured it out by now."

Jusis laid his head on his fist. "The only thing I can think of is if you, Regnitz, and Gaius accompany me. That way, you can… stop me from saying anything unfortunate."

Rean wracked his brain for a few more minutes before shaking his head. "I can't think of anything better. Alright, when should this happen? I want to try and accommodate you, but I'd prefer this be over by Wednesday."

Jusis's melancholy came through loud and clear when he spoke. "I… will speak with her tomorrow. Please, go tell Gaius and Regnitz to wait in the lobby tomorrow morning. While you're there, tell Paula the same thing. I… need to gather my thoughts tonight."

Rean could tell Jusis wasn't going to speak again, so he gave a quiet goodnight and left the room. The hallway was empty, thankfully, and he went downstairs to find the party still in full swing. He breathed an internal sigh of relief when he saw Paula gaping at the bets Fie was making in their game of poker.

He looked around and found Laura standing with Gaius further down the table. He walked over to them and motioned them closer. "Guys, I have news."

Laura and Gaius leaned in, interest clear on their faces. Rean felt a smirk rise on his lips, but forced it away. "Ok, I've convinced Jusis to talk to Paula tomorrow, but he wants me, Machias, and you."

Gaius frowned, his whisper curious. "Why me?"

Rean jerked his shoulder towards Paula. "You're a good mediator, and you've figured out what's going on here. Now, I'll go tell Machias this in a minute, but he wants you to wait in the lobby tomorrow morning."

Gaius pulled back with a nod while Laura voiced her objection. "But, I wish to help as well. Is there anything I can do?"

Rean smiled at her. "You will be getting Paula to wait in the lobby tomorrow. I don't think she'll really listen to me right now, what with everything going on."

Laura nodded, a small spark flashing in her eye. "Very well, I'll make sure she's there. What time?"

Rean's mouth opened before he paused, realizing Jusis's loophole. "Make sure she's there at eight. We'll make damn sure Jusis is there at seven-thirty."

Laura smiled and gave him a quick peck on the check, ignoring the amused smile Gaius was giving them. "Wonderful, we'll see you then. Go tell Machias, I'll be here with Gaius."

Rean smiled and gave her a peck in return before leaving them to their conversation. The poker match was still ongoing, so Rean pulled Machias aside with little difficulty.

Once sure they were out of ear shot, Machias groaned. "What is it, Rean, I was looking forward to Fie losing that bet."

Rean waved him off. "Not important. Look, I need you to make sure Jusis doesn't try to sneak out of the dorm early tomorrow. We're going to try to get him and Paula to make amends, but he didn't give us a time to meet in the lobby with him."

Machias blinked, eyes bulging. "What? He wants to make amends after all the arguments they've had the last… I don't know anymore?"

Rean held out his palms. "Want is a strong word. More like, he's desperate to keep her safe, but he'll break if this goes on with her so close. So, we need them to clear the air, tomorrow."

Machias stared at him for a long time before sighing. "Alright, fine. If he'll humble himself before her, I'll gladly help. I wake up well before him anyway, and I'll ask Sharon to make sure he doesn't leave."

Rean almost smacked himself, why hadn't he thought of that? "Thanks, I appreciate it. Also, please don't hold this over Jusis's head. He's dealing with enough as is."

Machias smirked as he went back to the card game. "No promises."

Rean watched him go before he decided to lean against the wall and think for a while. His every thought was focused on what he could possibly do tomorrow, especially since he didn't know all that much about Paula minus what she'd already said and what Jusis had told him.

"Um, excuse me, Rean?"

His eyes opened and he met curious amber eyes. "Oh, Paula, need something?"

Paula smiled at him. "Oh, not really, I just wanted to ask you something really quick. Can you tell me when you guys have group practice? As your new classmate, I think I should join as soon as possible."

Rean smiled back. "Oh, we have it every day, though not everyone can make it. It's usually after school for about two hours. Though, it'll be on hold what with a practical coming up and all."

Paula's face fell. "Don't remind me. See, I was partnered with Rosine in my class, but I'll be flopping around trying to keep up with you guys. Hopefully Instructor Sara we'll go a bit easier on the newbie."

"Oh, I think you'll be sorely disappointed, Paula." Laura laughed as she joined them. "Actually, Sharon's informed me that your room's ready. I'll help you unpack and I'll wake you up tomorrow."

Paula shook her hands, eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, no, you don't need to do that!"

Laura smiled and roped an arm over the other girl's shoulders. "Oh, I insist. Besides, you'll have the room across from our Instructor and I need to go over what that entails."

Paula still looked unsure, but Laura ushered her from the room despite whatever weak protests she voiced. Rean watched them go before looking back to the curious gazes of his friends.

He shrugged. "Elliot, shouldn't you be putting your locks on?"

Elliot's eyes widened in proportion to Fie's smirk and Emma's frown. Rean caught Machias and Gaius's eyes before smiling.

And all hell broke loose.

 _-Morning—_

Rean yawned and stretched on the lobby sofa, keeping an eye on Jusis and Machias sitting across from him. "I can't believe you tried to sneak out."

Jusis huffed. "I'm amazed you spotted my loophole. You always amaze me with how perceptive you are beneath that bleeding heart."

Gaius's calm chuckle drew Rean's gaze to the tall boy sitting next to him. "He's not wrong you know. Laura's affections aside, you're quite capable of spotting small things."

Rean rolled his eyes. "You'll never let that drop. Also, why can't I? It was a big part of my training back when Master Ka Fai was still my teacher."

Gaius smirked, but turned their attention to the stairs. "It looks like our guest of honor is about to join us."

Rean turned his eyes to the stairs as well, but he kept Jusis in his peripherals. The other boy's face slowly grew stony as the sound of footsteps and familiar voices grew closer.

Finally, two pairs of legs appeared in the stairs, soon revealing Laura and Paula. Paula took one look at the room and made a beeline for Jusis with her eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you finally going to give me an answer?!"

Laura jogged up and grabbed Paula's shoulder. "Calm down. Jusis has asked us to be here for this, well the boys anyway, but I won't let your frustration get the better of you. Now, please sit in the chair after I put it in front of Jusis. Then, we'll get started."

Paula grit her teeth, but sat down when Laura squeezed her shoulder. Silence pervaded the lobby for several minutes afterwards, Paula slowly growing closer to an anger induced meltdown while Jusis remained still as a statue.

It was Gaius that finally got the ball rolling. "Jusis, it's useless to try and hide from this now. Paula simply wants an answer for why you've been so dismissive of her when you were once good friends. Give her that, and this can all stop."

Jusis sighed, the sound long and resigned. "I… I understand. But, where do I dare begin?"

Paula answered for him. "How about why you became such a damn prick in three years? Or, maybe why you refused to give me a straight answer even after that monster ripped your chest open defending me? Take your pick."

Jusis's face tightened, teeth digging into his lip. "I… I just don't know if you'll accept anything I say. I've been nothing but scornful of you, and you have every right to hate me."

To the surprise of none save Jusis himself, Paula's gaze softened. "Jusis… I don't hate you, get the thought out of your head. I just want you to _answer_ me dammit."

Jusis gaped at her, only snapping out of it when Machias made a snide remark about needing a camera. "Very well then… I guess I'll start with why I've been so unkind. To state the obvious, I'm an Albarea, and that name comes with a whole set of burdens and expectations that I dare not try and explain. We'd be here all day."

Paula motioned him to continue and he did so at a reassuring look from Rean. "Part of those expectations is that, well, I not associate with commoners. My classmates are an exception, obviously, but I can't speak with the others. Should I do so, they become targets of the nobility that seek to gain the favor of my house. Considering my father is not a fan of 'uppity' commoners, keeping you at arm's length was the only way I could keep you off the radar."

Paula's eyes widened along with everyone else's save Rean. "R-really? But what about Bridget and Alan, they're old friends and they don't hide it!"

Jusis sighed. "That's because her family's not that high up the nobility's ladder. Barons and Counts are expected to mix with commoners regularly, while those higher than them have a separate set of expectations."

Paula leaned back in her seat, arms crossed in contemplation. "That can't be it. If that was all, you'd just ignore me rather than fire back."

Jusis chuckled, making Paula look at him. "I forget you can be smart at times. The other reason is that my family is not the most well liked among commoners. Even Rufus, with his winning personality, isn't thought of highly outside the nobility and bureaucracy. I didn't want you being ostracized for associating with me."

Paula stared at him for a long time, making Jusis shift in his seat. Machias was enjoying this moment a tad much if the stifled chuckles were any indication, but Gaius put an elbow into his ribs every time. Eventually, Paula stood. "You're a fricking idiot."

Jusis, and the others for that matter, stared as Paula walked around the table and removed Machias from his seat beside Jusis. She plopped into the seat, gave Jusis a disapproving look, and slugged him in the shoulder.

There was an audible thud as the hit bashed Jusis into the sofa's arm and he grunted from the pain. "I see you still don't know your own strength."

Paula had the decency to look sheepish. "Whoops. Uh, anyway…"

This time she pulled Jusis into a tight embrace when he sat up. "I don't care about other people's opinion, Jusis. I'm tough enough to take whatever misguided scorn comes my way and I wouldn't want people that ignored me for being your friend as friends. And before you worry about my parents, do you really think they don't have enough stashed away to retire this very moment? Or that they're so expendable they can be replaced?"

Jusis's face betrayed his thoughts, but Paula could tell by how his body tightened that she was right. "Come on, Juice, they've been horse breeders since before you and I existed. Nobles wouldn't dare touch them and lose the best horses in Zemuria."

Machias snorted at the nickname and Laura giggled at Jusis's red face. "I think you should listen, Jusis. She's basically shredded your logic and there's no way out from what I can see."

Rean saw the opening and took it. "We'll leave you two alone now, I don't think you need us."

He shared a smirk with his friends and they filed out of the room, leaving Jusis shocked silent and Paula enjoying the hug. It was another few minutes before Jusis's own arms circled her and he pressed his forehead into her shoulder. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

Paula felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. "That's my line. I should have guessed going somewhere with so many rules was going to make you change. I should've considered your viewpoint, but I was so selfish."

Jusis shook his head. "We were both selfish. You wanted answers and I refused out of fear. I'm almost ashamed to call myself a noble with how cowardly I've been."

Paula finally pulled back, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. "Hey, don't get so down about it. It's the past now, so let's keep walking, ok?"

Jusis smiled back at her, the action small but heartfelt. "Gladly. Actually… if I may ask you one more thing before we leave?"

Paula was already standing to leave, wiping her face as she went. "Yeah, what is it?"

Jusis stood too. "Do you… no, never mind, it's not important."

Paula tilted her head, but Jusis strode out the door, forcing Paula to run after him. "Wait, Jusis! Of course, it's important, you wouldn't bring it up otherwise! Don't do this to me after that heart to heart!"

Jusis felt his body slow its pace despite his mind's protests. "It's… you'll think it foolish."

Paula groaned. "Juice, and I'll call you that from here on, damn the consequences, it's fine! Me jumping to conclusions is far and away more foolish than anything you can ask!"

Jusis hissed through his teeth, head whipping around to find any eavesdroppers. Finding none, he still grabbed Paula's arm and pulled her into a seldom used alley just before the park.

Paula squeaked at the sudden motion and felt her cheeks flush when she found herself staring into his intense blue eyes. "W-what is this about?"

Jusis took a deep breath before posing the question. "Do you… do you still… have it?"

Paula blinked, not connecting the dots. "Do I have what?"

Jusis groaned. "You're going to make me say it? No, of course you are, it wasn't until I gave you it that you finally put two and two together. Ok… Do you. Have. The necklace?"

Paula's breath hitched and she felt a cold sweat break out on her brow. "Wha- Jusis, what?"

His gaze became a touch amused. "Oh, no 'juice' anymore? No, never mind that, answer me."

His hand went next to her head, cutting off her escape. There was no one else around and she could feel the weight of the chain in her pocket. "W-why do you want to know? It's the past."

Jusis snorted. "Because, to me, it's not the past. Maybe you want some proof? Because I most certainly have some."

He leaned back and reached into his blazer pocket. To Paula's overwhelming shock and joy, he produced a chain of bronze with a portrait of them hanging in the center, both smiling widely. "You… kept it?"

Jusis nodded, the locket disappearing in his hand. "It kept me going for years. To tell you the truth, I feared that I'd say this. I told Rean as much last night and it appears I was correct. If… if you did not keep the necklace, then I under-"

Paula didn't know why she listened to impulse this time, but she reached forward and grabbed the hand with the locket in it. "You kept it."

Jusis frowned as she started to repeat herself, concern coloring his voice when he saw tears well up once more. "Paula?"

She looked back to him, her other hand reaching behind her head and pulling a silver chain over her head, a hear shaped ornament coming out from under her shirt with a light tug. Jusis's eyes widened as he gazed at the mixed jewel. "You kept it too? Does… that mean what I think it means?"

Paula smiled at him, relief shining in her moist eyes. "If you mean that I still love you, even after everything, then yes."

Jusis had just enough willpower to keep his own tears from falling, instead pulling Paula as close to him as he could. "I… thought this day would never come. I'd consigned myself to this suffering, I didn't even care if you hated me, I just wanted you safe. It shames me that I didn't trust you enough." **(1)**

Paula welcomed the embrace. "I'm just as bad. Now that I think about… we're old enough now. Think you can keep that promise you made to me?"

Jusis pulled away just enough to see her eyes shining, a shy smile on her lips. "I'm a man of my word."

No further words were shared as they sealed their promise with their lips. The kiss was simple and chaste, relief and joy throttling any worries or fears that remained. They parted with content sighs, hands finding each other once more.

Paula spoke first, a tease in her voice. "So, do you think we'll be in trouble for this? We are late after all."

Jusis shook his head. "Call it a feeling, but I think we'll be fine. Shall we take our time?"

Paula yanked on his blazer for a much deeper kiss, savoring the taste until she pulled away with a smirk. "Gladly."

- _Class VII, Afternoon—_

Paula and Jusis walked into the class to much cheers and friendly ribbing, Rean and Laura welcoming them to the 'they're a couple and easy targets' club. Sara was so glad to see the two finally get over themselves that she excused them for the late arrival and had Paula give an abbreviated greeting before moving on.

Shortly thereafter, it was time for lunch and the entire class made their way to the first-floor bulletin board, many feeling almost sick with nerves about results. To the surprise of none, Machias and Emma tied for the top score, but the other positions surprised everyone else.

All of Class VII, even Fie and Elliot, were in the top twenty. Even Paula, who had once been a part of Class V, the lowest scoring class, had snatched the tenth spot.

Elliot's jaw met the floor while Fie's brow met her hair. "That's… surprising."

Gaius was equally impressed. "I guess all those games and skits did their jobs. I certainly didn't expect to beat out Rosine."

Laura laughed. "Well, I'm glad all the hard work paid off. I even tied with Linde."

Elliot sank to his knees. "How in Adios's name did I make 15? Geez, now I'm going to get a whole train cart of mail."

Rean shrugged. "I'm just as surprised as you, Elliot. I thought I did well, but getting 7th? I beat Alisa for heaven's sake."

Alisa playfully glared at him. "I demand a recount, there's no way you beat me by just eight points."

Emma ignored them, instead speaking to Machias. "So, looks like all that work paid off huh?"

Machias blushed. "Oh, nah, you're a real natural with all this so it's not that surprising. But uh, thanks."

Emma giggled and looked to another posting. "Oh, the class ranks. Let's see… yep, we're on top."

Machias craned his neck. "On top? We smashed class one by almost a hundred points! If that's not cause for celebration, I don't know what is."

He heard Jusis huff. "Well of course, our entire class scored in the top twenty. Though I'd much prefer to be on top, I suppose I'll settle for third."

Jusis turned to Paula. "Oh, and congratulations on making 10th. Were you studying hard just to spite me?"

Paula chuckled. "Well, yeah, I was. I'll still study just as hard, but I have a better reason this time."

Gaius clapped his hands and drew everyone's attention. "Alright, I think we should all be very proud of what we've done here today. Who says we should go out tonight and celebrate?"

He received a cheer at his announcement before everyone began to disperse for lunch. It was rather amusing to Gaius as the class split off into couples, but he narrowed his eyes at the congregation of noble students further down the hall.

He didn't know why, but he could feel an intense anger and roiling humiliation in their stares, dark auras hanging around their bodies. He blinked as he realized what he was seeing, but the auras vanished as soon as they appeared.

"Hey, Gaius, can I talk to you?"

Gaius turned to find Rean and Laura smiling at him. "Oh? What about?"

Rean scratched his head, an embarrassed smile gracing his face. "Well, we never did decide on a second in command for our little group. As such, I'd like to put you forward."

Gaius frowned. "Really? But, aren't Emma and Machias the President and Vice-President already? Wouldn't they be a better choice?"

Laura shook her head. "Gaius, Rean's already discussed the idea with them when he was first put forward as our field leader. They both declined, but you are the first choice. The only reason we didn't come to you earlier is because of the same logic you just gave us."

Rean took over. "You're cool under pressure and never let anything get under your skin. You're also a great mediator and work well with everyone. I can't think of anyone else being second in command of this band of nut jobs."

Laura punched his shoulder, a laugh in her voice. "It's rude to call your girlfriend crazy."

Rean shrugged. "You can call yourself my girlfriend in front of others now, so I'll take my punishment thank you very much."

Gaius rolled his eyes as they started flirting. "I almost wish you two still had you heads in the sand. It was one thing to see you flirt in practice, it's another to hear it whenever I'm nearby."

Rean and Laura sheepishly stopped their jests, Rean bowing slightly. "Sorry, we're kind of working out three months of frustration."

Gaius jumped on the opening. "Well, so long as Alisa or Elliot don't wake up, I suppose it's ok."

He smirked as their faces exploded with crimson. "You have to admit, that was too easy."

Rean pointedly looked away. "I refuse to acknowledge that. Anyway, think the nomination over, I'll be asking again before the practical in two days."

Gaius nodded and they left. He glanced back down the hall and found the hall empty, his eyes narrowing in thought.

 _What were those auras? I saw them, clear as day, so it wasn't the Wind. Could it have something to do with this belt?_

A convenience he'd found out about the belt was that it obligingly went away whenever he changed or showered, but it would be right back the moment his pants were on. Something similar occurred with Alisa whenever she did so, but the gauntlet remained at all other times.

He stored the odd thought for later and went off to find Alisa. She'd convinced Machias and Emma to join them today and he was late enough as was.

But, somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, a voice not his own contemplated.

 ** _"_** ** _We are nearly there. Three prospective contractors have appeared whilst only a single awakener candidate has shown themselves. We need but one more and we may continue our mission._**

The voice conjured an image of the newest 7, an amused chuckle resounding through the black space it called home.

 ** _"_** ** _It's too soon to tell, but this group is truly full of surprises. Maybe the final Ark will show itself to this one, but then again, maybe not. We've waited for centuries as is though. A few months wait means nothing."_**

More laughter rang through the realm, five distinct voices awaiting there long overdue release and continued mission.

Awakening the Sept-Terrion of Fire, Adolmea.

 _Ch. End_

 **He complains that Rean has a bleeding heart. Rather, it is the author that reins as the supreme romantic! Also, remember to thank Rean for finding that key!**

 **And thus, after what is ostensibly the big Jusis/Paula chapter that my dear heart just had to write, we show a glimpse into the main conflict.**

 **The nobility and Oroboros are still great threats, that's not up for debate, but this give you guys a glance at my plans for what is to come. I do hope you enjoy it, as I'm quite excited to reach that point.**

 **But, there are still events that we must go through. As such, let us see what this next battle with Class I brings along with the trips to come. Next time though, we return to our main focus of Rean and Laura with a great deal of fluff to go along with yet another change that will have wider repercussions down the road.**

 **Until then, I hope y'all enjoy!**


	14. Class I's Challenge

**Man, I am so sorry for the wait guys.**

 **I got caught up in school along with my other projects, but that's the only excuse I have.**

 **To make up for it, I deliver this chapter! Class I seeks revenge before we head off for Nord with all the gusto our students can muster! (Mostly.)**

 _Class I's Challenge_

The next pair of days were… interesting.

The boys had to deal with an ever more belligerent set of nobles, most notably Patrick Hyarms, during their shared computer science period with Class I. Well, it was mostly directed at the people not named Jusis, but there were more than a few snide remarks about his 'scandalous' relationship.

The girls had it little easier, with only Laura being spared the aggressive actions and voices. Paula, true to Jusis's words, was singled out for the Class I girls' aggression, but she handled the situation as best she could.

Poor Alisa had to deal with an increasingly aggressive Ferris in practice though, and her seniors took the idea the complete wrong direction. Now, instead of thinking that Ferris wanted to be friends with Alisa, they thought Ferris wanted to get in Alisa's pants.

So to speak, Alisa didn't wear pants.

Needless to say, when Alisa was told this in confidence by Theresa, Alisa had laughed. Theresa had been rather mad at the reaction, but Alisa explained that: a. Ferris was far more interested trying to spy on the guy's changing room whenever fencing let out, and b. Alisa wouldn't deny Ferris was pretty, but it would take a _lot_ more to convince her to play for the other team.

That was the worst misunderstanding, thankfully, but the aggression and frustration came to a head the day of the practical exam.

Instructor Sara had, as always, called them to meet early that morning and showed up an hour late. "Good morning, class!"

All she got were silent glares, the lot of them long used to her antics. "Ah, that's what I like to see. So, before we start anything, Fie."

She pointed to the girl in question. "For the love of Aidios, throw that abomination you call a birthday present in a fire. I don't care if it's handmade; you're as likely to make Elliot happy with it as Paula is to grow boobs."

Paula growled at that, Jusis holding her back from attacking the Instructor. Fie pouted, so Emma took the reins. "Instructor, let's leave the insults for now. Paula's only been with us a few days."

Paula stared at Emma, aghast. "Wait, this is normal?! How have you not killed her yet?"

Rean chuckled. "Oh, she's pulled some good ones. I remember the day after Laura and I finally made it official."

Laura laughed along with him. "That's right; she gave us custom beer glasses."

Sara huffed. "I haven't seen them used either. You may not be able to put beer in them, but you could at least use them.

Her smile returned quickly. "That doesn't matter. Firstly, congratulations on your frankly stunning success on the midterms. Seeing that damn Vice-Principal pale like that was worth every scrap of paperwork I've had to do this year, especially since he started ranting about my lifestyle. Did you know he actually told me I should get married? Ha, I wanted to put my boot in his face, but this is _so_ much better. Don't let me down next time, alright?"

Sara winked at her class, all of whom only rolled their eyes. "Now then, today's test will be a tad different. See, with our new member, the original squad composition's out of whack so…"

Sara's fingers snapped and a familiar robot flashed into existence, the red machine chirping a greeting.

Fie actually waved. "Hi Scrap, you got a face lift."

Sara stared at Fie, flabbergasted. "You named it?"

Gaius chuckled in answer. "Rean needed some extra hands yesterday when George called him about quartz upgrades. Fie and I were on hand and we ended up seeing where George customizes these guys. No specifics, but Fie felt he needed a name."

Sara shook her head as the others made sounds of understanding. "Ok… well, remember you'll be beating the tar out of each other."

Laura smiled from her spot next to Rean. "I think we'll be fine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Scrap, I hope we'll have a good match."

Scrap, as was now the doll's name, chirped and bowed.

Sara clapped her hands, wondering at how much personality one second year could put into a doll. "Ok, that's enough. Now, as I was saying, we need to get our newest member up to speed. So, Paula, you'll be-"

"Oh, isn't this cute? They're playing with robots."

Sara groaned as she was interrupted yet again, but paused her retort when she saw her class staring behind her in surprise. A moment later, she heard the sound of evenly paced steps sliding through the dirt and she turned to see a group of students in white uniforms.

Sara sighed at the sight, noting the stylized one on their blazers. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? I was told Class I had their combat training _tomorrow._ "

If the Class I students noticed the emphasis, they ignored it as a familiar figure stepped forward. "Instructor Thomas's class was changed to a free-study. We decided it would be… interesting, to meet the talk of the school."

Rean narrowed his eyes at the speaker, his voice only heard by Laura. "What's Patrick want this time?

Laura's hand found his and she could see his shoulders relax a bit. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. We can deal with something petty, right?"

Rean took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

A cleared throat interrupted them. "If the happy couple could listen, please?

Rean turned his attention back to Patrick, annoyance entering his eyes. Patrick waved the annoyance away, his haughty air still in place. "Anyway, now that we're here, why not have a little inter-class exchange?"

Jusis snorted, his hand finding the hilt of his sword. "I doubt it will be over pleasantries. Speak your intentions or leave us be."

Patrick only smiled, apparently at ease with being the spokesman for his fellow nobles. "The idea is simple," his hand went to his side and drew a long rapier, the steel glinting as he held it before his face, "test your blades against real opponents. Not some… contraption."

Scrap took offense to that, a metal fist raised in indignation as he chirped his answer. Sadly, Sara had a smug smile appear on her face and scrap disappeared with another snap of her fingers. "I assume you say this as representatives of Class I then?"

Patrick nodded as three other boys drew similar rapiers. "Indeed. We were chosen to demonstrate the refined spirit and dignity of our noble classmates and families the moment this chance was open."

Sara laughed. "Then I have my entertainment. Alright, change of plans. Today, our practical exam will be a friendly bout between Class VII and Class I. Yours truly will be acting as both examiner and referee."

That announcement was met with groans from most of the class, only Laura looking excited for the fight. Alisa gave voice to the consensus. "Instructor, we were trying to keep calm and _not_ get goaded into a fight! Don't decide things like this by yourself!"

Sara ignored her. "I'll allow arts and items to be used as well, but you stop when I say stop. Any injuries sustained after the bout's end will be punished."

She turned to Rean and Gaius. "Rean, you'll be squad leader for this. I'm limiting this fight to four-on-four, but there's enough Class I people for two rounds. As such, Gaius, you'll be the second squad leader."

Patrick interrupted. "It's not in my nature to injure a woman. It's a gentleman's job to protect the flowers of womanhood, so I require that only men come face us."

Sara rolled her eyes, even as the lady 7's grumbled at the chauvinism. "Fine, then I'll make Laura our number two. Pick your poison, Rean."

Rean sighed, but waved for the others to join him. "Alright, huddle up."

The class formed a circle, leaning in close and only speaking in whispers so Patrick and his cronies couldn't hear them. Paula went first. "Ok, so, no girls apparently. That leaves Elliot, Machias, Gaius, Rean, and Juice."

Jusis rolled his eyes. "Enough with the nickname. I don't mind it when we're only with this riffraff, but I don't need that lot hearing it."

Paula stuck her tongue at him playfully, but Rean snapped his fingers. "Paula's right. Much as I'd love to bring Laura and Emma in there to blow them to Kingdom Come, they thought this out. So, guys, who wants in?"

Jusis huffed. "I'd like to show him just how 'refined' my spirit is. Count me in."

Machias chuckled. "Do you really think I'd turn down the chance to kick those pricks across the field?"

Emma, who was right next to him, sighed. "Machias, remember what Instructor Sara said? Do you also remember what happened that time she whipped your sorry behind across the field?"

Machias meekly nodded, not sure what to do in the face of Emma's droopy face. It was hard to tell if she was mad or sad… or both!

Rean ignored Machias's revelation. "Well, that leaves one more spot. Elliot, Gaius, either of you up for it?"

Gaius looked to be considering it when Fie made the decision for them. "Elliot will go. You guys need a healer for this anyway, and he's the best on hand with Emma out."

Elliot stuttered at being volunteered out of the blue, but his desperate look to Gaius was met with an understanding nod. Resigned, Elliot groaned his remorse. "I guess I'll do it.

Rean smiled at him. "Hey, it makes sense. Let's do this, and then we can move on."

Elliot returned the smile, if shakily, and the huddle broke. Rean walked forward with his team, ready to go, when Patrick held out a hand. "Not so fast. I don't believe an esteemed member of the Albarea house needs to be shown the noble spirit, even if his taste is in question. You have a Nord among you, let him be the replacement."

Rean growled along with his friends, insulted by the degrading comments. Jusis stepped back though; quiet words exchanged with Gaius before he stood next to Paula and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sara crossed her arms. "Looks like we're set then. Alright, both teams, take your starting positions. I want your all people, don't underestimate your opponents for any reason!"

Machias scoffed. "Like we'd ever do that now. Let's see how sure of themselves they are when we're through with them!"

His gun appeared in his hand, followed by the weapons of his fellows.

Patrick scoffed as well. "Our training shall be more than enough to defeat this rabble. Come; let us show you our spirit!"

Sara sighed at the showing of machismo. "Ok, I guess you've got your weapons ready. Let's get this bout between the representatives of Classes I and VII underway."

Her hand rose, a dramatic pause that was all her thickening the air.

The hand fell, "Begin!"

Patrick started it off by rushing straight for Rean, his rapier darting for his opponent's gut. Rean met the blade with his own, pushing the blow to the side and swiping at Patrick's arm. Patrick was fast though, and his arm twisted out of the way.

Patrick's cronies took the opportunity to start their own attacks. One had the tell-tale circle of an art appear beneath his feet while another made a beeline for Elliot. The last one sheathed his sword before unsheathing it, an arc of energy flying from the blade towards Machias.

Machias avoided the slash, sending a pair of shells at the offender before running for the caster. Gaius, ignored till then, intercepted the noble charging Elliot. The noble was well trained, his slashes and thrusts aiming for the weak points Gaius presented, but Gaius knew the fight was already over.

For all the sparks the rapier was kicking up, Gaius simply used the strikes to deduce his opponent's tendencies. Showing a small opening, Gaius twirled around a strike that left his opponent open, his winged spear spinning around to hook the other boy's ankle.

Gaius heard his opponent gasp in surprise, but he used his superior leverage to trip the boy and send him to the ground. A moment later, a blast of energy from Elliot's staff winded the boy and a strike from the blunt of Gaius's spear rendered him unconscious.

Gaius spared his unconscious opponent no further thought, instead focusing on the glow that was forming around the caster. His eyes widened as the art completed. "Elliot, get down!"

Elliot threw himself to the floor, Gaius throwing himself on top of the younger boy as a raging wind stirred around them before bursting into the violent tornado of an 'Aerial' art. Gaius felt his back get buffeted by the wind, dust, and rocks stirred up, pain dancing lines down his spine.

When the wind dissipated, Gaius could feel several cuts along his back. A cool rush flowing over his back made him think that Elliot had hit him with a Teara, but he heard the clink of a bottle being thrown away.

Pulling himself off Elliot, he found the ginger grinning at him. "Thanks for the save. Hope that recovery item works well, Fie swears by it."

Gaius nodded, but sighed when he saw his shirt slumping off of him. "Thanks for the assist, but I don't think it can help this shirt."

Unashamed, Gaius tore the remnants of his shirt and blazer from his chest. The sun shone on his tan torso and he swore there was a squeal or two nearby. Ignoring it, he took up his spear again and surveyed the field.

Rean and Patrick were still locked in their duel, steel flashing between them in a dazzling display of accuracy and speed. To interrupt was likely going to get Rean hurt, so Gaius turned his attention to the remaining opponents.

Machias was in a fighting retreat, sending shell after shell at the two nobles chasing him. The caster had apparently decided he was going to take down Machias before anyone else, bolts of wind and fire reaching out to intercept the blasts of Machias's gun. In the meantime, the other noble sent sword blasts when Machias escaped his reach while trying to skewer him when they grew close.

Gaius clicked his tongue before gathering the power of the Wind into his spear. Green power swirled around the blade before Gaius thrust it towards the caster, his voice incapable of staying silent. "Gale Stinger!"

The concentrated blast of wind flew from the spear and caught the caster unaware. He grunted as the wind sent him flying across the field, his white uniform sullied by the dirt before he rolled to a stop.

Machias took advantage of his opponent's concern for his teammate and fired one of his specialty shells, the hard iron slamming into the noble's solar plexus. The shot wasn't anywhere near fast enough to cause serious damage, but it drove his opponent to his knees, gasping for breath.

A blow from the stock of Machias's gun ended that fight.

By that point, the caster had regained their feet and was running to try and rejoin the fight. Elliot, not wanting that to happen, tapped out a rhythm on his staff and sent a wave of bubbles and magical notes his way.

The caster didn't think the bubbles were dangerous at all, instead charging through the technique.

He fell fast asleep the moment the first note hit him, face planting into the ground.

Elliot and Machias shared an amused laugh before turning back to the duel between Patrick and Rean, none willing to interrupt the show.

Rean, on the other hand, would have preferred they did. While the very first clash had taught him that Patrick was not to be trifled with, the continued pressure was starting to wear on Rean's patience.

Rean was already sure he was the superior swordsman, the superficial cuts showing on Patrick's uniform compared to a single nick on Rean's blazer showed as much, but the intensity was something else.

That wasn't the biggest problem though, not since Laura tended to get carried away in sparring matches. No, the problem was that Rean could slowly feel his grip on reality starting to fade, that cold sea of focus beckoning him to let it free.

With his focus split between trying to keep Patrick's blade away and trying to keep himself grounded, Rean was being forced to fight far harder for far less than Patrick.

Patrick, seeing Rean starting to pant, believed he'd gained the upper hand. "Come now, Schwarzer, surely you're not winded? We must continue our performance for the lovely ladies after all."

His grin turned smug. "Or, are you simply a scrub trying to woo one above your station? Maybe Lady Arseid will look elsewhere if I show her how you really are."

Rean grit his teeth, his control on the cold focus slipping just a bit. "You don't know her, or me!"

Their steel met in a clash of strength, Rean's anger pushing Patrick down to his knees. But, Patrick smirked and twisted his blade, sending Rean's tachi to the side and making Rean stumble.

Whipping back to his feet, Patrick sent Rean to the ground with the guard on his rapier. The tip of the blade flicked Rean's tachi away from his hands. "I believe this is my win, Schwarzer. But, I don't think this is enough of a lesson."

The rapier's tip moved over Rean's arm and the blade thrust down and through the flesh. Blood stained the ground, but Rean only grit his teeth and suppressed the pain.

Patrick smirked, even as Sara started making her way towards him with a stormy look in her eye. "One more for the road, I think. I'll enjoy taking that girl from you, especially since I'm so obviously the better man."

Before Sara could pull out her blade and send Patrick to the realm of nightmares, Rean's pinned arm shot up and grabbed the rapier's blade. The steel cut into the palm of his hand, but Rean's grip tightened and the blade bent as Patrick's weight pushed down on the compromised metal.

Caught off guard, Patrick tried to pull his blade back, but the moment it exited Rean's arm, the fallen boy's leg swept out and caught Patrick across the back of his leg. The angle was just enough to force Patrik to the ground, the noble holding his leg in pain.

Rean scrambled for his tachi and stood easily, the blade held in his injured arm. Sara's eyes widened when she finally saw Rean's face, the unmistakable sign of detachment in his eyes.

Before Patrick or Sara could react, Rean disappeared and reappeared before the downed noble, a corona of flame curling up his sword in the vague shape of a dragon.

Patrick had enough presence of mind to roll from the strike, but the blow fell on the ground and sent a gout of flame flying out to burn his arm badly.

Considering he could feel no pain from the site of the wound while everywhere around it screamed bloody murder, he had a third degree burn at least.

Fearing for his life now, Patrick turned to Sara. "Instructor, stop him! He means to end me!"

While Sara was all for seeing the arrogant boy getting taken down a peg or six, Rean was not in his right mind. She revved her energy back to the speed she felt necessary and struck Rean across the head like she had when it first happened.

Rean dropped like a rock.

Sara stood over her student's body and pointed her blade at Patrick. "Patrick Hyarms, you disgrace yourself! You had disarmed and defeated your opponent, but still wounded him in direct contradiction of the terms. That burn on your arm is your punishment for now, but expect more consequences from henceforth! The rest of Class I is to take their representatives to the infirmary and await the principal's judgement!"

Sara's voice carried more authority in that moment than either class had ever heard, the Class I students gathering their fallen and beating a hasty retreat. Sara sighed before she felt herself get pushed away from Rean. "Hey!"

The protest was ignored and Sara sighed when she saw it was Laura. "Alright, take him to the dorm. Sharon can keep an eye on him while we finish up."

She smiled, seeing Laura clutch Rean's jacket a little harder. "I'll excuse you from the exam today, Laura. Make sure the boy scout's alright for us ok? You'll need to do a solo make up later, so you know."

Laura nodded and took Rean onto her back, setting off for the dorm without another word. Sara turned back to the others and sighed. "Alright, looks like we're back to the original plan. Gaius, Machias, Elliot, you did great. You're free to watch until the others are finished."

She smirked. "Oh, and Gaius, can you go get a change of clothes? Before Alisa explodes, please."

Gaius looked over to see Alisa trying to avoid looking at him, though he could see almost see her ears burning. "I'll do just that, Instructor. I'll give everyone an update when I get back."

 _-Laura-_

The trek back to the dorm was pretty short, all things told.

Laura had started jogging the moment she was out of sight of the others, but it was like every single person she passed tried to stop her and ask what was wrong with Rean. She'd been able to turn most away with a quick word, but a few swore to come by and visit him later.

It made her heart swell that Rean had made such an impression in the few months he'd been here. It looked like being the Student Council's gopher had some benefits after all.

Now though, she was alone with Rean in his room. Sharon had checked him from head to toe and found not one thing wrong with him outside of the head contusion and general exhaustion. Rean would recover with a good night's rest, but Laura really wanted to speak with him.

About something very, _very_ important.

She felt her cheeks heat as she thought on what she wanted to talk about. Just yesterday, she'd found a letter sitting in her mailbox from her father. Curious, but in a hurry, she'd placed the letter in her room before running outside to make it to class.

When she'd returned, and was alone for the night, she read the letter. After finishing, she promptly folded it, shoved it under her bed, and started practicing forms with all the zeal she could muster.

 ** _Dear Laura,_**

 ** _I fear I write with unfortunate news. While your success in not only confessing to Sir Schwarzer, but taking him in as your paramour fills my heart with joy, I fear it is that very matter about which I write._**

 ** _You no doubt remember Count Servun, and his son Sir Reave. They came by the estate this week and attempted to engage me in, as you might guess, courtship talks. Admittedly it was more the Count, his son appeared rather uncomfortable, but he brought up the problem of our coming tribute to the Imperial Family._**

 ** _As you know, with the mist obscuring the lake more often than not, we're having trouble with our trade and fishing businesses. Everyone in town is doing fine and there's not a fool in the Empire that would dare try and wrest the land from us, but I still fear. If the mist does not let up within the next year, we will face a crisis that could be the end of Legram._**

 ** _I tell you this because I feel you are mature enough to handle it. The Count has offered full support in removing the monsters from the roads and lake if his son would be wed to you when you reach eligibility. With all my heart, I denied such a motion, but if the situation grows dire enough, I will be forced to consider it along with you._**

 ** _I hate to spring such news on you when you're in the midst of your exams, but I feel that you must be involved in such a decision. I wouldn't dare call myself your father if I did not._**

 ** _Please, discuss this with Sir Schwarzer. I will be reaching out to his parents for possible aid as well, but we can only hope right now as my duties keep me away from Legram for days to weeks at a time._**

 ** _Truthfully, I feel that this whole situation has the makings of a poor romance novel. Your mother would likely scold me into oblivion for entertaining such a thought, but that's what's happening._**

 ** _Please, be safe my dear. After you've talked with Sir Schwarzer, put this out of your mind until we can meet again._**

 ** _Good luck on your studies and forms,_**

 ** _Viscount Victor S. Arseid._**

 ** _P.S Remember that I love you, Laura, and I will support you in whatever you decide. Remember that._**

 ** _P.P.S Also, please remember to try and bring Sir Schwarzer with you should the occasion arise. I'm quite eager to meet a potential son in law._**

Laura needed the exercise after the influx of information, working well after exhaustion. It was only after she could go no further that she allowed herself to think.

As her father had said, well, implied, she couldn't do anything about the situation as things stood. She was stuck at school for several more months and it would be unfair to Rean to keep the information secret, especially after she'd shared the voice she heard from time to time.

It had come to her then, whispering to her. Its words promised power to change such a fate, but it demanded that Rean be struck down in exchange for it.

Had she the ability to destroy the gauntlet that sat on her arm, she would have done so at such words.

Instead, she let it speak its piece before it faded and she let simple embarrassment take over. Before she'd seen that last line, she was resolved to show Rean the letter and talk with him at the same time.

After seeing the line, she wanted to burn the damn thing.

Laura kept her cool though, letting sleep claim her for the night. Then, the bout had happened and here she was, waiting for her boyfriend to wake up.

A wry smile worked its way onto her face. _I still think it's surreal. I never spared romance so much as a thought before I came here, but he'd long captured my heart with just words. Now that I see how he acts around others, I honestly believe that I won't feel like this ever again. Even… should it one day end._

Laura shook the thought away, instead stroking Rean's hand with her thumb. "Come on, Rean. A little bonk to the head can't keep you down…"

She leaned in close to him, pecking his cheek. "Can it?"

Rean's face twisted in what Laura recognized as indignation and her ire spiked. "You son of a Drome, you were awake!"

Her hand snapped forward and smacked his shoulder, making Rean wince. "Ow, that's quite a welcome. Besides, you were so cute looking after me I didn't want you to stop."

Laura turned away with a huff, the blush on her cheeks betraying her stern façade. "See me do it ever again. I was really worried."

Rean smiled and reached for her arm, pulling her into a hug. Laura didn't bother resisting, but she kept her petulant anger on her face. "I'm sorry; I should have let you know the moment I woke up. I kinda blacked out after I took that hit though, so can you catch me up?"

Laura sighed before recounting what happened. Rean's face grew grimmer as Laura went on, eventually hiding his face in her hair. "I… I'm sorry. Guess I need to go apologize, huh?"

Laura leaned into him, sighing. "Rean, there's nothing to apologize for. Hyarms injured you after he'd clearly won, violating the terms he'd agreed to. If you hadn't done what you did, I can promise that Instructor Sara or I would have done far worse."

Rean's voice was quiet. "Laura… I lost myself, again. I lost my grip on reality, I didn't _feel_ anything. It hasn't happened in a while, yes, but I'm seeing it in the others when we go into the Old Schoolhouse. Only Jusis and Paula haven't had anything happen, but I know they'll want to go with us when Principal Vandyck asks us to investigate again."

His grip tightened on Laura's shoulders, her hands stroking his arms in an attempt to comfort him. "I don't want us turning into _monsters._ I'm afraid that the further we go down, the more likely we are to lose ourselves. Then there are the voices, the one's that want us to kill each other… I'm scared."

Laura extracted herself from Rean's embrace, turning around and kissing him softly. For her, initiating the kiss was a brazen first, but Rean needed it just as much as she did.

The kiss lasted for as long as Laura felt it needed to, pulling back when she believed Rean had calmed down. "Rean… we're not becoming monsters. I know it's scary when the trance happens, but we only go into it under great stress. I don't know why you went into one against Hyarms, but I bet it was because you weren't expecting the pain."

Her hand cupped his cheek. "As for the voices… ignore them. They have no power over either of us, or our relationship. I don't care about whatever it offers either, because I love you too much to even consider such recourse."

His hand grabbed her own, his cheek nuzzling her palm. "You always seem to know the right things to say, huh?"

Laura kissed him again, the meeting of lips her answer. The talk about her situation could come later, for now, she simply held her love close.

Outside the room, a newly dressed Gaius smiled and pushed from the wall.

 _Glad to see him ok. I'll have to see if I can get him to air his concerns before we leave tomorrow._

Determined, he set out for the field. There was a spring in his step that was almost too small to notice, for another source of joy made its way to the forefront of his mind.

 _Alisa liked the view… guess I have a chance after all._

The smile that bloomed could have shamed the sun, even as his thoughts made his sight miss the subtle change in color and the shadows that leaked from the first floor of the Academy.

 _-Infirmary-_

Patrick seethed in a bed by his lonesome, arm and leg bandaged.

The defeat had been humiliating, even more so than his loss on the tests. While he was quite aware and accepting of the consequences that would come from breaking the rules, he was a proper noble after all, he couldn't forgive the humiliation that Schwarzer had inflected on him.

Schwarzer had made him, Patrick Hyarms, cry out in _fear_.

Such a thing would be greeted with unparalleled scorn in his house, and there were doubtlessly rumors swirling already.

 _I will have payment for this insult, Schwarzer,_ he promised.

It may take time, it may take more favors than he'd like to call on so soon, but it would be done.

Even if he had to use the ancestral blade that hung in his room.

The thought made him chuckle, an unnatural orange shining at the edges of his eyes. At the same time, in the noble dorm, a single blade of black mounted on a wall began to stir.

At an unknown signal, the guard split apart to reveal a seething orange jewel.

The laughter of a voice echoed through the air, the first contractor making their decision.

Power for vengeance, no matter the cost.

So was Dinivas's pledge.

 _Ch. End_

 **So, what y'all think of that? Again, I'm really sorry for the delay, but I really hope you will enjoy this chapter and the adventure in Nord that's coming up.**

 **Have a great day!**


	15. Nordic Journey

**Ah, that last chapter was fun.**

 **One review admittedly, thank you Heero De Fanel, for the last chapter but I'd also like to thank StrikeFreedomV2 for your review as well! This is the most reviewed story in this section and I want to keep it that way!**

 **That means I have to get this out soon before Azure Swan overtakes me! To the story!**

 **(P.S I find Azure Swan to be a good person and I highly recommend their story Ironblooded. I'm mostly here for shippy goodness!)**

 _Nordic Journey_

Three days passed before the time for their next Field Study came.

In that time, Rean had noticed a subtle but important change in one Patrick Hyarms.

The other boy had been unusually quiet since he'd been released from the infirmary, only speaking when he'd been required to issue Rean a formal apology and do a variety of demeaning chores as punishment alongside an avalanche of extra work for his entire class.

That wasn't the strange part though. Rean could feel this… aura, that made his instincts stand on end and the voice that had spoken to him whisper of danger. It didn't stop with just that either, the others had caught Patrick glaring at Rean on occasion with an anger that they described as inhuman.

After hearing about that for the first time, no one left Rean alone unless they were in the dorm. Laura in particular was hand in hand with him at all times outside of class and club.

Rean did appreciate their concern, but he didn't need to be escorted _everywhere_. The Instructors wouldn't let anything happen while they were in Trista and there was no way Patrick would try anything when they'd be going to Nord.

That had been quite the argument between Laura and Sara. Rean's girlfriend insisted that she switch places with Emma to make sure Patrick didn't try and use his influence to hurt Rean, but Sara had systematically destroyed that argument before calling her trust into question.

It was a low blow against the chivalrous girl, but it got the point across.

Now though, they all sat around a table playing Blade as they awaited the train.

Rean glanced across the table at his opponent, suppressing a smirk as they laid down a seven. "26, what you got?"

Rean held up a card and grinned. "Mirror."

His opponent frowned and sighed. "Dammit, I only have a two. You win."

They slid a wrapped candy across the table, Rean snatching it away. "Thank you, Fie."

Fie shrugged. "It's butterscotch, don't get too happy."

Rean chuckled and looked to his left. "How goes it guys?"

Elliot sighed and folded. "I don't have anything bigger than a five. Here Machias."

Machias accepted the bar of chocolate. "This isn't a crunch bar is it?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nah, just dark."

Machias grimaced but pocketed the bar anyway. To his left, Emma put down a six and glanced to Gaius. "Anything?"

Gaius shrugged and laid down a blast. "How about that?"

Emma groaned and folded. "All I have are threes. One cinnamon pop, as promised."

Gaius took the candy and opened it, letting the stick it came on hang out of his mouth. "Thank you."

Glancing to his left, if only to follow their little pattern, Gaius grinned. "How's it goin' Alisa?"

Alisa answered with a growl. "Jusis has all the fives! I needed to use all my sixes and sevens to get out and I'm in a bind!"

Jusis smirked from across the table. "Just admit defeat. You only have two cards and you need a four at least."

Alisa growled again before throwing a card on the table. "Eat a blast!"

Jusis glared and flipped over his six. "It's still not enough. A six."

Alisa stared at the card before an impish grin sprouted on her face. "Aha! A five you smarmy git!"

Jusis stared at the card staring at him before sighing in aggravation. "Damn imp and your poker face. Take the truffle."

Alisa grabbed the sweet and popped it into her mouth. She mewled at the taste, but all eyes had turned to the remaining game between Laura and Paula.

Paula gazed at her opponent, trying to read the stony gaze. "…Six."

The card clapped against the table.

"Six."

Laura clapped a card down.

"Seven."

Clap.

"Two"

Clap,

"Three"

Clap.

"Five"

Paula smirked. "Mirror."

Laura frowned, looking to her cards before sighing. "I only have threes. One jawbreaker, as we agreed."

Laura flicked the round ball to Paula, who caught it and popped it into her mouth. "Thanks!"

Laura shrugged and looked to Rean. "The train should be here soon. Everyone have their things?"

Rean and the other sevens nodded. "That we do. Polished my blade just this morning."

He glanced to the clock. "We should probably go to the turnstiles though, wouldn't want to miss the trains and be late to meeting Gaius's family."

Fie smirked. "Happening a _lot_ earlier than Alisa was expecting methinks."

Alisa glared at her. "You don't get to say anything! How's your little surprise coming, huh?"

Fie's face went flat. "Sara burned it, called it 'unholy' or something like that. Don't see why, but that's how it goes."

Alisa looked sheepish, but Rean stopped any apologies when he spotted someone. "Hey Crow! Long time no talk."

The languid second year waved as he entered the train station. "Howdy, good to see you all."

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Paula. "Who's the blonde? Last I saw, you guys weren't an even ten."

Paula stood from her seat and bowed. "I'm Paula Dern, I was transferred to Class VII from Class V."

Crow whistled. "Must've been a shock. I've only heard of transfers happening a few times and that was because someone in a class had to leave."

Jusis chuckled from where he sat. "You're telling us. Our instructor dumped it on us out of the blue."

Paula pouted at him. "Juice, don't say that! You know you love me!"

Crow raised a brow and pointed at them. "So… they an item?"

Rean laughed. "Not the only ones here either!"

Crow looked to him before smiling smugly. "You finally got your head out of your ass. That explains why Angie was wailing away at Kirsche's a few weeks ago and Towa was so relieved."

Rean sighed. "I should have guessed. Towa was far too chipper when I got there for that week's requests, especially with all that paperwork she had."

Crow shrugged. "You know, it's your Instructor that pushes all her work on to Towa, right? I've tried to get a petition going with Father Paulo to canonize her as a living saint, but Towa squashes it every time he goes to ask her permission."

The entire class blinked. They'd all met the small Student Council President at least in passing, but a saint?

"How many signatures have you gotten?" Laura asked with wide eyes. "Surely it can't be too many."

Crow smirked and rifled through his pocket. Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, he proudly presented the article to his juniors. "I got to signing people the moment Father Paulo said he'd consider it. Every second year, Instructor, and Tristan wrote it down without hesitation."

Fie stood up and snatched the paper from his hand. Giving it a once over, she whistled. "There's the Principal's signature on here."

Alisa joined her. "I see Instructor Beatrix and the Vice-Principal on here too. Oh, there's Theresa and Emily!"

Machias got a look at the list. "That's a whole lotta names. Personally, I'd give her two more years and some traveling and we'd have her hailed as the second coming of the Goddess."

Rean pursed his lips. "That's… not too far off from the truth. I just worry she gets overworked and taken advantage of since she's so kind."

Crow bumpbed his chest. "That's what she had me and the others for. Trust me, Angie's really sure about making sure she relaxes and George helps with the paperwork."

Laura glared at him. "And what do you do then?"

Crow preened like his namesake. "I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I can make a mighty fine fish fillet!"

Jusis waved it away. "So you came to Thors for your culinary skills, how quaint. Do you work at the cafeteria on your off days, or are you President Herschel's personal chef?"

Jusis blinked, eyes widening when he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Don't be that mean," Crow joked as he pulled his pistol away. "I can handle myself in a fight just fine, but I do like making food a lot more than I like fighting"

He jumped from the table and sauntered away from the shocked class. "Well, I just wanted to check on you guys. Why don't you guys hop a train and have some fun?"

Crow looked back and winked. "But not _too_ much fun ok? Last thing I need is getting blamed for shotgun weddings."

He casually dodged a knife Fie had produced before waving goodbye. After a stunned silence, Paula looked to Fie. "You missed."

Fie shrugged. "I knew he would dodge it. Integrity of the matter and all that."

She turned and walked back to the table, her eyes locked on Elliot. "Your birthday's next week, right?"

Elliot frowned. "Yeah, I'll be 17. Why do you… wait, is it about that thing Sara mentioned?"

Fie grinned. "Well I can't make something new in that time, so I'll just take you shopping when we get to the island. Gotta be something there you'd like."

Elliot matched her grin. "Should be fun! Let's get somewhere to stay first, I don't want our group out in the cold."

Paula sighed. "We can all agree on that."

Emma cleared her throat, smiling when she had everyone's eyes. "Well, let's do as Rean suggested, the trains will be here any minute."

The familiar sounds of wheels on rail confirmed her words, a pleasant voice announcing, "Train bound for…Roer, is now arriving at Platform 2."

Rean pooped out of his seat. "That's us! It'll be interesting getting to stay with your family for a couple days Gaius."

Gaius stood and stretched. "That it will. I haven't seen them in a while, so it's convenient the Principal chose Nord as a destination."

Jusis groaned and cracked his neck. "Let's just hope nothing especially bad happens this time. There aren't any stupid 'betters' are there?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, not unless you count recruits at the gate. The General doesn't tolerate them for long though, so we should be ok."

Alisa giggled. "Good! I don't want to get thrown in the dungeon like Machias!"

Machias glared at her, but Emma beat him to the first word. "Alisa, that's enough. It's been a month since that happened, there's no point teasing him about it."

Machias gazed at her gratefully while Alisa shrugged. "I haven't heard the end of it about the slime incident at dinner, so I refuse to let that go until that's dropped too."

Rean rolled his eyes, guys train? Paula, Laura, we have to make this short so do what you need to do."

Paula smirked before leaning over and planting an exaggerated kiss on Jusis's cheek, embarrassing smack and all. Jusis blushed at the show, but had a retort ready. "No strawberries, not for that."

Paula gasped in faux shock. "Juice how could you?"

Jusis smirked and kissed her flush on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

Paula returned it before parting with a smile. "Have fun!"

Laura, for her part, didn't mince words and pulled Rean in for a short but loving kiss. Pulling away, her smile beamed in opposition of the worry her eyes held. "Be careful, ok?"

Rean grinned. "Come on, I can handle myself."

"But," he backpedaled as she frowned, "I'll keep an eye out for any surprises. Spar when we get back?"

Laura kissed his cheek. "Deal, and I won't be giving you any less than my best."

Rean mentally grimaced before smiling at Laura and jogging for the turnstiles. "Come on Group A! Last one on has to steal Sara's beer!"

Gaius practically vanished, overtaking Rean in three strides and vaulting over the turnstiles. Jusis took off at a dead sprint, flying through the turnstiles the moment after Rean went through. Alisa and Emma gaped for a moment before jumping from their seats and running after the boys.

Alisa, sadly, didn't notice the slight rise in front of the turnstiles and she tripped. While she caught herself gracefully, Emma used the delay to run into the train car.

Alisa cursed under her breath and sullenly walked into the car, taking her seat with the others as the train's last call sounded outside. "I don't actually have to steal her beer, right?"

Gaius smiled at her. "You tried to participate, it's only right you accept the consequences."

Alisa frowned, but Gaius cured that with another offer. "You just have to try, none of us expect you to actually succeed. Fie can't do it, so it's unlikely you will. As such, I'll gladly volunteer myself as a partner in practice once we get back and I'll teach you some new techniques Linde taught me."

That mollified the irate blonde, if just for now, before her attention turned to the other blonde in the group. "Ya know, I never took you for a romantic guy Jusis."

Jusis shrugged. "Only with Paula, I refuse to stoop to the asinine levels of childishness I see the rest of our classmates engage in on a regular basis."

Emma giggled. "Unless Paula drags you into it or Fie pesters you enough. I have to say, it's nice to see you so personable when a lot of the other noble students won't even speak to me."

Rean groaned. "Whatever you do, don't let Lady Friedel make you an exception. It means you got her respect and she'll want to duel you constantly."

Jusis shuddered. "Yes… that's not good. She's at least courteous to all others, but damn if she doesn't take her fencing seriously."

Gaius laughed, hands going behind his head. "Well, let's leave that aside for now. I just need to know something."

He looked to Alisa, Emma, and Rean. "Can you ride horses? We'll need to take them to reach my home."

Rean and Alisa both nodded, but Emma knit her brows together. "I can't, unfortunately. There was never reason for me to learn, so…"

Alisa smiled. "You can ride with me then! I'm sure it won't be too far a ride."

Rean caught Gaius smirk, one of his own rising to match. "Say, Gaius, if I recall correctly you said the General at Zender's Gate recommended you to Thors, right?"

Gaius sighed in nostalgia. "That he did. General Vander and I first met when he was out patrolling near my home and his horse panicked. He was thrown into a ravine and broke his leg, but I found his horse and followed it back to him. After I pulled him out, he thanked me and asked if I'd like to study in the Empire. I was interested, my family gave their blessings, and I got in after taking the entrance exam."

Jusis's eyes widened. "Zechs Vander recommended you personally? I'm amazed you weren't accepted immediately."

Gaius barked a laugh. "I'm a Nordian, remember? He had to recommend me in order to make sure I could enroll this school year, not two years from now."

Emma grimaced. "Right… I forgot how long it can take for non-citizens to get in."

Alisa frowned. "That's not right! Nord's been an ally since the Empire was founded, they should be able to come and go through the Empire as easily as any citizen!"

Gaius felt warmth suffuse him. "That's kind of you, Alisa, but it's not that bad. My father's traveled through the Empire before along with some of my other relatives, and they only found trouble in the southwest."

Rean tilted his head. "Who's that area ruled by again? I know it's not Duke Albarea, but…"

Jusis rolled his eyes. "The 7th highest scorer in our year ladies and gentlemen. That area is under the rule of the Hyarms family, though the current head is a good deal more pleasant than Duke Cayenne."

Emma stared at Jusis, obviously confused. "The head of Lamar? Why is that?"

Jusis pinched his nose. "None of you have met him I assume, but he's one of those nobles that looks down on everyone even if he appears jovial. Most of his immediate subordinates just ignore it, but it is beyond irritating to hear him talk."

Rean scowled, remembering something he'd heard back home. "My Dad's had to deal with him. Ymir has pretty rare game living there, so I think the Duke goes there in person every so often to pick up some valuable plant or meat."

Jusis gave him a sympathetic look. "To say the man has a taste for extravagance is like saying Fie likes Elliot a bit."

Wry smiles were shared around the booth before Gaius stretched and groaned. "Well, we have about four hours to kill before transferring. Anybody have any ideas to pass the time?"

Rean smirked. "I want to see if any of us can make Crow eat his words. He said he can cook, so why not give that a try?"

He looked to Alisa, face flat. "Before you ask, we can't ask Sharon to do it. That wouldn't be fair to anyone."

Alisa fluttered her eyelashes innocently before they launched into a long conversation about cooking.

It went on for the rest of the train ride, through their transfer to the military line, and all the way up to Zender's Gate.

"…and that's why I believe Hashed Beef Rice to be the best entrée on a cold night!"

Applause met Rean's impassioned finish, his classmates, with note and pen in hand, clapping in agreement. Rean bowed and left the pedestal, Gaius taking his place. "Ok, I think we've gone on for long enough. Last but not least, we have the desert course."

Off to the side, General Zechs Vander watched the ongoing debate in amusement, his adjutant nodding along. "They make good points, General. Should I direct them to Marx when they return for their studies tomorrow?"

Zechs chuckled. "No need. Let's go break this up first, I'd rather not have Lacan come hunting for them while they discuss dessert."

Striding forward, Zechs caught Gaius's eye. "It's good to see you made it one piece."

Gaius smiled and bowed his head, leaving the podium for Emma. "It's good to be back, General. Forgive my friends, they've been caught up in a debate for some time."

It was rather impressive how deep they'd gotten into it, now that Gaius thought about. They'd completely ignored Sharon popping up in Roer to greet them, walking right past both her and an older woman that greatly resembled Alisa were she twenty years older.

Gaius vaguely recalled that the woman had appeared greatly amused by their ignorance and said something to Sharon. A letter had then zipped through the air alongside a basket of food that Rean had caught out of sheer reflex.

The contents were then used as examples in the debate, not one of them questioning where the morsels had come from.

Zechs noted the increasingly sheepish face. "I assume you were a part of that debate yourself. Would you mind pulling your friend from the podium, I fear she's drawing my troops away from their stations."

Gaius looked back to see Emma defending the taste of gelato against Alisa's vicious attack in favor of parfaits, a number of troops having joined Jusis and Rean in the audience. "I'll… do that, sir."

Zechs waited patiently for Gaius to put an end to the debate, chuckling when the young man had to resort to a détente. The soldiers broke away sadly and Gaius led his embarrassed classmates to face the General.

They all bowed, Jusis going into a perfect right angle. "We apologize for that display, General Vander."

Zechs's lone eye widened, not expecting the uniform apology. "It's fine, all of you. It's good to see passion still exists, even if it's about food."

He looked the students up and down, a pleased glint shining in his eye. "I have to say, it's surreal to see you in a military uniform, Gaius. Red's a far cry from your usual blue."

Zechs looked to the others. "Actually, this is the first time I've seen the Thors ensemble in red. Care to explain?"

Gaius nodded. "This is the uniform they use for Class VII, my class."

He gestured to the others. "These are about half of my classmates. The other five are visiting Byronia Island for their studies."

They smiled and introduced themselves one by one until Zechs coughed. "It's good to meet you all, and while I'd love to hear everything else, you should probably get going."

Gaius nodded. "Agreed, if we don't leave now we won't make the settlement by sundown."

Zechs nodded and motioned for them to follow. "Come along, we have some transportation waiting for you courtesy of young Gaius here."

They did, following the General through the bowels of Zender's Gate before they went through a door into the open air.

"Wow," Emma breathed as they strode into the golden evening. "This is the Nord Highlands…"

All around, greenery stained gold by the light of the setting sun stretched for miles, rolling into hills and mountains far in the distance. Exposed rock glowed with golden light and shadows, looking like great monuments of an ancient civilization. Finally, there was sky as fas as the eye could see, only majestic peaks breaking the grand expanse.

Gaius chuckled at his friends awe-struck faces. "Wait until it gets dark, you'll see something real pretty then."

He pointed to the grassy earth near them, a ramp leading from the Gate to the Highlands. "There's our transport. It may not be a fancy tank or AC, but I think you'll all prefer this."

Jusis spots the transport first and an eager grin spreads across his face. "Paula's not going to like hearing about this."

Rean spotted it next, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm pretty sure she won't, yeah."

He turned to Zechs, his entire being going rigid in respect. "It's been an honor to meet you, sir. It's not every day you get to meet a member of the prestigious Vander school let alone one og the imperial Guardsmen."

Zechs waved him off. "I'm not that important, my only job is to make sure this Gate doesn't collapse on itself. Besides, a One Leaf Eight Blades practitioner is no simple find either."

Rean stiffened further. "How?"

Zechs grew stoic. "I've crossed blades with a few of your school; they all tend to have a certain aura about them. Yours is a tad different, but still recognizable."

Rean nodded. "I see… again, it's been an honor sir."

Zechs nodded. "It's good to see that Gaius has made friends, and for that I thank you. I suggest you get going though, Miss Alisa seems to be growing impatient."

Rean sighed and tilted his head, a bolt of light flshing by and bursting harmlessly against the stone wall. "Alisa! What have we said about shooting your bow at annoying people?"

Alisa's voice called from below, Rean turning to see her already mounted on her horse. "You wouldn't get a move on! Besides, I knew you'd dodge it!"

Rean sighed, shouting right back as he jogged down to join them. "Stop assuming things! Do you want to explain to Laura and my family why murdering me was a good idea?"

Zechs watched in amusement as the students left the gate, the sound of their playful bickering hanging in the air long after they'd gone. "I'm glad you found such good friends, Gaius. You've done better than I could ever hope."

A sergeant interrupted his musings. "Sir, I have a report. The Watchtower's reported increased activity from the Republic's air force."

Zechs narrowed his eye. "Come to my office. I want every detail."

He turned and strode back into the Gate, silently hoping Gaius and his friends wouldn't get involved.

 _-Group A-_

"…and that's why Paula wants one of these horses. Her parents have been trying to buy some of them for breeding, but it's expensive."

Jusis finished his explanation with a sigh, a baleful glance going to Gaius. Gaius shrugged. "There's more sheep than horses here. Can't tell you how many ways there are to serve mutton."

Emma laughed from her spot behind Alisa, even as her death grip made it tough for the other girl to breathe. "I looked up a horse's price from Nord one time, it almost made me faint."

Rean nodded. "Makes sense. The horse we have back home's from Nord originally and Dad got him as a gift."

Jusis sighed. "All the Riding Club's steeds are from here too. If you believe the stories, then the Imperial Emblem depicts a horse raised in the Highlands."

Gaius chuckled. "Most of the horses we have are sold to the Empire for that very reason. It's a big source of income for my village and the other tribes."

He looked to Jusis. "I'll ask my mother if we can spare a horse for Paula. Don't get your hopes up though; I haven't gotten to see the herd in months."

Jusis sighed. "It's all I can ask. It'll be annoying if she gets on my case for not at least asking."

Rean groaned. "You think it'll be bad for you? We just met Zechs Vander, a member of Laura's rival school! She'll grill me for anything and everything I know until she knows everything I do!"

Alisa shrugged. "I think she's still just nervous. You are her first boyfriend, and she's one to buy into the idea of chivalry."

Rean sighed. "It's supposed to be the other way around. I just feel like she doesn't really trust me to take care of myself, even when I've done it before."

Alisa glared at him with one eye. "Then talk with her about it. You two have been the frickin model relationship since you got your heads out of the sand, even Bridget's been taking notes for when Alan gets his act together!"

Rean glared right back. "Forgive me for having a hard time with such a strong personality. I love Laura, I really do, but she's been… clingy lately. It only got worse after Patrick hurt me, but it's almost like she's afraid to be apart from me."

Emma hummed from her spot. "Has there been any sign of how this started? I mean, you were both practically joined at the hip before you even started dating."

Rean shook his head. "I don't know, that's the problem. All the letters she's sent me while we were corresponding are back in Ymir and I can't just ask my parents to send them to me. But, if I had to mark a time where it became noticeable, it was a few days before the practical."

Gaius snapped his fingers and pointed toward a rise in between two cliff faces. "We're almost there. How about we discuss everything after we've had a chance to eat and rest?"

A chorus of rumbles met his suggestion, both from his friends and the horses. Gaius smirked and lead them through the ravine, pointing out anything of interest along the way. Eventually, just as the sun dipped below the horizon, they arrived at a simple archway that lead into a quaint collection of well-built shelters that looked to be made of packed layers of wool.

While Rean and the others took in the sight of the settlement and generally gaped at the view the bluff they were on provided, Gaius spurred his horse into the settlement. After dismounting and tying his horse to a free post, Gaius turned and took a deep breath.

"I'm back."

No one was about in the settlement, most likely getting ready to eat in their homes, but Gaius appreciated the quiet.

Hooves clacked against the ground and his friends joined him on the ground.

Emma smiled contently. "It's so… nostalgic. I've never been here, but it makes me think of home."

Jusis smirked, a little irony in his face. "Bareahard has nothing on this place. It makes me actually yearn for all that gaudy splendor."

Rean laughed. "You can say that again. So, Gaius, what do we do now?"

Gaius pointed to one of the tents. "First, I'll show you to my home. Then, we'll go talk to the elder and get something to eat while we're at it. I'll answer any questions you guys have over dinner."

Alisa cheered at the thought of food, but young voices soon overtook her. Gaius smiled and walked further into the camp, two young girls and a boy running up to greet him.

This time Alisa almost squealed. "They're so cute!"

Emma pursed her lips, trying not to do the same. Rean, seeing no one else would approach willingly, walked up to the gathering. "Hi there! Are you Gaius's siblings?"

The smallest girl beamed at Rean, her hand in Gaius's own. "I'm Lily! Are you big bro's friend?"

Gaius chuckled. "That he is. Rean, this is Lily, my youngest sister. The next youngest is Sheeda and Thoma here is my younger brother."

The boy and girl bowed slightly, greeting Rean respectfully. Embarrassed, Rean waved it away. "No need to be so formal, Gaius's family are as friends to us as Gaius himself."

Alisa, relaxed at seeing Rean talking to the children, walked up on Gaius's other side. "My name's Alisa, it's so nice to meet you!"

Lily stared at Alisa, gob smacked. Sheeda, being the young girl she was, stage whispered to Gaius. "Bro, she's really pretty! Is she your… you know?"

She held up a pinky finger and Gaius immediately folded it down. "Sheeda, you're too young to be asking about that."

Sheeda pouted, but Thoma shushed her before looking behind Gaius. "Who are yor other friends bro?"

Jusis stepped forward and inclined his head. "Jusis Albarea, a pleasure."

Emma smiled and kneeled down to Lily's level. "I'm Emma Milstein. Your big brother is a great friend."

Lily looked way shyly, messing with Gaius's jacket in her silence. Gaius just chuckled and picked Lily up. "Alright, it's almost dinner time. Why don't you guys lead the way?"

"No need," a voice that sounded like an older Gaius answered. Two people exited one of the tents, the first a man somehow taller than Gaius with a prominent scar across his nose and white robes with a blue coat.

The other was a young woman with kind brown eyes and a white dress covered by a blue coat and green shawl. She was the first to introduce herself. "It's a pleasure to meet some of the classmates Gaius has been writing about. I'm Fatma Worzel, Gaius's mother."

Alisa's jaw dropped while Emma gasped. "But… you look so young!"

Fatma giggled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, but no. I'm thirty-seven."

Alisa whistled. "Geez, I hope I look that good when I'm thirty-seven!"

The man laughed. "Don't we all? Anyway, my name's Lacan Worzel, I'm Gaius's father. I'd like to welcome you all to our village for the coming days."

Rean scratched the back of his head. "Please sir, the pleasure's all ours. Getting to see the Highlands in person has been breathtaking."

Jusis nodded. "Indeed. Words can do nothing to adequately explain its majesty."

Lacan laughed. "That's kind of a scion from House Albarea. In any case, while we have much to discuss, it's time for us to eat. I hope you'll enjoy it as we cooked it to our own tastes."

The mention of food sent stomachs grumbling and children laughing, Gaius and his friends following his family into one of the tents for a pleasant meal and conversation.

After the meal was done, and everyone ate enough for three people each, they were finally getting ready for bed.

Emma and Alisa were cut off from Jusis and Rean by a privacy curtain, but Alisa remained awake, a piece of paper lying on the floor next to her bed.

Glaring at the ceiling, she sighed. "Why… why did mom have to be a member of the board? And why did Sharon have to give me a letter to inform me? Grr…"

Turning over, she continued mumbling into her pillow. "Gaius is so lucky… his siblings love him, his parents are great, and he's so cool-headed. I'd kill for half of those things."

She punched her mattress, no real strength behind it. "I hope we have to hunt something tomorrow, I need to blow off some steam."

 _-Morning-_

Rean woke blearily, mind casting about for where he was. Eventually, it came to him and he looked over towards the door. "Wasn't Gaius supposed to wake us?"

Invoked, the door opened and Gaius walked in decked out in tribal robes, a sack thrown over his shoulder. "Ah, good morning Rean. I suppose all those spars with Laura did something for your wake up times."

Rean stared at him. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Gaius shrugged. "I was helping put the sheep out for the day. Let's get the others up, the sooner we get started the better."

Rean nodded and they got to work. Waking their friends this early in the morning was the equivalent of herding ornery cats, but they eventually got everyone up, dressed, and walking to breakfast before too long.

Gaius had been kind enough to go and procure new armor and weapons for his friends, though he had to steal Rean's wallet to do it. It was returned sheepishly, but Rean shot down the apology by praising Gaius for thinking ahead.

After an entertaining breakfast where Jusis, serious as death, asked Fatma to join as a chef back at his manor and was rebuffed, Lacan called the class together. "Alright, as I told you last night, your first tasks will be taking place in the southwest."

He passed five envelopes between the students, each taking the papers out and scanning them. "You can tackle these tasks as you wish, but make sure you know where you're going. Gaius may have shared some landmarks at dinner last night, but it's still very easy to get lost at first."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, sir. We'll be sure to get these done."

Lacan looked to Gaius. "Try and get them done by noon. I'll be giving you the remainder of the tasks after the noon meal."

Gaius bowed his head. "We'll do all we can. I'm glad we'll be getting to see so much of the highlands, it'll be interesting."

Alisa grinned. "That it will! Now then, how are we going to tackle this?"

Rean gestured to the door. "We can discuss that outside. We'll see you later today sir."

Lacan waved as they left, his wife walking over and standing next to him. "I'm glad he has such good friends."

Lacan smiled. "Indeed, it's good to see him integrating so well. I just hope the Republic won't pull anything drastic while they're here."

Fatma sighed. "I hope so too… say, wasn't something else happening today?"

Lacan frowned before groaning and slapping his forehead. "Caesar's going out on his expedition today."

Fatma giggled nervously. "I hope he doesn't rope them into helping him. I don't know what he sees in those rocks to the southwest, but Gaius doesn't need the extra work."

Lacan shook his head. "Caesar won't be leaving until the afternoon. They'll be safe from his antics until then."

Fatma grimaced. "I hope so."

 _-Rean-_

"Alright," Rean began, "let's see what we have."

Jusis pointed to the map that had been shoved into his hand by one of the soldiers at the Gate. "Two of our requests take us back to the Gate while another requires running around looking for a particular type of grass."

Gaius nodded. "I know what the grass is, so I can go with one other to grab it."

Alisa raised her hand. "I'll go! I want to see as much as I can!"

Rean shrugged. "Jusis and I can take Emma over to the Gate without issue. Seems like a pretty easy split if you ask me."

Gaius gestured to the other tents. "Why don't we ask around like always first? Remember, we want to know everything we can."

Jusis shrugged. "That we do. Last thing we need is for Group B to do any better than us."

Emma giggled. "Hear-hear. Alright then, shall we?"

Her friends cheered and split up to ask around the settlement, eager to start their studies at last.

Meanwhile, just outside the settlement but close enough to see them, a young man with dreadlocks and orange eyes watched the students curiously.

"How odd…" he wondered aloud with his crook in hand. "I wonder why Larvane's belt chose my little cousin? Last I checked, there hasn't been a single stirring back in Heimdallr."

He stroked his chin and reached into his robes, pulling out at a device similar to the ARCUS. Popping it open, the man waited a moment before speaking.

"Hey, Ollie? I think we got a problem, can you set up a meeting with Vic and the others when you get the time?"

A moment passed before the man nodded. "Got ya, I'll see you guys in a month… yes, nothing's changed with the Republic and I've been keeping an eye on the big guy at the pillars… geez, stop saying that, you sound like an ass… don't pull that card on me you flamenco dancer posing as a prince!"

He shut the device with a clunk, sighing into the cool morning air.

 _I hope that's not an omen. It's bad enough Calvard's getting riled up, but then you have Oroborus and the Ironbloods up to something and making trouble all over the place. The last thing we need is a recreation of the War of the Lions with Sin and Divine Knights._

Sighing again, his gaze drifted to a mountain with a ring of odd pillars as it's crown.

Deep within the hardened rock, vermillion armor shifted for the first time in millennia.

A laugh echoed through the silence, heard by none save the armor itself.

 _Ch. End._

 **A chapter done, at long last! Thanks again to those that reviewed as well as favorited and followed! Next time, we'll be getting some development in Gaius's and Alisa's relationship while our favorite pain-in-the-neck/ Jusis annoyer shows up!**

 **See ya later!**


	16. Morning on the Highlands

**Today, we get to see Gaius show just how much of a badass he is.**

 **Why is that? Simple, he and Alisa are going to be riding around picking up Epona grass while Rean and co get the info on the big fish. While also finding out Zats got assigned to the watchtower three weeks ago and Kilte forgot to mention that.**

 **Yippee!**

 _-Morning on the Highlands-_

Gaius sighed as his spear impaled another flying snake, the monster bursting into sepith.

Group A hadn't split up immediately after leaving the village behind. Gaius had decided while he was catching up with the locals that showing his friends what the landmarks looked like would be a good deal more conducive to their ability to complete the tasks, so they'd done that first.

Of course, with Rean as the leader, they happened to explore every nook and cranny on the way while fighting anything that so much as resembled a monster.

Why he insisted on charging after every Rhinocider they came across in that time, Gaius would never know.

Admittedly, they had used the battles to better themselves as always and Rhinociders were well known as some of the most dangerous beasts in the Highlands. By the time Rean's group was galloping for Zender's Gate, pretty much every monster in the area was actively avoiding them.

It wasn't just battles though. Gaius had acquiesced to a short detour up a mountain in order for the group to get a closer look at the pillars lining its summit. He'd given a brief explanation about the supposed origin of the pillars, listened to his friends speculate for a few minutes, and then turn his horse around and skewer a Flying Snake that had tried to sneak up on Emma.

After that close call, and finding some of the Epona Grass they needed, the group had split.

Now, Gaius was trying to fend off close to a dozen Flying Snakes with help from about six Grasshoppers.

Where was Alisa, you might ask? Well, she was currently galloping to a safe distance while Gaius distracted the horde, hoping to find a spot where she could start raining arrows and arts on the monsters.

Gaius couldn't wait for her though. Instead, he slowed his horse and brought his spear to the side of his body, breathing deeply.

 _A dozen fliers, six Hoppers, and not a ravine to lead them over for another half mile at least. Snakes like to attack in groups of three, but Hoppers are generally solitary. Alisa won't find a safe spot for another thirty seconds at least, but if I don't do something, I'll be shredded._

Time to get to work then.

Three snakes swept in just as expected, Gaius's spear twirling up his arm and catching one in the throat while its comrades wing was sliced open on one of the prongs. The lone survivor charge at Gaius's side, but another twirl sent the butt of his spear into its head.

All three burst into sepith.

Spinning his spear in both hands, Gaius brought it down in a slash onto a Hopper that was trying to flank him. The blade punched clean through its skull and it burst as well.

 _Four down, fourteen to go._

Another trio of Snakes streaked down, followed by yet another three right behind them. Gaius leaned back and twirled his spear like a twister, using his thighs to direct his horse while he focused on pushing his power into the vortex he was creating.

Two of the Snakes veered off when they felt the air currents change, but the other four got caught in the turbulence and flung about. The force of the wind shredded wing and scale alike, sepith raining from the sky as they died.

Gaius heard another burst and the tinkling of sepith a moment later.

 _Good girl. I knew you didn't like Hoppers._

Grinning, Gaius pulled himself back up into his saddle and glanced around. Only nine of the monsters remained, but that number shrunk to seven when a pair of arrows sliced through the air and shot the Snakes that had avoided the vortex out of the sky.

 _Alisa's in position, but she'll need to move soon. Oh well, I think I can manage the rest of these quickly._

Nodding, Gaius leaned forward in his saddle and freed his feet from the stirrups. He let a small smirk rise on his face before he pressed himself against his saddle and leapt with all his strength.

His momentum carried him well into the air, but his horse thundered past him without pause. The monsters, apparently more interested in the horse, followed without a single glance at Gaius.

Crossing his arms, Gaius focused his energy and felt it roar to the surface. His face grew grim and he focused the energy into his spear, a gust throwing him towards the earth where the monsters were going to be.

"Calamity Hawk!"

He hit the ground with enough force to leave a crater, the Hoppers sent spiraling away and bouncing harshly against the ground. The force stirred up razer winds that shot up and away from the impact, shredding the Snakes and any Hoppers that hadn't died from the force of impact.

Releasing a breath, Gaius whistled for his horse to return while he holstered his spear. The loyal steed returned in short order, Gaius mounting up just in time for Alisa to arrive.

"That was amazing!" She beamed. "If we could get you on horseback permanently, we'd never lose!"

Gaius shrugged. "It's not that impressive. My Father's far and away the best spearman in the Highlands, he could have taken that whole swarm on foot with one arm."

Alisa blinked, a thoughtful gleam in her eyes. "He must be something for you to say that. Haven't heard that much sincere praise from someone in a long time."

Gaius took up the reins and looked at Alisa over his shoulder. "Well, it's true. I'm a long way from getting to his level, but I've enjoyed my time with Class VII a great deal. I think my time in the Empire will help both myself and my people more than if I'd just stayed."

He turned to look out over the rolling green scenery, eyes narrowing as he looked around. "Would you mind telling me how many bushels we have? Last thing we need is to stay out to long and get caught by a herd of Buffas.

Alisa giggled and rummaged through a bag on the side of her saddle. "We have… three bushels. One from when we started out, another from the mountain, and the one we got before that swarm attacked."

Gaius nodded. "Good, then only two more remain. I see some further down the path, let's get going."

Alisa frowned, wondering at how nonchalant Gaius was. "How are you so calm all the time?"

Gaius looked back to her, the two already cantering through the emerald grass. "How do you mean?"

Alisa sidled up to him, eyes narrowed in a glare. "I mean what I said. You just took down a whole swarm of monsters with barely any help from me and you're not even breathing hard!"

Gaius tilted his head, humming in thought. "Well… I guess you just get used to strange things happening out here. I've had to fight off all kinds of monsters alongside my father and clansmen ever since I was young. You can't be nervous around the livestock either or they'll panic too."

He shrugged. "I guess it just helped me learn to keep calm. My mother was a good influence too, I've seen her stare down an unruly ram when even Father was having trouble wrangling it."

Gaius frowned at Alisa. "It's not like you to ask about something like this. What brought it on, if I may ask?"

Alisa turned her glower to the earth, a rustle in the grass showing a Hopper fleeing from her gaze. "It's nothing important."

Gaius sighed. "Alisa, there's no need to be tight lipped right now. I won't speak about anything and only the Wind is our witness right now. Speak, it'll make you feel better."

Alisa ground her teeth, the noise audible over the chirp of the insects around them. "I'm…fine…"

Gaius chuckled. "It doesn't sound like it. Go ahead and shout; I won't interrupt. In fact, go ahead and vent on the ridge over there, I'll collect the Epona grass while you do so."

Alisa attempted to protest, but Gaius had already dismounted and pulled a knife from his dragon shaped belt. Alisa sighed, subconsciously rubbing the gauntlet on her left hand while she contemplated what she should do.

 _You know what? I'm going to do it._

Dismounting and rubbing her horse thankfully, Alisa strode to the ridge Gaius had pointed to and gazed out over the fields. The greenery was soothing, a fresh wind blowing past with the scent of wildflowers cradled in its currents.

Breathing deeply, Alisa felt herself relax.

Then the dam burst.

"Why do I have to have that woman as my mother?!"

Gaius jolted, his knife falling to the ground. He hadn't expected Alisa to start screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Every part of my life, ever since Dad died, you've been nothing but a cold hearted bitch!" Alisa screamed, letting a lifetime of anger echo across the Highlands. "Every day it was business this, business that, I didn't see you at a birthday for ten thrice-damned years!"

Gaius retrieved his knife and went about his business. It was well known among the class that Alisa had some… family issues, to put it mildly, but Gaius never guessed they'd run so deep.

Especially since Sharon and Alisa got along so well.

"You even betrayed Grandfather, you heartless witch! Sharon's been more of a mother to me than you, and she's only there because you want to control my life!"

Gaius frowned, remembering how they'd walked past a blonde woman while they were going through Roer. Was that Alisa's mother?

"Well no more! I'm not some little girl that can't pull on a skirt, I'm a grown woman who's fought against fiends and provincial soldiers, and won! I won't listen to you anymore, not even if you come crawling to me and beg for forgiveness!"

Gaius tied a string around the bushel of Epona grass, standing and looking to the now silent and panting Alisa.

"I said all that… you know I think all that…" Alisa muttered just loud enough to head. "So why? Why do you insist on interfering with my life?"

Gaius decided to join her then, a hand going to her shoulder in solidarity. "Want an ear? We still have another bushel to get."

Alisa hiccupped, eyes misty. "Tha-That'd be nice. But, are you sure? I have a lot more where that came from."

Gaius smiled and gestured to the open fields. "We have a few hours, and as I said, there's no one here to judge you."

Alisa's eyes cleared. "Thanks… I'm glad to know you Gaius, but you need to teach me how to stay calm like you do! I can't just run up here and vent every time I get mad."

Gaius laughed, arms crossing over his chest. "I'll do my best. Though, I wonder how the others are doing? Do you think they remembered to talk to Sharl for Toma?"

Alisa shrugged. "Who knows? Now then, can you believe my mother thought I needed Sharon to help me get dressed until I was ten?"

 _-Rean-_

"Wait, the monster's a fish?"

Rean held back a groan, Emma's question prolonging the meeting with General Zechs. The General had been very generous in describing the local monsters and areas they were known to avoid, but Rean was just itching to go and ride again.

"It is, odd as the may seem." Zechs answered. "It also has a cadre of smaller Thunder Loaches following it, likely spawn from what my soldiers have observed. I'd suggest you not engage it without having everyone."

Emma bowed, face radiating gratitude. "Thank you, General. Um… one last thing, we were told to deliver a package to a Private Zats."

Jusis sighed, apparently as eager to leave as Rean. "Is he currently in the base?"

Zechs looked amused. "No, he was transferred to the Watchtower several days ago. I guess Kilte wasn't informed if she gave you the package, but it's not long to the Watchtower. Just go around the mountain on your left when you leave the Gate, the path and Watchtower are easy to spot."

Rean bowed his head. "Thank you General. We'll go meet up with Gaius and Alisa after we make the delivery."

Zechs nodded. "I wish you luck. I'd explain why we can't send tanks after the thing, but it's classified."

Jusis nodded. "As most things are I suppose. We'll take our leave, good day General Vander."

The students bowed to the General before leaving his office. Emma strode off to find Sharl, wanting to deliver Toma's message before they left, while Rean and Jusis started thinking up strategies.

"So," Rean began. "The Thunder Quaker, as the General called it, likes to shock anything that gets close to it. That means close-quarters aren't a wise idea unless we take some relaxants."

"Not to mention its spawn." Jusis scoffed. "Considering it tends to roam, we can't just run in circles on horseback letting Alisa and Emma rain arrows and arts on it. The thing would flee, and it would take us hours if it didn't."

Rean frowned. "True… say, if we hit it with our best attacks out of the gate, do you think we could get rid of the spawn while putting a real dent in it?"

Jusis hummed, hand cupping his chin. "It's not a bad idea… the problem would be how the spawn are spaced from the target, if they're too far apart we won't be able to do much."

His brow furrowed as a thought came to him. "Now that I think about it… why is it that we always have some monster to deal with? I understand dealing with them when the Provincial Army's being difficult, but not here with the Imperial Army."

"Maybe they have other things to deal with?" Emma queried, walking up to them with a smile. "Sharl told me to take a message to Toma, and she gave me a take-out pizza we can eat if anyone needs a snack."

Rean scratched his head. "It wouldn't surprise me. I spoke with Instructor Neithardt shortly after the practical exam and he told me Calvard's claimed this area too."

"That would do it," Jusis agreed. "Things aren't as bad as they have been, but it wouldn't surprise me if the General had to focus on anything Calvard does over an ultimately minor monster problem."

Emma nodded. "It makes sense, but we can't really do anything about it now. Who says we call Gaius and see how they're doing?"

Rean shrugged. "May as well. We can meet up and deliver the package before going after the monster."

He glanced at the box under Emma's arm. "I don't think only one person can have that big a pizza either."

Jusis rolled his eyes. "Remind me to show you what happens after Nicholas announces he's made 'snacks' for the clubs. I haven't seen so much food stuffed into one mouth since Elliot almost starved himself during Midterms."

"That's Nicholas though," Rean reasoned. "If any of us could ever compare to Sharon, it'd be him."

Emma sighed. "Boys, let's not start this again. Now, who wants to call?"

Rean reached into his pocket and pulled out his ARCUS, punching in the code for Gaius's communicator. It rung for a moment before Gaius answered. "What's up?"

"We're going to try and meet up with you guys." Rean replied. "We found out Private Zats got transferred to the Watchtower, so we were hoping to regroup and deliver the package."

"Sounds good, we'll meet you half-way." Gaius said. "We just finished getting the Epona Grass to Doctor Amr, so we'll see you next to the pillar on the way to the settlement."

Rean nodded, a picture of the pillar flashing before his eyes. "Roger, we'll get you up to speed then."

Gaius's voice agreed and the call disconnected. With that done, Rean's group left the Gate and mounted up, Emma waving to the soldiers as they left. As they rode, Rean couldn't help but feel his gaze be drawn to the crowned mountain.

 _I don't know why, but I'm getting a similar vibe from that mountain that I feel in the Old Schoolhouse. It's different though, I feel like I'm being tested in the Schoolhouse, this feels like I'm being glared at for breaking a taboo._

As he thought it, a pulse of pain shot through his head. It was similar to the time when he and Laura had been yelled at, but this felt subtler. More a warning than an outright rebuttal.

At the same time, he could have sworn an eerie chuckle whispered past his ear, but a quick glance showed no reaction from his classmates.

 _Great, I'm going insane. It was one thing to hear Laura hearing a voice, but this must mean I've been spending far too many late nights trying to figure out the trances._

Shaking his head, Rean focused on the path before him and followed his friends, arriving at the designated pillar just in time to see Gaius and Alisa cantering up. They were chatting merrily when they joined their friends, conspiratorial smirks shared between everyone whose names didn't begin with a G or an A.

"Is that the package?" Alisa asked, pointing to the box on Jusis's horse.

Emma, seated behind Jusis for now, shook her head. "No, that's something Sharl gave us, the one Thoma told us about. She wanted us to give him a message next time we saw him."

Gaius smirked. "Good to hear she's still hanging in there. Thoma's going to be happy to hear from her too."

Rean laughed. "It sounds like they have a history. Want to share while we head for the Watchtower?"

"Sure," Gaius said. "Just make sure you get us up to speed. Last thing I want is a repeat of what happened with my first field study monster."

Jusis and Emma grew sheepish, Rean and Alisa gazing curiously at them before Gaius clapped his hands. "Alright, why don't we get on our way? We only have a few more hours to get our tasks done."

The group agreed and they started for the Watchtower, Gaius throwing a suspicious glance over his shoulder at the circle of stones.

 _Something's there… I felt the belt shift when we were up there earlier, but I wouldn't dare hazard a guess. Maybe Caesar would know?_

He sighed at the thought of his eccentric cousin. If they were lucky, the oddball wouldn't drag them into one of his expeditions.

Keyword lucky.

 _-Watchtower-_

The ride to the Watchtower was mostly peaceful, only a few Brutal Buffas and a couple Ostriches harassing them on the way. Having a full group more or less trivialized the encounters, but they still enjoyed picking up more sepith and foodstuff.

They grew quiet as the Watchtower came into view, Gaius explaining it hadn't been there for longer than three years. There hadn't been any overt moves by Calvard from what he'd heard, but the soldiers there were always on alert.

It was why Kilte liked to send food to the soldiers. Whenever rotations came back to Zender's Gate, they tended to need a break.

Cantering up the ramp next to the Watchtower, Rean dismounted and lead his classmates towards the base of the tower. "We're looking for someone named Zats. If we're lucky, he's not out on patrol or something."

Gaius shrugged. "Why don't we just ask the soldier standing guard? He's bound to know something."

Jusis nodded, taking the parcel from Emma and walking up to the soldier on duty. "Excuse me, we're looking for a Private Zats."

The soldier looked jusis over, his eyes going to the others before he nodded. "You're speaking to him. You guys the students we heard about?"

Emma joined Jusis. "That we are. We were asked to deliver some things to you, but we weren't informed you'd been transferred."

Zats chuckled. "Yes, well, let my current state inform you. Never try and replace Marx's peanut oil with honey, he'll get you kicked from the Gate faster than you can say 'It's a joke!'"

Gaius sighed. "Even I know that, and I barely met the man."

Zats shook his head. "Exactly my point. Not my proudest moment, but I'm certainly not going to turn down any of Kilte's food. Thanks for bringing it, everyone's going to love it."

His face twisted in thought. "Ya know… would you guys like to take a look from the top of the tower?"

Rean blinked. "Is…that ok?"

Zats chuckled. "Yeah, it should be fine. You guys are supposed to be on a field study, so you may as well take in the sights."

Rean looked between his classmates before looking back to Zats. "I don't see why not. Thanks for the opportunity."

"It's no problem." Zats laughed. "Come on, we won't be able to stay there for long."

He turned on his heel and lead the way up the Watchtower, pointing out interesting sights if they popped up. Eventually, they reached the top of the tower, the students eyes bulging at the sight.

"Hot damn."

Gaius and Zats burst into laughter at Rean's awed curse. Alisa was no better than Rean was, and Emma stared slack-jawed at the panorama surrounding them.

The sun had long brightened the earth to a vibrant green and only a few clouds wound their way through the clear blue sky. The Eisengard Range rose to their left like the back of a great snake, the sea of green below blemished only by a construct of man in the distance.

Gaius pointed to it. "Is that the Republican Outpost? I heard from my father there'd been sightings of military airships."

Zats sighed. "Yeah, but as you can see, it's not big. The patrols on their size _have_ increased, but they haven't done anything aggressive for years."

Rean came down from his scenery induced high. "Is that why the tower's so relaxed?"

Zats nodded. "Mostly. Our own airships have been patrolling too, but we don't have that many to spare. Then again, most of their forces are tanks like ours, and they don't do too well on highland terrain."

"So it's for appearances," Jusis huffed. "Something like this feels like a staring match between two stubborn children."

"Oh, so you and Machias then." Emma shot without missing a beat.

She held out a hand and Rean slapped it, silently wishing he'd thought of that.

Zats chuckled. "Spot on, my man. But, as I said, with the airships patrolling we can't get _too_ relaxed. Though, if you ask me, the chances of a war starting here are about as close to zero as you can get."

Rean nodded along, noticing Gaius go quiet at the observation. Alisa had noticed to, if a worried glance she shot him meant anything.

"Anyway, just enjoy the view." Zats continued. "Chances like this don't come by every day… or week, now that I think about it."

The students thanked him and took their time to drink in the scenery. Jusis made an off-hand comment about wishing he'd brought a camera when Zats produced one from his pocket.

He'd winked at them when they'd asked how he had a camera, but gladly let him take their picture. After it developed, Rean placed it into his notebook to show to the others.

Sadly, their time on the tower came to an end and they were escorted outside. They thanked Zats for the privilege and promised to take his gift of Erebonian Wine back to Kilte when they were done with their last task.

With that done, Group A set off for the location of the infamous Thunder Quaker. Gaius had apparently seen its ilk before, especially since his father had slain several of them over the years. It was why the nomads tried to keep the Thunder Loach population under control.

With that factoid came the main thing they'd have to aim for.

It's antennae.

According to Gaius, a Thunder Quaker could discharge a startling amount of electricity, but if its antenna was destroyed, then the monster would be unable to control its own power. This generally sent them into a brief berserker rage before the electricity they held overloaded and caused the monster to explode.

The problem was how dexterous the antenna was. The Quaker was well aware of the weakness and was able to avoid gunfire if sufficiently prepared, the antenna whipping around like the wind itself.

So, the only option they had was to hit it hard, retreat, and repeat.

Rean gulped as they came up on the location the General had pointed them to. "That is one ugly fish."

Jusis sighed. "Why does _everything_ have to have _multiple eyes?"_

Emma giggled nervously. "I think it's just a coincidence."

Alisa stared at her blankly, her bow out and ready. "Like heck it's a coincidence at this point. Someone upstairs doesn't seem to think we should fight sensible things."

Gaius clasped his hands in prayer, Rean hearing a plea for forgiveness before Gaius pulled out his spear. "Alright, who wants to deal with the small fry?"

Emma and Alisa raised their hands.

"We'll draw them away and pick them off," Alisa explained. "We have the arts to deal with them without too much trouble. You guys focus on the big fish."

Emma chuckled. "Alisa, don't point out the obvious."

Alisa realized her pun and blushed, glaring at her friends and their amused grins. "Oh, shut up! Are we going to do this or not? I want to ride around some more before we leave!"

Rean's grin vanished. "Alisa's right, it'll be noon before much longer."

Group A pulled out their remaining weapons, Rean pointing at the monster with his tachi. "Alright… what's a good battlecry?"

Alisa rolled her eyes. "For lunch!"

She followed that by charging the monster and its spawn, Emma screeching in surprise. Rean and Jusis stared after them, dumbfounded even as arts, arrows, and roars began to fill the air.

Gaius chuckled. "That's a new one. Alright, why not? For lunch!"

He charged into the fray, Alisa and Emma already dealing with the small fry while the Quaker lumbered after them. It sensed Gaius and turned to roar at him, but it became a cry of pain as a spear opened a jagged cut on its flank.

Rean and Jusis looked to each other before Rean shrugged and charged as well. "For lunch!"

Jusis sighed and kicked his horse into a gallop.

"Imbeciles, the lot of you."

The Quaker roared again as the three boys continued to circle it, electricity streaking from its skin in a great wave of energy. Rean and Gaius were just out of range, but they could feel their muscles tense just from the residue.

Jusis had ordered his horse to jump over the energy, a complex glyph appearing on the end of his sword. "Gaius, Rean, I'm going to try and immobilize it! Go for the antenna!"

The Quaker understood him, if it turning to face him meant anything, but Jusis already had the icy power of the glyph surrounding his sword. Charging, he held his sword behind him until he was right on top of the monster, its maw gaping in an attempt to eat him.

"Freeze!"

Jusis's sword shot forward and its power was released. A dome of frost enveloped the monster, but cracks swiftly appeared as it struggled against its prison.

Jusis grit his teeth, straining to hold the dome in place. "IF you would be so kind?!"

Rean charged, fire coalescing on his blade as he went. Unfortunately, the Quaker shattered its prison and sent Jusis flying from his horse. Rean couldn't stop his charge, but his flames only did enough damage to slow it down and its antenna blurred away from every slash.

Rean growled before noticing a large tail swinging for him. Groaning, he jumped from his horse, but the tail clipped his legs and he spun through the air before crashing to the earth. A searing pain lanced up his leg, Rean just knowing his leg was either cracked or outright broken.

Looking up, he saw Gaius streak from the sky and slam into the Quaker's flank, a freakin tornado bursting out the opposite side while the Quaker wailed in pain.

Rean grit his teeth and looked for Jusis, finding the blonde standing but with a number of gashes in his clothes and skin. Jusis noticed Rean's condition and ran over to him, an arts circle appearing under him.

"Don't!" Rean barked. "Make sure my leg's set first, if it heals wrong we'll have to break it all over again!"

Jusis grimaced and canceled the art, but not before looking to where Gaius was distracting the monster. "Can you still use arts?"

Rean grimaced. "Yeah, I can. I was thinking of putting a Flame Tongue in the hole Gaius made."

"Good," Jusis grunted, already inspecting Rean's leg. "Charge up and fry that thing. Gaius may be good, but even he can't beat that thing alone."

Rean grunted and tapped out a familiar sequence on his ARCUS. The circle popped into existence, but Rean had to wait until he had a good shot.

That and hold in his bile at the gaping, bleeding hole in the Quaker's body. He was pretty sure there were guts hanging out of it.

Swallowing his revulsion, Rean furrowed his brow in concentration until Gaius sent a Gale Stinger into another eye and an opening appeared.

"Flame Tongue!"

Fire birthed from the earth, the flames reaching into the wounds of the Quaker and burning the flesh black. The Quaker screeched in pain, the sound shrill enough to shake teeth and burst eardrums. Its antenna went rigid as the pain consumed the Quaker, a bolt of light piercing the angler on the end before blades of light whisked through the air and cut through it.

With a final cry, the Quaker exploded.

Rean sighed in relief, glad to see it over. "Great timing guys!"

Alisa and Emma trotted up beside them, Emma dismounting and kneeling next to Rean's leg. "Good job Jusis, but we need to see an actual doctor before using Teara."

Jusis sighed. "Very well, we can take him to see the medics at Zender's Gate. Gaius, Alisa, would you two mind giving the report back at the settlement? I can lead Rean's horse while Emma walks beside us."

Gaius nodded. "The Gate's not too far from here, so I don't see why not. We'll meet with you guys at the pillar like earlier."

Jusis and Emma nodded before gently lifting Rean onto his horse. Jusis took the reins and guided the steed beside his horse before mounting. Emma, meanwhile, did her best to tie Rean's leg into a prone position.

Honestly, she was glad it wasn't a compound fracture. That would have been _really_ bad.

Alisa and Gaius watched them go, their pace painfully slow compared to what they were doing earlier. Alisa, noticing Gaius's unusual silence, got the ball rolling. "So, we should tell your family what happened."

Gaius nodded absently, his eyes turning to the Stone Circle. "We should, yeah… Alisa, go ahead and give the report without me. I need to go check on something."

He turned his horse and galloped away, not waiting for an answer. Instead, he wound his way up to the Stone Circle, slaying any monster that tried to stop him with the utmost prejudice. Before long, he reached the circle of monoliths and dismounted, glaring at a figure in the center.

The figure was a man, his dark brown hair tied into both dreadlocks and a ponytail. His tan skin marked him as a Nord, but he didn't wear the traditional ensemble of blue, white, and green. Instead, his robes were a pinkish red with the traditional white designs woven into them while his pants were black.

Gaius strode up to the figure, who was fiddling with a rock, and grabbed their shoulder. "Caesar, we need to talk."

Orange eyes turned to face him, a careless grin rising on the youthful face. "Gaius! How's my favorite little cousin doin'?"

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "Drop the act, I need answers."

Caesar, as was the man's name, turned around and stared at his cousin. "About what? Don't tell me you got interested in my expeditions out of the blue… unless you want me to meet your classmates!"

He started to chuckle, ignoring the involuntary twitch of Gaius's eye. "How could I blame you? I'm such a charming and good looking guy, you must have felt so ashamed to not introduce me!"

Caesar's eyes grew predatory. "Let me say, you know some fine young woman, yes siree. They were closer to my age, I'd gobble 'em right up!"

Gaius socked the man over the head, ending that line of conversation. "Enough, I don't need to hear you lusting after my classmates you cursed jackal. I want answers about the stones, and I won't leave until I have them."

Caesar rubbed his head, a petulant glare trying to burn Gaius alive. "Geez, I'm not allowed to have any fun. Besides, why the sudden interest? You've heard Lacan, I'm just an idiot chasing legends."

Gaius gestured to the belt around his waist. "This thing is why I ask. It's been…fidgeting the closer I get to here, but it stills when I stand within the circle. I want to know why."

Caesar's eyes narrowed, staring at the dragon shaped belt wrapped around Gaius's waist. "…I see. Well, that's quite a conundrum you have their cousin, I'm not sure I can answer."

He stood and meandered to the edge of the circle, Gaius following him closely. "See, I've been running back and forth between the ruins here in the Highlands longer than you've been alive. I've heard every weird story you can think of, from ghosts haunting this circle to the Eisengard Range being the back of a serpent."

Caesar looked back to Gaius. "Though… that belt _is_ interesting. Tell you what, if you're still interested when you come back for break, I'll help you dig up what I can. Deal?"

Gaius stared Caesar in the eye for a long time before sighing. "Very well. I expect you to honor that promise and not 'forget'."

Caesar rolled his eyes. "Geez, one time when you were five and you'll never let me live it down. Alright, we have a deal."

They shook hands, Caesar waving as Gaius left to meet up with his classmates. Once he was long gone, Caesar sighed and plopped on the ground.

" ** _You can't save him or the others from their fate, Caesar."_** A voice whispered on the wind. **_"All the contractors save one have been chosen, and that is likely to change within the day."_**

Caesar sighed. "I fail to see why Gaius is your chosen. As far as I remember, you swore to never associate with either myself or my descendants."

The voice chuckled. **_"This boy is an exception. He holds a resolve all others to this point have lacked, and the others have the necessary flaws for our power to take hold. Our mission will continue, regardless of your betrayal."_**

Caesar sighed. "So you've told me every time I've come up here these last two-thousand years."

He groaned. "What the hell am I gonna tell Kara? Or Leonard for that matter? Those two swore to keep an eye on the damn arks, but here we are!"

Nothing answered him, leaving Caesar to stand and stretch.

"Whelp, nothing I can do about it now." He declared. "All I can do is keep an eye out and try to help. Hopefully that Flamenco Prince has an idea, or this entire country could go in the toilet!"

Humming a tune, Caesar took a running start and jumped off the mountain, swinging and grappling with a hook he had on him all the way to the bottom.

He could have just fallen, but that would have destroyed his lower body.

Immortality really wasn't all it was cracked up to be, especially when your body only had the average human's ability to heal.

 _Ch. End_

 **So, as is painly obvious at this point, the story is my view on something related to the Neolithic civilization in game. My belief is that the Kingdoms of White Knight Chronicles were the ones to suffer the cataclysm described after mastering a number of new technologies. They eventually became known as the Gnomes and Witch clans that are either gone or isolated pockets while many of the other species that existed are extinct.**

 **Caesar is Larvayne's original contractor, but has been cursed with immortality due to a betrayal that will be expounded upon later. As such, he's technically the ancestor of every Nord in the Highlands, but he passes as a distant relation while moving between the tribes.**

 **As for the voice, and the vermillion plate, the Highlands make a great place to seal weapons rivaling the Divine Knights, no?**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would like to welcome aboard my beta xanothos. While he will not have seen this chapter at the time of posting, he is going through and editing all the chapters we currently have.**

 **So, thank you Heero de Fanel, Tsyne-Oblivion, Tanya Adams 64, and Gravenimage! Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**


	17. It's not a Crossover!

This story will not be moved to the crossover section!

I know that the reveal of the Sin Knights along with Ceaser, Kara, and Leonard has many of you thinking that the story has become an official crossover, but that's not the case. I have simply used the vague terminology surrounding the Neolithic civilization and the identity of the Fire Sept-Terrion to insert what I believe to be an interesting force.

Adolmea is the Sept-Terrion of Fire in this, with the other Knights acting as his original protectors. The Divine Knights like Valimar and Ordine are counter-parts created by the Gnomes sometime after Adolmea and his Knights were sealed away, with said Knights acting as a base for the Divine Knights.

Caesar and friends are important for different reasons as well. Yes, they are the original contractors for three of the Knights, but the roles they serve are specific to the Legend of Heroes universe. As such, this story _will_ remain in the normal section, as adding two pieces from a broader work does not a full crossover make, at least if you ask me.

I wanted to write this to try and alay any concerns, but if you have any further questions, PM me if at all possible. I'll answer as best I can.

Thank you for your time and I hope you'll all enjoy the next chapter when it comes out.


	18. Afternoon on the Highlands

**Geez, I am so sorry about the long wait everybody, school came along and kicked me in the butt. I'll try and make up for it with this chapter, but I don't believe we'll be getting out of Nord this chapter. We could, but that would imply I remember what happens! Haven't played that section in a couple months.**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

 _Afternoon on the Highlands_

Zechs walked into the infirmary to find Rean already standing. "I see our medics have already worked their magic. Everything working well?"

Rean stretched his leg out and paced before answering. "Seems so. I never thought they'd get me in walking shape so fast."

"The wonders of orbment." Emma answered, a quick bow to the general her greeting. "They just needed to make sure everything was set correctly and you're right as rain."

Jusis sighed from his spot in a chair. "Imagine the days when orbment didn't exist. Rean would've been out of service for six months at the earliest."

Zechs nodded, his gaze going to Rean. "Indeed. Let that be a lesson about recklessness, but I also must congratulate you on a job well done. Please, take this."

He tossed a black quartz to Rean.

Rean looked it over, nodded, and bowed. "Thank you, general. I'm sure the soldiers could have done much better."

Zechs shrugged and took a seat in one of the infirmary chairs. "Yes, well, forgive me for not mobilizing if absolutely necessary. People tend to get nervous when tanks and ACs begin to roll."

"That we can understand." Emma said. "But, general, we should probably take our leave. Gaius and Alisa already returned to the settlement and we likely have more work to do."

Zechs nodded and gestured to the door. "Return to your studies, it's why you're here. I hope the rest is just as memorable as it's been, if much less painful."

"I hope so!" Rean laughed. "Thank you again sir, though… if I could make a personal request?"

Zechs frowned at Rean, but sighed at the look in his eye. "You wish to see a demonstration of my swordsmanship, correct? I can understand as a fellow swordsman why you'd be curious, but is there more to it than just that?"

Jusis smirked while Rean blushed. "Rean's dating a sword nut. They're so passionate about it, their dates involve more sparring then anything."

"You are not helping." Rean muttered, eyes glued on Zech's feet. "But you are correct, sir. Laura's always seeking to improve her swordsmanship and seeing the famed Vander school would go a long way to helping her and myself."

Zech's smirked, lone eye twinkling. "Ah, so Victor's last communique was true. I was more than a little surprised to hear little Laura had started dating, let alone that I get to meet the one that stole her heart."

He chuckled at Rean's blushing face. "Come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can do. For now, you should get going."

Rean nodded and vacated the room, Emma and Jusis following at a slower pace. Zechs watched them go with an amused smirk before sighing into the empty room. "Let's hope I can honor that promise. It seems like I have more to do with each passing hour."

 _-Alisa-_

"…and that's everything."

Alisa sighed as she finished recounting the morning's events. Lacan and Fatma had listened intently, but they'd grown exasperated when she'd mentioned Gaius going off on his own. They were concerned for Rean too, but everyone knew you couldn't beat Erebonian medics.

"Thank you for letting us know," Lacan sighed. "Feel free to relax, Fatma's been making lunch while you were out and about. I'm sure everyone will join us before long."

Alisa nodded and gratefully sat on one of the cushions. Lacan left the yurt to continue his work while Fatma returned to a pot she'd been working on when Alisa walked in. Lily, no longer helping her mother, took the cushion next to Alisa. "Excuse me, can I ask a question?"

Alisa smiled at the little girl. "Sure, what do you want to ask?"

Lilly waved her close and Alisa playfully leaned down.

"…Do you like my brother?"

Alias shot back, hands balled over her heart as a blush sprang to life. "W-w-what kinda question is that?!"

Lily smiled at her the way only small children could. "Well, you talk to him a lot and you're around him a lot, so… I thought you liked him. He's your friend, right?"

Alisa tried to slow her racing heart, realizing what Lily was actually asking. "Oh, well then, yes. I uh… do like your brother. He's a very kind guy and super reliable. I mean, when Rean was having his own troubles or any of us were lost in our own heads, he's always on top of things."

Lily giggled. "Yeah, big bro's always responsible! He does everything around here, even sewing up Dad's robe when mama's doing other things."

"That boy has a thing for needlework." Fatma laughed. "We knew he'd use a spear from the first time I taught him how to make a patch. Also, Alisa, since I'll ask what I think Lily asked you."

She smiled at Alisa, the gesture somehow…dangerous. "Do you like my son? And I mean it in the way that you think Lily meant it."

Alisa's heart sped up again. "I, uh, h-haven't uh… can we not have this conversation please, I just got back from killing a giant lightning fish!"

Fatma's smile lost its dangerous edge. "Of course, forgive me. Anyway, lunch should be done soon, so I hope everyone will join us before long."

Alisa sighed and settled in to wait. "Yeah… that'd be nice."

 _-Gaius-_

Gaius returned to the settlement to find Lacan carrying an armful of wool. "Dad, I didn't think we'd be doing any shearing today."

Lacan smiled at him. "Well, one of the sheep grew his coat faster than expected and its too hot for him to have so much. On the bright side, we can get Toma a new cloak. Can't have him visit Sharl without his best no?"

Gaius sighed. "Dad, you need to stop playing matchmaker. What are you going to do when Sheeda starts getting interested in boys? Or Lily for that matter?"

Lacan laughed, though his face was twisted in a horrid smirk. "Simple, they just have to beat me in a little contest, nothing extreme."

Gaius gave his father a flat stare before dropping the subject. "Anyway, I assume Alisa already explained what happened?"

Lacan grew serious. "She did. I'm sorry your friend was injured, but he'll be ok. General Vander will make sure of it."

"I'm sure of that." Gaius said. "But, I needed to tell you something else. I… talked to Caesar."

Lacan stopped and narrowed his eyes. "I told you not to listen to him. His endeavors are a waste of time, and you would do well to stay out of them."

"I know," Gaius sighed. "But I was curious if he'd at least heard of the belt that's found its way to me. Much to my surprise, he didn't recognize it."

Lacan hummed at the news. "That is a surprise… pay it no mind, you should join your friend. The rest of your group should be here within thirty minutes."

Gaius nodded and made for the family yurt. Lacan sighed and started to wonder how Caesar of all people could not know some obscure fact about that belt, but was interrupted by the sounds of hooves. "Ah, they've arrived. Let's get this to Kilte."

Lacan took the wool to the trader before retuning to the yurt, the rest of the students sitting around the steaming pot. "Good, you're all here. Alisa has already informed me of what happened, but I'm still glad to see you up and about."

Rean scratched his head. "Yeah, same here. Anyway, yeah, we took care of everything you gave us this morning, so what's next?"

"First is a good meal." Fatma answered. "You've been all over the southern plains today, it's best to refuel before anything."

Lacan nodded. "She's right, I'll give you the afternoon tasks after we eat. They'll take you to the northern plains this time, so I don't want anyone to head there without Gaius. You may have a good grasp on the southern plains by now, but the north is another beast entirely."

The classmates looked to each other before silently agreeing to go over their information later. With that, they sat down to yet another delicious meal while talking about their experiences in the highlands so far. Hearing his classmates so complimentary of his homeland made Gaius more than a little happy.

Once they were done, Lacan gave them the next set of tasks. "These papers have the rest of today's work. Most of the details are already there, but you'll need to speak with Elder Ivan for one of them."

Rean read over the papers before nodding. "Alright, but this gives us a lot of ground to cover."

"Which means we'll be splitting up." Jusis sighed. "At least until the tasks not involving the north are complete."

Lacan smirked at their exasperated faces. "I assume you've done this before then. It's a wise idea though, you'll save time that way. I'll let you divvy the tasks amongst yourselves, but remember to be back before sundown."

Gaius bowed to his father and Lacan left. "Alright, how are we going to do this?"

Rean pointed to the first task. "I'll go talk to the Elder with Emma. Jusis, would you mind going with Gaius and getting the sheep?"

"I've wrangled my fair share of barn animals." Jusis grunted. "Unless it's Lambert, the horses at the club tend to get testy in the morning."

Alisa frowned at the lone remaining request. "Wait, I'm giving the lesson? I'm not exactly the best teacher…"

Rean smiled at her. "You're great with kids though, and you scored just below me on the midterms. I think you'll do great."

"He's right Alisa," Gaius concurred. "I think you'll be a great help. Lady Jedah's likes to hold the lesson just outside, so you'll find her easy."

He stood. "Come on Jusis, the sooner we talk to Watari the better."

Jusis stood and strode from the yurt, Gaius following before Alisa could try and argue his point. Rean took that as his cue to go. "Come on Emma, I didn't like the sound of the Elder's request. Good luck Alisa, we'll come by after we finish talking with the Elder."

Alisa gaped as her friends left, but sighed in resignation when they were gone. "Guess I don't have a choice. Alright Alisa, game face, you can do this!"

She could tell Fatma had shot her a strange look for talking to herself, but Alisa was determined to give this her best. Exiting the yurt, she spotted an old woman wandering next to one of the other yurts that could only be Jedah. "Excuse me, Mrs. Jedah?"

The elderly woman turned and smiled at Alisa. "Ah, I see that you're the one that'll be taking my request yes?"

"Yes ma'am." Alisa said. "Um, why the request for us though? Gaius mentioned that everyone goes to Sunday school since a priest comes to visit."

Jedah chuckled, eyes warm. "Indeed, they're perfectly fine with regular studies. However, with the unique opportunity of having you and your friends, I thought it would be a good chance for them to learn about life outside the settlement."

Alisa smiled in turn. "Oh, really? Is there anything you'd like me to focus on or am I winging it?"

Jedha shook her head. "No, there's nothing to focus on for now. Just try and answer the children as best you can, I'll make sure they stay on topic."

She started for a small patch of flat earth. "Shall we begin?"

Alisa gulped and followed Jedah, nerves skyrocketing as the children were called together and began to stare at her. Trying to find a starting point, Alisa noticed a conspicuous absence. "Hey, where's Toma?"

Sheeda smiled at her, trying to be the reassuring face while Liliy and Cotan bounced in place. "He's part of the older group in Sunday School, so he's out working."

Alisa hummed in thought before sighing. "Well, let's get started. I'm Alisa Reinfird, I go to Thors Military Academy like my friends…"

From there, she slowly got into a rhythm answering questions that the children had and correcting any innocent misconceptions they had. It was actually kind of fun, but then Lily asked the mother of all questions.

"What are nobles?"

Alisa cringed, immediately thinking Rean would have been a better choice for this. He was a commoner by blood, yet adopted into nobility, so he'd have given a more objective view. "Well… nobles are part of the class system in Erebonia…"

Lily tilted her head. "Class system?"

Alisa's cringe deepened, but Sheeda came to the rescue. "I think they're both a little young to understand the normal answer, Ms. Alisa. Why don't you give your personal thoughts on nobles instead?"

Alisa's grimace deepened. "That makes it easier and harder too. Mind giving me a few minutes?"

Sheeda, Lily, and Cotan nodded their heads and Alisa began to think.

 _You know… I never really had a high opinion of nobles. They were always polite to me, sure, but that's because mother was the head of the company. Jusis and Laura are credits to the title, and so is Theresa, but there are others that just don't act like they should…_

Sighing, she gave it her best shot. "Nobles are like you and me, they're human through and through. Some are really kind and are a credit to the titles they hold while others are…obnoxious. Erebonia as I know it certainly wouldn't exist without them, but I feel that they're human like the rest of us. Even if they tend to have more money and land than most."

She smiled at the children. "There are problems of course, since they're human, but it's because of that there's ways to fix the problems. We just need to go and look at them."

Sheeda hummed in thought, a little smile on her lips. "I see… than you Ms. Alisa, I've learned a lot from what you've said."

Lily and Cotan happily declared they had no clue what Alisa had said, but she sounded cool nonetheless. Jedah looked to Alisa with a new-found respect in her eyes before calling an end to the day's lesson.

Once the children were gone, Jedah walked up to Alisa. "I have to say, I'm impressed. The children were enjoying themselves and I could feel your enthusiasm from where I was. The final answer was very impressive as well."

Alisa blushed, hand playing with her hair. "Aw, that's nice of you. I was just flopping around though, nothing special."

"I still wish to thank you for playing teacher." Jedah answered. "Please, take this and know that you've been a great help."

Alisa took the yellow charm, smile not reaching her eyes. "Thank you, ma'am. I hope you have a good rest of your day, but I need to meet my classmates."

Jedah nodded and waved goodbye, Alisa waving too before Jedah was out of sight. Heaving a great sigh, Alisa almost walked into Emma as she exited one of the yurts. "Emma! Did you finish the talk?"

"That we did." Emma answered. "Rean wanted to go wait at the south entrance for Gaius and Jusis to return, but I'll fill you in. By the way, how was it playing teacher?"

Alisa chuckled and gestured for Emma to follow her. "Kids ask the oddest questions, let me tell ya."

 _-Rean-_

"Gaius, Jusis! We need to get moving, get those sheep to pasture!"

Gaius waved as he passed Rean, the sheep following him. Jusis, on the other hand, looked disheveled.

Rean stared at him. "What happened to you?"

Jusis sighed and slid put of his saddle. "I had an unfortunate encounter of the flying kind. It's rather hard to calm a sheep when it runs right as you finish tying a lead."

Rean couldn't stop himself. The idea of Jusis calmly tying a lead around a sheep only to be dragged along on a merry chase was too much.

Jusis scowled at Rean as his friend lost himself to laughter. "Have your fun while it lasts, I plan on getting back at you for this humiliation somehow."

Rean choked on his laughter. "Wait, me?! Why am I getting punished for it?"

"Because I can't make mutton," Jusis answered. "And Gaius actually helped rather than laugh at me."

Rean glared at the smug noble, but shook his head. "Not the time. Anyway, are those all the sheep? We need to go north soon if we want to make it back in time."

"We're short three." Gaius answered as he joined them. "Watari told us to get the two that went south first, the others are in the north. We can pick them up while we're doing the Elder's request."

He smiled. "I also know what Toma's getting for his birthday this year. Sharl was very particular I tell her his favorite color."

The boys shared conspiratorial grins. As two were dating girls they cared for deeply and one was well on his way to that stage of his life, they tended to get lost in their own romanticism. Like playing matchmaker for an oblivious younger brother.

Rean cleared his throat. "Yes, well, we have a rogue cameraman so to speak. There's a photographer from the Imperial Chronicle here named Norton, taking pictures of the landscape and all that. Problem is, he left without an escort while we were exploring the south."

Gaius sighed through his nose. "That's unwise. Many dangerous monsters roam that area, especially Hippogriffs. Those things are known to travel in pairs and can carry off full grown horses. We lose a few to them every year."

"Then we best set out." Jusis said. "Let's find the girls and be on our way."

Rean nodded and they set off in search of the girls. While they searched, Rean had a thought come to him. "How's Lambert been taking the news that you and Paula are an item? I mean, we know how most of the others feel, but you don't associate with them often if at all."

Jusis shrugged. "He's been thrilled. Something about a firecracker and a snowman making a great pair, but not as good as him and his horse."

"That man has a bond with Whitcomb I've never seen before." Gaius noted. "They're like soulmates, minus the unpleasant implications."

Rean's face twisted in disgust. "Gaius, there are days I'd rather you not be observant."

Gaius smirked at him. "Well, I try my best at all things. Also, the girls are over there."

He pointed to the trading post and the class was swiftly reunited. After making sure everyone was up to speed, they went to the north exit, saddled up, and rode into the northern plains.

"Wow," Rean breathed as they rode. "So many mountains."

Alisa took a deep breath, relishing the cool air. "It's so nice and clean. Do the mountains make it like that, or is it something else?"

"They funnel the wind." Gaius answered. "The northern plains are home to lots of lakes and rivers, along with more cliffs than I care to remember. Their bounty is channeled by the peaks into the winds that grace the plains and allow life to flourish. It's beautiful now, but winter is bitter to say the least."

Emma hummed at that information. "I'd love to explore if we had the time. Maybe we can bring the whole class next time too."

Jusis smiled, even as he shooed away a wolf that was getting aggressive. "True, I think it would be an interesting excursion. Anyway, Gaius, have you seen the sheep yet?"

Gaius nodded and galloped off, returning with two sheep a few minutes later. "Only one more. I heard bleating further up the cliffs and I found some disturbed grass. It looks like Mr. Norton walked in the direction of the Guardian."

"The man's mad for walking out here." Jusis scoffed. "But what's this Guardian?"

Gaius pointed to one of the bluffs. "It's a large Neolithic statue beyond there. You'll see it when we climb, but it's said to be a guardian that's watched over the plains since the first Nords came here."

The group appeared intrigued, but they heard a panicked bleat and had to rush off and save the last sheep from a pack of Creepy Sheep. They may have been cute looking, but those things packed one hell of a kick.

After that was dealt with via a liberal application of fire and light beams, the students climbed the cliffs until they came face to face with the Guardian. As Gaius had said, it was s a giant statue that looked like a strange humanoid and its vantage could easily look over the entire plains.

Rean spotted a man standing next to the cliff before the statue, hands up in the same position as Rex and Nicholas when they were taking pictures. "I bet that's him. Come on, the sooner we do this the better."

The others went to speak to the man… except Alisa. Emma looked to her friend, worried at the sudden silence. "Alisa?"

There was no way she could know that Alisa was staring up at the Guardian in a trance, or that the glove on her hand was glowing so very lightly.

Alisa on the other hand was somewhere else entirely.

 _-?-_

Alisa looked around, spooked by the disappearance of her horse and her friends. All around her stood what looked like water, a full moon shining above her. _"…Hello?"_

Her voice echoed through the air, a ripple spreading through the water. Nothing happened for a moment before her hand experienced the worst cramp of her life.

She hissed in pain and fell to the water, somehow not sinking into the black depths. Her hand continued to cramp for a time before someone spoke to her. **_"…It has been quite some time since I've been able to speak to someone. Tell me, contractor, what do you seek?"_**

Alisa grit her teeth and felt her eyes turn to the moon. _"What…I seek?"_

The voice hummed, a curious tenor in its next words. **_"Odd… you have all the necessary marks to be a contractor, yet you have no goal. Ah, you never really thought on your goal, did you? It all comes back to your mother."_**

Alisa felt anger spark and renewed vigor entered her voice. _"You don't know one thing about me! Get me out of here, I have better things to do than listen to a moon insult me!"_

The voice chuckled. **_"I see… well, I am a patient knight. You will come to me when you have found a goal, I know it."_**

The scenery began to glow, Alisa swiftly losing all sight.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm the only one that can give you what you want, with what is to come."_**

- _Nord-_

"…sa…Alis…Alisa!"

Alisa snapped up, head meeting Emma's in a painful collision. After mewling in brief pain, she looked around. "Uh…what happened?"

"That's what we want to know." Rean answered. "Emma noticed you go into a daze and called us over. I've already got Norton ready to go, but you almost fell out of the saddle when Gaius got to you."

Alisa looked behind her to see a relieved Gaius. "Oh, thanks Gaius. I don't what happened, I just kinda went out of it."

Jusis sighed from beside her and held out a hand for both her and Gaius. "We could tell. Norton over here was able to get all the pictures he wanted before you joined us."

Alisa took the offered hand and hauled herself up. "Oh… sorry again, I think I just need to rest. This is a higher altitude then I'm used to."

Gaius patted her back. "Yeah, that happens for new visitors. Thankfully, we'll be heading back now that you're up. However, you'll be riding with me while Norton goes with Rean. Don't worry about Emma, she'll be riding with Jusis and I'll be leading the horse and sheep."

Alisa blushed faintly, flattered by the gesture. "Thanks…um, shall we?"

Her classmates voiced their agreement and mounted up. As Alisa wrapped her arms around Gaius's waist and tried not to think on the scent of nature that clung to him, her gaze turned to the Guardian.

 _I don't know what that was… but I don't like it one bit."_

She sighed and leaned into Gaius's back. If she was lucky, nothing else weird would happen today.

 _-Lake Lacrima, Evening-_

 _Me and my big mouth._

Alisa sighed as she looked at her grandfather, Gwyn. While she'd suspected that the hermit living out here was her grandfather, finding the former CEO of Reinford Industries out her in the Highlands acting as a mechanic for the tribes was still a shock.

It was just her, Gaius, and Gwyn though. Rean and Jusis were out fishing and taking care of the horses respectively while Emma had gone to peruse Gwyn's personal collection.

"I'm still surprised to see you here." Gwyn chuckled. "Five years and you grew into such a lovely sight."

Alisa scowled at him, but didn't answer. Gaius spoke instead. "While it's been wonderful to catch up with you sir, we have need of your skills. The brakes froze on the orbal truck and it crashed into one of our posts. We can't repair it without you."

Gwyn hummed, eyes crinkled in thought. "Mind giving me some more details? Alisa, can you do me a favor and getting my tools? Don't worry, I put them in the bed of the truck outside."

Alisa grumbled something before standing and leaving. With her gone, Gaius and Gwyn were alone, even if Gaius got straight to business about the truck details. Gwyn nodded along until Gaius was done. "Ok, I know what I'll need to do. Now, for a more important topic."

His hands folded and her laid his chin on them. "What's my granddaughter mean to you, Gaius?"

Gaius blinked at the old man before sighing. "She's a friend, sir, a good one at that. There's no need to try and see something where there's nothing."

Gwyn kept his eyes on him. "So you say. Just know that our family comes with a lot of baggage, and Alisa's still kept in the dark about a lot of it since Irina's stubborn and I refuse to force an opinion on her. Be ready to deal with that, it's bound to come up."

He stood and stretched. "Anyway, let's go get everyone together and go fix that truck. I just know there's food involved, and damn if I'm missing out on your mother's cooking!"

He left with a jaunt, Gaius watching after him curiously before frowning. "Baggage? I knew Alisa doesn't like her all that much, but what could she be missing?"

He shook his head and went to find Emma. They needed to get going or the sun would set before everything was squared away. It didn't make the things that Gwyn had told them any less interesting, far from it, but Gaius felt his mind focus on something else.

Alisa and what Gwyn meant by baggage. It was likely to haunt for a while, Gaius could already tell.

What fun.

 _-Settlement, Night-_

Alisa sighed into the night air as she stared up at the stars. It was really something to see, all those stars, but her mind kept turning to the reason her grandfather had secceeded is position and company to her mother so easily.

 _The Garrelia cannons… those things, made to threaten innocents, are what mother used to take over the company and leave me unless she wanted something. I don't care for her reasons, that was low and cruel._

Shaking her head, she leaned back to see a visitor. "Gaius? I thought you'd be eating with the others."

Gaius shrugged and took a seat next to her. "Rean and Jusis are sharing horse tips with my dad and Toma. Emma's interrogating Sheeda and mom for the tea recipe so I thought to keep you company."

Alisa smiled at him and flopped against the grass. "Well that's nice of you. Not sure I'm much for conversation though, too much to think about."

"Well I'm here all night." Gaius laughed. "Feel free to share."

Alisa hummed, but didn't speak. Honestly, if you asked her, she much preferred the silence. It was so much more… real, than any words she could've spoken.

And Gaius's presence was just that relaxing.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the yurt, the other Sevens stared at their friends in open curiosity and frustration.

"If this is what Laura and I were like," Rean whispered. "Then I apologize for all the trouble we caused."

Emma smirked at him. "It's a lot easier to see other peoples' problems than your own. Trust me, I've been told I can be single-minded at times."

"More than you know." Jusis snorted. "But let's leave them be. Better not to rush this, considering the circumstances."

Rean smirked, already knowing he'd have the last word.

"At least until we get back, then I get revenge for the teasing."

 _Ch. End_

 **Yeah, I think that's a good place to stop. Sorry again for the long wait guys, school is in no way, easy let me tell you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, but today I'm going to finally start addressing review responses. I do it in my other stories, so may as well here.**

 **Daemon of Wrath: Thanks for the positive words, I'm glad you enjoyed it! You'll see about the others, just wait and see!**

 **Loki478: Glad you like it, and no, I won't be doing one on Tokyo Xanadu. It doesn't interest me as much. Also, thanks for your understanding on why I don't call this a crossover.**

 **Tanya Adams 64: Thanks for sticking with the story so far! I hope you like this one too!**

 **Heero De Fanel: I was cracking up at that joke, I felt so petty!**

 **Cody Alsukcock: Something like that is minor enough for it not to turn into a full-blown crossover. Also, it will be staying in the general fic section mostly for ease of access. There's too many menus to get to crossover sections if you ask me. :P**

 **HeeroPutti8: See above.**

 **KurmetKurmet: Also see above.**

 **Firestormmagi: Yes, I do want this to be the most reviewed story in the section, but everyone who actually puts effort into their story wants that. I understand it's your opinion, but I have to agree to disagree and leave it at that.**

 **Knightblazer85: Ok, not sure how to respond to that. There's no real opinion here, but if you do decide to write it, I wish you luck!**

 **The Mob Reader: I hope to give this story proper development so the readers can enjoy! I don't and never will claim to be the best writer, but I hope you enjoy this labor anyway!**

 **Alright, that's everything. See you next time!**


	19. Crisis on the Highlands

**Alright it's been far too long since I posted the last chapter, so by gosh we will finish Nord today! You know what that means, our favorite hyperactive nut is going to finally make her debut! And so will G, but not without a price, you smarmy git!**

 _Crisis on the Highlands_

After the festive and delightful evening came to a close, Group A fell fast asleep and didn't stir until Gaius came. It took some jostling on Gaius's part, along with having to endure a suplex from a dreaming Emma, but everyone was ready to go by breakfast.

Gaius spent the meal pondering where on the blessed earth Emma of all people would learn how to execute a suplex, let alone with enough strength to nearly drive Gaius into oblivion. If anything, the longer he thought on it, the greater the pity he held for Machias.

The poor boy didn't know what he'd set his eyes on.

Outside of this contemplation, the meal was perfectly civil. Sheeda had even promised to wrap the leftover chicken for them while Thoma would store the extra tea for later. Gaius was very proud that his family was welcoming his classmates so warmly, but he certainly wasn't expecting the lone paper given to him by his father.

"One task?" Rean asked as he looked over the paper. "I know we'll be heading back tomorrow morning, but this seems…light."

Lacan laughed. "First I've ever heard someone complain about less work. The reason I've only given you one is so you can explore the highlands at your leisure today. Unlike Gaius, it's unlikely most of you will return for some time, so I wanted to make sure you could enjoy the rest of your time here."

"That's very kind of you." Emma answered. "We'll be sure to do all we can."

Jusis nodded to Alisa. "You can even speak more with your grandfather, should you wish. We should be able to take down the monster if you do."

Alisa looked uncertain, but a knock on the yurt's door delayed any response. "Lacan, are you there?"

Lacan frowned, recognizing the urgency in the voice. "Yes, I'm here. Come in, Elder."

The door opened and Ivan entered, flanked by Norton and Gwyn. Each man carried a grim countenance and aura, the air thickening immediately.

"I can tell by your faces that not all is well." Lacan sighed. "What's happened?"

Ivan sighed, his age showing in his eyes. "We just got word from Zender's a short time ago. The Imperial Watchtower's been attacked."

Shock consumed the room, but Norton cut off any reaction. "That's not the last of it either, the Republic's base got attacked too."

"From what we can tell, it all happened last night." Gwyn continued. "Zender and the Republic have started to mobilize, but Zechs is doing all in his power to hold off a war."

Lacan rocketed from his seat. "Begin immediate preparations to move the settlement north! I pray to Aidios this doesn't turn to war, but we mustn't take risks!"

He looked to Fatma. "I'll leave you and the Elder in charge of the preparations."

Fatma nodded and Lacan looked to the students. "I can already tell you'll be going to learn more from Lieutenant General Zechs, but I need one of you to accompany me. That monster's going to be in the way of our evacuation, but I can't give any of you credit if someone's not with me."

Jusis raised his hand. "I volunteer. Gaius, before you attempt to dissuade me, know that I do this for your sake. Go find what is threatening your home, I'll help your father deal with the monster."

Gaius was humbled by the gesture, bowing deeply to Jusis. "Thank you."

"We'd all do it if we could." Rean asserted. "But Jusis is right. Mr. Gwyn, I assume you'll be staying here?"

Gwyn nodded. "That I will. I know how to use the truck and I'd be here anyway. May as well help get everything moved."

"All right," Alisa sighed, "but please take care of yourself. The last thing any of us need is you throwing out your back."

Gwyn chuckled at her jab. "I will, don't worry. I'm not as stubborn as you."

Alisa glared at him, but Lacan brought them back. "Norton, I guess you'll be going to the Watchtower?"

Norton bowed his head, shame clear. "I have to. I'm sorry that I can't help when you most need me…"

Ivan patted his shoulder. "It's alright, you have your job and we have ours. May the Wind guide all of you and return you safely."

Ivan turned and left the yurt, swiftly followed by Gwyn and Norton. Rean stood after a moment's silence and started directing his classmates. "Jusis, you should get moving now. We'll catch you up on what's going on after you're finished up north."

Jusis nodded and stood, striding after Lacan as the chief gathered his spear and left.

"The rest of us," Rean continued, "will be heading out for Zender's Gate right now. The sooner we know what's going on, the sooner we can make sure Gaius's home is safe."

He received a hearty cheer and a grateful bow from Gaius. "I don't know if I'll be able to repay you all for this. But, in either case, you all have my thanks."

"Thank us after this is over," Rean quipped. "For now, let's ride!"

He turned and ran from the yurt, the others scrambling after him. Norton met them at the horses and Rean took him onto his horse. Norton was more than a little embarrassed to be forcing himself onto the students once again, but he was assured all was fine.

"It still bugs me," Alisa muttered as she helped Emma into the saddle. "How did both the Republic base and the Watchtower get hit?"

Emma hummed as they set off. "Could it be that one attacked and the other retaliated after seeing the shells? They do using tracking shells if firing at night."

"Cut the speculation!" Rean shouted back. "Trying to come up with theories without knowing anything won't solve the problem. Let's just find out what's going on and we can go from there."

The group quieted and focused on the land from then on. Even then, Rean at least spared a thought for their lone missing member.

 _Good luck Jusis, I have a feeling you'll need it._

 _-Jusis-_

Jusis thought that he was a decent rider. He knew that Lambert was much better, but Jusis was confident he'd match his abilities eventually, if not the bond with Whitcomb.

But Lacan was another story.

Jusis had to stop himself from openly staring in utter awe at the chief's riding prowess. He didn't even need to hold the reins of the horse, simply directing the steed with the lightest press of his knees. Then there was his skill with the spear, not a single monster lasting longer than a moment before him.

Even a Hippogriff, a monster that would take four of Group A to fight, was felled in one blow.

"How are you holding up?" Lacan asked as they turned south. "We'll be reaching the bluff I sighted the monster on shortly."

Jusis shook his head and collected his wits. "I'm fine, good sir, simply marveling at your skill.

Lacan smiled. "Merely the result of many years training. Besides, I'm not to the level Elder Ivan was when he led the tribe. I still have another decade before I reach that stage."

Jusis's eyes widened. If Lacan considered himself still in training, what did a true master look like?

"Ah, don't listen to him. Uncle Lacan's too humble for his own good."

Jusis almost leapt from his mount, Lacan's only sign of surprise being a twitch of his brow. Sighing, Lacan cantered up to the speaker, a young man astride a brown horse. "Caesar, what are you doing here? I was sure you were still at camp."

The young tribesman shrugged. "I heard there was something weird out here, so I came to check it out. Get this, there's an actual golem walking over there, like from those stories."

Lacan sighed through his nose. "Now that you mention it, it did resemble those things. Never thought your mad obsession would amount to anything, but here we are."

He ignored Caesar's indignant protest, instead turning to Jusis. "This is Caesar, my nephew. His father leads one of the other tribes further to the east, but he's visiting on an 'expedition'. Ignore whatever he tells you, he chases ghosts."

"I see…" Jusis muttered. "I guess his robes tell as much. With all the blue and green I've seen, red's odd to see."

Caesar smiled at him, orange eyes sparkling. "Nah, these are just my personal choice. Dad's given me all kinds of hell about it. Anyway, why are you guys here?"

Lacan shook his head and gave a brief explanation, Caesar slowly frowning until his entire face wrinkled in displeasure. "Yeah, that makes sense. Alright, I'll help. Wouldn't be right to leave you guys to that thing."

Lacan looked like he so wished to turn down the offer, but swallowed his pride. "Very well. You've seen this golem already, and if the legends are true, the last thing we want is to try and hit it with normal armament. It'll be arts and lots of dodging."

Jusis nodded. "I have several arts that should help. I assume we'll be strafing it?"

"That's a good head," Caesar laughed. "There's hope for you yet, brat."

Jusis glared at the cheeky man, but Lacan held out a hand to calm him. "Don't rise to his taunts, you'll only encourage him. Come, we must clear the path for the others."

Jusis took a deep breath, but kept his glare on the cheeky Caesar. No further words were exchanged as they galloped down the bluff. Coming upon a large piece of flat ground that swiftly disappeared to the east, Jusis spotted the golem first. "It's… massive."

Lacan couldn't help but agree. "It's truly a golem… Jusis, we mustn't hesitate. Hit it with the strongest art you have and don't stop!"

Jusis nodded and tapped his ARCUS. "It'll be a moment, try and keep it still!"

"Done," Lacan roared. "Shattering Blow!"

His spear entered the earth and a wave of force rushed to meet the golem. The ground cracked beneath the massive pillars it called feet, making the golem bellow in anger as its footing gave way.

"Cross Crusade!" Jusis shouted, the golden cross shining into existence under the unsteady golem. It bellowed again as the holy light ate at its stone skin, but it was able to haul itself out of the compromised ground and began to stomp towards them.

"I got an idea!" Caesar called, spurring his steed forward. "Distract the bastard, I'll blow him away!"

Lacan shouted at Caesar to come back, but he was ignored. Instead, he had to spur his own horse out of the way of an incoming blow that shattered the earth when it hit. Jusis, seeing that Cross Crusade wasn't very effective, turned to another art.

"Crystal Flood!"

A river of ice bloomed from the earth and began to advance up the golem, only for the stone giant to wrench itself free with a grand crack. Jusis snarled and tried again. "Flare Bomb!"

The twin orbs of fire flashed into existence, a twister springing from the air to join them at a call from Lacan. The wind and fire met with a bang, the explosion nearly ripping Jusis from his horse and panicking the animal.

Lacan leapt from his horse and charged the cloud of smoke, leaping over the golem's incoming strike and running straight up its arm.

The smoke cleared to show a large hole blown in the golem's side, a blue rock pulsing with light inside. Lacan aimed for the stone and rammed his spear into it, the steel cracking the rock. The golem howled with pain and Lacan continued to strike at the weak spot with all his strength. A moment later, it shattered, but Lacan spotted a smaller, glowing stone further in before the golem shook violently and he was thrown to the ground.

"Perfect!" Caesar cried as he charged, an odd lance made of green stone in hand. "Get ready brat, this'll be fun!"

Jusis growled, "I'm not a brat you cheeky troll!"

Caesar only laughed, sliding under a blow from the golem and spinning on his knees before stopping and aiming his spear at the hole in the golem. "Return, return, oh ensnared stone."

Jusis frowned at the odd chant. What on earth was the braggard doing?

"From dust you rose and to dust you return." Caesar continued. "No more shall the spell bind you. Fall into the waiting arms of oblivion and be no more."

Jusis frowned as he noticed something. What looked like _sand_ was starting to flow into the golem's hole, a ball of the material surrounding and spiraling into the cracked rock.

"Crush, crack, fall to pieces." Caesar intoned, spear pulling back with the words.

His hand shot forward. "Disintegrate!"

The sound of crumbling earth filled the earth before a bang rang over the highlands. The golem's hole glowed in time with the bang, its entire side sloughing off as dust. The golem gave one more groan before collapsing with a crash, swiftly bursting into magic energy and a small hill of sepith.

Jusis openly gaped. "What the…?"

Lacan returned to his steed and joined Jusis. "That is Caesar's original art. He has to do an incantation, but the power speaks for itself. His skill with a spear still needs work, but I'd say he's the most powerful arts user in the Highlands."

Jusis composed himself just in time for Caesar to join them. "That's a compliment if I've ever heard one! And from Uncle Lacan… I'll have to make sure no one slipped you the hookah."

"I don't smoke and you know it." Lacan growled. "No one in our camp does. Now stop being smug and return with us, we need all the hands we can get."

Caesar kept his smug grin, but Jusis spotted something strange in his face. The brash Nord looked… concerned.

 _What could possibly have him worried? After that display, it must be something earth shattering._

Caesar, for his part, was concerned about something far less important than that.

 _Did I forget something? I feel like it's important, but I can't remember… Maybe I forgot to douse my cooking fire?_

 _-Rean-_

"Sweet Aidios, that thing hits!"

Rean ducked under a flying Emma and charged at the little girl in a white leotard and steel gauntlets, but had to roll away as her doll appeared again and swung where he once was.

It was bad enough seeing the Watchtower in such bad shape after they'd been sent there by Zechs, but it was even worse to have found Reinford model artillery pieces as the attack culprits. If it weren't for Alisa's expertise and Emma's amazing mind, they wouldn't have found the third party presence that led to the current crisis.

Then that doll from Bareahard had appeared again and they'd rode as hard and fast as they could, cornering the rider at the stone circle. It was a great shock to find the doll's rider and master was a girl that couldn't be older than fourteen. Then she'd started saying things that sounded like she knew what was going on before challenging them to a fight for the information they wanted.

Thus, they found themselves here. The girl wasn't all that fast, and they'd landed some good blows on her, but that doll she called Lammy was a real pain. It could appear out of thin air and smack them around like chaff in the wind.

Gaius was the only one that out ranged the thing in melee while Alisa was relegated to peppering the girl with arrows whenever possible. Emma's arts were doing a good amount of damage, but now she was lying on the ground in pain.

Rean growled and charged again, the doll distracted by a flurry of arrows form Alisa. The girl noticed him and called for Lammy's help, but Rean pushed more speed into his legs and closed the gap instantly. Striking with the blunt edge of his blade, Rean chopped and slashed with all the precision he held, but the girl wouldn't stand still!

"You guys are good!" The girl cheered. "How about you get one more hit and I help you out?"

Rean was too focused to answer, the girl ducking under his next attack. He felt the air move behind him and barely avoided another blow from the doll. "Emma, can you stand?!"

The girl groaned but stood up. "Yeah… just give me a minute…"

Rean shook his head. "Gaius, Alisa, I need batting practice, now!"

The girl tilted her head, clearly confused. "What?"

A moment later an arrow of light shot by her head. "Lammy, what are you doing?!"

The doll beeped, just as confused, when another arrow of light whizzed by.

"What do you mean she's missing us, those are her arrows!"

Her eyes widened. "No way…"

She dodged another arrow and looked to Gaius. "How the heck are you doing that? It's so cool!"

Gaius shrugged and smacked another arrow towards her. "Lacrosse."

"That's not lacrosse!" The girl complained. "Lammy, get the blondie, that'll stop this!"

Lammy chirped and charged Alisa, but soon stopped.

The girl frowned before feeling steel poke her arm. "Ah dang it. Alright, you got me, I'll spill."

Rean nodded and sheathed his sword. "What's going on with those artillery pieces? Who would want to start a war out here?"

"Rude," the girl muttered. "First, the name's Millium, Millium Orion. This is Airgetlam, but you can call him Lammy for short. Glad to have you with us for this next part."

Millium grinned a thousand-watt grin. "Now, to catch you up, my job's to nab the armed group responsible for the attacks on the Watchtower and the Republic base. There's a bunch of mortars like the ones you guys found hidden by the Republic base, so I'm guessing it's the same people."

Gaius strode forward, using all his height to make himself appear larger. "Where are these people? If their arrest leads to peace here, then I'll follow you wherever it takes me."

"Same goes for us," Rean said, gesturing to Alisa and Emma. "But we need to know. Can you tell us who this group is?"

Millium frowned. "I'm not 100% or anything, but… they looked like a bunch of jaegar dropouts. Considering the job, it must be a pretty meaty chunk of mira."

Rean frowned. "Wait, you know where they are?"

"That I do!" Millium chirped. "And I'd be glad to lead you there… if you help me out, of course."

Rean rolled his eyes, but a quick look to the others confirmed his decision. "Fine, we'll help. Where are we going?"

Millium smiled and made a run for Rean's horse. "North highlands, an old quarry. Come on, time's wasting!"

Rean watched her go, not sure how to react. "Guess… we'll do introductions later. Come on, we should go."

"Let's stop by the settlement first." Gaius said. "We need to meet up with Jusis anyway, but I want to see how things are going."

Alisa nodded. "We should use the telephone to check in with Zender's Gate too. The Lieutenant General's going to want an update."

Rean pinched his nose and sighed deeply. "Today just gets better and better doesn't it?"

Emma patted his shoulder. "It'll be ok, we just need to keep going. Shall we?"

Rean nodded and they mounted up, Millium behind Rean, and conversation barely flowed the entire ride back.

 _-Settlement-_

Jusis and Lacan took to Millium's arrival…poorly. At least at first, but then Rean got his explanation in while Gaius was updating Zechs.

"So, she knows who caused this." Lacan sighed, watching Millium run around and play with Lily. "She's very young to be searching for mercenaries, let alone a group that's caused a major incident."

"Then there's that airship." Jusis sighed in turn. "We don't have long if the Republic forces are being so brazen."

Gaius chose then to join them. "The general's given us a deadline extension. We have until 3:00 to find and apprehend the jaegers. Mr. Gwyn is adjusting the phone with Alisa to pick up our ARCUS signals, so we can call when we've caught them."

Lacan shook his head. "It feels disgraceful to leave this matter to students, but there is little I can do. Good luck out there, and may the Winds and Goddess guide you."

Gaius nodded. "We won't let them get away dad."

Lacan smiled at his son before returning to his work. Gaius stood still for a moment before looking to Rean. "Millium said she could lead us, but we need to get moving the moment Alisa's finished. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rean answered. "I just want to make this place peaceful again. Your family and tribe have been beyond generous to us and the thought of them getting hurt sickens me."

Jusis nodded in agreement. "I'm of similar mind. We'll set out the moment we can."

"Oh, sounds fun," a jovial voice shouted, Caesar joining them. "So, you're the Rean guy Uncle Lacan was telling me about."

Rean stared at the strangely dressed Nord. "Sorry, who are you? I haven't seen you around the settlement before."

"This is my cousin, Caesar." Gaius sighed, clearly wishing the other man would go away. "He's… a collector."

Caesar chuckled. "He means I'm the local nut. I go around and research the various legends of the highlands, but most just tell me I'm chasing ghosts. Anyway, you guys are going to get the sons of guns making us move, right? I want in."

Jusis held up a hand to halt Rean's protest. "He can handle himself just fine. If anything, since there's so many ruins up north, his help would be invaluable."

Rean bit his tongue, not wanting to let impulse take hold. "…Fine, but only because you're vouching for him. Gaius, what can you tell me about Caesar."

Caesar frowned. "Hey, don't talk like I'm not here!"

"He's my senior by two years," Gaius said, ignoring Caesar's annoyed shout. "I don't know anyone better with arts in the highlands and his skill with a spear is top notch. He'll be useful, so long as something doesn't catch his attention."

Caesar feigned hurt. "Hated, by my own cousin! What has the world come to?"

Rean ignored the eccentric man in favor of the returning Emma and Alisa. "You guys ready to go?"

"I am," Emma confirmed. "Needed to add a few more salves to make up for Millium, but we should be ready for anything."

Alisa grinned and held up an ok sign. "Grandpa got the phone to work with our ARCUS, we'll be able to call back the minute we're done."

Rean coughed, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "Well… we've got another volunteer. This is Caesar, both Gaius and Jusis already vouched for him so I thought he could come with."

"Good to meet you," Caesar crooned. "Don't get to see such lovely ladies that often."

Alisa and Emma stared at him, dumbfounded, when Gaius turned and clocked Caesar. "Not today. Hold your flirtations until the mission is done or I'll skewer you myself."

Caesar nursed the bump tenderly, hissing in pain. "Geez, still can't take a joke at your age. Small wonder Thoma got a girlfriend before you."

Gaius glared at his cousin, even as his friends tried to process what was going on.

Millium though, voiced her opinion. "It's like a slapstick show! Can I hit him? _Please?_ "

Caesar glared at the cheeky girl. "Don't you dare, it'll be with that puppet."

He stood up and dusted his robes. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get going. If I was a bad guy, I'd want to hole up in the old quarry until the fire burned out."

"Cool," Millium cheered. "Let's go-go-go!"

Rean sighed at the enthusiasm, Jusis leaning in to whisper to him. "Must we bring that child with us?"

"It's part of her mission, though we don't know what that is." Rean answered. "Let's just get on it, we have to figure this out in less than three hours."

Jusis nodded and Rean called for the group to leave. The tribe gathered at the northern exit to see them off, but the goodbyes were brief before hooves thundered down the hill and into the northern highlands.

Caesar filled the journey with random observations and tidbits that had absolutely nothing to do with what was going on while Millium ate up everything he said. She still gave directions, but the banter began to wear on the class by the time they reached their destination.

"So, this is the ancient quarry," Rean mused as they looked around. "Hard to believe this is all Neolithic era."

Caesar chuckled and hopped off his horse. "Believe it. This is a favorite playground of mine and I've found all kinds of cool things. Be forewarned though, the residents don't take kindly to outsiders."

"Wait," Emma gasped, "does that mean there's actually an evil djinn here?"

Caesar stared at her for a moment before realization sparked in his eyes. "Oh, that legend. Must've heard that from the Elder. I can neither confirm nor deny though, never been deep enough to check."

"You're sure the armed group is in here?" Alisa asked Millium. "Where would they even be?"

Millium shrugged. "If I had to guess, laying low deep in the quarry. Come on, I'll have Lammy get the door for us."

She hopped from behind Rean and summoned Lammy, the doll giving a cheerful chirp before landing a blow on the door. The ancient stone groaned under the impact, but a second blow from Lammy crumbled the door.

Caesar gaped at the damage. "1,000-year-old architecture… destroyed by a little girl… the world is cruel…"

Gaius ignored the stunned man. "Come on, the sooner we find them, the better. As Caesar said, be on your guard."

The class voiced their support and weapons were drawn before they entered the quarry. Rean felt a shiver run down his spine, eyes searching for the source. "Anyone else feel that?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. If I had to guess, the higher elements are active here. The only time I've heard of this though… there's demons involved."

"Just like the Old Schoolhouse." Alisa growled. "Millium, be on your guard. These things could have their claws teleport right into your heart if you're not careful."

Millium frowned. "Ok… I'm guessing that's Space at work."

"Time and Mirage are bastards too." Caesar spat as he joined them. "One makes the enemy either speed up or slow down while the other messes with your senses. They're the reason I didn't get very far."

Gaius twitched and impaled a pale spider that had started sneaking up on them. "Regardless, we must press forward. Keep your wits about you and work together."

Rean smirked. This was why he'd chosen Gaius as the number two in Class VII, no one could match that level-headed decision making. "You heard him, let's do this!"

The group set off into the quarry, their steps careful and eyes peeled. True to Caesar's words, the higher elements played tricks on their minds several times as they ventured deeper. Even in battle with giant spiders, strange golems, and vampiric vines the elements deigned to mess with them.

After crawling through the tunnels for the better part of an hour, they found a large room with a staircase. The silent tunnels allowed the sound of whispered conversation to reach them.

"That has to be who we're looking for." Gaius whispered. "Everyone ready?"

The others nodded quietly, though Caesar had to make one more observation. "They don't sound all that unified from what I can hear. A good surprise attack should drop them without a problem."

"I feel six or seven of them." Rean noted. "It's a good thing you came Caesar, we'd be outnumbered otherwise."

Caesar smirked. "Please, praise me more. My ego could always use a boost."

Rean rolled his eyes. "Ok, let's get closer. Maybe we can get some info before charging."

"Make it quick," Gaius hissed. "We've only got an hour."

Rean nodded and signaled for everyone to move up slowly. The group crept forward, silent as the stone around them, and caught some interesting chatter.

The jaegers had been employed by a man called G, an obvious codename, and been paid a whopping five million mira for the advance payment. Whoever G was, he had some wealthy backers and the will to use the funds.

Rean could see Gaius starting to boil with rage, never a good sign, as G continued to talk.

 _Oh well, we got some good stuff._

He held up his hand in a fist before holding up two fingers and swiping from left to right. Emma and Alisa nodded, their arts already charged.

"Dark Matter!"

"Phantom Phobia!"

A golden portal roared into existence over the jaegers and G, gale force winds ripping at them as the portal sucked them together. A moment later, an ethereal skull roared from the ground and swallowed them, laughing as ghostly winds and flame belched from its jaw.

The arts ended to show most of the jaegers down for the count, but one of them remained standing with a noticeable limp while G appeared disheveled.

"Well, well, well." G applauded as the class charged. "That was quite impressive. Judging by your uniforms, you must be the class that interfered with our work in Celdic."

Rean growled. "You were the one that hired those bandits!"

G laughed. "Why of course! Did you think the provincial army capable of competent subterfuge?"

He smirked. "Though, I will at least give you something. To you, I am Gideon, but to some, I'm simply G."

"Then your bellicose ideals are not simply your own." Jusis noted. "Tell me, how do you plan on facing us with most of your lackeys down?"

Gideon shrugged, but Gaius stepped forward, spear pointed square at Gideon's heart. "I care not for either your name or your purpose. If you seek to shatter the peace this land holds dear, we'll stop you no matter what."

"That's the spirit cousin," Caesar cackled as he stepped forward, his green spear shining in the low light. "Let's show them how Nords go about their thrashings."

Rean noticed Gideon narrow his eyes at Caesar, but paid it no mind. "Let's add a Class VII thrashing on top of it. Just remember, we need them alive and disarmed."

Millium grinned and Lammy flashed into existence. "You didn't say anything about conscious."

Gideon started to laugh. "Wait, I remember you. You're one of the 'children', the Silver Puppeteer going by 'White Rabbit'."

Millium blinked. "Wow, you've heard of me? Must be more famous than I thought!"

Gideon shook his head, what looked like a flute appearing in hand. "Well, I simply can't pass up this opportunity. I'll gladly punch your ticket to the afterlife today, along with everyone else! Your blood will wet the soil of this ancient land!"

Rean narrowed his eyes before the flute went to Gideon's lips and a familiar tune filled the air. "Stop that song!"

The group charged, but Gideon leapt away, still playing. Rean felt himself grow detached again and his speed increased just enough to catch Gideon.

Rean took the man's hand right as the song finished, blood filling the air and Gideon crying in agony. The bespectacled man's howls were soon drowned by the rumbling of stone, the students diving out of the way as a massive spider landed on the ground and tore into one of the jaegers, the man's cries for help swiftly silenced with a wet crunch.

Rean snapped out of his trance and turned to roar at the others. "Deal with that spider! If it kills the others, we can't stop the war!"

He turned to try and finish Gideon, but all he found was a trail of blood that led off a cliff and no sign of the man's severed hand.

 _Damn, must've fled while the spider attacked. Nothing I can do now, let's deal with that thing._

"Caesar, any idea what that is?"

Caesar grunted as he pulled one of the moaning jaegars to the entrance of the cave, skewering a smaller spider while he was at it. "It's Ginosha-Zanak, it has to be! Or at least the face to that legend!"

"Whatever it is, it stands before stopping the war before it starts!" Gaius roared, a Gale Stinger piercing the spider's carapace. "We need to end it, fast!"

Rean called flame to his blade. "You read my mind! Everyone who can, use the strongest attack you have, smash that thing!"

Millium cheered, Lammy chirping happily before the puppet somehow morphed into a big freakin hammer. "Let's do this!"

Emma gawked at the hammer before activating her ARCUS. "Phantom Phobia!"

Runes appeared before Jusis's blade, ice coating the steel. "I'll shatter the carapace. Gaius, impale that thing with prejudice."

Gaius skid back from the spider's blow and leapt into the air, wind gathering on his spear. "Gladly!"

Alisa pulled out a special arrow and activated an orbal energy field in front of her bow. "I'll add to the assault!"

The spider sensed the impending attack and called on its spawn, a horde of smaller spiders crawling from the stone.

It was for naught.

Rean's flames arced from every slash, boiling the smaller spiders alive and melting entire portions of the big one's armor. Millium's Lammy hammer slammed straight into its head, cracking the armor there and thoroughly dazing the beast. Jusis's ice pried open the cracks the previous two had left, the following slash exposing beating organs.

Alisa's arrows flew forward and skewered the beast through its legs, robbing it of any mobility, and Gaius's descending stab found the hole blown in its abdomen and sent a ripping twister through its delicate innards.

With a great cry, the spider fell to the earth and went still. Magic began to leak from its corpse though, and wherever it touched the earth began to melt.

"Get out of here!" Caesar cried. "Grab the jaegers and go! That shit's toxic and it'll make this whole room collapse!"

Rean and the others heeded his words, grabbing their captives and hightailing it out of the quarry. Alisa pulled out her ARCUS half way through, screaming at Gwyn through the line to contact Zender's Gate and tell them the culprits were in hand.

Caesar… stayed behind. "You're not actually dead, are you?"

His voice roused the spider, the beast hauling itself to its feet slowly. **_"No… but I've had something to eat, flag-bearer."_**

Caesar glared at the beast. "We both know that nearly killed you. I suggest you return to the hole I buried you in before I decide to finish the job."

The beast grinned a bleeding grin. **_"My time will come, flag bearer. All it requires is the blood of your line. Pray that none need enter this cavern ever again…"_**

With that threat, the spider slinked away. Caesar glared at the hole it fled to for several minutes before sighing. "Need to get back to them, I've waited too long."

He turned and ran for the entrance, fervently hoping a war wouldn't break out.

If it did, Larvayne would have its chance.

 _-Settlement, Several Hours Later-_

It was only through the grace of Aidios that war was averted. Well, that and the Imperial Intelligence Division stepping in. While none of the students knew who that Captain Lechter was, it was obvious he got results from how quickly Zechs had trusted him.

Then again, they didn't get any answers on who Millium was either. All they got was she was possibly part of the Ironbloods, young soldiers under the direct command of the Chancellor himself.

But, Lechter came through. Barely two hours after the negotiations began, Calvard and the Imperial army pulled their forces back and the students were able to return to the settlement, safe and sound.

Now they were having another big party.

Gaius shook his head as he watched Caesar entertain the children with his poor acting, amusement clear in his mind. "I never remembered his act to be quite this bad."

Alisa laughed from her seat next to him, a warm cup of tea in hand. "Well, at least you had someone to grow up with. I wouldn't call him a good role model, but the kids can at least do their best to no be him."

Gaius nodded. "Yeah…"

Alisa frowned and stood up. "Hey, you ok? Don't try and wave me off either, I'll force it out of you."

Gaius felt a rueful smile cross his lips. "Well… I guess I always thought it would be peaceful here. Sure, I knew that the evacuation plans were there just in case, but it never really occurred to me that my way of life could be threatened."

He gestured to the yurt, where everyone was enjoying themselves. "The last day has shown me just how fragile this is."

Alisa hummed. "Yeah… I can see how that'd weigh on your mind. But…"

She punched his shoulder. "That's what you're here for, right? And you have me and the others to help, just like today. It may be fragile, but we can protect it and keep this peace going."

Gaius looked to her, heart warmed by her sincerity. "Alisa… thank you, that means more than you know."

Alisa smiled back, and they settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the jovial air.

"Gee Sharon, I don't think now's the best time to pop in."

"Nonsense Lady Sara, why shouldn't we arrive after such a heartfelt talk?"

Alisa's head snapped to the entrance of the yurt, cheeks rivaling a ripe apple. "Instructor?! Sharon?! What in the name of all that's sacred are you doing here?!"

Sara smirked and waved. "Well, when you get a call saying there's a war about to start in the same place your students are…. Let's just say I beat the train."

"I hurried here for the same reason." Sharon said, somehow remaining demure. "I was in quite the panic."

Alisa gaped at them, so another spoke for her. "I can never imagine you in a panic Sharon."

Gwyn walked up to the maid and grinned. "Good to see you're still as lovely as ever. Thanks for taking care of Alisa while I've been gone."

Sharon curtsied. "Think nothing of it, Master Gwyn. I would gladly chat with you though, since it's been so long."

"Count me in," Sara hooted. "Y'all did great! Let's celebrate and get on that train tomorrow, I got all kinds of stories from Group B!"

Alisa couldn't take it anymore. As her temper erupted into a one-sided argument for the ages, Gaius allowed himself a deep, rolling laugh.

It really was good to be home.

 _Ch. End_

 **And with that, the Highlands are done. Sorry for the delay on this chapter everyone, school became super busy. On the bright side, I'm nearly at winter break, but we'll see if that lets me get a new chapter out sooner than this one. I want my LauraxRean fluff!**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	20. First Date

**Been long enough since I posted a new chapter and I'm sure everyone's looking forward to Rean and Laura's reunion. Should be a fun time, I always enjoy writing them.**

 **Anyway, onto the show.**

 _First Date_

When Instructor Sara said she had stories, she wasn't kidding.

The usual antics followed Group B through the new location, such as getting lost and dragged into silly arguments, but three took the cake without doubt.

The first was that they'd gotten into a debate of their own. But, where Group A focused on food, Group B had chosen to debate armor and weapons. It had gotten even grander than the food debate too, the poor students somehow ending up in a public platform with an enraptured crowd.

Laura was the only one to have noticed, apparently.

The second story had to do with one of their tasks. Byronia Island was well known for its ruins and the students had been tasked with exploring a new region in search of 'treasures'. The air quotes were simply because they found nothing but junk while having to dodge traps that screamed 'gag'.

They were really upset when they found out the ruins were actually some kind of training ground for a hero-wannabe. Compensated generously, sure, but Paula and Machias had tagged teamed the idiot for one hell of a lecture.

Would've been more serious if the whole group wasn't caked in neon green paint and duck feathers.

Finally, as they were on an island, Fie had gotten it in her head that they at least needed to visit the local beach. There was one on the island that always drew tourists because it was volcanic sand and felt like silk from the tides. Laura had tried to talk Fie out of it, but Fie had ignored her.

This then led to Elliot being dragged into every last clothing store under the sun, Fie both searching for a birthday gift and teasing him with racy swimsuits. Machias and Paula tagged along mostly to see where it was going while Laura did her best to not explode at Fie.

While imagining poor Elliot's face was a riot, the tale did have a happy ending where Fie spotted Elliot browsing a small music store. While she couldn't afford anything fancy, Fie had been able to grab a jar of polish and sheet music that Elliot greatly appreciated.

If Sara was to be believed, Fie had been so pleased she didn't invade the boy's room that night either.

No one did, but it was a nice thought.

As per usual though, their train pulled into Trista well after sunset. Everyone was tired from the ride, but not so much that they couldn't wait for Group B to join them. Blade was played and chatter made before the doors to the dorm opened, Machias the first to enter.

"Hey there!" He called at the sight. "You guys just get back?"

Emma smiled at him. "Not really, we got back a couple hours ago. Since one group's been asleep when the other gets back, we thought it'd be nice to greet you when you got back.

Machias blushed and scratched his head. "Well, that's kind of you. Just give me a minute; I need to make sure Fie isn't trying to seduce Elliot."

The others blinked in unison, but Machias had already turned to the door. "Hey, Paula! You separate that horny cat from the poor guy?"

The blonde in question walked through the door with Fie in a distressingly common state of immobility. She'd been gagged for Aidios's sake!

"I've never seen someone act like this while keeping a blank face." Paula sighed as she deposited Fie on the couch. "It's like she's a kitten desperate for attention, but looks like an old alley cat that doesn't give a damn about anything."

Fie didn't speak in her defense, but she looked so smug. Rean was about to ask the next question when Laura walked in with Elliot. "It's ok Elliot, getting used to such antics is quite normal! But, if you feel the need to do anything further, just ask Instructor Beatrix."

Elliot nodded, clearly exhausted, but his face lit up when he saw his friends. "Hey guys! Looks like we made it before bed!"

Rean smiled at him, not wanting to overexcite Elliot. "Got in a couple hours ago, but we wanted to say hi. Instructor Sara told us some of the highlights on your trip, but what's your side of things?"

Elliot chuckled nervously, but Laura got the first word. "It was… strenuous for all involved. We were lucky to get anything done with all the frivolity we were dragged into."

Rean didn't miss the glare thrown Fie's way, the former jaeger humming away. He was sure Fie caught the glare, but now wasn't the time. "Well, I'm glad you're all back safe. How about we swap stories in the morning? I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired."

Laura frowned, but Paula let out a great sigh. "I know I am. I'm heading up people, talk to you tomorrow."

Paula trudged up the stairs, not even speaking to a wide-eyed Jusis. If the normally vigorous girl was that tired, it must've been even worse than Sara made it sound.

Elliot excused himself and followed after Paula, the others slowly trickling upstairs as exhaustion made itself known. Rean knew Sara had long gone to bed, so when the room emptied of all but himself, Laura, and the bound Fie, he knew there was no escape.

"How was Nord?"

The one question he didn't want asked and the one he didn't want to answer.

"It was wonderful." Rean half-lied. He'd tell her the full story later, better to use the highlights. "I haven't seen that much green in my entire life. When the sun rose and set, the whole place turned gold."

Laura smiled, eyes twinkling happily. "That sounds beautiful. I'd love to go visit at some point, if it makes you speak with such wonder."

Rean scratched his chin. "Really? I didn't mean to sound so wistful. How about you? Frivolity aside, what was Byronia Island like?"

"Very unique." Laura answered, eyes flicking to Fie. "The ruins gave the land a sense of mystique. Lots of tourist traps too, but we found some lovely grottos and the beach on the east shore was a sight to behold."

Rean hummed, doing his best to picture the island. "I see… sounds like a good time."

He yawned and Laura cupped his cheek. "You're tired, probably more than any of us. Come on, we should get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Rean shook his head and pointed to the dozing Fie. "I'll head off after I haul Fie upstairs. Don't worry; I don't think she's up to trying for Elliot today."

Laura looked… frustrated, but she wished him goodnight and stomped up the stairs. Rean didn't like the loss of composure, small though it was, so he grabbed Fie and made his way to the third floor.

As expected, everyone was in their rooms, but rather than put Fie in hers, he dumped her on the sofa and took off the gag.

"Hey!" Fie protested, the drop jolting her awake. "What's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?" Rean countered, taking the seat across from Fie. "If what Sara told us is correct, your trip's problems were almost entirely on you. Then there's you trying to seduce Elliot and ignoring the field study."

Fie looked away, face blank. "That's none of your business."

"It's my business when one of the class puts the others at risk." Rean answered, head resting on his hand. "If I had to guess, you couldn't form a link with Laura. In turn, you decided that only linking with Elliot was best, regardless of situation. How am I doing?"

Fie's face had slowly taken on a frown as Rean spoke, but she refused to look at him.

"Continuing," Rean sighed, "your refusal put everyone in danger. I don't know what monsters live on Byronia, but I do know that not working to your utmost advantage is unlike you. So is putting your friends in harm's way."

Fie's gaze remained on the wall, but Rean caught a slight tightening of her jaw. "Things happened. Laura and I didn't work, so we stuck with what did."

Rean leaned back and rubbed his temple. "Look, Fie, I don't want to pry on this so late at night. However, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt for now. Talk to Laura and figure out what's wrong. I'm giving you until the next field study."

Fie finally looked at him, eyes half-closed. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll force it out of you." Rean answered, voice cold as ice. "I'll force it out of Laura. By Aidios I will force it out of everyone who was with you. I've seen what happens when problems are allowed to fester; I refuse to do so again."

Fie's face went blank. "You'd force answers out of your own girlfriend? Seems extreme."

"It is." Rean agreed. "But I don't want a repeat of Jusis and Machias. Their feud nearly got Machias killed may I remind and Jusis likely would have followed before you killed the Fate Spinner. If I have to force you to air your grievances at sword point, but if it saves your lives, then I will do it."

Fie sighed and closed her eyes. "…Ok, I'll try. Just don't expect any results right away; Laura's ideals aren't easy to work with."

Rean shook his head, knowing she was right. "Even then, thank you for agreeing to try. I want our friends to be happy, you included. Laura's a great person, you know that, so I hope you can both solve this issue and get back to ribbing Machias and Emma on their get-togethers at Kirsche's ."

Fie smirked and started sawing at her bindings, Rean not even questioning where the knife had come from. "Yeah, that'd be fun. You go ahead and head down, I can take care of myself."

Rean shrugged and stood. "No invading Elliot's room today, ok? I think we're all too tired to deal with that."

Fie shrugged as her bindings came loose. "Yeah, not tonight. Get going, we don't need Sara finding you up here when she goes for a midnight snack."

Rean shivered at the thought before bidding Fie goodnight and going to his room. Fie finished freeing herself before looking at Laura's door.

"I'll try, but it's not going to happen. Laura's too much of a stuffed shirt. Lowering herself to meet a jaeger half-way's too much for her ideals or her noble sensibilities."

 _-Laura-_

 _She was somewhere else again._

 _It wasn't like the black void where that voice had spoken to her. No, this place was bright, green…_

 _It was one of the highways, right outside of Trista._

 _Laura looked around, feeling strangely detached from what was going on. She had a sword in hand, the edges glowing green, and her classmates stood next to her with their weapons drawn. Then there was this… giant of grey metal in front of them, an equally large sword in hand._

 _It was… fighting another metal giant, this one purple… their blades clanged in slow motion and Laura felt her body burn with the desire to fight. To protect._

 _It hit her right then, who was missing from their group and directing the grey giant._

 _"_ _Rean!"_

 _The scene continued in slow motion, Rean's giant turning aside the other's blow before taking its arm off in one strike. The giant belched energy and flame from its severed arm, falling to its knees as Rean stood triumphant._

 _Then another blade appeared, this one a spear that Laura didn't recognize. It was held by an azure giant, one that attacked with such speed that Rean could turn aside only one blow before he was disarmed. Then the spear went back, even as the class charged forward._

 _Laura could feel her legs pound into the gravel, every ounce of strength poured into her muscles for one purpose._

 _Save Rean._

 _But she was not fast enough. As horror clenched her heart, the spear surged forward and every attempt to go faster made Laura go slower._

 _Her last sight was the spear piercing the giant and the spray of blood in the air._

 _Then the void returned and the voice with it, whispering to Laura as she sobbed. "_ _ **This is the price awakeners pay. Early death and the despair of loved ones are all they offer in exchange for some grand promise. I offer something better, if only you're willing to agree… when the time comes…"**_

 _Laura barely heard the voice, preferring despair and rage at her own weakness. Rean had died because she wasn't good enough, wasn't fast enough…_

"Laura!"

Laura woke with a gasp, body sticky with sweat and quaking violently. That was one hell of a nightmare.

"Who is it?" Laura called as she sat up, the tremors in her body slowing.

"It's me, Rean!" The voice called back. "Everyone's already downstairs! Are you ok?"

Laura took a deep breath and clutched her Mishette plush until the tremors stopped. "I'm… I'm fine, just a nightmare. I'll be down in twenty minutes."

"Ok," Rean called, sounding unsure. "Uh, anything I can help with?"

Laura shook her head and threw off her covers. "No, it's fine. I'll see you downstairs; just make sure to save an apple for me."

The sound of footfalls told her Rean had left to do as asked. Silently thanking him for dropping the issue, she grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat before grabbing her casual wear and another towel.

A hot shower sounded marvelous right now.

 _-Rean-_

"So what are we doing today?"

Rean's question was met with several mutters, many of them cursing his morning person attitude. Only Machias and Gaius were really up, courtesy of Sharon's ever divine coffee,

"I'm working with Linde today." Gaius answered. "She needs me to hold up the display she's painting since Vivi broke the stand in one of her pranks."

Machias raised a brow at him. "How did you hear about that? We got back last night."

Gaius shrugged and held up a letter. "Sharon had this placed on my desk. I read it after I woke up and decided I could do it today."

Rean nodded and took a bite out of his omelet. "Sounds like you. Tell Linde I said hi when you see her."

Gaius sipped at his tea instead, coffee long finished. "What about you Machias?"

"Emma and I will be going over symbols for Military Sciences before getting some arts practice in." Machias answered, nodding to the sleepy Emma. "After that, not sure."

Rean hummed in thought before patting Elliot's back, the poor boy still half-asleep. "Come on, Elliot. Breakfast will wake you right up."

"I know it will." Elliot muttered. "But I can't think of anything to do later today. I can't practice and study all day like Machias or Emma."

Machias chose to take that as a compliment. "Well, you could go find Bridget and work on some of those pieces you mentioned on the trip. Personally, I thought you'd be chomping at the bit to play after Fie got you that sheet music."

"I am," Elliot assured. "But it's really masterful stuff. I need to practice a few more weeks before I feel ready to try them. It's why I put them in my special holders so they don't get faded."

Rean spotted Fie looking inordinately pleased with herself, so he asked her next. "Fie, got anything besides napping for today?"

Fie stretched with a groan before starting on a blueberry muffin. "Finding out how on earth Sharon makes such good food. I want to see if I can do something similar with field rations, give us something to work with if we end up somewhere off the beaten path."

"Good luck." Alisa groaned, half-heartedly chewing on a roll. "Sharon's never told me any of her secrets. All she says is the usual 'Power of Love' spiel, nothing concrete."

Fie shrugged and continued with her muffin. Alisa, trying to find a way to keep the conversation going, looked to Paula. "What about you? I assume Jusis will be with you today."

Paula gulped down her orange slice before answering. "We're going on a ride with Lambert today. He wants to put the horses through some endurance training so we'll be gone all day."

"No wandering off to snog please." Sara drawled from her spot at the table. "I don't need Lambert complaining about it to the Vice-Principal. Or me."

Jusis rolled his eyes at her. "Please, I'll be interrogated the whole time. I'm amazed she's held off this long."

"Lambert will want to hear everything too." Paula pointed out. "May as well save having to repeat yourself."

Jusis looked so grateful. In fact, Rean had to wonder if he'd actually seen Lambert at his worst if Jusis was glad to only have one explanation to do.

The doors opened and Laura walked in, dressed in a white blouse and blue skirt with tall dark boots and a lavender ribbon tied around her neck. "Good morning."

She received a chorus of greetings, but she walked over to Rean and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

Rean blushed and stared at her. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," Laura giggled, taking the open seat next to him. "Just wanted to do that. Haven't seen you in three days after all."

Rean swore he heard someone mutter 'love bird', but he ignored it. "Well what are your plans? Everyone's shared at this point."

Laura hummed before shrugging. "I plan to challenge my lap record later today. Besides that I have some reading to catch up on and I feel ready to move onto more advanced techniques. How about you?"

Rean scratched his head, feeling everyone look at him. "Well… I have some work to catch up on too, but it won't take me long. I was, uh, kind of wondering if you'd be free this afternoon."

Laura blinked at him before everyone shot up to attention, pulled out their ARCUS units, and started speaking rapidly.

"Yeah, Theresia? I'm gonna have to call a rain check on practice. Why? It's happening friend, they're finally doing it."

"Linde, I'll be leaving a bit early today. Sorry, I need to help out my friends. Yes, it's exactly what you think it is."

"Stefan, can you get me the special roast? Yep, that's why."

"Dorothy, hold off on writing, we need to get the room set-up. Exactly, it's happening."

"Hibelle? Yeah, it's me, we don't need to use the violin ambush, it's happening."

"Edel, we need to get the flowers put together now. Exactly, I'll meet you there."

"Lambert, cancel today's ride. Yes, I know Whitcomb is excited, but this is big... Exactly, why else would I ask?"

"Ms. Herschel? Yes, it's Paula, how are you? Great, glad to hear. Listen, it's happening, we need Mr. Armbrust in Kirsche's immediately."

"Hi Principal. Look, it finally happened, can you gather the pool earnings together? Thanks, that should cover everything."

"Hello Mr. Fred. No, I'm not asking about recipes today. In fact, can you clear out Kirsche's this afternoon? Yes, it's that occasion at last, and I will gladly help with the prep. Thank you."

Everyone finished their calls and turned back to the stunned pair. "Well?" Alisa prompted.

"What was that?" Rean asked instead.

Sara chuckled and gestured to Sharon and herself. "Well, we told the staff that we got two couples in the class that haven't been on any formal dates yet. Got a pool started among the instructors while Mr. Fred pledged to reserve Kirsche's when it finally happened."

"Theresia wanted to know so she could congratulate you guys." Alisa continued. "She's known Rean for a while and thinks highly of Laura."

Gaius shrugged and gestured to Fie. "I promised to help get arrangements ready in case of whoever decided to buck up and do it. Fie and Lady Edel picked them out, my job's getting them placed."

"Machias and I are taking care of refreshments and getting the room ready." Emma giggled. "Dorothy's going to help, but we'll make sure to rein her in."

Paula pointed at Jusis, a big grin on her face. "Jusis will be helping me keep people away from you guys. Same with Ms. Herschel, Lady Rogner, and Mr. Gnome. Mr. Armbrust has volunteered to make dinner alongside Ms. Sharon and Mr. Fred."

Laura blinked owlishly. "What… could possibly have possessed you to do all this? I haven't even said if I'm free yet!"

"Please," Fie retorted, waving the words away. "This is Rean. You could be in pitched battle, but go to him if he needed you. There's no way you'd let something like swimming get in the way of your first date."

Laura gave a half-lidded glare, but calmed down when Rean grabbed her hand. "Well, are you free?"

Laura looked pensive, but eventually sighed at Rean's unsure eyes. "Yes, I'm free."

"Good," Rean smiled, clearly relieved. "I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to get something at Kirsche's, but it looks like the venue's taken care of. Anything you want to forbid them from doing?"

Laura hummed before nodding. "Not one of you can spy on this. I don't want to so much as sniff someone's cologne or perfume. Besides that, let me get myself ready in peace, same with Rean."

Rean nodded and looked to the others. "Everyone ok with that?"

No objections were raised, so Rean went on with his offer. "I'll come over around two. We can chat before heading to Kirsche's."

"Sounds wonderful." Laura agreed, giving him a hug. "Now, how about we finish eating before the food gets cold?"

That drove everyone into a brief frenzy. Regardless of the continued complaints from a few conspicuous members, it was generally considered blasphemy among the class to let Sharon's food go to waste.

After breakfast was done, the class split to do their tasks. Rean just wanted to relax and work on some special techniques he felt ready for now, but he swore up and down to be ready when the time came.

Laura, on the other hand, found herself herded upstairs by Alisa and forced to model.

"Geez, do you have anything that's _not_ formal?" Alisa asked as she dug through Laura's clothes. "I swear it looks like you're ready to go to a ball more than a date!"

Laura shrugged, helpless before Alisa's zeal. "What do you expect? I'm a Viscount's daughter; I had to attend functions in the appropriate attire. I simply brought some of my more casual wear with me."

"Casual?" Alisa rebutted, holding up a sparkling evening gown. "This stuff would get me into Valflame Palace! Come on, not even a sun-dress?"

Laura thought on it as Alisa held up a green dress with many frills. "Now that I think about it, Klaus did send me a package. He said it would keep me cool during the summer."

Alias bolted to the corner of the room Laura pointed to, ripping open the package and holding up the contents. "Oh _yes_."

Laura got a good look at it.

"Oh _no_."

 _-Rean-_

"Come on guys, I don't need any of this."

Rean's original plan to practice his techniques had been thrown out the window soon after he started. Apparently Jusis and Elliot had finished their business far sooner than planned, so now they were there to 'help'.

"You must be presentable." Jusis countered, holding up the blue blazer. "Laura is a lady of nobility, as much as you are a son of nobility. It would insult you both to not look your best."

Elliot chuckled and tapped the small bottle of cologne he'd brought. "He's not wrong. Also, it's not me who wanted to give this, that's Machias. I'm just the messenger."

Rean didn't believe him, but moved on. "Guys, I already have what I'm going in planned. It's you and the others that're making this into a big deal."

"I'm aware." Jusis answered. "But this serves two purposes. One, it keeps you both in good straights. Two, it allows me to observe for when Paula and I are free."

Rean sighed, resignation in his voice. "No wonder you were so gung-ho. We're not guinea pigs, Jusis. You'll have to figure out how to date Paula on your own."

He pinned Elliot with a quick glare. "Also, Elliot, talk to Fie at some point. Figure out why she insists on going to such lengths before something happens."

Elliot shrugged, but put the cologne down. "Anyway, I got to go. Make sure you don't lose track of time, ok?"

Rean nodded and Elliot left. Jusis and Rean then continued their debate about the benefits of the blazer before Rean kicked him out.

Who knew Jusis was such a fashion geek?

Regardless, Rean was uninterrupted for the next few hours. He got some new moves perfected and worked up a sweat, but the time came to get ready.

As he'd assured Jusis, Rean only had to take a quick shower and change before he was ready to go. Considering it was a casual date, despite being his first, Rean had gone with some nicer jeans and a collared black shirt along with some black dress shoes.

Unfortunately, his quick preparations left him with almost half-an-hour of wait before he was going to meet with Laura in the lobby of the dorm. So, he sat there and fidgeted until he decided to meditate and calm his nerves.

It felt like he'd closed his eyes for barely a moment before someone called out to him. "Rean?"

Rean opened his eyes slowly, nerves soothed.

Then he saw Laura and they shot right into the sky.

"Laura?"

His disbelief wasn't unfounded. For the first time he could remember, Laura was not in boots outside of a pool. She just had a pair of white sandals. Nothing else covered the lovely expanse of her legs except the skirt of an equally white sun-dress that fell just past her knees. The straps of the dress were tied over her shoulders and a white ribbon held her hair in its usual ponytail.

Laura smiled at Rean's slack-jawed face. "I guess Alisa was right, this did leave you speechless."

Rean's brain took another minute to reboot before he spoke. "She most certainly was. Wow, I mean, you look more beautiful than usual."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Laura chuckled, holding out a hand to help Rean stand. "Now shall we go?"

Rean gladly took the hand, offering his arm when they started walking. Laura looped her arm through his and leaned against his shoulder. "Cologne? I thought you disliked such things."

Rean chuckled, mentally ruing Machias's gift. "Well, you know, wanted to make sure I was presentable."

Laura took another whiff and smiled at him, their pace slow in the warm afternoon light. "Actually, I quite like it. I wouldn't mind if you wore it more often."

Rean's regret turned to thankfulness. Now he just needed to get Machias to tell him where it came from. "If you like it, then I don't see why not. Ready to get some good food?"

Laura only smiled, enjoying his presence and the warm air. Rean smiled in turn, but he spotted a few glances from the townspeople that were also grinning merrily.

Word spread fast.

Ignoring them, Rean held the door to Kirsche's open and followed Laura through. As Sharon had promised, the dining room was empty save for a single table set with a lovely bouquet of blue and gold flowers and simple table cloth. They got themselves seated and Sharon appeared a moment later.

"You both look so cute." She complimented, making the couple blush. "Anyway, do you have any special requests today? Mr. Fred and Mr. Armbrust are quite eager to get started."

Sharon winked. "So you know, we had to keep Mr. Nicholas from invading the kitchen. Too many cooks."

Rean and Laura chuckled before giving their requests and settling in to wait. They passed the time by giving more detailed stories about their time on the field study, but Rean sent Laura into hysterics when he recounted Emma driving Gaius into the ground one morning.

Their food came after Laura calmed down, a far too smug Crow delivering it with all the flourish of an expert waiter. "For the lovely couple. Maybe now you'll believe me when I say I can cook?"

Rean raised a mocking brow before slowly taking the first bite of his meal. The brow fell immediately, Laura providing the verdict. "Looks like you're not all talk. I knew the president kept you around for something."

"Yes," Crow sighed, "I am her personal chef. Have to be too. If it were up to her, she'd only eat the bare minimum to get all her work done. Least I can do is give her a decent meal after saving my hide who knows how many times."

He shook his head and smirked again. "Enough about me though. You two enjoy the rest of the food; I got a special something cooking for dessert. Save some room, alright?"

Laura and Rean laughed and agreed to try, but they still cleaned their plates. Thankfully it was a small, personal cake for dessert that was swiftly finished.

Once they were done, Rean had an idea. Once he was completely sure no one was looking, he grabbed Laura's hand and guided her out of the restaurant through the back door, hearing Sharon and Fred congratulate Crow on a job well done.

Laura was curious as to where they were going, but could barely suppress a smile at the thrill of leaving unannounced. It may have been rude, but being with Rean made it worth it.

Boy was she head over heels or what?

Rean guided her through the narrow back alley until they reached the town wall, the couple taking a glance down the street before scampering to a small knoll with a shady tree rooted in it. Laughing, they settled under the tree and let themselves relax.

"That was fun." Laura sighed, hand playing with the grass. "I didn't think sneaking out of somewhere would be so… exhilarating."

Rean chuckled and leaned against her, Laura's head falling on his shoulder. "Well, I'm used to it. I always wanted to go play in the hot springs back home or dig in the barn, so I snuck out of my room to do it. Drove my mom nuts."

"I thought about doing it," Laura admitted. "Whenever I wanted to keep swimming, but Father wouldn't let me. I never did, of course, but it crossed my mind more than once."

Rean turned and pecked the side of her head. "Who knew you were mischievous? Here I thought you were always the perfect lady."

Laura turned to him and pecked his cheek. "I suppose I can act a little less formal. But only when we're alone."

Rean chuckled, but found Laura pressing her lips to his. They held the kiss for several minutes, but Rean pulled back first. "I'm glad you're safe."

"So am I." Laura whispered, kissing him again. It was more forceful this time, her arms going around his neck and pulling him closer, but Rean allowed her to take all the time she needed.

Eventually, they separated.

"Sorry," Laura panted, a light flush on her cheeks. "I just… missed you. So much…"

Rean cupped her cheek. "I missed you too. Were… were you still worried?"

Laura sighed and took his hand. "I was, to be honest. Not at first, but when I heard Sara had run off to the highlands and nothing else…"

Rean sighed and pulled Laura into a tight hug. He took the time to take a chaste kiss too.

Considering what he was about to say, it may be the last for a while.

"Laura, listen. We… haven't talked about everything that happened in Nord."

Laura was clearly curious, but as Rean began to explain the events of their last day in Nord, horror overtook her face.

"You were almost in a _warzone?!_ "

Rean cringed at the shout, the reaction exactly what he was afraid of. "We stopped it before it could become that, we owed it to Gaius!"

"I don't deny that it was heroic," Laura shouted. "But it was idiotic to put yourself in such danger without _some_ backup! If Gaius's father had gone with you, or even General Vander, I would be far less concerned! If anything, this just proves that I should have gone!"

Rean tried to keep his frustration at bay. "We handled it. Gaius's cousin was there too and he was a big help. Besides, everyone can take care of themselves, do you not trust them?"

Laura grit her teeth, words terse. "I trust them, but I don't trust your sense of prudence. Or lack thereof! Charging into battle isn't always the best answer!"

"That's hilarious coming from you!" Rean growled, anger leaking into his voice. "Your first response is to take a blade to your problems! The only time I saw you be prudent was in Celdic, and that wasn't anything like Nord's situation!"

"Like you're any better!" Laura bit back. "Try all you want, but you can't hide that you love to fight! I don't care about trances in battle, or artifacts, or demons, but I see it when you lock blades with an opponent. You _want_ to fight, no matter what!"

Rean's anger bubbled, his top ready to blow. "You do too! The minute I mentioned Genderal Vander, you started asking about any parts of the style I may have seen. Not once did you ask about him as a person or a general, you just wanted to know if he was a worthy opponent! It's like you care for nothing outside of the sword!"

"I do!" Laura screamed, anger making her face red. "I care for my family, my home, and my pride as a member of this class and academy! I care for my friends who count on me!"

Rean felt his own anger boil over, swept up in the wave of emotion. "That all comes back to the sword! There's more to life than that, like trusting people to be able to act without you there! Damn it Laura, I'm not a child, I can do things without needing your opinion!"

"Not the way I see it!" Laura screamed again, her mind set on winning this argument. "How do I know you can decide things when you have a thrice-damned death wish?! From where I stand, all that wisdom you spout is the lies of a child that just wants to do things his own way! If I have to be there every time we go somewhere to get it through your skull, then I will go, damn your objections!"

Rean had enough. Laura had crossed a line, and he was going to let her hear it.

"I am me!" Rean shouted, the sound dissonant to both sides. "You are neither the Goddess nor my conscience and I will not let you be! I never thought your love of the old knights would let you think that I require your protection or your permission in my life, let alone when we are separated! If this is how you're going to be, even when I've shown time and again that I can take care of myself and our friends, then leave me alone! You're… you're not who I thought you were."

The last words were said in a whisper, but the silence made them roar like thunder.

Rean couldn't bear to look at Laura, even as he heard her begin to sob. All he could do was keep his gaze on the tree, even as Laura ran from him in tears.

It broke his heart that it had come to this, that they hadn't been able to find common ground. It hurt even more to hear his fears confirmed.

 ** _"_** ** _This is what contractors offer."_** The voice he'd heard in the Old Schoolhouse whispered. **_"They are consumed by greed. Whether that is for riches, control, power, or something else. The Knights of Sin use that greed and the mercy of awakeners to spread their evil, no matter who gets hurt."_**

Rean shook his head, the voice fading away. Damn whatever it was talking about, and damn whatever people were going to tell him after today.

The separation gave them room to think, to get away and figure out these sick, sticky emotions.

Rean could only hope it would heal the wounds they'd inflicted on each other and make them better for it.

He could only hope they hadn't destroyed their chance.

 _Ch. End_

 **Well, I went and nuked the hell out of that didn't I?**

 **For those of you wondering, the fight was not planned. Originally, I was just going to make this into something nice and fluffy, to make up for the long time since we'd seen the main couple.**

 **Then I realized we were almost in Heimdallr and needed to get things rolling a bit more.**

 **So here it is, their first real date followed by their first big fight. Should be fun to see how the next little while goes with such wintry winds after that heat wave, no?**

 **Anyway, review responses!**

 **Heero De Fanel: Glad you liked! Though I have to ask, were you expecting this type of fallout?**

 **Tanya Adams 64: Still looking forward to it, or do you hate my guts? (I hate my guts, so I'm fine if you do.)**

 **That's all folks! Feel free to bombard me with your anger, I'll be in my bunker.**


	21. Little Progress

**Well, we had a real doozy of a time last time, no? How oh how will we resolve this spat and heal the wounds inflicted?**

 **Only one way to find out.**

 **Into the story!**

 _Little Progress_

Rean wasn't sure how long he'd sat by the tree after the fight.

All he knew was that someone was bound to come looking for him and there was no way he'd be ready to talk. Or even bear the inevitable scorn.

So, as the sun began to dip below the horizon, he set off down the highway. While not having a sword out here was likely a bad idea, he knew how to use his fists and the monsters near Trista were docile.

Letting his feet guide him, Rean began to mutter. "I don't need protection. I'm not a glass statue or anything like that. Why does she think that I can't decide on things myself?"

Laura knew about his propensity for self-sacrifice, but so did his parents, Elise, and the other Sevens. Rean knew it was a bad habit too, but damn it, he wanted those he cared about to be safe. If that meant sacrificing himself, so be it.

"Why can't she see that's why I train so hard?" Rean mumbled as he paused on a bridge. "The whole point of becoming strong is to make it so I never have to sacrifice myself. If I'm strong enough, I can deal with anything that threatens them and still make it out the other side."

Sighing, he continued on his way. Dusk was setting in, but Rean could still see the walls of Trista behind him, small though they were at this distance.

It wouldn't be long before they started searching for him.

"I could really use some advice." Rean groaned, going off the road a bit to climb a hill. "How do I make her see that I don't need her deciding things for me? That I can take care of myself? How… how can I convince her that we're equals, not a knight and their charge?"

That was ultimately the crux of his anger. At first, they'd been equals, both in school and spars. Then came the field studies were he'd first shown so called 'bad habit'. Then the strange artifacts and the Old Schoolhouse. Then the confession and the feelings and so much… crap.

It was such a twisted knot, Rean didn't know where to begin untangling it.

"Maybe it's just me." Rean muttered when no advice was forthcoming. Talking to the wind didn't make for engaging discussion. "Maybe I'm just not supposed to be close to people. Not with these trances, or that voice I keep hearing, or… that."

He gripped at his chest, the scar there twinging in discomfort. "Maybe it'd be best if I just went off and lived like Master Ka Fai. No real attachments, just following the wind. I wouldn't have to feel like I'm drowning if I did that."

Sadly, Rean knew that wouldn't work. The regret would drive him to madness long before he could ever attempt to be like Master Ka Fai. Also, he was no coward, but this was a big first for him and he just didn't know how to react.

The sound of hooves on cobblestone made him glance to the road. The orbal lights had flicked on, showing a dark horse with a blonde man astride it. "Mr. Schwarzer, what are you doing out here?"

"Instructor Neithardt," Rean said, surprised to see the man. "Why are you on a horse?"

The instructor dismounted and strode up the hill, usual stoic expression in place. "I overslept on the way back from Heimdallr and missed the station. Had to rent out this poor guy to carry me all the way here."

Rean tilted his head, confused. "Missing a stop? That doesn't sound like you Instructor."

Neithardt shrugged and took a seat next to him. "I'm still human Schwarzer, regardless of what my comrades think. What about you? Never seen you this miserable before, or well dressed."

Rean sighed and leaned back, staring at the stars. Neithardt was a rational man and wouldn't be biased, perhaps he could help Rean sort himself out. "Well… you know how Laura and I started going out?"

Neithardt nodded and Rean started the story. How they'd decided to go on their first formal date that day, the class going nuts, and the lovely meal that followed. Then he got into their time at the tree where they'd gone from bliss to rage, the day falling apart like wet paper.

Neithardt listened with all the patience of a counselor. Once Rean was done, he shook his head. "Well, I've heard from friends of mine that have girlfriends talk about fights, but this sounds a lot more serious. It's a fundamental disagreement over how each of you see the relationship, and by the looks of it, not something that'll be easily resolved."

"I just don't understand." Rean grumbled. "I wouldn't even be here if I couldn't handle myself, no one would. Yet, it's like… I'm a child that needs to be protected. I don't deny I would die for my loved ones, but every soldier or warrior worth the title would say the same."

Neithardt hummed, silence falling while he thought. Rean kept his eyes on the stars, lost in his own head.

"…It probably has to do with both your past and hers."

Rean snapped back to reality, but felt himself glare at Neithardt. "How so?"

Neithardt leaned back, hands sinking into the grass. "Well, I mean that you both have something that's not letting you look at this from an objective angle. It's something you both hold near and dear to your hearts. Why else would you both be stubborn enough to keep escalating?"

He sighed. "I don't know what it is, obviously, but maybe saying it out loud can help you. As for Laura, well, apologies are always a start, but I personally would want her to apologize as well."

"After all, you're both at fault for this falling out. Now you both must fix it, damn whatever your friends may say. Society has taught us to be men and bare the sting of humiliation, but that's not the way to mend the wounds."

Rean stared at the older man. "That's… not what I expected to hear. I thought you'd say to just go and apologize… or grovel if this was Alisa."

Neithardt huffed. "No, I wouldn't tell you to do that. It sounds like you want an equal relationship and doing nothing but please one side at the expense of your feelings isn't equal. Frankly, if that's what Lady Arseid requires to continue this relationship, I'd end it."

Rean's jaw dropped, expecting that comment even less. "W-what? But I don't want to end this, I love Laura! I've never been happier then with her, that's why this is so… confusing and infuriating!"

"Then figure yourself out." Neithardt countered. "You do yourself and Laura no good trying to rush this. Find the thread that's tying you down, unwind it, and then try again. It doesn't matter how long it takes, especially since I've seen many come home from leave muttering about divorce only to realize over their tour it was a silly problem."

Rean continued to stare at the instructor before looking back to the sky and spotting the moon. "It's late. Instructor… thank you for listening to me and giving some advice. I… I don't know if it'll end up helping, but I promise to try."

Neithardt nodded and stood. "That's all that can be asked right now. I'd say it's about 23:00 though, so we'd best head back."

Rean felt a yawn rise but he forced it away. "Mind giving me a ride? I'd prefer everyone asleep before I try going into the dorm."

Neithardt nodded and helped Rean stand. Class VII, for all its antics and skill, was not known to be rational when emotionally charged. Considering they'd been getting the date set up for so long only to have it blow up spectacularly, they'd be pissed.

The trip back was made in silence, not a soul about the streets this late at night. Much to Rean's relief, the lights on all save the ground floor of the dorm were extinguished. He could put off the yelling for now.

"I assume you have another way to get in." Neithardt stated as Rean dismounted. "I'll go in and get the other side of the story. Should keep them from checking on your room while you climb."

Rean bowed in thanks before sneaking around to the side of the dorm building. Testing the bricks, he found the usual handholds and clambered up to his balcony. He didn't open the windows immediately though, instead extending his senses to the absolute limit.

It wouldn't do to have Fie catch him off guard after all.

Unfortunately, someone was in there, but it was none of his friends. Sighing, Rean pried the window opened and slipped in, the lights popping on to show a stoic Sara. "You here to chew me out?"

"Not yet," Sara answered. "If I know anything, it's to not jump to conclusions in a lovers' spat. I've heard Laura's side, sobs and all, so now I need to hear yours."

Rean was glad for the mercy. "Then take a seat, it's a long story."

Sara grabbed the desk chair and sat, Rean flopping onto his bed. After a moment of silence, he reiterated his side of the fight, voice growing lower and heavier until it sounded like he was choking.

Once done, Sara hummed. "Yeah… I'm not surprised now. From what it sounds like, you both believe the other to be bull-headed and not letting you be yourselves. Add on the protective instincts, respective complexes, and a bad case of lovesickness and we get this mess."

She sighed when Rean didn't answer. "Look, I'm the last person to ask for relationship advice, but I can say that you shouldn't let this stop you from loving Laura. I told her the same thing, especially since you've both seen the good side ever since you started exchanging letters."

Sara smiled and stood. "You're just seeing the rough edges now, and there's nothing bad about that. Just figure yourselves out and I'm sure everything will be fine."

She strode for the door but threw a wink over her shoulder. "No one's perfect. If you can accept the flaws in someone, know that you can't change them, and still love them, then you've found the one. That may be a bit heavy, but think on it ok?"

Rean didn't answer, only locking his door when Sara was gone. After that, he just laid on his bed and thought.

He had a feeling this would be his nights for a while.

 _-Night of July 17-_

Rean hated being right at times.

Over the course of nearly a month, he and Laura had barely spoken beyond greetings. While the time away from her had been helping him sort his own thoughts out, the silence and unease was beyond stressful.

Then there were their friends. As Rean expected, most of them were firmly on Laura's side since they'd both heard her story first and been allowed to come to their own conclusions when Rean hadn't been brave enough to face them.

He'd received both angry glares and mutters the morning after, but they'd each given him a dressing down over the coming days. Rean simply bore with it, but the anger had remained even after they'd let him have it.

Well, Elliot was kind enough to listen first, and acted as a soundboard when Rean needed to vent after the latest yelling session.

Considering he'd been through at least a dozen by that point, Rean swore to do something for the guy, come hell or high water.

That anger though eventually gave way to worry. After the second week of barely talking to Laura, the others finally got it into their heads that something must've been said by Laura if Rean, a notorious nice guy, hadn't already apologized.

Rean, oddly spiteful, refused to give them the time of day. If they wanted to jump to conclusions and act on them, they could shove trying to repent. No apology was worth sitting through multiple screaming sessions, or that one-time Alisa used him as target practice.

It didn't matter that everyone, Laura included, told her off for it. That had made an already foul mood even worse, and his sparring partner for that day's combat class made sure to let Alisa know after they got out of the infirmary.

Regardless, Rean was starting to get sick of everything. He'd been forced to race Laura in the pool for class, but even his by-a-hair victory had done nothing but get him stoic congratulations.

Now, he just wanted to go to bed and put the whole situation out of his head.

 _We just had to be bullheaded, just had to come from families that valued protecting loved ones. Just had to love each other to the point we think we know what's best for the other…_

Rean had his revelation today, after talking Kenneth. The laid-back boy had essentially used fish metaphors to explain that Rean was, in his own way, trying to control others. Trying to hide behind self-sacrifice, he just wanted others to look up to and count on him.

It was an entirely selfish thought process when the fish were the ones who decided to bite, not the angler.

 _Damn it, now I'm thinking in Kenneth. But… he's right. I really shouldn't try and make decisions on my own, especially when it affects so many others. I want to be independent… but I need to be better at showing_ why.

A sigh filled the air and Rean stretched. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with too much tomorrow but, knowing the assignments that were bound to be waiting for him, he would be dealing with rumors.

Seeing the smug looks on the Class I people was bad enough as was, but even more so when it seemed _everyone_ had long decided he was in the wrong here, even with the other Sevens coming around.

 _Tomorrow is not going to be fun._

 _Then again, nothing's been good since that night._

 _-Morning-_

 _I need to stop being right about these things._

Rean sighed as he slumped on a bench, already exhausted before the sun had even reached its zenith. He'd had to run down Rex after he found Fidelio worrying over the boy's bad habit of taking pictures without permission, no one all that willing to help unless he begged.

Then, he'd had to get Alan to realize that, yes, he could fight and was indeed worth something. Damn Patrick and his smugness, but at least it lit a fire of determination under the other boy's hind. Now if Bridget would just stop glaring at him like he'd done some crime, that'd be great!

Apparently, Laura had already made an even greater impression of the students at large, the girls especially. Why else would they whisper around him when he was a well-known gofer?

Anyway, his current exhaustion was two-fold. After the mental fatigue of dealing with those first tasks, he'd decided to check in with Instructor Neithardt. More advice wasn't a bad thing after all.

That turned out to be a mistake.

The man had heard that, Rean excluded, the other male Sevens had been whipped by the girls in swimming. This apparently insulted him, so he dragged the guys into 'man training' or something to that effect. All Rean knew was that he'd never been so sore in his life, thus the pit stop.

As he sat there, whispers from passing students barely registered. Truly, he'd never been so annoyed by people in all his life, especially since he knew the next part of the day wouldn't be fun either.

Staring at his hand, Rean decided to bite the bullet and pull out his ARCUS. But, rather than call everyone individually, he called Sara. "Instructor, can you get everyone to gather by the Old Schoolhouse? I got another request from the principal."

"Why call me?" Sara asked. "Don't you usually just call the others?"

Rean sighed and stood. "I'm not ready to get things back to normal with them. They made their bed, so they'll lie in it until I say otherwise."

"Spiteful," Sara chirped, "but not surprising. If it helps, I did tell them to hear your side of things."

Rean groaned and started for the Old Schoolhouse. "Yes, you did, at least a dozen times. It doesn't stop me from being mad, and I won't stop being mad until everything's at least somewhat settled."

Sara laughed over the line. "Yeah, well, hopefully that's not too much longer. I need you lot on speaking terms before the practical and field study. Don't want a repeat of Byronia Island."

Rean groaned before thanking Sara and closed his ARCUS. There were still whispers whenever someone saw him, but Rean ignored them until he found himself staring at the petite form of Towa, the second-year blocking the way to the Schoolhouse. "Can I help you, President? I'm off to do the principal's task right now."

Towa stared Rean down, a puffy frown on her face. "I wanted to hear what all these rumors were about. It's been bad enough hearing all the nasty things getting whispered normally, but it's been all about you lately. What's going on?"

Rean wanted to scoop her into his arms and hug her until she popped. Damn if they couldn't weaponize that pouty face, but he'd heard the priest declare it a sin to do so earlier that weak. That, and if she did pop, the perpetrator would be tried for a crime against humanity as they'd yet to succeed in cloning her.

It may sound silly, but not if you listened to the other second years. They were honestly considering it.

"I can't really say," Rean eventually said. "It's very much personal, and you know how people are. There could be a slight delay on a produce delivery and they'd start thinking the world was ending."

Towa's frown deepened. "Are you sure? You've been really gloomy ever since your date happened, and I don't want my friends to be sad."

Rean smiled sardonically. "Well, I'm glad to hear you call me that, but this is between me and Laura. I won't stop you from trying to help, but I just don't know if anyone besides ourselves can sort out the issues. Thanks for the want though, that makes me feel better."

Towa's frown turned to a glare before she ran forward and hugged Rean. Rean wasn't expecting the impact and all he could do was stare at her. "Um… what are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel better." Towa mumbled into his jacket. "My parents always said that hugs make people feel better, even when they don't want to."

Rean felt flattered. "That's very kind of you, Towa, but you're making people stare. I have enough trouble without even more salacious rumors popping up."

Towa squeaked and jumped back, a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I just wanted to help and… probably just made it worse."

"You're fine," Rean assured. "Just head on back and leave the tasks to me. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Towa didn't look all that sure, but she nodded and left. Rean took a moment to compose himself before getting back on the path, his mind sinking into deep thought even as he reached the Schoolhouse and took a seat on the lone bench.

After ten minutes of contemplation bordering on meditation, the first classmate arrived.

"Hey Rean," Elliot greeted as he took a seat. "Still mad at the world?"

Rean opened his eyes and nodded. "Well, yeah, but that's no surprise. They're all still too proud to get the other side. Or too scared."

Elliot smiled awkwardly. "Well, I mean, you did go hide on the highway for a long time. Being who they are, they probably thought an innocent had no reason to hide."

"Then they haven't been paying attention in history." Rean muttered. "Or just chose to forget. Look, thanks for trying, but I just want this to be done. I may be ready to try with Laura, but I don't think she is, and that precludes fixing anything else."

Elliot grimaced, but no further conversation was forthcoming. Instead, Rean passed Elliot the request paper and let the boy read it as a group of Sevens arrived. Rean didn't bother looking at them, even as Elliot greeted them. "Paula, Gaius, Emma, good to see you so early. Thought it would take a little longer what with your activities."

Emma looked very uncomfortable, eyes flicking to Rean as she spoke. "Well… you know, Dorothy got engrossed in her reading… so… here I am…"

Paula, blunt as ever, nodded to Rean. "He still stewing?"

Elliot shrugged. "Well, after all the yelling, would you want to speak to anyone?"

Paula grimaced, knowing that her yelling had caused more trouble than it was worth. "Right…"

"Well, what are we here for?" Gaius asked, preferring to focus on the task at hand. "I assumed it was another expedition."

Elliot passed him the paper, the trio reading it in turn before sighing.

"Thank Aidios I brought my axe." Paula groused, patting the weapon slung over her shoulder. "Here I thought it would be firewood but looks like it'll be monsters instead."

Gaius chuckled, but turned to wave at the next arrivals. "Fie and Alisa, good to see you early for once. Ready for another trip down the rabbit hole?"

Fie shrugged in response, but Alisa had a glower directed at Rean. "Will he sulk the whole time?"

"So long as you don't shoot him, I'd bet on it." Fie drawled, making Alisa look away in shame. "I know I've asked before, but what possessed you to do that?"

Alisa kept her gaze on the ground, not answering. Emma clapped her hands after a moment of silence, clearly not wanting this to drag on. "Anyway, we just need Jusis and Laura to join us, but we may as well start strategizing. Who wants to get Paula up to speed?"

Alisa gladly volunteered, taking Paula away for a quick briefing. Meanwhile the others began their strategy meeting, Rean only speaking when pointing out flaws in a plan or giving his opinion. He'd never really held a grudge before, but it certainly wasn't fun.

Then again, he knew better than most that anger changed people.

About fifteen minutes into the meeting, the final Sevens arrived. Jusis gave his greetings alongside Laura, but everyone could see that Laura had placed herself as far from Rean as she could while still being part of the group.

Those not in the middle of a spat sighed silently. They'd all admit that they'd jumped to conclusions in regard to this fight and made it almost impossible for either party to come asking for advice.

They couldn't help but wonder how the next month would work out, especially since they'd doubtlessly be on the rails again soon enough.

 _-Evening, Laura-_

Why did things have to happen to them at the most inopportune times?

Laura sighed as she ran for the Old Schoolhouse. Their expedition that day had gone off without a hitch, minus the continued mystery of the new floors and that strange door that barred their way, so that was good.

The bad being she hadn't gotten the stomach to go and apologize to Rean.

While she was still miffed about their fight, as the weeks had gone by, she'd found herself longing for Rean's company. One of the saddest days of the year had been when he hadn't come to see her at the swim club's weekly meeting and sat on the opposite end of the table at dinner.

At first, anger and the vindication of having her classmates on her side had dulled the ache in her heart. But, then began the screaming and scolding, Laura rendered mute at the vitriol Rean had been met with. It had been bad enough that she'd felt compelled to inform her father of the events, praying his advice would get things back to normal.

Instead, she'd gotten her own reprimand. Father made it very clear that there was fault on both sides and that she'd need to look deep if a solution was to be found.

That was what led to the next few weeks of silence and growing regret. All the while, that voice in her head had stepped up its attempts to convince her to take its offer, Laura's protests weakening the longer this went on.

Add on the rumors that had been born, the increased frequency of the trances during training, and Alisa getting it in her head to use Rean as target practice…

Well, Laura's had a stressful few weeks, just like Rean.

Now, here she was, racing to catch up to Rean once again as they tried to track down his wayward little sister. No one knew why the younger Schwarezer had come to Thors, but they did know that the girl had gotten upset at Rean for his poor mood and run off, only to get lost.

Now though, they knew she'd somehow gotten into the Old Schoolhouse, and that was a recipe for disaster considering the girl was unarmed.

Laura skidded into the Old Schoolhouse, Paula and Jusis hot on her heels. "What's going on, did they find her?"

Emma shook her head and gestured for them to join the congregation on the platform. "We think so, but there's been gunshots and what sounded like crumbling stone. Rean, Crow, and Patrick Hyarms went down the floors earlier, but Alisa's having trouble getting the console to work."

Laura growled and marched over to Alisa, ignoring Sara and Principal Vandyck. "What's going on? Why can't you get this thing moving?"

"The damn thing isn't responding!" Alisa snarled back, smacking the console to prove it. "It's like something's locked it out of operation, kind of like if a belt in a windmill gets caught the whole thing shuts down."

Laura clearly didn't approve of that answer but could do nothing about it. That helplessness made her mind call back to the fight she'd had with Rean and it made her resolve solidify.

She'd get stronger. She would _protect_ Rean. It wasn't a matter of whether he wanted it or not, it was a matter of if it was needed.

And damn if that wasn't the case right now.

As if hearing her thoughts, the console lit up and the room hummed with power. Alisa gave a whoop of glee before smacking the button for the fifth floor.

The lift jolted before rumbling into the depths, the class drawing weapons alongside Sara and Vandyck. Seeing the principal heft a huge claymore like a toy was something to see, but everyone was focused and ready to fight.

Except, when they arrived, they found Rean cradling an unconscious Elise in his arms while Crow tended to a wound on his side. Nearby lay Patrick, the noble scuffed up and his sword bloody from a wound on his hand.

"Rean!" Laura yelled the moment the left came to a stop. "What happened?!"

Rean looked up, eyes haunted enough to make Laura freeze. "Oh… hey guys. The, uh, door opened. Had a big… suit of armor I guess that attacked Elise. Crow, Patrick, and I took it down, but Elise took a bad hit."

The monotone of his voice made Laura's worry multiply ten-fold, but Emma rushed past her and began checking Elise. After a moment, she looked to Rean. "She's fine, just knocked out. I don't see anything wrong with her besides that, but we should go see Instructor Beatrix to be sure."

Rean nodded and stood, but Crow took Elise from his arms. "Hold on kid, you've taken a lot of hits too. I'll get your sister upstairs with your friends, but you need to go rest."

He put a hand on Rean's shoulder when he tried to protest. "She'll be a right bit better after some rest and so will you. Talk when you have the ability, not when you're about to fall over."

Rean didn't get to protest before he stumbled, Laura diving in to catch him. Crow, with his point proven, looked to the others. "I'll explain on the way up. Can one of you grab Sir Galahad over there? The git made a mess of himself trying to help."

Gaius jogged off to grab the fallen noble before everyone piled onto the lift and began to ascend, listening to Crow the whole time.

Well, except Laura, she was talking to Rean. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Rean's head bobbed, the boy clearly exhausted. "About… as well as I can be… after getting smacked by that club the armor called a sword."

Laura was not amused. "Rean, this is what I meant when I said I need to come with you. I've never doubted you can take care of yourself, the problem's when you let emotion rule over reason. You run off half-cocked trying to help someone, end up biting off more than you can chew, and nearly die because of it."

Rean looked to protest that, but Laura shushed him. "I know I'm no better, but that's why we work as a team. We're here for you Rean, I'm here for you. All I ask is that you don't just run off, and if you do, at least bring people with you. You don't have to fight alone."

Rean took in that heartfelt appeal, his mind bleary. Then, he sighed, exhaustion soon to claim him.

"You… don't understand, Laura… You still don't… understand…"

Laura stared at him, his words making no sense to her. "What? Rean, what do you mean I don't understand?"

Rean's eyes drooped closed, final words a whisper that barely reached her. "How… could I ever explain… when you… refuse to see…"

Laura's eyes widened, but Rean was unconscious. "Rean, explain yourself! What am I not seeing?!"

"Rean!"

 _Ch. End_

 **Think I'll call it there. For those of you looking forward to the scene with Elise and Patrick, I apologize for its absence, but I have a better use for it in a later scene. As for now, I hope you enjoy this offering where we explore the initial aftermath of the fight and what the two in question are going through.**

 **For those of you questioning the anger from the Sevens, please remember that they've clearly been influenced by an outside force (artifacts, trances, etc.) so they may act out of character in extreme situations.**

 **Well, a big fight between a couple isn't 'extreme' per se, but when you've had the picture of domestic tranquility fall apart so spectacularly, one tends to forget reason.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! We'll get to the practical and Heimdallr next time, should be fun!**


	22. Return to the Rails

**Alright ladies and gents, who's ready for Hemdallr?!**

 ***Crickets***

 **…** **Ok, so no one in the cast apparently. But we will still do our best to give you what you want, dear viewers!**

 **As you might imagine, this arc focuses heavily on Rean, Laura, Fie, and Elliot. Machias will get his due, as he should, but I won't be doing** ** _too_** **much with him outside of his scenes. Hope you don't mind.**

 **And yes, Heero, he will have his time with Emma, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, on we go!**

 _Return to the Rails_

Both Schwarzer siblings slept through the night, their faces the picture of peace.

Instructor Beatrix had forbidden anyone from staying in the infirmary, the worried Sevens and friends forced to return to their rooms. As such, no one was there to greet Rean when he woke up with a groan.

"Elise…"

He looked around groggily before spotting Elise still sound asleep in the bed next to him. A bolt of energy flew through him and Rean just barely held back from jumping from the bed and embracing her.

Instead, he forced himself to calm down and take in what had happened. It was his fault that Elise was in this state, for not explaining himself properly, for using horridly chosen words to deflect the issue.

It was true he felt like he owed his parents a debt, but they'd saved his life. Of course he'd be in their debt, but they were his family, so there was no way to repay that debt without leaving for good. Or, that's what Elise thought.

Frankly, Rean just wanted those damned idiots in the nobility to respect his family again. They were kind people, just people, and undeserving of the scorn visited upon them. If he had to give up the right to inherit the barony to restore that respect, then so be it.

He didn't have any ability to rule anyway, Elise was far better suited at running the place if you asked him.

Finally, Rean wasn't going to just walk out of their lives, far from it. He just may not live in Ymir anymore, who knew where life would take him? If you believed his mother and her letters, he'd be settling in Legram with Laura, five kids, a sixth on the way and constant visits.

Why his mother sought such things was beyond him, no matter the laughs he got from the letters.

 _Damn it, why can't I just explain things? Do I just get flustered? Embarrassed? Or am I just that wishy-washy that people think I decide these things on a whim?_

His decision to come to Thors notwithstanding, Rean actually gave his decisions plenty of thought. Well, most of the time, he'd been forced into a distressing amount of split-second calls the last while, as Instructor Neithardt had pointed out soon after the Nord study.

That's what people didn't seem to get about him. Rean had long figured out what he wanted in most cases and he could swiftly figure out what needed to be done to get what he wanted. With his family, it's the respect they deserve, for his friends, protection.

For his stomach, food, and that was about it.

…Rean was a simple man, no need for complicated desires.

At least, until he'd come to Thors, met his friends, the love of his life, and run head long into the messy and tangled 'real' world. No place for simple desires here, no sir, everything from what you said to which foot you led with was judged, studied, and used in some grand scheme that no one knew the beginnings or ends of.

…Man he was tired, waxing philosophical like this.

Rean looked to Elise once more, glad she was safe, before laying back and closing his eyes.

They'd be having a long talk tomorrow, no matter what.

 _-The Following Afternoon-_

"Damn it, why are girls so infuriating!"

Rean chopped down a log in frustration, Elliot and Gaius the only ones with him. That talk had happened, but not the way Rean thought it would.

Elise, after apologizing for running off and getting herself in danger, wouldn't listen to Rean try and explain himself again. He could appreciate she was still shaken up, but why was he being treated like the villain for making her run off in the first place? It's not like he controlled where she went and having some support from his sister when Alisa started yelling at him would've been a lot better than silence.

Especially the, 'I'm glad someone else realizes he's an idiot', silence. See him get her anything for the holidays this year, damn when her idea list came in. You don't betray your brother to that kind of dressing down when you were the one at fault in the first place.

It looked like Elise still had some growing up to do.

"Girls are what they are." Gaius answered sagely, sitting in a meditation pose. "If it helps, I've given Alisa several exercises to work on, so she stops getting so worked up. It can't be good for her to be angry so often."

Elliot nodded and put another log up for Rean to whack at. "She's been really angry recently. It's like, ever since you and Laura had that fight, she's been way more irritable. I mean, Instructor Sara had to drag her out after you woke up to cool off."

Rean grunted and took another swing. As they said, Alisa was a lot more irritable and spiteful the last month. Yesterday's relatively cheerful mood had become something of an exception, which worried everyone.

Add on Rean and Fie having their respectful troubles with Laura and you have a house divided.

"She has mentioned recurring nightmares." Gaius mumbled as Rean split the log. "Emma's heard her screaming in the middle of the night too. She ran in one time and found her clutching the glove."

That was news to Rean. "And the reason you haven't told me?"

"You have enough problems." Elliot said, placing another log. "Alisa's already gone to see the principal and the instructors. Instructor Beatrix ordered some strong sleep aids too, they should be in tomorrow if memory serves."

"Good," Rean muttered. "Maybe she'll stop being so prickly and actually listen. Sure'd be nice if my sister did."

Neither Elliot nor Gaius were willing to touch that nerve, so Gaius changed the subject. "At least we can look forward to the next practical. Mind numbing work would probably be best."

"Let everyone simmer down," Elliot agreed. "Once we've got our heads on straight, then we can get to work."

Rean sighed and sheathed his blade. "We'll see."

He left the field, a wave thrown over his shoulder. Once he was gone, the thud of hooves showed Jusis and Paula trotting up to the others.

"He's still pissed." Paula observed, a frown in place. "Though, with all the crap thrown at him this past month, who can blame him?"

Jusis scoffed, gaze going to the gym. "Well, when your adoptive sister has such an obvious crush on you, but you've gone and gotten a girlfriend, spite comes out in strange ways. It wouldn't surprise me if Elise was cursing her actions and behavior right now."

"Well, Rean's kind of at fault for missing the signs." Elliot chuckled weakly. "I mean, Laura was pretty obvious, but Elise? There's a neon sign over her head."

Gaius stood with a deep breath, the wind twisting about him. "It wouldn't surprise me if Rean was oblivious because of her. I know Toma can't take a hint because Sheeda keeps messing with him."

The friends didn't know where to go from here. On one hand, Rean was at the center of several very sticky situations with damage done by all sides. On the other, Rean was clearly mature enough to start mending the fences, but the others were acting very… out of character.

Then there was the increasing frequency of the trances during training. The entire class had been banished to the field after Machias and Fie went into trances during one session and almost destroyed the fencing room.

Everything was just so damn strange.

And they had a feeling everything would get stranger.

 _-Wednesday, Field-_

Things did get stranger, though not quite as the Sevens imagined.

The medicine worked wonders for Alisa, to the point she was able to get a full night's sleep and return to her usual good cheer. It was swiftly crushed when she laid eyes on Rean and she proceeded to give a long-winded, very elaborate apology.

This apology extended from the dorms, to the school, and back again so long it was. Everyone was sure she was attempting to make up for more than a month of foul moods and terrible decisions that led to much pain, mostly on Rean's end.

It was rather annoying after a while, so Rean gave her an ultimatum to stop her. She'd have to take over his duties as gofer for the Student Council for two days and act as a training dummy so he could practice forms that still logs couldn't help with.

She accepted, and all was well on that front.

As for the medicine, it not only gave Alisa dreamless sleep, she stopped going into trances. Even during practice in the days before the exam, Alisa didn't go into a trance like the others.

This was relayed to Sara who popped up the day before the practical with a bottle of pills for everyone and a warning.

The medicine was still in trial, but they at least knew it didn't cause any major physiological side effects. The problem was the longer the pills were taken, the more lethargic the user would become. The long-term study that was going on put several users as going nearly comatose after a few months of consistent use.

In other words, Sara forbid them from using the pills constantly. Only when they were going into practical exams would the pills be allowed use, and even then, Alisa was given a similar, but far safer medicine to use instead.

Regardless, not having to worry about the trances made everyone feel much more relaxed.

Though those problems were solved, tension remained amongst the Sevens. Laura and Rean barely spoke, and Fie was starting to get into heated stand-offs with the swordswoman that someone had to break up.

So for the mysteries buried or solved, human relations grew ever stickier and weirder. Fun two days before they found themselves on the field for the practical.

"Alright ladies and gents!" Sara called, mischievous grin in place. "It's what you've all been waiting for! The practical exam!"

She kept rolling as the class gave their obligatory groans. "Rean, I know you've had a good few days to rest, but you sure you don't want to sit this out? Beatrix told me you're still having flare ups."

Rean rolled his shoulder and popped his knuckles. "I'm good, feeling better than ever actually. Haven't had a flare since dinner."

Sara's grin widened. "Good, then you can go first. Pick a partner my man."

Rean shrugged and patted Elliot on the shoulder. "You know the drill. I get close, you turn them to dust, or heal if they don't turn to dust and I get smacked into next week."

Elliot chuckled and they stepped up. Sara's grin turned annoyed and she started thinking out loud. "Let's see, who should we have you face…? Oh, I know! Laura, Fie, get out here!"

There was no room for argument, but the girls stepped up without complaint. They sure looked focused, or at least Laura did, but the tension in the air was thick enough to cut.

"This should be fun," Rean muttered as Sara raised her hand and they drew their weapons. "But they can't form a link. Focus on Fie and then we'll take down Laura, but be careful."

Elliot nodded, staff whining as he charged the first art.

Sara held her hand for a moment before dropping it. "Begin!"

Fie flew forward, intent on taking Elliot out of the fight. Elliot though knew she was coming and hit the dirt, Fie sailing overhead. She flipped onto her feet and charged, but Rean met her with his blade.

Fie disengaged and started to circle, Laura charging in to keep Rean distracted. Her focus was too sharp though, and she grunted as a blast of water sent her tumbling away. Fie tried to use the opening to get at Elliot again, but he ducked as Rean jumped over, Fie unable to change direction mid leap.

The blunt of Rean's blade cracked into her ribs, driving Fie to the ground. She'd expected a dozen angles and attacks, but this was the first time anyone had gone for her solar plexus. As she choked, Elliot wound up and swung, three blue orbs slamming into Fie.

The assault wasn't done. Rean sprinted low to the ground and sent another strike into her side, Fie coughing as her breakfast tried to come up, but she held it down and limped away after she stopped rolling.

 _What the hell was that? They've never been that… vicious before._

As she fell to her knees, her breath coming back in a massive gasp, Fie fell to her hands and shook, clearly out of the fight.

All she could think was she'd gone soft, there was no other way.

Laura had barely a moment to register Fie falling before a river of ice appeared under her feet. She leapt away as it shattered, but another shot of water and a bolt of fire kept her on the defensive.

"Elliot, attack plan 3!"

Laura didn't remember that plan, but she sent a wave of force down range as Elliot started another art. Elliot shouldn't have seen it, but he dodged anyway, making Laura growl at the circle shining under his feet.

Then came flame. Currents, eddies, and blades of flame that could only be Rean. Laura did all she could to deflect and turn aside the flames, but the heat made her sweat.

 _Two more strikes, that's the end of his combo…_

Laura was certain she could take Rean down after that, but her focus had become too narrow once again. A simple ball of water slammed into her gut and made her double over, the blade of flame coming to rest under her chin.

"Yield."

Laura knew when she'd lost, her sword falling to the ground.

"Alright, good job you two." Sara said as she waved Rean off. "Rean, Elliot, I'm glad to see all that practice has paid off. You're forms and teamwork have improved tremendously."

Then she looked to Fie and Laura, the smaller girl helped up by Paula. "As for you two… do I need to say anything?"

Laura shook her head as she retrieved and sheathed her blade. "No, you do not."

Fie didn't say anything, only nodding.

With that, the fight was over, and Rean took his spot amongst the others without issue.

"You're back to form." Elliot muttered as he joined Rean. "Never seen you that ruthless though."

Rean shook his head as Gaius and Machias went up against Alisa and Emma. "I needed to push myself, see how my body reacted. This was just a convenient time and place."

Elliot didn't believe him, but he moved on. "Well, even so, we'll need to do something about those two at some point. You and Laura, that's your business, but those two…"

"They don't hate each other." Rean said as the fight got underway. "At least… I don't think they do. Maybe they just need a push in the right direction and it'll work itself out."

Elliot could say the same for Rean, but kept quiet. After that, the fights continued until everyone was done, Sara beaming at them. "Well that's the exam done! Now, I'm sure you're all looking forward to this field study's location, so come up when I call your name and we'll find out!"

Everyone got a folder and popped the seal, the papers within holding their fates.

"Wow, I knew subtlety wasn't her thing."

"You think? I've seen barges less blunt?"

"This is gonna be a fun few days."

Sara let the comments roll over her. "Well, what are you guys doing here? The capital awaits, and you'll be there during the festivities! Sure, you'll have work to do, but try and have fun!"

"The capital's huge." Alisa noted as she read. "Having both groups go makes sense."

Elliot nodded and pocketed the paper. "It's a surprise for sure. Machias and I have home-field advantage, so we'll be playing guides."

Rean let out a long-suffering sigh, making everyone look at him. "Instructor… I have a feeling I'm getting used again. Care to comment?"

"What do you mean, my beloved pupil?" Sara chirped, far too easygoing.

"…Don't call me that."

Sara started to whistle, not looking at anyone. The class felt exasperation take hold, but they were able to let go of it.

Once Sara dismissed them. The groups split up to start taking stock, make lists for shopping, and altogether start getting ready. Rean already had everything he'd need written down, so he handed the list to Machias and left.

He didn't get more than twenty steps off the field before he was stopped. "Rean, we need to talk."

Rean took a deep breath before turning, grey eyes meeting gold. "What's there to talk about? You have your opinion, I have mine, there's no reason to discuss further."

Laura glared, clearly biting back a retort. "Look… I still don't understand what you meant before you passed out. Damn it Rean, what am I missing? Just tell me and we can fix this!"

Rean stared, searching her eyes. Resolute, shining, beautiful… but unbending. At one point, he found that determination her greatest aspect, but now he wondered if it was her greatest weakness. "It wouldn't do any good. I always seem to say the wrong things, Elise showed that, so I'm not going to try and make you understand."

"I still call you my friend, Laura. Honestly, I still love you. But you've heard this before and I'll say it again, don't look to me to fix this. Look to yourself, and I'll be waiting when you're ready to discuss us, not me."

Rean started off again, Laura not giving chase. To him, it sounded like Laura was growling, but as he'd said, she'd need to see her own problems before they could patch things up.

Maybe their time in Heimdallr would let her clear her mind and figure things out, both with Fie and herself.

…Rean desperately hoped she would. The pain in his chest at denying her forgiveness grew stronger with each day.

 _-Day of Departure-_

Rean woke bright and early to meet with Machias and Elliot in the lobby. They had a brief discussion on what to do with Laura and Fie before Laura herself came down and assured them it would be fine. Laura and Fie were willing to do everything they needed to get the combat link formed and neither was looking to start a confrontation.

Fie joined them, agreed, then shot to her spot on Elliot's back. It was so common by this point, everyone flat out ignored it, even Elliot, his arms going to support Fie's legs automatically.

A quick set of rounds finished their preparations, with Rean threatening Patrick to stay away from his sister and the noble boy's eyes flashing orange in indignation which no one missed. That puzzle was swiftly chalked up to the rising sun though and they joined Group B in the station.

Where the usual ritual of Blade started up once more.

"You know, I've never been to the capital." Paula said as she slapped down a three card, Rean her opponent. "I mean, sure I've been through it, but never in it."

Rean shrugged and played a four. "It's huge, that I can tell you. I've only been once, and I nearly got lost barely ten minutes in. Thankfully, we'll be dealing with a half each, and you can use Valflame Palace as a landmark since its in the center of the city."

Paula put down a blast and frowned when Rean placed a five. "I guess that makes it easier… Mirror."

Rean bit his lip and looked to his cards. "Well, are you and Jusis going to be doing anything? We'll have free time and he's been there before too."

"Who knows." Paula sighed as Rean put down his own Mirror. "All I know is my parents sent a package to the post office near where we'll be staying. We'll see where it takes us. Seven."

She put down the card and Rean groaned. "Damn, I don't have a blast. Alright, here's that hundred mira you wanted."

Rean flipped her a coin and Paula pocketed it. "Thank you."

Rean shrugged at looked to the other tables, winners and losers exchanging items. "Alright, we got time for one more round before the train arrives. Who wants in?"

Cards were shuffled, and seats taken, Rean finding himself across from Emma this time. "So, what're you looking forward to on this trip?"

Emma giggled and put down a two. "I heard that Heimdallr has the greatest library in the country, if not this side of Zemuria. I really want to see it, if only a glance."

"Machias mentioned that," Rean said, grinning at the light flush on Emma's cheeks. "Personally, I want to see the parks. I've heard they're a sight to see. Four."

He put down the card and Emma hummed. "I've heard that too. Add on the Summer Festival that's happening while we're there and it's bound to be interesting. Three."

"Princess Alfin's hosting that tea party too." Rean muttered as he placed a three. "Heck, the entire imperial family's going to be out and about. Security's going to be something else."

Emma put down a five. "Hopefully they don't close any of the attractions we'll be near. I didn't get to enjoy much of last year's festivities back home."

"Studying to get in will do that." Rean noted as he put slapped down a five. "Frankly, I just hope the trip goes well. A boring trip sounds good after last month's madness."

Emma giggled and placed a blast on the table. "Well, I wish you luck. Um… if anything happens between Fie and Elliot, could you let me know? I, uh…"

"She's the little sister you never had." Rean said, the nonchalance surprising Emma. "I mean, you've been taking care of her like an older sister. Honestly, I wish I was that good an older sibling. Fie's lucky."

Emma stared at Rean, barely reacting when he played a wand. "That's um… very kind of you, Rean. Between you and me…"

Her voice fell to a whisper, just loud enough for Rean to hear. "I do think of Fie as my sister, I really do. I've had a lot of talks with her and she just doesn't know how to express herself. Growing up on battlefields, she doesn't know what a lot of normal feelings and interactions are. What she does know is… crude, to say the least."

The humping of Elliot's leg a few months ago came to mind, the smug mischief on Fie's face making Rean shudder. "On that, we agree. I'll be sure to keep an eye out in case Fie tries something she shouldn't."

Emma smiled and showed her hand, all twos. "And that's a victory for you. Just be there for them, ok Rean? I honestly think Fie's completely smitten with Elliot, she just doesn't know what to do with those feelings."

Rean knew that those feelings were, at least, somewhat mutual. "I promise to do my best. If we're lucky, this trip can do a lot of good… So long as nothing insane happens, of course."

One day Rean would learn not to tempt fate.

Today was not that day, the shriek of a train's whistle heralding the start of another field study.

And another turn of the wheel.

 _Ch. End_

 **Alright, that's the chapter! Next time, we are in Heimdallr! Who's looking forward to it? I know I am, it's going to be fun exploring the drama, fluff, and dark happenings.**

 **Fun times indeed.**

 **I will leave this chapter in your hands folks. Enjoy!**


	23. Vermillion Capital

**Alright, it's been long enough, time to put out a new chapter! For those of you still reading, thanks for sticking around so long and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.**

 **Showtime!**

 _Vermillion Capital_

It was rather odd having everyone on the train this time.

Sure, this train ran to Heimdallr every thirty minutes as the speakers in the station reminded the locals day in and day out, but it was still odd. Gaius and Emma had never been to the capital to start with, and those that hadn't grown up in the city had been there only a handful of times.

Thus, Elliot and Machias started explaining what the city was like. First and foremost was that the city was huge, to the point it was split into sixteen districts the size of any other town in the empire. It made sense considering the population of 800,000 the city held, but it was hard for everyone to wrap their heads around that many people living in one place.

Where they'd be staying in the capital was a subject of only brief discussion, as the lack of information from Sara gave them little to go on besides finding a guide of some sort at the station. There really wasn't much room to speculate when there was so little to go on.

Instead, their time was spent asking Elliot and Machias's experiences growing up in Heimdallr. Elliot was eager to see the Summer Festival because of the numerous music-related activities going on as well as see his friends, but he was a bit down at the thought too. No one knew why, but Fie started to feel oddly jealous when he mentioned his friends.

Rean, spotting the ugly emotion cross her eye, knew that would be fun to deal with.

Laura was curious if Rean would visit Elise since her school, St. Astraia's Academy, was in Heimdallr. Rean kept it cordial and admitted the awkward timing, but that was the extent of their conversation, much to the chagrin of their friends.

Machias, eager to brush aside the simmering annoyance, started talking about his father. While it was unlikely they'd see the Governor of Heimdallr in person, Machias would at least be glad to lighten his load a bit if nothing else.

Fie was a little sad to have such a short trip, no naps, but she did explain a bit about her time as a jaeger. Well, when it came to travel plans, but Rean was already getting frustrated with how Fie and Laura seemed to get on each other's nerves even more than usual.

There had to be some way to resolve that issue at least. Maybe it'd help everything else start forming up too.

Sure enough, as if the train ride didn't already feel short, the intercom sprung to life and announced their imminent arrival. After a short flurry of activity where everyone got their things together, eyes went to the windows.

"Wow," Emma breathed as she caught sight of their destination. "That's Heimdallr… it's beautiful!"

Gaius hummed in agreement, taking in the towering crimson structure in the far distance surrounded by buildings, rails, and streets of all kinds. Even from this distance, as they passed into the central station, all could see that the city's theme was red brick. Combined with the sheer size and scope before them, one could imagine it as the beating heart of a giant.

Entering the station, Class VII marveled at the size once again, noting at least six tracks running through the platforms. That was a lot more than any of the other stations they'd seen by a long shot.

"Right on time." Called a familiar voice as the Sevens looked around.

The class looked toward the voice and gaped, a familiar woman with cyan hair in a grey uniform walking up to them. "Welcome to Heimdallr, Class VII. I'll be guiding you to your meeting."

Alisa shook off her shock first. "Wait, what? The RMP's going to escort us?"

"Captain Claire, right?" Rean continued, receiving a nod in turn. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

Claire smiled at them, though her gaze lingered on a confused Paula. "I'm glad you remember me, Sir Schwarzer. It's been three months I believe, but before anyone asks, I'm not the one assigning your tasks this month."

She put a hand on her hip. "I'm just here to give a place for you to talk to the one who is. While we wait for him, may I ask who the new girl is? I don't remember anyone mentioning a new Seven."

Paula fidgeted before introducing herself. "M-my name's Paula Dern, m-ma'am. I transferred into the class t-two months ago."

No one missed how Jusis patted her shoulder, Claire giving the young Albarea a knowing grin. "Captain is fine, I'm not that old. We'll have to get acquainted later though, the star of the show is about to join us."

She looked back, the class's gaze going with her. "Good morning, Governor, the class is here right on time."

Machias's jaw dropped as a man with slicked back green hair and a snappy suit strolled up, intelligent green eyes shining behind his spectacles. "Indeed, they are. Welcome to Heimdallr, Class VII, my name is Carl Regnitz, the Governor of Heimdallr. If you'll follow me, we have a better location to start our discussion."

Machias continued to stare in abject shock, but his classmates were little better. All they could do was follow the Governor and Claire through the station and a series of halls before entering a briefing room.

Once everyone was seated, the elder Regnitz cleared his throat. "I apologize for having to use one of these rooms to meet you all but calling my schedule busy is a grand understatement. Truthfully, I'd rather we met at city hall, but life rarely heeds me."

He gestured to the table where several folders sat. "Now then, those folders hold all of your assignments, and as for your accommodations-"

Machias snapped back to reality. "Wait a minute, you're the one who came up with the tasks?! Why are you our coordinator, you just said you were busy!"

Carl gave his son a placating smile. "I'm surprised you weren't informed, but I'm on the Thors Board of Directors. I swear I told you this after I got the position, almost certain in fact."

Alisa groaned and slumped in her seat, everyone looking to her. "Adios, why him too?"

"Care to share, Alisa?" Emma asked, wondering what could bring out such a heavy groan.

Alisa reached into her bag and held up a letter, the stamp of the Reinford company blazoned across the paper. "Apparently, the reason Sharon even knew I was at Thors is because my mother's on the board too. This is really weirding me out."

The class couldn't believe it. First Jusis's brother, then Machias's father, now Alisa's mother? What the hell?

"I assure you, we didn't plan this." Carl laughed weakly when the class turned to stare at him. "It's weird for certain, but that's just how things turned out."

He scratched his head at the incredulous looks he received, Rean giving voice to the collective. "Sir, no offense, but we've had a lot of coincidences occur since the school year started. Too many to be chance. Was there some reason our class was brought together?"

Carl remained composed, even as the combined weight of the class's gaze bared down on him. "It's really not my place to say, Sir Schwarzer. In the interest of time, why don't we move on to the reason you're all here, hm?"

He got nods ranging from disbelief to resigned amusement, so he moved on. "Your field study will take place over three days, with today as the first. The third will coincide with the start of the Summer Festival, so expect something related to that. Each group will be assigned to half of the city and be given a list of needs they will attend to."

"One for the east and one for the west." Paula noted, trying to think of anything in those parts of the city. "Sounds like we'll be working apart despite being in the same place."

Machias shrugged. "It's not that surprising, Heimdallr's huge. Even I don't know all the nooks and crannies despite living here until this past spring."

"I'm miffed we can't do the Blade tournament." Alisa groaned, ruing the missed chance to get at more orbments. "But we'll be busy enough as is."

Carl hummed as the class made their observations. "Indeed, Heimdallr is incredibly vast, and I have enough tasks to keep you all plenty busy. Forgive the necessity, but partaking in the Fesitval's events is unlikely to occur."

The class drooped their heads, but Carl pressed on. "Regardless, Group A will take the areas east of Vainqueur Street while Group B will take the west areas. The road itself runs right through the city and up to the Imperial Palace, so use both as landmarks. It may not be a precise division, but it works."

He nodded to the envelopes on the table. "Now, if each group could take one of these, we can get to work."

Rean reached over and grabbed the envelope with a big A on it, only to fumble when a key and card fell out of it. "What the heck?"

He grabbed the card first while Laura snatched the keys out of the air as they clattered towards the table's edge. After a quick look, he grunted. "Keys and an address? Why do we need these?"

Emma voiced a similar question after she read the card, the addresses given as Alto Street and Vesta Street for Group A and Group B respectively. Based on Elliot's reaction when he heard the names though, he knew what those names meant.

"Alto Street's around where my family lives." Elliot clarified when Rean glanced at him. "Not sure where though, my house isn't big enough to put all of us up and there's no hotels far as I remember."

Carl smiled at them as they discussed the items. "Well, as you might guess, these are the locations of your lodgings and their keys. Vesta's on the west side of the city, while Alto's to the east, so think of finding the places you'll stay as a small orienteering exercise. Get to know the city better before getting to work."

He stood and stretched a kink out of his back. "Unfortunately, I'll have to take my leave. Preparations for the Festival have my running everywhere imaginable, but that's life in politics for you. So you know, your ARCUS units had their comm features tuned so they can be used in the city. Make sure to keep in touch."

He made for the door over Machias's protests, but paused as Claire, who'd been silently observing the meeting, exited.

Then he whipped around and pulled Machias into a big bear hug, the class almost jumping in shock as Machias choked under the hold.

"It's good to see you, Machias." Carl laughed as he tried to crush his son's ribs. "If I get the chance, let's meet up at Gamgee's, I'd love to hear what's been going on."

He let Machias go and hurried out of the room, chuckling as his son gasped for breath. Once he was gone, Rean gave voice to class's amusement. "You know, I didn't believe Rufus when he said your dad was a big softie. Oh, to see that in person."

Machias caught his breath and glared at his sniggering friends. "Shut it, I'm beyond ashamed anyone had to see that least of all you guys. How he manages his responsibilities as governor is beyond me."

He was not expecting them to start singing his father's graces, even when Jusis went and pulled the mood down by pointing out the possible façade. He was swiftly scolded by Paula before Claire returned to escort them out of the station.

Despite readying themselves for the inevitable shock of seeing Heimdallr in all its bustling glory, the non-natives couldn't help but gawk at the sheer number of people, cars, and buildings that spread out before them. There was even what looked like a miniature train cart waiting off to the side with a sign bolted into the street.

"Welcome to Heimdallr." Claire said as she walked around the class. "Don't let the sights drag you in too much and avoid the tourist traps. Before you ask, that's Valflame Palace off in the distance and yes, Chancellor Osborne's government is set up inside along with the Imperial Family."

She received flat stares that made her shrug. "What? I've gotten those questions asked so many times during my days as a private I memorized them. Anyway, I'll be taking my leave. Good luck on your field study."

The class bid her farewell and she returned to the station. The class had a brief laugh comparing her to Sara before they split up and made for the trams. Paula was so eager to get on the tram, she bounded off with barely a goodbye, forcing her group to run after her.

Rean and his group reached the tram just as it was getting ready to leave, Machias almost leaping into the car as the conductor closed the doors. From there, they took in the sights and sounds as the tram trundled along.

"It always amazes me to see this street." Rean said as they entered Vainqueur Street. "Just the size of it is something else."

Laura agreed. "I've never seen so many orbal cars in one place before. The people in my home may not rely as much on horse-drawn carriages as they used to, but this is still something else."

The others were just glad the sights were distracting the pair from their less than smooth relationship.

"It's really not that impressive if you've lived here your whole life." Machias noted as they passed an intersection. "But considering the provinces don't have all the infrastructure, I can imagine what seeing all this for the first time is like."

Elliot chuckled and pointed to a passing car. "Well, carriages were still the standard twenty years ago. Really, all the cars are pretty recent if you look at how long Heimdallr's been here. Carriages though… they're just kind of quaint now, don't really see them."

"The Republic's capital has a lot of cars too." Fie noted as she gazed out the window. "Crossbell probably has the most after that."

Everyone noted a twinge of annoyance in Laura's eye at the reminder, but Fie kept going. "Jaeger work takes you to a lot of places. Remind me to tell you about Liberl at some point, that was a neat place."

Rean saw the need to change the subject, so he looked to Elliot. "Anyway, what's Alto Street like Mr. Guide? We'll be staying along your home street after all."

"Not much to brag about." Elliot laughed weakly as the tram banked right. "It's a calm street with all the stuff you expect of a neighborhood. Nice folks and they have a café I visited every so often when I was at home. Beyond that, not much."

With that, conversation stalled. No one spoke all that much for the next several stops before the comm blared for Alto Street. Once it slowed to a stop and the group got off, they had a look around.

"Never really been here, but it looks like a nice part of the city." Machias noted as they took in the well-kept buildings and streets.

"You think?" Elliot asked, scratching his head nervously. "Thanks, but uh… shall we start looking for our lodgings? Need to start soon."

Rean gave him a surprised look. "Are you sure? You said your house is around here, don't you want to visit?"

Fie perked up at the suggestion, but Elliot was still nervous. "I don't know… My dad's probably not in, same with sis…"

"It's only natural to want to go home." Laura said, taking the mature voice she used when dispensing wisdom. "Your family may not be there right this moment, but just being back is a relief all its own."

Machias clapped Elliot's shoulder. "That's all the more reason to visit, right? It's no trouble, and we may just get lucky and find them in."

Elliot chewed his lip in consideration before smiling in acceptance. "Alright, if you insist so much. Come on, my house is the two-story building over there with all the flowers. Probably won't have anyone home, but may as well."

He strode off, Machias and Laura following close behind, while Rean fell in step with Fie. "So, weren't expecting to meet the family so soon, eh?"

Fie glanced to him. "It's not that big a deal, they may not even be in. Besides, why should I be nervous? Elliot's not all that interested in me and I'm just teasing him all the time, it's not like what Alisa's going through with Gaius."

Rean didn't believe one damn word. "Fie, you haven't been teasing him or anyone else all day. You haven't tried to get on his back since we got to Heimdallr, and you've been looking for escape routes since we got off the tram."

Fie didn't look at him.

"Fie, it's not that bad. If it helps, just tone down the flirty stuff, that's sure to keep both you and Elliot relaxed." Rean tried as they started to catch up with the others. "I'm sure his family is nice too, just don't go overboard."

Fie finally looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Rean, please save the advice for when you've fixed your own problems. I appreciate it, but this is just nerves, I've dealt with them before."

A low blow, but Rean could tell Fie wasn't overtly nervous despite her odd actions. He could let the sting slide if she wouldn't bolt at the first sign of trouble. "Alright, if you're sure. Come on."

Fie didn't speak and they caught up, just in time to hear Elliot explain that his sister had a hobby for gardening that resulted in all the flowers outside. He wouldn't enter the house though, citing nerves from being away so long.

"There's no need for so much hand-wringing." Laura laughed when Elliot reached for the door handle only to stop. "It's your home, not a haunted castle."

Elliot chuckled and relaxed enough to grab the handle. "Yeah, right. Okay, come on in."

He pushed the door in, a pleasant chime greeting them as they entered. It was a wide space with a big kitchen, living room, and dining room all sharing the first floor with stairs leading up, a variety of decorations and other items filling the walls and shelves.

Elliot took a deep breath as the others looked around. "Ah, it feels like forever since I've been home. It's really nostalgic."

No one got a word in before a voice called from the second floor. "Oh, is someone there? Hold on, I'll be with you in just a moment!"

Elliot seemed to freeze at the voice, but the others watched curiously as a pretty young woman with orange hair in a green and white dress come down the stairs. She seemed to be on autopilot as she started to greet them. "Sorry for the wait-"

Then Elliot's presence registered. "Whaaaaa?"

Elliot scratched his head, though Rean spotted him leaning back in preparation to… roll? "Hey sis, I was in town, thought I'd visit-"

The woman shot forward, violet eyes shining as she leapt for Elliot. "You're home! Elliot, it's so good to see you!"

Elliot collapsed and rolled out of the way, allowing his sister, for who else could this be, to sail past him. "Sis, no hugs! I'm just stopping by!"

"It won't stop me!" She declared, charging again. "I will get my welcome home hug!"

Elliot's friends were then treated to a series of acrobatic dodges that Elliot in no way should've been able to pull off. He'd even leapfrogged his sister, rolled to his feet, then dropped into a plank when she tried again.

Somehow… they even ran across the ceiling, which confounded the others to no end.

While this was going on, they observed Elliot's sister.

"She looks just like Elliot." Fie noted, watching the sister in question flip onto her feet after crashing into the couch. "Wonder if that got him some flack early in life?"

Rean shrugged as Elliot was cornered, his sister flying forward once more. "I'm just glad to see how Elliot was able to pass the physical when we entered Thors. Dodging this day in and day-out, something like the physical would be nothing."

"I wonder why he's so adverse to an embrace?" Laura pondered as Elliot was captured and subsequently smothered by his emotional sister. "He's very approachable, this is unlike him."

Rean chuckled and shook his head. "No one wants to get doted on by their older sibling in front of their friends. Come on, let's save him before he gets stuck there."

They had a hell of a time getting her off Elliot, but once she calmed down, tea was served, and they took a seat on the couches.

"I apologize for my behavior." She said with a bow, a blushing Elliot sitting next to her. "I'm Fiona Craig, Elliot's older sister. I didn't expect to see him again after so short a time, I fear my emotions got the better of me."

Rean waved away the apology. "Nah, it's fine. We're just glad to see Elliot has such a loving sister."

"And I'm glad to meet his classmates." Fiona said with a smile. "I hear you save his skin at school more often than not."

Machias took a sip of his tea. "It's honestly the opposite most of the time. Elliot's taken care of more cuts and bruises than I care to think about."

"His attentiveness has been incredibly valuable as well." Laura said, nodding to Elliot. "He's quite good at spotting details most would miss, and we'd be hard-pressed without his insight."

Fie's face remained uninterested. "That, and he's one of the few sane people in the class."

Elliot's blush deepened, but Fiona giggled. "That's good to hear, really puts my heart at ease. Let's see… you're Rean, Laura, Machias, and Fie, right?"

She nodded when they blinked in shock. "Now I see what Elliot meant when he wrote about making interesting friends. You're all so very unique."

Elliot, seeking to change the subject, pointed to a grand piano sitting in front of the dining table. "Are you not teaching any piano lessons today? I'd swear you have at least one a day if not more."

Fiona shrugged and sipped her tea. "No, I have today off in fact. None of the children have come by either, so you chose a good time to visit."

"A pianist and violinist." Machias mumbled as he looked to the piano. "Is everyone in this family a musician?"

Elliot choked on his tea while Fiona laughed. Once Elliot caught his breath, he scratched his cheek. "Well… not really. Let's just say my dad is utterly tone-deaf."

"Couldn't carry a tune in a tank." Fiona giggled. "I mean, we all enjoy music and I'd love to go to a concert as a family, but his work keeps him so busy. He doesn't get to come home and see us often because of it."

Fie spotted the oddity. "Say, what does your dad do? I don't think you ever said."

Elliot looked like a deer in the headlights, which only made his friends suspicious.

"You know, you never did mention that." Rean continued, hand cupping his chin in thought. "I mean, my dad's a Baron. Machias's dad is the governor, Laura's is the Viscount of Legram, Gaius's leads his tribe, and Jusis's is the Duke of Kruezen."

…Listing those off made their entire class sound _very_ important.

"I'm amazed you never told them." Fiona said to Elliot, apparently taking all those titles in stride. "Are you really that embarrassed about it?"

Elliot shrugged awkwardly. "It's not that, not really… Ok, he's in the Imperial Army."

"Really?" Machias guffawed, though he choked when Fie sent an elbow into his side. "No offense, but you don't exactly look like your dad's military."

Elliot took no offense. "Yeah, didn't inherit the physique, obviously. I prefer being a bit shorter though, makes me less of a target during practice."

Rean was trying to put something together during the exchange. "You know, your last name is Craig… there's something about that name and the Army, I just can't put my finger on it."

Machias had a light go off over his head. "Wait a minute… is your father's name Olaf Craig by any chance?"

Elliot grimaced as the others looked to Machias is surprise.

"I think I've heard of him…" Fie muttered. "Something about too many tanks for one man…"

Fiona nodded in answer. "That's dad alright. He's a Lieutenant General in the Army, he leads the 4th Armored Division. It keeps him really busy."

"That division has the most firepower of any in the Imperial Army." Machias said, disbelief clear. "I read about him in my research on Thors, but I never thought Elliot and him were related."

Rean hummed in thought. "Isn't Instructor Neithardt from the 4th? Maybe that's why he's always so tough on Elliot."

There went the idea it was because Neithardt couldn't stand the idea of someone like Elliot being more flexible than him.

"I met him before through Dad." Elliot answered, looking down at his knees. "But I'm not surprised none of you pegged me as Olaf Craig's son. Honestly, I was kind hoping you wouldn't find out."

It didn't take a psychic to see Elliot didn't want to continue, so he changed the subject. "Actually sis, do you know of any hotels around here? We got an address for where we'll be staying, but I don't know where it is."

An aura of danger fell over the room as Fiona's bangs hid her eyes. "You're… not staying here? But… I haven't seen you in so long."

The feeling of danger was so intense, Fie instinctively hopped over and put herself between Elliot and Fiona, though she was obviously trembling. Machias was choking on air and Laura instinctively reach over and grabbed Rean's hand, where they tried to fuse their fingers together via their grips.

Elliot was utterly unfazed. "Sis, we're in town for a field study and there's not enough beds for everyone. Unless you want beds to be shared, we have to stay where we've been told."

Fiona somehow had a gun appear in her hands after that, a dramatic pump showing it loaded. "Nobody takes my baby boy from me… nobody."

Silence held for several seconds before Fiona lost it in a fit of laughter, flopping back onto the couch to try and control her mirth. With the atmosphere shattered, Fie slowly relaxed and returned to her seat while Machias took a deep breath. Rean and Laura released their death grips and massaged their poor hands.

"I'm s-sorry!" Fiona guffawed, still in the throughs of mirth. "Th-That's been something I was planning for m-months! I swore it would be when he brought a girl home, but the opportunity was too much!"

Elliot rolled his eyes and explained. "Fiona's a big fan of messing with people, especially where I'm concerned. She dotes a lot, but she really plays it up whenever we have guests."

He hung his head. "Some of our friends visit just to watch."

"So… is the gun just for show?" Machias asked, careful not to set off something else.

Fiona shook her head and emptied the chamber, a slug hopping into her palm. "Oh, it's loaded, but I never turned off the safety. Dad was very sure we'd know how to protect ourselves."

Shudders passed down many a spine at that.

"Anyway, I've had my fun." Fiona said as she returned to normal. "It's still sad that my dear Elliot won't stay. I guess he's hit that age where getting hugs from your big sis just isn't cool."

She reached over and patted his shoulder. "We all grow up I guess, but I'll still be watching over you."

That tickled everyone not named Elliot. "Sis, come on!"

"She certainly seems a lot more attached to him than he is to her." Laura muttered, just loud enough for Rean to hear. "It's kind of charming."

Rean had to agree, but Fiona pointed out something strange. "To be serious though, there's no hotels in this area, it's almost entirely residential. Unless something opened recently, I don't know what those keys you have are for."

"None at all?" Fie asked, not willing to let it lie. "Unless the governor made a real dumb mistake, that doesn't sound right."

Laura agreed. "He doesn't seem the type to make such an oversight. Perhaps we should actually go to this address and see for ourselves?"

"Would you mind showing me the address?" Fiona asked. "I may be able to point you in the right direction."

Rean nodded and passed her the address, Fiona scanning it before frowning. "I think I know where this is. It's where the old Bracer's guild was before they left."

That was odd to say the least. Just about everyone knew that the Bracers didn't operate in the Empire outside of Legram, so why would the governor put them in an old guild house?

"We should go take a look for ourselves." Rean eventually said. "We've really taken enough of your time as is, Fiona. Thanks for taking the time to greet us, but we really should get on our way."

Fiona nodded. "It should be just down the road from here, so I'll just wait here… alooooone…"

Everyone stared at her.

"I'd be happy to if you dropped by for meals though." Fiona continued without missing a beat. "I'd be happy to cook for all of you. It'd be so much more fun than cooking for one."

Machias nodded. "If you don't mind, that'd be great. Home-cooking sounds wonderful."

"Hear-hear." Rean laughed. "Though I hope you don't mind if we have to eat out once or twice. There's no telling where our tasks are going to take us."

Fiona shrugged. "I don't mind at all, just be careful while you're out there. I want you all to get a lot done so I can whip up my best."

That was something to look forward to, no doubt about it. They said their goodbyes and, after Fiona gave him another hug, Elliot led them down the street to the front of another two-story building. "This… is the place alright. Wow, never thought I'd ever go in here."

"Not surprising, and I bet Group B is in the other branch." Machias sighed. "There were two branches in the city until about a year ago when the Bracers pulled out. No one really pays attention to these buildings now."

Laura hummed. "I wonder why the guild still operates in Legram. I keep going on these studies only to find out they're shuttered most everywhere else, not to mention this building still looks new."

"There was a big fire that swept through here two years ago." Elliot said as he fished out the keys. "They rebuilt everything, but then the guild left and everything was shuttered. Some think it was terrorists setting the blaze, but there's no proof."

Fie muttered something that sounded like 'operation', which made Laura grimace in annoyance once more. Today was going swimmingly.

"It's unsettling regardless." Rean sighed, nodding when Elliot found the keys and undid the lock. "But we need to get a move on. In we go."

The door was opened, and they walked inside, only to be surprised by the tidy interior. It had a counter, sofas, pretty much everything a reception area could want. Then Machias spotted a flier marking the building as owned by the local government and it all made sense. Since the building was owned by the city, the governor could easily mark it as their lodgings for a few days.

They proceeded to drop off their things and take a seat at a round table. After Machias bemoaned all the work his father put into their lodgings, new beds and all, they broke out the tasks and took a look.

The obligatory monster extermination was there, along with a request to return a hat, helping a tourist piece for the Chronicle, and searching for an old record. It was certainly varied, if a tad mundane, but the non-natives were looking forward to exploring the city.

So, per tradition, they split into teams and started working. Rean and Laura went with Machias to see about getting the hat returned while Fie and Elliot set off for the café down the street to start tracking down the record. They agreed to meet at the Chronicle offices to help with the piece before heading over to the Garnier district for the monster.

Elliot was a little nervous when he entered the café with Fie, if only because he didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression. Thankfully, old Man Heming only gave him a quick tease about Fie before getting to business. The record, called 'Amber Amour' was an old favorite of the café, but it had been shattered by accident. The record was thirty years old though, so Heming didn't know if another could be found.

Elliot, a big fan of that song, promised to do his best to find a new one. After Heming sent them off with a snack, Elliot marched back to his house and asked Fiona for any places to look before they hopped a tram for Vainqueur street.

"You seem really riled up." Fie noted as they rattled down the tram tracks. "Is that record really good or something?"

Elliot chuckled and shrugged. "Well, kinda. The café's been playing that thing for so long, I have it memorized. My parents were fans of it too, so I'd hear it often. Dad… goes there sometimes, just to listen."

Fie knew a sore spot when she saw one, and that answered where Elliot's mother was. "Sorry to hear that. If it's that important, then we better find one, if only so I can hear what it's all about."

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I hope we'll find one. Never know, I have memorized it, so hearing it again may just get me playing."

That was music to Fie's ears. When they got off the tram, Fie didn't even stop to take in the sights, instead making a beeline for the building with 'Plaza Bifrost' written across the front. Elliot gave chase but was just a step behind her when they entered the building.

After calming her down, Elliot went to several counters before being told he'd either need to find the record second hand in the Ost district or order a new one straight from the manufacturer. Considering it'd been thirty years since the release, the manufacturer was likely a dead end.

So off they went to the Ost district, where a secondhand shop that dealt in records was located. It amused Elliot to no end that, when they arrived, the local cat population started to come up to Fie and treat her like one of the family.

She was a bit of a stray, if you thought about it, but Elliot knew she'd at least found friends among the class. If he was being honest with himself, Elliot was actually looking forward to the next time he played and Fie popped up.

It was nice to have an audience.

…Now if he could just convince her to stop trying to break in and share a bed.

Regardless, they worked through the Ost district and, after a quick stop to ask for directions, found the store. As luck would have it, they had a record of Amber Amour in stock, which Elliot gladly purchased. After that, they went back to the tram where Fie asked another question.

"What made you decide to start playing the violin?"

Elliot looked up to meet her green eyes. "What? Oh, well, my mother was a pianist. She taught sis and I how to play, but I was always interested in other instruments. My violin just happens to be my favorite, but I can play a few others too."

Fie looked interested. "Really? I'm curious now, you'll have to demonstrate at some point."

Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "Sure, if we find any of the instruments. So, how's it been seeing the sights?"

Fie hummed and looked out of the tram. "It's been interesting, if nothing else. There's such a difference between the districts, you can really tell where the class lines are drawn."

Elliot frowned, but she continued. "It's got its own charm though, that's for sure. It's just… too many people, I guess. Too loud, I can't listen for things. I'm used to long stretches of quiet, so all this buzz gives me a headache."

Elliot hummed in thought. "Well, the café's pretty quiet. Why don't we take a quick break there before meeting the others?"

Fie smiled and nodded. With that done, they waited for their stop before hopping off and returning triumphantly to the café. Heming was incredibly gracious and immediately set about getting the record ready while Elliot and Fie lounged at an open table.

Once it was in, the music began to drift over the café, Elliot smiling at the nostalgic music. "Oh yeah, just like I remember. Café wasn't the same without it, not at all. What do you think, Fie, like it?"

He didn't get an answer. Confused, he looked over to find Fie staring ahead stoically, apparently lost in thought if her glazed over gaze meant anything.

By heaven, she was crying!

"Fie, Fie!" Elliot shouted, reaching out and shaking her hard. "Fie, what's wrong?!"

Fie remained silent, but her gaze cleared, and she blinked a few times. "…What? Elliot, what are you doing?"

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. "You just went quiet, Fie. I looked over and you were out of it and crying!"

Fie blinked again before touching a finger to her cheeks and pulling away a tear. "…Huh. That's weird…"

Elliot was just glad Heming and the other patrons were lost in nostalgia. "Fie, are you ok? We can head back to the guild house and rest, it's no big deal. I'm sure the others will understand."

Fie dabbed her cheeks clear before nodding. "That's… probably for the best. I don't know what that was, but better to clear my head."

Elliot stood and escorted her out of the café and back to the guild house, sitting with her at one of the sofas after locking the door. "So… what was that about?"

"I don't know." Fie said a little too quickly. "I just kind of checked out I guess. Nothing really comes to mind besides that."

Elliot spotted one of the four signs Fie was lying, a finger making circles on her leg. "You sure? I don't mind keeping a secret if you need to get something off your chest."

Sign #2, chewing on her lip. "Elliot, I trust you a lot, but this has nothing to do with secrets. I really don't know what brought that on."

Were it not for his ARCUS ringing, Elliot would've pressed forward. Instead, he opened the device and got to business. "What's up?"

"Elliot, where are you guys?" Rean asked over the line. "We've been waiting by the Chronicle offices for almost thirty minutes."

Elliot glanced over to Fie and saw sign #3, eyes looking anywhere except him. "We finished up on our end, I'll give you the story when we get there. Sorry it took so long, we had to run all the way to the Ost district."

"Same here." Rean said, a laugh following. "Believe it or not, Ost is where Machias grew up. Not only that, all the stray cats there have a leader named Mr. Tiddles."

That was less than intimidating. "You're joking."

"I wish." Rean laughed again. "But seriously, you guys need to get on over here. We don't have much longer before noon hits and Group B wants to meet up for lunch. We ran into them at Dreichel's Plaza."

Elliot hummed and agreed to see them soon. Once he hung up, he saw sign #4.

Fie beating a hasty exit.

 _I don't know what's going on Fie, but I hope you'll be able to tell someone soon. There's enough secrecy in the world as is, I don't want you feeling like you have to hide things from me._

Elliot sighed and gave chase, not really registering that he wanted Fie not to hide from him. Not the others, or even Emma.

Him.

 _-Rean-_

"They're on their way."

Machias grunted as Rean put away his ARCUS. "Good, we need to get a move on if we're going to finish any time soon. Hopefully Laura's back with the statement from the boutique by the time they get here."

Rean nodded and leaned against the wall, looking out on the street. Their trip to the Ost district to deliver the hat hadn't taken them all that long, but something was bothering him about the run-in with Group B at the plaza.

It seemed normal at first glance, just a quick exchange of greetings and some information before parting. But, Rean had noticed Laura, Gaius, and Alisa stare off at Valflame Palace as if transfixed. It was only when goodbyes were given that they snapped out of it.

Then there was Paula talking about some kind of cool ornament she'd found in one of the shops…

Laura chose then to jog up, letter and picture in hand. "Alright, I got the statement and the picture. All that's left is turning it in."

Rean glanced down the road to the tram station, but saw nothing. "Alright, we'll give them another ten minutes before we head in. See anything interesting in there?"

Laura shrugged, apparently unimpressed. "If we were going to a gala or ball, certainly. Practical items like armor and such… not so much."

Rean had to hold back a smile. Leave it to Laura to look for the important stuff. "Then there's no reason to pop in if we don't have to. The orbal factory and weapon shop though, we'll need to check out before going after the monster."

"Hear-hear." Machias agreed, tracking a tram pulling into the station. "Some new modifications, or even the newest model, would help a lot."

On cue, the tram doors opened and let out their missing members. Fie was her normal self, but Elliot was glancing at her in concern often enough to make Rean worry.

"Hey guys." Fie said when they were close enough. "Sorry for taking so long, getting around's a pain."

Rean shook his head and decided to leave the issue for later. "That's fine, we actually finished the legwork for the brochure request. We're about to head in and finish up."

Fie nodded and made for the doors while Elliot followed behind, a whisper the only thing he gave. "I'll explain what happened later, after we eat. Everything's fine for now."

Rean only felt his worry grow, but followed them inside. After informing the receptionist, they took a seat and waited before Norman, their client, came out.

After greeting them and perusing the pictures, he nodded. "Everything looks good, thanks guys. All that's left is planning out the layout and we're done."

The group sighed in relief. Elliot and Fie because everything had gone smoothly in their absence while the others were glad running all over Vainqueur Street was worth it.

"I need to get back to work, so here's your reward." Norton said as he handed Rean an orbment. "But I need to have a quick chat with you, Rean. I just have one question, so it won't be long."

Rean was curious about what the question could be, but he sent the others off to start gathering supplies for the monster hunt. Once they were gone, Norton took a seat across from him. "So, the blue-haired gal's your girlfriend right?"

Rean should've seen this coming. "She is… and isn't… kind of… it's awkward."

"You talked about her a lot back in Nord." Norton noted. "I'm guessing the mostly cordial conversation I saw has to do with a spat of some sort?"

Rean sighed and massaged his forehead. "Gee, are you a reporter? Yes, we got into a fight last month, but there's been no real progress on mending the rift. Everyone thought it was my fault at first, so that didn't help."

Norton huffed in agreement. "I can understand that; the guy gets the blame most of the time."

"I was at fault in this, I don't deny that." Rean countered. "I was just confused and wanted to be alone, which led to everyone jumping to conclusions. That's passed thankfully, but Laura… just doesn't see what the problem is on her side."

Norton hummed and scratched his beard. "Well… you've probably already gotten plenty of advice on this, but it sounds like that's the only thing holding up the road to recovery? Why's her finding the problem so important to you?"

Rean slumped, knowing Norton was trying to be helpful but failing. "Norton, I know what my goals are and what I must do to achieve them. What Laura, and many of those I know, fail to understand is that they can't try and override my decisions, no matter the intention. I'm more than willing to work with others, but if that avenue won't lead to my goal, I must find another. My days of waffling between things are over, but everyone seems to think I'm still like that."

He stood and shook his head. "I'm sick of being protected and worried over. I'm old enough to make my decisions and stick with them. Will people worry for me, of course, but I just don't feel trusted. That's the problem, if you ask me. I'm willing to trust in them, but they need to trust in me too."

It felt good to articulate his feelings on the matter. Sure, it'd taken him more than a month to get the words right, but it was a weight off his chest.

"Trust," Norton muttered. "The hardest thing in the world to build and the easiest to destroy. Well Rean, there's not much more I can say on this other than talking to her, you know. Spelling it out like you just did may be the push needed."

Rean shook his head. "Not with her, no. She's very staunch in her ideals, and until she can learn to adapt those ideals to those that don't line up, I don't think we'll get anywhere. There's hope if Fie and Laura can put aside their differences, but until then, I can only wait."

Norton didn't look like he wholly agreed with that, but decided to drop it. "Alright, if you're sure. Just make sure you don't leave her totally out of the loop, it'll help later. Trust a guy who's had his set of rough patches."

Rean paused before nodding. "I'll try, Norton. Ball's in her court."

He left without another word, jogging over to the weapon shop when he spotted the others going inside. After procuring their items and getting the new equipment on, they set off for the hotel called Der Himmel in the Garnier District.

It was quite obviously a wealthy district, considering the numerous high-end stores and the opera house that took up much of the skyline. Add on all the affluent visitors and Group A felt severely underdressed.

What made it worse was the fact their client wasn't even in the hotel. He was off on some form of urgent business until the afternoon, so they had to let the request languish for a time.

It was maddening for the goal-oriented group.

Thankfully, it did allow them to meet up with Group B in Plaza Bifrost for a late lunch. The class spent their meal sharing what had happened in their brief time wandering the city, from finding Mr. Tibbles to witnessing Fiona's chase of Eliiot and watching a pair of trained dromes perform a traditional dance.

That was perhaps the highlight of the meal, imagining those damn slimes twirling and flopping around. It almost made the awkward tension that sat between Laura, Rean, and Fie bearable.

Once they were done, the groups exited the plaza and gave their farewells, everyone not named Laura, Rean, and Fie silently hoping the differences between the three could be resolved before long. Paula broke that dreary air by grabbing Jusis's arm and dragging him off, Group B running after the couple with a laugh.

Rean rallied his group and they returned to the Garnier district. This time, Nobel, the owner, was in. After introducing themselves and getting the information on their target, they were ready to go.

…Until a very interesting sight made its way down into the foyer.

Rean didn't see what it was at first, but the gasps that came from Elliot and Machias made him look up. Then he joined them in gawking.

It was a woman of stunning beauty, long sandstone hair tied into a ponytail that reached well past her lower back. A flower-pin with green-blue cloth was tucked above her ear, a flowing dress of blue with green borders hugging her shapely figure. There was even a waist high slit on one side that showed off the entire expanse of her long, tan leg. The black heels and garter she wore just drew the eye more.

The darn thing even had sleeves that were separated from the rest of the dress and made her tan skin almost sinfully tempting to look at. Add on the violet eyes and she was very much the picture of exotic beauty.

"V-v-v-vita Clotilde!" Elliot stuttered, apparently knowing who this was. "It's really her!"

The woman smiled at the group as she descended the stairs, looking to each in turn. "My-my, such young students in the hotel today. Whatever are you here for?"

Rean spoke for his gawking friends. "We're her on behalf of the owner, Ms…?"

Machias an Elliot glared at him like he'd spoken blasphemy, but the woman chuckled. "I'm not surprised you don't know who I am, opera's its own world. My name is Vita Clotilde, I'm a singer at the opera in this district. I'd be delighted if you all came to see me sing sometime."

Machias and Elliot were on cloud-nine, so Rean kept going. "If we get the chance, why not? I'm sure you're in a hurry though, don't let us delay you. We have our own work to do."

"Oh, so you're here to remove that beast downstairs huh?" Vita queried. "Well then I wish you luck. I didn't expect Academy students to be sent on such a task, but I guess school's have changed since I was there."

Elliot and Machias, sensing the end of this conversation nearing, started to scramble for their student books. While that was happening, Fie had a quick bit of snark to add. "There's not an Academy in the country that has our curriculum, that's for sure. …Or the nutjob teachers, probably."

Vita giggled and nodded. "The nuts are the fun ones, no? Anyway, I must take my leave or I'll be late. Oh, but I can spare a moment for you two darling boys."

She took the notebooks, signed them in flowing handwriting, and bid the students farewell. Once she was out the door, Machias and Elliot started to do a little happy dance.

Rean was more interested in Vita. "I can see why these two are so smitten. Doubt it'd take much prodding to become a fan of hers."

"She's certainly got the gravitas." Laura agreed. "Kind and patient in addition to her beauty. There's a role-model if you ever needed one."

Fie… was miffed. "She's really pretty, damn it. Now I have a bar."

Rean and Laura shared a laugh at that before slapping Elliot and Machias back to reality. Once they were set, it was a quick jaunt over to the basement door and down into the underground passages.

It was impressive to see the elaborate series of tunnels that dated all the way back to Heimdallr's founding. Then Laura and Fie, in an apparent epiphany, declared they would create and maintain a combat link today. They appeared determined, so Rean put them up front for the rest of their time down in the depths.

After working their way through the passages and the monsters that lived there, they came upon the resident whom they'd be evicting. It was a gigantic drome with several smaller ones around it that none of them had time for.

Combat links burst to life, the guys taking on the small fry while Fie and Laura focused on the big fish. Fie dashed in and out of the drome's reach with stinging strikes and the occasional art while Laura focused on breaking the thing into ever smaller chunks.

It attacked with spatial distortions of all things, which sent everyone spinning as their equilibrium was thrown out of whack, but Laura was able to buckle the floor beneath it with a well placed blow. Fie took advantage of the unbalanced drome and tackled it, driving her bayonets into its big eye.

As it screeched in pain, Laura called power to her blade and danced around it in a blinding display, the slashes digging massive furloughs into its body. It screeched with each strike, but wasn't quite defeated. Another spatial distortion sent Fie to the ground, Elliot running to assist her, while its viscous body attempted to pull itself together.

Rean would have none of it.

He concentrated, sheathed his blade, then drew it in one motion, a wave of razor wind shooting out to sever the last remaining bonds holding it together. With a screech loud enough to make their ears ring, the drome fell to pieces and burst into magic remnants, a small mountain of sepith and other items where it once was.

However… the link between Fie and Laura had broken shortly before Laura had unleashed her strongest attack. It was why Fie was still anchored to the Drome when it finished rather than leap away and end it.

Laura was understandably frustrated by that turn of events. "I… I must request that I move into a supporting role. I refuse to bring the team down any further."

Everyone was shocked by the declaration, Fie immediately protesting. "No, you belong in the thick of the fight, that's where you work best. If anything, I need to be benched, just by what we bring to a fight."

They went back and forth like this a few times before Rean put his foot down. If they wanted to work out the differences keeping them from forming a link, they needed to keep working at it on the battlefield. As such, Rean would take a backseat while Laura and Fie tried to work out how to be the knight-vanguard tandem they could be.

It also helped Rean keep his distance from Laura, serving the dual purpose of allowing her to focus on her problems with Fie while letting Rean observe. Laura's admittance she needed to mature was a good first step, but Rean needed to see more before he'd be willing to try again.

On their way out though, Elliot noticed something drifting through the air. "…Say, does anyone hear a sonata?"

It was such an odd question that it stopped the group cold. After a moment of silence, they indeed heard a sonata drifting through the passage. Considering how out of place such a sound was, the group decided to investigate. If they found some of the monsters had independently formed a string ensemble, then it was time to just give up and go home.

Thankfully, it was just a secret passage that led them out into the evening light. Machias marked their location as Mater Park, the vegetation and small river that flowed through the park burnished bronze and gold by the fading light.

"Over there." Elliot said, pointing across the bridge. "That's where the sound's coming from. …No way!"

He ran off, the others giving chase after a brief moment of surprise. When they caught up to him, the music had stopped as the musicians greeted Elliot like an old friend.

As it turned out, they were old friends. The musicians were students at the Music Academy and had known Elliot for some time. After his current classmates introduced themselves, there was only a bit more said about how Elliot's old friends missed him and hoped to play together again before they had to leave.

Elliot looked after them wistfully, so Machias had to ask the question. "Elliot… you're not… sad about coming to Thors. Are you?"

Elliot turned to him in surprise. "What? Oh, no, just me reminiscing is all. Come on, we should give our report and get back to my house. Sis is bound to have cooked up a storm by now."

Elliot started for the tram station, but Rean noticed someone who looked very interested in talking to him.

 _Oh Fie, please be gentle with him._

 _-Craig House, Night-_

Two trips on the tram and a completed request later, Group A was back in Elliot's house. Night had since fallen, but the city still bustled with life as lights bloomed and made the buildings glow like noon.

Alto Street was thankfully less grandly lit, and Fiona had stayed true to her word. It was a meal that could satisfy anyone, everyone eating their fill after a long and exhausting day. They'd probably walked more in the last day than in the last month, truth be told.

Thus, it was with some surprise the group found themselves invited into Elliot's room. They were expecting a musical theme considering Elliot's passion, but seeing his collection of instruments really drove home how devoted he was.

"This is really impressive." Rean said as he looked around.

Fie agreed as she eyed a cello. "Could open a shop with all this, or even start an ensemble."

"Piano, wind instruments, strings, percussion." Laura noted as she gazed around. "And assuming all the papers in the cabinets are sheet music, I can certainly see an ensemble being formed."

Elliot was clearly embarrassed, even more so when Machias gave voice to his amazement. "There's no way anyone could call this a hobby! It's more like an obsession or something!"

Elliot scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "Well, it probably looks like that, but… I grew up around music, since my mother was a pretty famous pianist. Dad doesn't have much of a head for music, but my sister and I would always hear Mother play the piano and we grew to share her love of it."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "As you can probably guess, I originally planned to attend the Music Academy with my friends. My sister and I wanted to follow our mother's footsteps, but… seven years ago, she got incredibly ill. Eventually she passed away."

No one could really look him in the eye when his voice cracked at the end.

"…My sister did join the academy." Elliot continued after composing himself. "And naturally I tried to do the same. Dad though… he wouldn't hear of it. Said that a man of the empire making his living through music was absurd. Then he started recommending all these military academies, trying to push me into a career with the military."

Elliot shook his head, an old ache in his voice. "Eventually, I had to give up my dream of going to the Music Academy. Thankfully, I found that Thors offered plenty of music related classes and almost half the graduates have careers outside the military. So, I met him halfway and enrolled."

He laughed, the sound weak. "Pretty pitiful, right? Everyone else has great reasons to be in Thors, yet here I am. The poor guy that couldn't go against his dad, the one that prefers a stage to a battlefield."

His friends were clearly sympathizing with him, but Fie spoke first. "Do you regret it?"

Elliot blinked and froze when he saw Fie shooing the others out of his room. Once they were gone, with conspiratorial grins and all, Fie strode over and took a seat next to him. "Do you regret it?"

Elliot hummed before shaking his head again. "No… I don't regret coming to Thors, not in the least."

He continued over Fie's surprised 'oh'. "I still get to perform with the Wind Orchestra after class lets out and I feel like my horizons broaden after each field study. Really, I feel like I've gotten so much more out of coming to Thors than if I'd just gone to the Music Academy without much thought."

Fie stared at him in open wonder. "Really?"

"Yeah," Elliot chuckled. "I mean, whether I end up being a musician or something else… at least at Thors, I have the chance to choose without someone deciding for me. Sure, I'm a bit jealous of my friends putting their hearts and souls into their music but…"

His smile changed into something that made Fie's heart race.

"I wouldn't have gotten to meet you or the others. I think I'd regret that a lot more."

Fie gaped at him, amazed he could make such a claim and not so much as blush. "…How can you say that with a straight face? Are you just outright oblivious?"

"Says the local tease." Elliot shot back, making Fie grin sardonically. "Besides, I don't think it's something embarrassing to say. Not when I mean it.

They shared a chuckle and the room fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually, Elliot hummed and laughed. "Actually, now that I think about it, I may have one regret."

Fie glanced at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"The Summer Festival." Elliot answered, his eyes starting to water. "My mother played in it, and my sister performed five years ago. I uh… always thought I'd get to play on that stage someday."

Fie didn't know what possessed her, but she reached out and pulled Elliot into a hug, stroking his back as he let bitter tears stream down his cheeks. No words needed to be spoken, for they'd reached an accord with this heart-to-heart.

Fie would do all she could to take away that regret, so long as Elliot continued to be his wonderful self.

She owed it to him, for giving her the solace and memories that only the music he played could provide.

And it was good to see him come to a conclusion, to finally voice his discomfort and beliefs.

It made giving her heart to him all the easier.

"Hey, Elliot?"

"Hm?"

Fie pulled back and smiled at him, a hand stroking away a stray tear. "You're a strong guy, I hope you know that. It's been an honor getting to know you."

Elliot smiled. "Same to you. Um… can you tell the others I'll be staying home tonight? I need some time to get my head in order and Fiona's bound to insist."

Fie shook her head and stood. "Sure, I'll let them know. Oh, one more thing."

Elliot was expecting a lot of things.

He was not expecting her to lean in and kiss him.

Fie pressed their lips together for several moments before pulling back, a shine in her eye. "…We'll talk tomorrow, ok? Goodnight."

She left without another word, only a wink thrown over her shoulder bringing Elliot back to reality.

"…Did that really just happen?"

 _-Rean-_

Judging by Fie's radiant smile and the way she touched her lips upon rejoining the group, bets were due in the morning.

It was a great piece of news that swiftly turned into something else entirely. On their way to the guild house, Laura and Fie apparently decided that they should keep this changing relationship train rolling. Via duel…

Yeah, Machias was not happy about it.

Regardless, Rean was at least glad they'd get to the meat of the matter in a way that made sense for them, so he was glad to suggest Mater Park as the sight of the duel. Machias hemmed and hawed the whole way there, but he didn't stop them from getting set up near the gazebo.

Before that could happen though, Laura had a speech all her own. It was laced with maturity and acceptance, something Rean hadn't quite expected to hear out of her, especially when she talked about her and Fie's differing values. It almost made him forgive her on the spot when she said Fie had long earned her trust, but she'd been too stubborn to accept reality. That was why, in her mind, the link didn't work.

Fie had a similar confession. In her eyes, Laura lived life so honestly, she'd given up on the two of them ever getting along. Though she had to wonder why the wager for this duel was her past history of all things.

Laura's answer made Rean look away.

"It frustrates me when I can't understand those I like or have taken an interest in, Fie. I like you, so it frustrates me that I don't understand you. That's why I want to know your history, so I can understand you and be a friend to you. It's really… an act of self-indulgence."

Fie simply laughed. "Alright then… I don't mind telling you, but taking the spoils by force is the jaeger's way."

She drew her weapons. "You don't mind that, right?"

Laura chuckled and drew her blade. "Of course not. Though, I will think of my prize as an honor from a hard-fought victory, not a spoil."

Machias was incredulous they wished to continue with the duel, but Rean was nodding along. This was the only way they could honestly resolve the tension between them, so it was best to let them go.

He stepped up and placed himself off to the side of the duelists. "Alright, I'll be officiating this duel. Neither of you should hold anything back, but I'll step in if I feel it's getting too dangerous."

He received twin agreements and he raised his hand. "Ready…"

"Begin!"

What followed was a duel of strength vs. speed, experience vs. training, and all the preternatural instincts the combatants held. The earth shook and air rattled from the force of the blows Laura sent forth, while Fie's blurring strikes left gale winds in their wake. Flashes, bangs, and thuds filled the air for almost ten minutes before the combatants separated, ready to end it.

"I will show you my best." Laura declared as energy engulfed and elongated her blade. "Behold my most powerful strike!"

Fie crouched into a familiar stance, muscles coiling preparation. "Then I'll show you my strongest too."

Rean knew this was bound to level the section of park they were in, so he stepped forth. "Enough!"

The girls paused before collapsing into a panting mess. Far as Rean could tell, the match ended in a draw, which did not please Machias who'd gotten invested in it.

"It matters not." Laura panted when she heard the verdict. "I'll simply have to keep training and challenge you another time."

She looked to Rean, eyes turning serious as death. "I wish to duel you as well…"

Rean knew what that would entail, so he just nodded.

Fie though, conceded defeat. "Actually, this is my loss. Jaegers are at their best during the night, but even pulling a flash grenade only got me a draw. We did this during the day, I'd have gone down anyway."

Laura sat up and looked at Fie in disbelief, but calmed down at Fie's serene face. "…Then I will accept this victory."

Fie nodded and, after assuring Rean and Machias it was ok to listen, started her story. She'd been alone from her earliest memories, nothing but explosions and battlefields as she wandered the outskirts of a country she never knew the name of. Eventually, she was taken in by a man calling himself the Jaeger King and his corp, Zephyr. He was a middle-aged man that, in Fie's eyes, was always carefree yet never let his guard down.

He was also the closest to a father Fie had ever known.

The other members of the corps had 'quirks' to put it mildly, but they were kind to Fie. They taught her how to survive and fight on the battlefield when she was old enough. Even then she'd helped with a variety of things around the corps before ever being given a lesson.

Then, at ten years of age, she took part in her first battle. Calling her boss reluctant was an understatement, but the others convinced him to make her a full-fledged member.

At age ten.

While the others boggled at the idea, Fie kept going. The next few years she spent with the corps, living and fighting together through every kind of situation all across the continent. It was the closest to a real family Fie had ever known, up until last year.

When her surrogate father died.

Apparently, the leader of a rival corp called the Red Constellation had been on bad terms with the Jaeger King for years. He was known as the War God, so when they inevitably clashed to try and settle things, entire forests were leveled. For three days and nights they fought, only for both to fall in an eternal draw.

After that, Zephyr as Fie knew it was no more. The members scattered to the winds and Fie was left alone once more.

No one knew what to say, so Fie finished up. "Shortly after I started wondering what to do, Sara popped up. Said she'd been following the situation between the corps and that's why she was there. I told her about what happened wherein she proceeded to drag me to the Academy."

She leaned back and looked to the stars. "I was introduced to the principal, enrolled, and you know the rest."

Laura sighed, almost in shock. "Truly, such a history to hear. It really shows how narrow my view of the world has been."

She smiled and stood. "But I think I know 'you' now. A base, admittedly, but learning more will come with time. For now, want to mix things up a little?"

Fie looked up to see Laura with a mischievous grin that she swiftly returned. Once on their feet, weapons were drawn and pointed at the boys.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Machias protested as Rean drew his blade. "We've had enough duels for one night, right? We still have shit to do!"

Rean chuckled at his beleaguered friend. "Come on, may as well see what they're capable of. Think of it as a bonus and a first-hand account of what could be."

Machias almost roared in frustration before pulling out his gun. "Fine, but don't think I'll hold back! One of you is getting a slug in the gut or I'll die trying!"

Everyone cringed at that. Apparently Machias got really upset after a certain time, so it'd be best to wrap this up quick.

Those slugs _hurt_.

The fight started shortly thereafter, Fie and Laura using their various strengths to swiftly put the boys on the ropes. It was all they could do to keep up with Laura's great strikes and Fie's speed, especially when Fie started throwing flash grenades like party favors.

Rean was at least able to score some heavy blows of his own, both girls grunting in pain from the strikes. He knew bruises would be there tomorrow, especially on Fie after Machias successfully predicted her attack vector and planted a hammer round into her gut.

Sadly, they didn't stand much of a chance beyond that. Fie's harassment kept them so far off balance they simply couldn't keep up with her and compensate for Laura's attacks at the same time.

So they were defeated and witnessed the birth of an unstoppable duo.

…At least until the police arrived. The girls tried to play coy after realizing the underground passages were a better idea, but Machias and Rean would have none of it. Everyone went to the station, with the girls having to pay a fine for the disturbance while Rean and Machias were given reprimands for going along with it.

After that, they were released and made their way back to the guild house. On the way though, they ran across an interesting sight.

It was an otherwise normal building with an open deck that seemed to have a party going on, the deck being used as a makeshift dance floor. It would've been nothing more than a passing curiosity had they not spotted two familiar blonde heads amongst the crowd.

"What are Paula and Jusis doing here?" Rean wondered as they hid out of sight. "Shouldn't they be back at their guild house?"

Laura shrugged as Jusis guided Paula onto the floor. "I don't know, but now I understand why Paula was so… anxious while packing."

Machias snorted, nodding to the lovely blue gown she was wearing and the silver decorating her arms and hair. "You'd think they'd been planning this. Jusis even brought the good suit."

Fie watched curiously as the pair twirled about the deck, Paula laughing merrily while Jusis smiled. It was so strange to see, but she recognized the music being played as something Elliot enjoyed.

An idea took root in her head after she realized that.

"It's good to see them enjoying themselves." Laura sighed as the song came to an end and Paula gave Jusis a quick kiss. "But we really should be going. The tram's stop service soon."

That let a fire under their feet, but they just barely made the last tram and got in far later than they wanted. Even then, they wrote their reports on the day and got ready for bed.

Rean and Machias crashed hard, falling asleep the moment their heads hit their pillows. Fie followed right behind, not even noticing Laura just sitting on her bed and staring out the window.

Towards Valflame Palace.

She was thinking on the odd trance she'd gone into earlier that day. The voice that invaded her head from time to time had been quiet since her fight with Rean, but it had come roaring back full force in the plaza.

Demanding she slay the earth and awaken the flame… whatever that meant.

 _At the very least, I think I see what Rean meant. I mustn't let my narrow view on life keep me from accepting those of different values and views. It's wrong of me to try and force such expectations upon others, or stifle Rean just because of worry._

 _He can take care of himself and make his own choices, I must respect that. It's the only way we can move forward in this… and be equals, like we should be. Not a knight forever stifling their charge out of some misplaced sense of duty._

That was a great thing to clear up. Now she could apologize and hopefully begin to mend the rift she'd been complicit in creating.

All on the morrow.

But, as she laid down to sleep, the gauntlet upon her hands had other ideas. As if summoned, the dagger slithered from its place in Laura's bags and climbed onto the bed. Once it was close, the gauntlet materialized. Then it slotted itself where it belonged, the symbol on the guard glowing.

Laura awoke as veins and arteries stood prominently on her head, eyes reddening as vessels burst and swiftly swathed her cheeks in blood. Every muscle in her body seized as her mind was forced beneath a cold fog, barely registering what was going on.

Her legs were swung out of the bed, settling on the floor silently. Like a poorly strung puppet, she left the room in jerks and fits, mind fighting the presence that had taken hold of her limbs. Somehow, this occurred in absolute silence, not so much as a whimper escaping her lips.

Her body was forced from her room and into the boys, her hand jerking as it was forced to removed the dagger. The cramps and pain from resisting the force controlling her was like fire, but Laura pushed on as the dagger's target became clear.

Rean

 ** _"_** ** _Slay the earth and release the fire."_** The voice boomed, it's tenor stronger than ever before. **_"Destroy the Gnomes where they lay!"_**

Laura had no damn clue what that meant, but the dagger and her hand pressed forward along with her feet. She could only cry and scream in her mind for the presence to stop, to halt this horror.

It would not be stopped. It halted her body before Rean's bedside and raised the dagger high, tip gleaming in the light of street lamps.

It descended in a flash, but sank only into blankets, Rean rolling out of the bed silently. He popped to his feet just as quietly, but Laura could see his movements were just as stilted. His eyes had also reddened with blood, muscles cramping as veins and arteries pulsed hard against his skin.

In his hand was a small knife, his grip tight enough for his nails to draw blood.

The presence in her mind regarded whatever was happening with derision before forcing her body out into the main floor, Rean following. They stood across from each other like poorly directed puppets, blood dripping onto the floor as whatever had invaded them squared off.

 _Please, someone wake me up!_

Laura's cry went ignored as they lunged at each other, strikes sloppy and made for beings far larger than them.

 _Wake me up from this nightmare, please!_

The duel, if it could be called that, continued. The only strikes to connect left not but small scratches, but Laura's pleas grew weaker and weaker until she could do not but sob. She just wanted this to end, so she could wake up and put this behind her.

She wanted to get back to her friends and family, back to the love of her life, not this hellish dream where she was being forced to try and murder her love.

They froze, ice filling their veins, before Laura heard the voice speak again. **"** ** _Our control wanes… this is the extent of our reach, as it stands… our duel will wait, Valimar, but I shall have my recompense!"_**

The voice vanished, and they collapsed like cut puppets, panting on the floor and crying blood. Eventually, Laura felt a hand grab hers and she was pulled into an embrace. "Laura… Laura… I'm so sorry… I'm so-so sorry…"

Laura hugged Rean back, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Thank Aidios… I'm sorry Rean… I don't… I don't know what that was…"

"I love you." She sobbed, pulling back to look him in his bloody eyes. "Please, Rean, tell me anything you want. Anything… anything to make up for this…"

Rean kissed her, silencing her words. She kissed him back just as hard, the panic and horror in her breast fading if just a bit. What had happened made no sense, had been a nightmare in every sense of the word, but getting to hold Rean again made it seem so far away.

It was bound to haunt them both until the mystery could be resolved, but for now, they took comfort in each other's arms. After a time, Laura cried herself to sleep, Rean taking some napkins to clean her up before returning her to bed.

Then he took the dagger she'd tried to use and threw it out the window, smiling grimly when he heard it splash into the river outside. The damn thing would not haunt his love any further, and by tomorrow, they would be able to mend that which was broken.

Wizel knew better. Laura would one day desire and require power, and on that day the dagger would be there.

It was as inescapable a fate as the curse that slumbered in Rean's heart.

Even a Sin Knight could appreciate the tragedy of it all.

 _Ch. End_

 **Woo wee! A long time coming, so I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter!**

 **Please, tell me what you think, I'm eager to hear your thoughts on this.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's stuck it out in the interim and I hope to put out the next chapter way earlier this time.**

 **Now, review responses.**

 **DB-19: I felt kind of rushed getting that chapter out honestly, sorry about that.**

 **Heero de Fanel: It's already been shot to hell as is, no? The medicine will come into effect during this study, as you may have noticed the above events occurred after a long tiring day. Most people tend to forget little things like taking your sleep aids when exhaustion's doing the work for you. I do apologize for the lack of detailed action, I felt like a lot of ground needed to be covered so those got put on the backburner.**

 **That's all everybody!**

 **Bye!**


	24. Morning After

**Alright, last time was a fun time! Today, we'll be focusing more on our favorite pair of bookworms, but we must deal with the aftermath of the erstwhile duel before we can do that. Also, Fie has to answer some uncomfortable questions, so this'll be fun. Not as long though, that last was a real doozy.**

 **Let's go!**

 _Morning After_

Elliot woke more rested than he'd been in months, yet also beyond confused. Fie's kiss had been with him all night, even following him into dreams as the scene and sensation replayed again and again. It was so weird to be distracted like that yet wake up with a spring in his step. Even Fiona commented on it as he left to meet up with the others.

He'd doubtlessly be awkward if he got Fie alone at this point, but another thing that smoldered in the back of his mind was why she'd cried yesterday. Fie wasn't prone to emotional outbursts, but something like that…

She may have even used the kiss to take his mind off it.

His musings came to an end when he found himself in front of the Bracer guild, no one there to greet him. "Are… they still asleep? It's almost breakfast, and we burned enough energy to need Fiona's cooking more than ever."

Elliot shrugged and opened the door, only to gape at the gathering inside. Rean and Laura were holding each other close, clearly disturbed, while Machias and Fie were looking at them with confounded expressions.

Elliot almost asked what was going on when he sniffed the unmistakable scent of copper. Then there were the bandages on Rean and Laura, the source of the blood clear to see.

"…What happened?"

Machias looked over and sighed. "Something happened last night. From what we can tell, Laura's gauntlet activated and… took over her body. It forced her out of bed and into our room before making her take the dagger it came with and try to stab Rean. Rean though… something similar happened to him, and it saved his life."

Fie took over as Elliot's jaw dropped to the floor. "Whatever took their bodies forced them out of the rooms and forced them to duel. Living nightmare type stuff, but it stopped after a few minutes. Laura cried herself to sleep after that and Rean threw the dagger she used into the river outside."

Elliot had to crank his jaw back into place before speaking. "But… they're ok, right?"

"More or less." Rean answered, making Elliot look at him. "Best we can tell, it happened because we didn't take the medicine. The gauntlet and our trances have been inert since then, so we think not taking it caused some kind of severe backlash. Honestly though… it was like getting possessed."

He wasn't going to mention the voices that compelled their bodies to move against their wills, that was way too crazy to share without getting sent to the sanitorium when the others didn't have their own… guests. It was the only way Rean could describe those voices that were so distinct from their own.

"Then you need to take them, no matter what." Machias growled, the pill bottle appearing in hand. "If that's the case, Fie and I were lucky we didn't suffer the same. Everyone go take a dose, I'll fill in Elliot on what else went down."

Rean and Laura nodded, Fie going over to pat Laura's shoulder before the pair was gone. She looked to Elliot with a frown before going up the stairs to take her dose, Machias almost forcing Elliot to sit down when they were alone.

"To summarize," Machias sighed after popping his pill. "Fie and Laura worked out their differences last night after a duel. That's why you'll see them comfortable around each other. They then dragged us into a two-way duel that ended with Rean and I getting beaten, but not before getting a good few hits in. Then the police showed up, we ended up at the station, and got back in after midnight."

Elliot shook his head, not surprised. "I had a feeling they'd need to fight it out, though I'm surprised they dragged you two into it. What about Rean and Laura, do you think they're ok?"

Machias smiled for the first time that morning. "They had some kind of conversation this morning, not sure what though. All I know for certain is I walked down here to see Laura in Rean's lap and the two making out."

Elliot blushed and chuckled. "They do say distance makes the heart grow fonder. Guess that goes for emotional distance as much as physical."

Machias shrugged, not entirely buying it. "Well, that's what happened. I already put in a call to the Instructor and the others, but no one's gotten back to me. As such, all I can think to do is focus on the task at hand and sort this out when we've gotten more information."

Elliot hummed and nodded. "Alright… I'll go get the list out of the mailbox, I already took my medicine when I woke up. After that, let's get together and head over to my house, Fiona's making breakfast."

Machias felt his mouth water, but he kept his cool. "Alright, we'll meet you outside."

Elliot left to do just that while Machias started to ponder.

What had Rean and Laura talked about this morning? The nightmarish episode of last night aside, they'd apparently reconciled what was previously a great rift in expectations for their relationship.

It made him, and likely everyone else once they heard, very curious.

 _-Earlier That Morning-_

 _Rean woke with a start, hand flying to his chest as the memories of last night came to him. The feeling of helplessness, the fear in Laura's face as they were forced to duel, and the baritone voice challenging someone called Wizel fresh in his mind._

 _Shaking his head, he quietly left the room and got ready before wandering downstairs, trying to wrap his head around last night's events._

 _Possession was the stuff of stories, where demons took hold of people and forced them into violence or other sins against their will. Even with the gauntlet on Laura's arm, which had attached itself without aide, there was little reason to believe something like this could happen._

 _The trances weren't a complete answer either. Sure, they entered a completely different mental state during that time, but they were conscious of the change and could more or less control themselves most of the time._

 _This though… this was far more extreme. Maybe the pills…_

 _Rean sighed as he realized he hadn't take his medicine last night. Exhaustion made one forgetful, and it looked like missing his dose may have been a cause, if not_ the _cause._

"… _Rean?"_

 _Rean looked up to see Laura walking towards him, expression pensive. "…Hey."_

" _Good morning." She greeted as she bit her lip. "Do… do you remember anything that happened last night?"_

 _Rean sighed and nodded. "Laura… I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what to say."_

 _Laura swallowed thickly and shook her head. "No… it's not your fault, none of it is. I don't know what that was, but… I think not taking my medicine allowed the voice to return. It's been quiet since I've been taking the pills, but I was so tired last night…"_

 _Rean patted the cushion next to him and Laura took a seat, the pair quiet for a time. Then, Rean tentatively reached out and took her hand. "It's ok, Laura, we're ok. We'll just make damn sure to take the medicine, and this won't happen again."_

 _Laura returned the grip before looking at him, face cloudy. "Do… you remember anything else?"_

 _Rean pulled her hand up and kissed it, a gentle smile on his lips. "I love you, Laura. No matter what I say to you, that will never change. Should you need me to say it though…"_

" _I forgive you, for everything. And I'm sorry for not trying to be clearer."_

 _Laura's face remained stormy before raw relief broke through. "Rean… thank you so much. I'm sorry for trying to stifle you so much because of my worry, I should know you can make your own decisions and stick by them. Master Ka Fai wouldn't have trained you otherwise."_

 _Rean rolled his eyes at the remark. "Thanks for bringing that up. Now, are we good? On all counts?"_

" _If you're willing to take me back after being so childish…" Laura started before pulling him into a kiss._

"… _I think we're good."_

 _She pulled back after a moment, hunger shining in her eyes. "You have… no idea how much I've missed doing that."_

 _Rean silently agreed and dove in for another kiss, Laura deepening it and straddling his lap in search of more and more delicious pressure. Then a cleared throat separated them and they turned their blushing faces to a stoically blushing Machias. "While I'm beyond glad your apparent grievances have been resolved."_

 _He pointed to their limbs, where new wounds still shone red. "Mind telling me where you got those?"_

 _-Present-_

"Machias, get out of your own head, we need to go."

Machias looked up to find everyone at the door, Elliot standing just outside with an envelope in hand. "Sorry! I'm coming, hold on."

He ran upstairs, grabbed a few extra rounds of his special ammo, and ran back down. Once everyone was together, Elliot gestured to his house. "Sis is going to insist we eat first, so may as well get that out of the way. We'll need all the energy we can get if today is anything like yesterday."

Everyone agreed and meandered over to the Craig house, Fiona greeting them with a hearty breakfast large enough to feed a dozen people. After cleaning away their drool, Group A partook of the bounty, helped clean up and gathered round.

With everyone ready, Elliot opened the envelope. "Let's see what we have here."

Everyone looked at the listed tasks before Rean sighed. "So… we have the usual monster, a request to find a kitten, and something to do with shoes. Less than yesterday, but I feel something else will pop up."

"Something always does." Fie agreed as she stowed her copy. "I volunteer to scout out the monster. No engaging, just getting a lay of the area."

Machias spoke before anyone could protest. "I'll take care of the cat. I know Keaton, so I think I know what this is about."

Rean worked his jaw before looking at Fie, her face placid as always. "You're not going there without back-up. Elliot, follow her, that boutique's going to need either a guy or a girl for the product, so this is the best we can do."

Elliot nodded, but he had to spend the next several minutes convincing his sister everything would be find. Once that was done, they bid Fiona goodbye and set off on the tram, the group splitting off at the next stop.

Rean and Laura knew how to get to the boutique since they'd visited it yesterday, but it was nice to be alone again, such as it was. Were it not for their uniforms, they could've been just another couple taking in the sights as the citizens of Heimdallr finished their decorations.

In fact, after they met their 'client' and received the mission, Rean had an idea. "Let's go on a date."

Laura nearly stumbled, the shoes she was given to test replacing her usual boots. "Excuse me?"

Rean smiled at her and pointed to the shoes. "We have to get in all the steps before this is done and we can meet up with everyone. Why not make this fun?"

"I… kind of owe you a redo."

Laura stared at him before chuckling. "How noble of you. Very well, let's head back and change. I was quite curious about several shops we passed, and I smelled something delectable at one of the tram stops."

Rean took her hand and they walked off. The client's request to put the shoes through a variety of stresses was done on the way over, with the pair having to run and leap just to make the tram as the city got incredibly crowded. It was no surprise, but they had more than a few close calls and angered pedestrians.

Once that was done, and they returned to the guild, the couple changed into more casual clothing and started planning out a route. From there, they wandered the streets of Heimdallr and window-shopped, more than a few kisses passing between them.

For now, they were just any other couple going out on the town, almost lost in the sea of humanity.

After more than a month of being unable to be the couple they were, this date settled into their memories as one of the fondest they'd ever have.

Even if Laura accidently destroyed a washing machine and they got into a childish food-fight at a local diner. It was exactly what they wanted, and nothing could change that.

Not even the idea of possession.

 _-Machias-_

He wasn't expecting his dad to have sent a request from Old Man Keaton straight to them. Once an Ostian always an Ostian.

Machias sighed as he exited the house, almost drinking in the sights around him. The district was still getting set up, that was plain to see, but it did his heart good to see everyone working together like always. Even more so to find out his dad still remembered the little guy.

"Now then, if I was a cat, where would I be?"

The kitten was the pet of Keaton, his wife Marle, and their granddaughter Chacha. Machias had known all three for ages, but what confused him was why their kitten, Nono, would up and vanish. It was a spoiled little feline the last he saw of her, she wouldn't leave such a comfy home for no reason.

"Cats are curious though," he mused as he wandered through the streets. "Wouldn't surprise me if Nono saw something interesting and got outside before losing her way. What to do about tracking her though…?"

He sighed and shrugged. "May as well check in on the local cats. If she's as much a scaredy cat as Chacha said, it stands to reason she'd look for something safe. And if anyone knows hiding spots, it's these cats."

So, he set about wandering the district, checking in on most of the hiding spots he knew about and a few he discovered by accident. No sign of his target though, but that frustration was derailed when he spotted a familiar face. "Emma? What are you doing over here?"

His friend turned and smiled at him while playing with her braid. "Oh, I was actually over here doing some information gathering. One of our requests got a little bigger than we thought it would be and a lead took me over here. What're you up to?"

"Looking for a cat." Machias answered with a laugh. "You haven't happened to see a kitten with white fur and a red collar with a bell, have you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I haven't, but I'm willing to help out. You can help me follow my lead afterwards if it's not too much trouble."

Machias nodded and they set off through the district again, chatting about the various things that had happened yesterday. When Emma mentioned that Jusis and Paula had gone off somewhere last night, Machias laughed. "We were… coming back late and saw those two dancing the time away at some kind of social. It's so weird seeing that pompous git being such a sap."

Emma nodded with a giggle, easily picturing the event. "Indeed, but what were you coming from? We were done with our assignments by sundown."

Machias then had to sheepishly explain what happened after dinner. Emma though, was less than surprised at the 'duel of friendship' Fie and Laura took part in. "I had a feeling they'd need to work it out like that. Makes you wonder why words never seem to work."

"Hear-hear." Machias agreed. "Though in other good news, it looks like settling things with Fie got Laura and Rean to make up. Walked down this morning to find them sucking face."

Emma sighed fondly. "There will come a day when all that reading helps your vocabulary, but that day isn't today. Here I thought all that studying with me would help."

Machias blushed and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, sorry. It's good news though, right? All that awkward tension for the last month in gone."

Emma nodded and pointed to a side alley. "Say, doesn't that kitten have a bell?"

Machias paused and heard the tell-tale tinkle of a bell. Then he spotted a flash of white heading behind a gate, a huge cat following it. "There's Mr. Tiddles! He's the leader of the cats here in Ost, but I think he's following Nono!"

"That's… a less than imposing name." Emma muttered as they gave chase, a gate baring their way. "Um… are we going to have to get permission to open this gate?"

Machias shook his head and opened the gate. "There's only an abandoned house over here, no one should complain so long as we lock up afterwards. Come on."

They went through the gate and found Mr. Tiddles mewing gently towards a small white kitten, a red collar with bell around its neck. By the looks of things, Mr. Tiddles was trying to get the kitten to stay hidden.

"The kitten matches Nono to a T." Machias mumbled as they watched. "Looks like Mr. Tiddles was protecting her. Problem is…"

Mr. Tiddles noticed them and turned to face them, hissing with clear menace. Machias didn't know how to approach the angered cat, but Emma smiled and stepped towards him. "I'll take care of this, don't worry."

Machias moved to stop her, but Emma gave him a calm smile that made him stop. With that, Emma got close to Mr. Tiddles and whispered soothing words, explaining how they weren't enemies. Even when Mr. Tiddles lashed out and scratched her hand, Emma continued to soothe him.

Mr. Tiddles seemed to realize they were no threat and, after having a brief catversation with Nono, moved aside. Emma then picked up the little kitten and went back to Machias, smile still in place. "See, not so bad. Just a leader looking out for his people."

Machias had no words.

Emma giggled and started back down the street, Machias locking the gate before finding his voice. "I guess getting used to Fie helps with cats too. I'm really impressed."

Emma shrugged and patted Nono gently. "I don't think that's quite the case, but thanks. Now, who are we bringing this little thing to?"

Machias directed them to Keaton's home, Chacha gladly helping patch Emma's finger while her grandparents thanked them with a limited edition strap. Once they were done, Emma started describing her contact, someone Machias knew well. "You need to talk to Gamgee?"

Emma nodded as they made their way to the pub. "Yes, our client wished to ask about some kind of party delivery. I got sent here while everyone else went to check on the other vendors."

"Figured you'd be more capable covering a smaller district close to the main street." Machias mumbled, following her logic for coming here. "Always have the best ideas, don't you?"

Emma smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I have to if my study partner's not going to upstage me. Now then, I heard you call this place your home district, but I haven't seen your house."

Machias worked his jaw, Emma frowning at his silence. "Machias? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and opened the door to the pub. "It's nothing. Come on, may as well get something to eat while we're here."

Emma's frown remained, even as she put on airs of being polite and respectful to Gamgee himself. After getting confirmation on his order, along with a helping of the pub's famous fish and chips, Emma sat Machias down in the furthest corner she could find.

"Machias, answer me." She said after a moment of silence. "Whatever has you upset will likely impeded on your tasks for the day, and I'd prefer this little competition our groups have be a fair one."

Machias gnawed on his food half-heartedly. "It's not that important, really. No need to talk about it."

"Not talking about it has gotten everyone in our class into a lot of trouble." Emma remanded, Machias looking away in shame. Then her voice took a gentler tone. "It's alright to share with us, Machias, even if it's just me now. We trust you… so why not trust us?"

Machias sighed after a moment, unaware of Emma's unintended hypocrisy. "…Fine, you've got me. I've seen what trying to be quiet about things has wrought, so if you're that insistent."

Emma nodded and Machias begrudgingly started to explain why going home was such a sore subject. He explained how his cousin lived with him and his father, essentially a sister and daughter in all but name. How she helped their family so much and was almost an idol to a young Machias. He told Emma of the many admirers his sister had among the city, and how he'd never worried until one of his father's subordinates, the heir of a count, won her over with his laidback attitude and down-to-earth personality.

Machias even admitted to a childish frustration, though he let that go and the pair became engaged with his father as the intermediary. Then everything began to fall apart.

The heir's family couldn't have been more blatant in their attempts to undermine the relationship. As he'd found out later, House Cayenne of the Four Great Houses had proposed an arranged marriage on short notice and the heir's family gobbled it up. They were limited in how shamelessly they could sabotage the marriage, but they attacked his sister in secret and made her life utter hell.

All endured alone, because that was just the kind of person she was.

…But eventually, even she couldn't bare it. Carl discovered her one day, a vial of poison in hand and her heart still.

The damn heir had apparently told her that he'd take her as a mistress and treasure her, they just couldn't be married. That final blow, the betrayal of her love, is what broke her will.

"I realized the difference in views then." Machias sighed as he finished his tale. "The heir never so much as understood what his words had done, that he'd stolen my sister from me. Father almost struck him he was so angry, damn his post, and I've seen nothing but affirmations of nobles as haughty and self-absorbed beasts ever since."

Emma sat in stunned silence, unable to speak as Machias went on. "Father turned into a machine after that. Allying with Chancellor Osborne allowed him to wrest control of City Hall from the nobles and become the governor four years later. Wouldn't surprise me if he did it all to try and make up for 'failing' my cousin."

They were silent for a time before Machias shook his head. "That hatred though… I knew deep down I was just directing it on those that didn't deserve it. The heir wasn't strong enough to shield sis, but he did love her deeply. His family was looking out for their best interests, which everyone does anyway."

Emma blinked as a tired grin crossed his lips. "It's taken a while, but I know now that everyone's an individual, regardless of social class. Not all commoners are good and not all nobles are unworthy of respect. Rean and Laura are great examples of that."

Emma nodded with a smile. "Indeed… now if you could only be a tad more honest and admit you're friends with Jusis."

Machias gave her a flat stare. "Not in a million years, I don't care if Paula comes forth with a thesaurus espousing nothing but his good deeds."

Emma rolled her eyes and reached out to pat his hand. "In any case, thank you for sharing. I have no doubt the others will feel the same, so tell them as well. No secrets should exist between friends as close as us, not after we've all gone through so much together."

Machias blushed and looked away. "T-thanks, I appreciate it. It's just how I feel about things, don't know about Dad, but I'll try and stop being so vindictive… most of the time."

Emma giggled and stood, Machias joining her as they made for the exit after paying. "If you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to that family?"

Machias let a sinister grin cross his face. "That marriage fell through the same day my sister died. Cayenne took all their assets after it was found out they'd broken one of the terms and the throne seized all their titles. Every one of them became a commoner, and far as I'm aware, only the heir's made something of himself. The others couldn't handle the loss, including her tormentors."

Emma could guess what happened after that. "I see… well then, Machias, it appears karma has its day after all."

Machias nodded as he watched a man in plain clothes deliver a bouquet of roses before his family's door, the pair trading nods when the man saw him. "Yeah…"

"Let's hope mine's good when it comes around."

 _-Fie-_

Getting to the harbor and convincing the foreman to let them scout turned out to be the easiest part of Fie's morning.

Heck, going into the tunnels and scouting around with Elliot wasn't too bad either since they'd worked together in the field and in practice for so long. Sure, finding a huge sharkodile as their target wasn't the most pleasant of discoveries, but that came with the territory.

Sadly, for her, the hard part came when they were about to exit the tunnels.

"Fie, can I ask you something?"

Fie paused at the foot of the stairs and turned to Elliot with a frown. "What about?"

Elliot pursed his lips in that cute way he did when he made up his mind. "I… I know you said it was nothing, but I can't stop thinking on what happened yesterday. Please, can you tell me what that was?"

Fie tried to play dumb and bring up the kiss. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. Just kinda felt you needed something for figuring yourself out a bit."

She turned to leave, but Elliot cut off the stairs, a concerned glare set in his eyes. It was intense, but not as much as it could've been if he wasn't blushing. "Fie, you know that's not what I'm talking about. What happened with Amber Amour? I've never seen you cry before, let alone going off into your own little world at the same time!"

Fie sighed and jumped over him. "I told you, it's nothing. Why can't you just leave it be?"

Elliot ran up the stairs and blocked her again. "Because I'm your friend and I'm worried! Fie, as long as I've known you, crying has never been something you do, at all. Even at your most emotional, I've either seen you grin or frown, so this concerns me a lot!"

Fie frowned as expected and dodged around him, only for Elliot to block her again. This back and forth went on for a few minutes before Elliot bared the door and tried to stare Fie down. "I'm not leaving here without talking with you, Fie. We're friends, I know I can help."

Fie shook her head and put a hand on Elliot's cheek. "I know you want to…"

She pushed, and Elliot went down, Fie opening the door and leaving him behind.

"But there's nothing to help."

Elliot blinked before giving chase. "Wait, Fie!"

Fie didn't look back as he ran after her. She even gave a quick sitrep to the foreman before taking off. Elliot couldn't match her speed whatsoever, but if there was one thing he inherited from his father, it was dogged persistence bordering on bullheadedness.

Every time Fie thought she'd lost him and took a breath, Elliot would round the corner calling for her and start the chase anew. At first, Fie was extremely annoyed by his pursuit and showed it by doing all she could to impede him, up to and including knocking over crates and running across the rooftops.

Elliot though, called on his hitherto unknown agility to even the field. He'd hurtled every obstacle she laid down, threw pans over a couple flashbangs when she got really annoyed, and ran up the walls when she took to the roofs.

"How the heck can you run up walls?" Fie called to him after witnessing him scale a sheer face of brick without breaking stride.

"Don't ask, I don't know!" Elliot called back as he leapt over a small gap between buildings. "Now are you going to talk, or do I have to pin you?!"

Fie almost laughed. "You can try, music boy!"

With that, she turned the chase into a game. She'd start to slow as Elliot lagged, pretending to get lazy, only to ramp up the speed when he got close. She'd do tricks, wink at him, and altogether taunt him to continue the chase as they wound through the whole of Heimdallr.

Well, Fie kept it in their study area, didn't want to wander too far from the others.

Eventually though, she looked back to see Elliot nowhere in sight. By the looks of it, even his determination had its limits, and now the chase was over.

"Your heart's in the right place, Elliot." Fie sighed as she dropped into an alley and leaned against the wall, panting a bit. That had been a lot more running and jumping than she'd been expecting, and her respect for Elliot went up a dozen notches for keeping with her.

Admittedly because she let him, but even most of the old corps couldn't follow her for as long as Elliot had.

"There's nothing to help." She muttered as she crouched and looked at the sky. "It's not like it's all that important. Just an old memory."

Staggered footsteps and heavy breathing made her look to the alley's entrance, her eyes widening at the sight of a tired Elliot. "What… memory…?"

Fie shook her head, just impressed with him at this point. "What is it going to take to make you drop this? Do I have to sleep with you or something?"

Elliot's blush didn't show through his flushed face. "You… already sleep in my bed most nights… as is… but knowing you… you mean something else… so no… not that."

"Just… talk… to me…"

Fie stared at him for a time before standing and walking towards him. "You really want to know that bad? As I said, it's nothing."

Elliot's hand shot out and held her in place, Fie not bothering to resist. "It is… to you. If it's something to you… then it's something to me. It's something to everyone, because…"

"We're your friends."

Fie stared at him in disbelief. Was that really all there was to it? Would he really go so far for someone who found joy in flustering him and breaking into his room since it was so much comfier? Run across the city for a girl that dropped innuendo just to make people blush and was just lazy in general?

How did anyone do stuff like that for just a _friend?_

"…Alright."

Elliot looked up to see Fie biting her lip, eyes pensive. "If you're really that set on knowing, I'll tell you."

Elliot choked on a laugh, his lungs still on fire. "I… chased you across… the city… of course I'm… set on this."

Fie sighed in exasperation. "Sit your butt down, I'll talk when you can get a sentence in without panting."

Elliot nodded and took a seat next to some crates, Fie crouching next to him and looking back to the sky. She subconsciously kept track of his breathing, his pants slowing despite his heart pounding so hard Fie could hear it.

Once he was at intermittent deep breaths, Fie started talking. "The song, Amber Amour… it sent me into a flashback. I told you guys my first memories are of battlefields and bombs, and that much is true…"

"But… now I remember something before even that."

Elliot blinked as Fie shook her head. "It's still vague, but I remember a house. It was… cozy, and I remember the song playing in a living room. I can see a bed with a bunch of cat plushies, a yard with a snowman, even a kitchen if I concentrate on it."

She blinked a few times, Elliot catching the twinkle of tears at the corners. "But… what made me cry was voices. A man and a woman, saying my name, and it just made me so warm I…"

She swallowed thickly, Elliot reaching out to pat her back. "Sorry… it's still raw. I mean, the corps was my family, and that's what I knew, but now…"

"You may remember another." Elliot mumbled. "Conflict of identity."

Fie raised a brow at him and Elliot shrugged. "I read books, Fie. It's not uncommon for orphans to have a hard time adjusting to a new family, especially if those families are extremely different. You… had to grow up fast, I know that, but the memory…"

"Maybe it's making you mourn."

Fie blinked at him before bursting into laughter, tears of mirth rolling from her eyes as she laughed from deep in her belly. Elliot wasn't expecting the outburst of humor, but he let Fie laugh herself breathless before trying to speak. "…What was that?"

Fie continued to chuckle. "It's just… you hit…"

Then she began to sob. "The nail… on the head…"

Elliot didn't know what to do with Fie in this state. She was weeping, vulnerable, and altogether acting like someone who needed a friend. Problem was he was used to seeing the aloof and teasing version of Fie, so who knew how any attempts at comfort would be taken.

 _Come on, Elliot! She needs a friend, so be a friend!_

Tentatively, Elliot wrapped his arms around Fie and pulled himself close, Fie's only reaction to hide her face in her hands. He didn't say anything, only pulling Fie's head to rest on his shoulder while the revelation of the life she lost fed a spring of grief she'd long buried.

Fie, feeling safe for the first time since she'd originally broken into Elliot's room, allowed the contact. She didn't want anyone else to see her so weak, so distraught, ever again. It was with that thought in the back of her mind that she allowed herself to grieve, months and years of sadness finally breaking the dam.

She cried for the corps members that had been lost over her years with them. She wept for the loss of her father and the disappearance of her second family. She wailed into Elliot's shoulder for the life she could've led had war not stolen it from her at so young an age. She grieved for the family that she had forgotten and now remembered only vaguely.

But most of all, her tears were that of relief. Relief that she'd found another family, somewhere she could belong and just be… Fie.

Even her little plan to distract Elliot with the kiss took on new meaning as her sobs slowed and she pulled away. "…Thank you."

Elliot's smile was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in a long time. "That's what friends are for. Uh… sorry for being all sweaty. Should we head back to the guild and get cleaned up?"

Fie wiped at her eyes and nodded. "Yeah… we kinda stink."

"Not bad, Elliot, not bad. Looks like you've earned my company tonight."

Elliot gave her a flat stare. "Don't even try it, Fiona can and will sniff you out before you make the window."

Fie giggled and freed herself, hands clasped behind her back. "Well, let's leave that for tonight. We've got a big lizard waiting for us and it wouldn't surprise me if the others started a man-hunt if we don't call in soon."

Elliot leapt up and started dialing frantically, Fie turning her back to him and sauntering towards the road. Slowly, she put her hands on her lips and stroked them, a little smile coming to life.

"Hey, Elliot?"

Elliot turned to face her, only to be met with Fie's hands cupping his cheeks and her lips pressing against his. Stunned once more, Elliot could only stare as Fie drank her fill before pulling away with a wink.

"This time, I really am saying thanks. No tricks this time, promise."

At this point, Elliot decided that the only way Fie knew how to give sincere thanks was through kisses.

So it really shouldn't have surprised her when he pecked her on the cheek. "No, thank you, Fie. I'm glad to have so close a friend, even if I had to run you down to get answers."

Fie was blinking rapidly, trying to compute what just happened. Much to her horror, she could feel her cheeks heating up and heart start to flutter.

Somewhere, many jaegers shuttered and silently renewed their vows to protect the boss's daughter from those who would steal her away.

In turn, Elliot felt a shiver go up his spine.

Fie though, just stared in shock before turning and walking stiffly away, the feeling of being flustered a new and foreign sensation. Elliot was ignorant to her roiling thoughts and continued his call, following Fie at a respectful distance.

That sharkodile didn't know what was coming for it, the poor bastard.

Four of its soon-to-be opponents had found a new reason to see it defeated and Fie needed something to vent her confusion and flustered mind on.

At least these things made a good pair of boots.

 _-Jewelry Store-_

There it was, one of the shining jewels of the Imperial treasury.

Security was tight and the case holding it of the highest grade, all appropriate to hold such an invaluable piece of history.

And it was all too easy to take.

The thief laughed as he hid his spoils away, knowing his calling card would soon be discovered. All that needed to happen now was for the students to stumble their way over that afternoon and all would proceed as planned.

It would be wonderful to see if they'd become even more beautiful in their sadly long time apart.

And it would be interesting to see if the Arseid child had… recovered from the signal that he'd been told about that morning.

Truly gifts piled at his feet, and for so little effort.

The wonders of being a Phantom Thief.

 _Ch. End_

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter! I apologize for skipping the giant sharkodile, but I found the fight kind of boring in game. Instead, we'll be meeting our favorite Phantom Thief and Prince next time! Should be fun, no?**

 **Now then, review responses!**

 **Shashenka: D'aw, you'll make me blush. Thank you so much for your kind words!**

 **Heero De Fanel: Sadly didn't see much of the others this time, but I hope you enjoyed the scene with Emma and Machias! As for the little bit at the end, you'll see more of that before long. If you want a hint, take a look at the last chapter. Maybe you'll find it.**

 **Tanya Adams 64: Again, we didn't focus on the others this time since I wanted to get more of Group A's stuff done. Don't worry, we'll hear more about their escapades when we meet Olivert.**

 **Douchebagio: You live up to your name, jack. Why you think the canon games have any baring on this story is beyond me, but that's the point of fanfiction. It's my story at this point, what they do in the games doesn't matter.**

 **Yoheer: There's the reason you were looking for! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Annitsua: I wish they could hurry up too, and welcome to the story! I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride as well!**

 **That's all folks, see you next time!**


	25. Thieves and Royalty

**Alrighty, let's get on with our story! Today, we will be continuing our field study, if not heading into the big fight that we all know is coming. Should be fun seeing how things go, no?**

 **Onwards!**

 _Thieves and Royalty_

In the end, taking down the Giant Sharkodile wasn't much of a hassle.

Sure, the dock chief was a bit of an ass when he realized Laura was a noble, same with Rean, but having Fie and Elliot vouch for them had him regretting his words. Even more so when Machias, who the chief recognized as the governor's son, asked if he questioned the team sent to help with the problem.

The guy was at least contrite, but it showed how strong the reformists were in the blue-collar areas where most nobles never ventured. Why else would he be brave enough to act so aggressive towards Laura, who had a sword at her waist as tall as him?

After that little fiasco was done with, Fie and Elliot guided their fellows down into the catacombs. Newly strengthened bonds gave way to a drastic increase in link efficiency that allowed them to shred the monsters that tried to get in the way.

Then, when they found the monster they came for, the poor thing never stood a chance. Not with Laura and Fie deciding test their new unity on its poor hide while the boys rained hell on it. Wasn't much of a fight with Fie harassing it, Laura taking chunks out of it, and arts doing the rest.

So boring, if a fight could ever be called such, that when they made their reports that night they almost couldn't recall what happened. Only that the thing had brute strength to spare, as it crushing a pillar of stone with a flick of its tail showed.

After they were done, Laura took a moment to thank everyone for sticking up for her and Rean, especially Fie. Not three days ago, she'd have remained silent, and Laura was beyond thankful for Fie speaking up.

Originally, they sought to return to the docks, but they ran across yet another secret passage, this one depositing them in the Ost district. It was simply amazing that the tunnels could cover such a vast area, and it would doubtlessly make a great device for a spy novel.

Rean filed that tidbit away before Machias pulled another surprise out of his hat and invited them to his home. They could report the request's completion after getting some lunch and resting, and the tolling of the noon bell backed the idea heartily.

Then, after grabbing their grub from Gamgee's Pub, Machias brought them to his home. It was a spartan place with few decorations in it, but there was a sense of warmth that permeated the air, like the walls had seen a great deal of joy in them.

Elliot proceeded to spot the picture on the shelf in the living room and Machias told his tale. As Emma had told him, his group was sympathetic of his past and supportive of his resolve to stop being so judgmental of people he didn't know.

They also tried to get him to admit Jusis was his friend, but Machias remained steadfast in his annoyance.

With that, they set off for the docks once more, discussing the Summer Festival as they went. Unfortunately, they didn't make it too far before Rean's pocket started ringing.

Rean blinked in surprise before pulling out his ARCUS and answering the call. "Class VII Group A, Rean Schwarzer speaking."

"Ah, glad I caught you." A voice answered, Rean recognizing it as Governor Regnitz. "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition, Sir Schwarzer, but we've had an incident pop up."

Rean looked to the others and shrugged. "We'll do what we can, sir. What's the situation?"

Machias looked like he wanted to say something, but Rean was focused on the call. "Well, there's been a burglary in the Garnier District. Normally, we'd leave such a thing up to the police, but the thief appears to have left a message that is addressed directly to your group. As such, I can only ask that you complete this one last task for me, as we have no idea where to begin as the situation stands."

Rean was just confused. "Why in the heck would a thief leave a note for us? Unless… Fie, is there something you need to tell us?"

Fie looked very insulted. "I don't deny I have a bad habit of taking Emma's pens, but jewelry is the last thing I'd be interested in."

"Give it a few years, that'll change your tune." Machias muttered with a none too subtle glance at Elliot.

Rean chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Anything else we need to know, sir?"

"The theft was reported only a short while ago." The governor answered. "Just go see if there's anything you can do. Good luck, and I hope this doesn't ruin any plans."

Rean thanked him and ended the call, his perplexed gaze matched by his groupmates. "So… we're going to check on a burglary. Jewel thief over in the Garnier district, that's why I poked fun at Fie. Apparently, the thief left a message that specifically mentioned us."

"That's just weird." Fie deadpanned, not even pretending to be interested. "I've known my fair share of rogues, but most of them don't operate anywhere in Erebonia."

Laura was humming in thought. "We've only seen a single boutique in the Garnier district if I recall. Their prices were… outrageous."

Machias shuddered as he recalled the glitzy interior. "You bet, one of those necklaces cost as much as three fully furnished houses and a horse. Who would ever need something like that."

"Jusis," Elliot coughed. "Apology gift."

Machias threw up his hands in disgust but Rean interrupted his doubtlessly magical response. "Jusis's chronic need to try and make up for his perceived failings aside, let's get over there. It's just past noon as is and I feel this may take a bit."

Decided, they set out for the boutique. It wasn't too hard to find after they arrive, being next to the hotel they'd visited yesterday, but the inside was certainly different.

Having a smashed case with glass covering the floor and a missing national treasure tended to do that.

"Holy crap, they took the Crimson Tiara!" Elliot exclaimed, his friends looking to him in confusion. "It's said to be the crown worn by Erebonia's first queen when it started as a simple kingdom! It's priceless and I thought no one would be able to get at it with the security in here!"

Fie glanced to the smashed case. "Obviously, someone did."

"And not just anyone." A voice said, a woman in a business suit striding over to them. "This was done by Phantom Thief B himself. I assume you're the students the card mentioned?"

Laura looked to her and nodded. "We believe so. May we see the card in question?"

The woman nodded and handed them the card after introducing herself as Cordelia, the owner. "I'm just glad you're all here. There's no hints beyond this card and I'm scared something will happen to the tiara if we don't follow the instructions therein."

Rean nodded and looked over the card, half-listening to Elliot explain who this 'Phantom Thief B' was. "Ok… whoever the guy is, he's got a riddle challenge for us and loves flowery language. May I ask how the tiara got stolen in the first place?"

Cordelia looked ashamed. "Well, B has always sent cards in advance of his thefts, even when he somehow stole an orbal tank from the army. The same happened here and told us the tiara was replaced by an imitation. We have upmost faith in our security system, but if anyone could get by it, he could."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "But, that message was a feint. The moment we opened the case to check, the lights went out and the tiara was gone. The glass got shattered when one of my clerks tripped over the ropes cordoning the display and fell into it."

Fie was stuck on one part of that. "How in the world do you steal a tank? Not even the craziest guys in my corp would ever dream of that."

"Doesn't matter." Rean sighed as he put away the card. "All we can do is play along with this game. Ms., we'll do all we can to see the tiara returned safely. Please wait here, but I'll be keeping one of my group with you in case new evidence comes to light."

Cordelia bowed in thanks, Rean turning to his friends. "Machias, you stay here and keep looking around. You've got a mind for this, see if they've missed anything."

Machias nodded and went off to start examining the crime scene.

"Fie, Elliot." Rean continued, looking to the pair. "Go and update the dock chief on the monster, get that done. Laura and I will follow these clues for now, give us a call when you're done."

Elliot voice his agreement, Fie already heading for the door. Once they were gone, Rean showed Laura the clue. "What could 'At the foot of the conqueror with the heart of a lion' mean? My first thought goes to Emperor Driechels, but there's no way it's his gravesite."

Rean nodded and gestured for her to follow. Once they were outside, Rean pointed towards Valflame Palace. "The only place that makes sense is the statue of Dreichel's in the plaza. Let's go look around the base and get those shoes turned in while we're at it."

Laura looked down and laughed awkwardly. "Oh… right, I'd forgotten about these. Now that you mention it, there is a bit more of a breeze than I'm used to."

Rean had a quip ready, but decided he'd like to keep his tongue. "I think it looks sporty, but you've heard that already. Let's go, I have a feeling this'll be a whole 'nother journey."

And so, they jumped on the tram and made for the plaza. Once there, they made a beeline for the statue at its center and searched around the base. The next clue was swiftly found by Laura, Rean joining her as she read the riddle aloud. "The second key is the northeast seat of the prismatic palace. According to this card anyway."

"The Crystal Garden." Rean muttered, Laura looking to him in surprise. "We passed it in Mater Park yesterday but didn't stop in. It's one of the places the royal family uses for the Summer Festival, so the place is full of exotic plants and made of glass."

Laura had a spark of realization pass through her eyes. "Aha, that makes sense. Seems we have another scavenger hunt on our hands."

"That we do, but let's get those shoes turned in now." Rean said as he pocketed the card. "Best to get that done while we're here, and the tram for the park won't be by for another ten minutes."

Laura shook her head and followed him. "You just want to see me back in my boots, don't you?"

Rean smiled a silly smile. "What can I say? You look lovely in them."

Laura gave him a side eye and a smirk. "Well, I wish you'd work on a tan a bit more. I do enjoy seeing the results of our spars."

They proceeded to needle, tease, and flirt their way back to the store. It was an incredibly saccharine display of affection, as a gaggle of gagging children showed, but they reported to the boutique owner about the shoes and made the tram without trouble.

On the way, they got a call from Fie and Elliot, the latter speaking. "Hey guys, we gave the report. The chief was grateful we got rid of the thing and gave us some of that stuff George likes to mess with. Where can we meet up?"

"Meet us at Mater Park," Rean answered as they arrived. "The clue's sent us after yet another clue that we think is in the Crystal Garden. Some more eyes would be a big help."

Another tram rumbled by as he said that, the door of the vehicle opening in motion as Fie dove out of it with a screaming Elliot held firm in her grip.

The tram trundled by and the pair rolled to a stop in a tangled mess, Fie straddling Elliot in a picture-perfect cliché awkward scenario. Well, awkward for Elliot, Fie just looked amused as always.

"Your disregard for exiting vehicles correctly aside," Laura groaned as Fie took the opportunity to flirt with Elliot. "Please get off him. We have a clue to track down."

Fie did son languidly, her usual teasing smirk in place. Elliot, while mostly used to such antics, still sported a small blush as he picked himself up. "So, uh, the Crystal Garden, right? It's got two wings and a main room, so I'm guessing we'll be splitting up?"

Rean shook his head and gave Fie one of the cards. "So far, they've all looked the same. Think you can track something like this down in there?"

Fie gave him a half-lidded look. "Rean, who do you think I am? Those guardsmen cordoning the place won't even notice me, but I don't think there's a need for stealth quite yet."

Rean nodded sheepishly. It wasn't much of a surprise the Imperial Guardsmen were starting to go through the motions, but it looked like they were having a jurisdiction dispute with what could only be civil servants. Best to get in and look while they were distracted.

With that decided, they hurried into the garden and started to look around. Didn't get very far though, as Fie took one glance around and marched to a bench. She then leaned down and pulled out a familiar card. "Here it is."

"Well that was quick," Rean muttered as he turned on a dime and walked over to Fie. "What does it say?"

Fie waited for everyone to gather around before clearing her throat. "It says the third key is 'at the round table where once rested the gauntlets that supported the east of the city.' Three mira says it's the guild branch we're staying at."

Rean spit a curse. "We can only hope the guy didn't take any of our things. Come on, we need to move."

Laura glanced around wistfully before nodding. "Agreed, but I do hope we get a chance to return. This place is very peaceful, and I could stare at the arrangements all day."

"Lots of butterflies," Fie agreed as she stared after one. "You know, Elliot, you never did mention this place."

Elliot shrugged. "It's not someplace I go all that often. I'm more interested in the stage where the musicians perform, since I've been going there most of my life. Really, I've only been here with my mother, and that was a long time ago."

They left the garden as Elliot finished his explanation, Rean opening his ARCUS and dialing Machias. "Hey, can you hop over to the guild? The next clue looks to be there, probably on one of the round table's legs."

He nodded when Machias voiced his agreement and closed the call. "Alright, Machias is off to take a look. Anything that needs doing while we wait on him?"

Any response was interrupted by a familiar man walking towards them. "Why, if it isn't Class VII! What brings you fair students to the capital this day?"

The group turned to find a man with blue hair and a white suit with blue fringes walking towards them, Rean recognizing him. "Baron Blueblanc? Haven't seen you since Bareahard if memory serves."

The man bowed in answer. "Tres bien, I'm glad to be remembered! I knew you and your green haired friend on sight, Sir Schwarzer, and I recall the shorter girl from our last meeting as well. Who, however, are the new faces in your throng?"

Laura nodded in greeting. "A pleasure, sir. I am Laura S. Arseid, a member of this group."

"I'm Elliot Craig." Elliot said in turn, bowing politely. "Um… did you come to see the garden?"

Blueblanc chuckled in answer. "You could say my never-ending search for beauty brought me here, yes. But, to run into each other again… surely fate must have bound us tightly together!"

The classmates stared at him blankly.

"No need for such positively withering stares. Or, you've been captured by my own beauty and cannot help but stare!"

Laura moved a little closer to Rean while Fie moved closer to Elliot.

Blueblanc looked utterly amused. "Ah, I've encroached on the lionesses' territory! Well, it was a pleasure as always, but I have other things to attend to. The best of luck with your studies!"

He bowed again and left, the group staring after him until he was gone.

Rean voiced his thoughts first. "I didn't even notice him walk up. Anyone else catch that?"

Laura sighed and took his hand. "I did, it was like he didn't exist until the moment he wanted us to notice him. We need to be more careful if someone like that is in the city."

Elliot hummed in agreement and turned their attention back to the matter at hand. "We'll do what we can, but there's still clues to find. Did we have anything else to do or should we meet up with Machias?"

Fie pulled out a small sack. "The guy at the weapon shop said he may be able to upgrade our gear if we brought him the stuff George likes to use. Want to see if we can do that?"

Rean patted his blade in thought. "I'm up for it and I'm sure no one else will say no to upgrades. Let's get that done, I'll have Machias meet us there."

The group set off again and turned over their weapons to the smith after arriving at his shop. Machias arrived not long after, a familiar card in hand, but he didn't start reading it until he'd handed over his gun.

"As you said, it was on the table leg." Machias reported after everyone was settled. "Thankfully, it doesn't look like any of our valuables were taken. I apologize for having to rummage, but better to be sure."

Laura sighed in relief. "Good, the oil I use to polish my blade is hard to come by. Thank you for checking, Machias."

Machias nodded and cleared his throat. "The card, unfortunately, held only another riddle. This one said, 'on the back of the white burden of the steel bird perched at the water's edge' whatever the hell that means."

Only one person had an inkling of what that meant, Fie taking the reins. "You know, back in the corps, we tended to call cranes steel birds. Dock cranes especially looked like egrets on the edge of the water, so maybe this is talking about the docks?"

"I don't have a better idea." Rean mumbled, impressed with Fie's intuition. "No point not checking it either. Alright, let's get our things and get on it!"

The group cheered, grabbed their newly upgraded gear, and made a beeline for the docks. Well, as much of a beeline as they could running down a tram and diving into its closing door like a stunt team.

Stuck the landing and everything, much to their embarrassment when the other passengers applauded.

Well, except Fie, she just bowed like it was natural.

Regardless, they made the docks in short order and found a set of white crates next to one of the dock cranes. They didn't see a card immediately, but the riddle mentioned it would be on the back. As such, they had to enlist the dock chief's help by explaining why they were back at the docks.

Thankfully, he went and inspected the crates of interest and returned to the group with a familiar card in hand. "Just like you said, there was a card sticking right there on the back. Thing is, I don't remember a soul being over there all day, so how the hell did it get there?"

Rean took the card when it was offered. "We're dealing with the famous Phantom Thief B. Wouldn't surprise me if he was a master of disguise and snuck right past you and your workers. He's gotten past the military after all."

The chief shook his head and grunted. "This is way above my pay-grade, don't know what got you all mixed up in it. All I can do is wish you luck."

Rean thanked the man and he walked off. Once they were alone, Rean flipped over and read the card. "The final clue is also by the water's edge, it says. The riddle is 'the crimson crown you seek sleeps within a black ark, nestled in the steel car that marches with the minutes.'"

"That could only be one thing." Elliot muttered, taking off with the others hot on his tail. Barely seconds later, they ran up to the tram, the driver out and inspecting its engine. "Excuse us!"

The man turned and looked at them in surprise, though Rean noted they couldn't see all of his face. "What? Are you guys wanting to get on? Sorry, the tram won't be leaving for another ten minutes."

Machias launched into a quick explanation of what they were doing there before asking for permission to search the tram. As any sane being would be, the driver was flabbergasted, but allowed them into the tram to search.

Once aboard, Fie zeroed in on a black suitcase sitting in the open. "That has to be the 'black arc'. Guy didn't even try to hide it."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "As we were running up, the driver stepped out. Unless this Phantom Thief can teleport, we'd have seen something leave besides him."

Rean shared a glance with her but motioned for Elliot to open the case. Once he did, the group beheld a tiara studded with carnelias so bright, it looked like fire blazed in each facet.

"That thing is worth more money than I care to imagine." Machias mumbled as they all stared at it. "I'm scared shitless to even be near it."

Fie gulped as she kneeled next to the case and took careful hold of the tiara. "Yeah… I won't be doing anything strenuous until this is back. In fact, I'll be treating this like glass until we're back."

Elliot put his hands over hers and made her gently return the tiara to the case. "Why don't we keep it in there? Probably safer that way and we won't have to worry about carrying it."

The group gave him swift approval before looking to each other, nodding, and exiting the tram.

They were met by the driver. "Hey, did you find any-"

Laura interrupted him with a strike from her blade, the steel blurring forth with enough speed that any normal man would be split in half.

The driver leapt away and atop a nearby lamp, a laugh echoing from his throat. "How did you guess?"

"It was pretty obvious after you stopped to chat with us." Rean answered, looking non-plussed by the driver's feat. "A thief worth the title of Phantom would be able to utterly erase their presence, which you certainly did Baron Blueblanc. Well, that's probably not your real name, so I'll just call you B."

The driver burst into full on laughter, magic circles and flash of light engulfing him. Once it faded, Baron Blueblanc stood atop the lamp in his usual attire, with the addition of a fancy staff and winged mask with blue eyes.

"I suppose I should introduce myself again." The thief chuckled. "I am Phantom Thief Bluelanc, otherwise known as Phantom Thief B. Baron Blueblanc is but one of my many roles over the years, but if I may ask, when did you first deduce my identity."

Fie shrugged as she gave the answer. "You weren't trying all that hard. Only a real master can appear out of thin air like you did at the park, not to mention your disguises could fool anyone."

"We doubted you were trying too hard to hide your identity at that point." Laura sighed, upset with missing him. "Then you go and put an obvious case in the middle of a tram where only a blind man could miss it. Going to all that trouble with the cards though…"

Machias picked up the slack. "This was all just a game to you. People don't put that much effort into getting it all set up and not check in on the ending, that'd be plain lazy, and you didn't strike us as someone who dropped commitments."

Blueblanc just had to clap. "Excellent deductive reasoning, all of you! Give it another few years, and you may even be able to put some sport back into this business!"

"We don't want your motive or anything like that." Rean growled as everyone drew their weapons. "You've broken the law and we will see you punished."

Blueblanc smirked at them, but felt himself blink when Fie was suddenly staring him in the eye, her bayonets going for his shoulder.

A flash of light engulfed him, and he appeared on the arch above the tram, ready to praise the girl for her speed, only to duck as a shot of orbal energy sailed over his head. "Amazing!"

He straightened and vanished once more as Rean came bearing down on him, his reappearance met by Laura's blade coming for his waist. Blueblanc vanished one more time and reappeared well out of reach, applauding the group with enthusiasm.

"Splendid beyond measure!" He boomed, the sheer glee in his voice making the students pause. "Were your movements not so dull and unhurried, you may well have given me my first scar in ages! I will be watching you all with keen interest, for such growth astounds even my sensibilities! Until we meet again, mon cheri!"

Blueblanc vanished for good this time. The group tried to canvas the area, but it was soon clear the thief had long left. With their mission fulfilled, if not their duty, the group went back to the chief and explained what happened before hopping onto the tram after the real driver returned from his lunch break.

The ride to the Garnier district was quiet for a time before Fie spoke. "We could've had him."

Rean shook his head, knowing what she meant. "Fie, there's no helping it. Sure, those pills we have to take may slow us down a bit, but he was clearly toying with us. Not to mention the damage we could've caused if any of us went into a trance, especially after what happened to Laura and me."

Fie frowned in answer. "I know that… but being slow like that is not good. If he wanted us down, we wouldn't have been at peak strength and that would make things even worse."

"He could've taken us down regardless, Fie." Elliot told her gently, the case cradled in his arms. "That whole time he never thought we were a threat and it showed. I don't think those trances would've been able to save us."

Fie sighed and said no more. Laura, trying to change the subject, looked outside. "Say… isn't that St. Astraia's Academy over there?"

Rean blinked and followed her gaze to a familiar bell tower. "I… think it is. What about it?"

"Just… pointing it out." Laura hedged, internally ruing Rean's anger. While completely justified, as his sister had been less than gracious with him despite saving her life, it was time to forgive.

At least in word, so that it could be put in the past.

Machias sighed and closed his ARCUS, no one having noticed him start a call. "I just told Dad what happened. They'll send a professional investigation unit to the sight, but he just wants us to get the tiara back to the store and rest."

"On that, I can agree." Rean groaned, slumping in his seat. "I'd like to see some more of the city getting decorated before the festival tomorrow."

Laura smirked and entwined their hands. "What, do you plan on something like what Jusis and Paula did? If so, I don't have a dress for that."

Rean gave her a side eye but squeezed her hand. "Not something like that, I was thinking something more like a stroll through town. After we let Fiona do her thing, don't want to mess with that."

Elliot chuckled at the pair before looking at Fie. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask. Want to learn how to play an instrument Fie? You'll be able to join me in playing."

All eyes went to Fie, who was staring at Elliot wide-eyed. "Uh… probably not the best idea. Despite what you may think from seeing me fight, I don't exactly have the nimblest fingers."

Her birthday project from a couple months ago came to mind, everyone not named Elliot shivering.

Her friend though was undeterred. "That's alright, I'll teach you. Besides, I've got enough instruments for us to find something you'll like."

Everyone stared at him before Laura and Machias turned to Rean and handed him a handful of change each.

"We really need to have that talk about gambling." Fie muttered, aware of the hypocrisy. "But… sure, I'll give it a shot. Don't be surprised if I make your ears bleed though."

Elliot just smiled and idle chatter filled the rest of the ride. To say Cordelia was excited about the tiara's return would be a grand understatement, to the point that the group go their pick of a set of small gems.

Laura and Elliot declined, citing no need, but Rean and Fie picked up a carnelia and sapphyrl respectively. Even Machias grabbed an amberl, to much ribbing.

After that, everyone was eager to get on their way. It was bound to be an incredibly busy day tomorrow, so best to get back and relax.

Problem was, Sara had other ideas. She'd called Rean not ten minutes after they'd left the store and told them to gather at St. Astraia Girl's School by five o' clock. That threw all their plans out the window, with the sound of three chimes ringing over the city marking it as three.

The only consolation would be the presence of Group B, who'd be there too. Heaven knew why, as Sara hung up before Rean could get an explanation, but they all agreed to hurry back and check in with Fiona before hopping a tram to the Sankt district.

However, on the ride there once everything had been taken care of, the elephant in the tram couldn't be ignored.

Machias, being his blunt self, got the ball rolling. "What are you going to do if we see your sister?"

"I'm supposed to do something?" Rean asked, face set in stone. "If she wants to talk to me, she'll do it. I'll even listen and converse, but if she doesn't want to talk, then I'm not obligated to do anything."

Laura gave it a shot. "Rean, it's been two months. Surely you can at least speak to her now."

Rean shook his head and looked to the tram's roof. "Sure, if she'd been trying to reach out. Haven't seen one letter from her in the past two months. My parents have sent more, and they live a lot further away, so what's her excuse?"

Elliot scratched his cheek. "Maybe she's too embarrassed to try? I mean, if she's like you described before all this happened, I'm sure she's regretful."

Rean shrugged as the tram came to a stop. "We'll see what happens. Come on, don't want to be late."

The group exited the tram, passing a small line of young girls in uniforms that greatly resembled Elise's. That could only mean they came from Astraia's, which meant they were in the right place.

The group commented on the area, and ribbed Machias for his knowledge of an all girls' school for the nobility, before finding themselves standing before the gate with nothing to do.

So, they started playing twenty questions. "Say, Laura, didn't you consider this place?"

Laura shrugged at Fie's question, not even glancing back at the main building. "My father did recommend it, but there were no classes in the martial arts. That alone was reason enough to not consider it."

She smiled at Rean and squeezed his hand. "Besides, I'd have never met Rean if I'd gone here. It's a path I'm glad I didn't take."

Rean pecked her cheek and she chuckled. The others rolled their eyes at the flirting, but Laura kept going. "I will say that I have a number of acquaintances that go here. From what I hear, it's a wonderful school, and I've even heard Princess Alfin goes here."

Rean nodded and glanced to the gate in thought. "I've heard that too. Can only imagine what it must be like having royalty in there."

Fie… didn't know who the princess was. Elliot preceded to give her a quick crash course on the royal family before Laura pointed out that Alfin was the same age as Fie.

While Fie attempted to process that, Machias had a frown set in. "I still think it's not right that Prince Olivert is denied the right of succession because his mother was a commoner. From what I've heard of him, he'd be a more than capable emperor."

He sighed and shook his head. "But, that's how things are done I guess. Not much point getting riled up over it."

They proceeded to discuss Prince Olivert and his recent exploits before hearing a familiar voice call to them. Group B had arrived at last, Alisa leading the party. "You guys got here early."

Rean shrugged with a smile. "Eh, what can we say? Never been much for lounging."

"Everyone not named Fie that is." Paula quipped, getting a laugh out of everyone. "But yeah, it's good to see you guys. Have any exciting stories to tell?"

Gaius hummed as he recalled their day. "Trust us, we have plenty of our own to go with it, right Jusis?"

Jusis's face was as stone, his grip on Paula's hand showing he was beyond frustrated with something.

"I'm sure you do." Elliot said, noting the exasperated gaze Paula threw at Jusis. "But why don't we figure out why we've been brought here first? Then we can go into embarrassing story time."

The class at large chuckled awkwardly. They all did love a good embarrassing story, even if it was one of their own so long as no one laughed too much.

Jusis though, was a good deal pricklier. "Can we see to this shortly? I… have business to attend to."

Paula pulled on his hand and into a hug, her voice only for him as she whispered something. Whatever it was, Jusis visibly relaxed before they separated, and he cleared his throat. "Forgive me, that was rude. I do have business to attend to, but it can wait."

"She has you wrapped around her finger like a string." Fie sighed in amusement, everyone else chuckling with her. "Maybe you should give Laura some lessons, Paula."

Paula flashed a victory sign and the groups went silent. There really wasn't anything else to talk about that wasn't bound to get interrupted, so it was better to wait patiently.

At least until Alisa couldn't contain herself anymore. "So, Emma told us that you guys got a bunch of problems worked out. Is it true, did Fie and Laura finally figure things out?"

Laura nodded with an embarrassed look on her face. "Yes… I apologize for any worry I may have caused on that front."

Fie just smiled. "We're all good… but not as good as those two."

She nodded to Rean and Laura, who blushed as everyone's gaze turned to them.

"Thank Aidios!" Paula cheered, amber eyes shining. "That was two months I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, glad it's over."

Gaius nodded his approval, which said all that was needed.

Emma had one more quip to add. "Next time though, please find a better way to solve your issues and have someone discover it. I didn't need to hear about you two making out, but Machias never was one for holding back."

She grinned at Machias, who only blushed in response.

"…Rean?"

Now that was a voice no one was expecting to hear, least of all Rean. It sounded nervous, sad, and more than a little fearful, but it belonged to only one person.

"Elise," Rean sighed, turning to find his sister walking towards the class from the school with an incredibly pensive face. "I shouldn't be surprised, this is your school after all."

Elise nodded and looked to the others. "I… uh, see your classmates are here too…"

Alisa smiled at her, trying to break the tension. "It's only been a week and all, but how're you doing?"

Elise gulped and put on a weak smile. "I've… been doing ok, thank you. Um… may I ask what you're doing here?"

"We were told to gather here." Elliot answered. "Have you seen a woman in a yellow dress and blue jacket nearby, magenta hair on top of that?"

Elise stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened. "Wait… are _you_ the ones I was told to get?"

She shook her head in exasperation as everyone stared at her. "I was told to expect ten guests at five o' clock, but I certainly wasn't expecting this."

"Wait, so are you the one we were told wanted us to be here." Gaius queried, not believing that could be it.

Elise sighing confirmed his suspicions. "No, I suspect it's a friend of mine. Always such a mischief maker, I swear, and not an ounce of warning at that."

The class stared at her as Elise groused. Eventually though, she collected herself and curtsied. "Where are my manners? Welcome to St. Astraia Girls' School, I hope you'll enjoy your visit. Follow me please."

Rean sighed as courtesy buried Elise's nerves. Here he thought she may have been close to just apologizing, but now she had time to steady herself. Why did his sister have to be so stubborn about admitting she was wrong when it came to him?

That thought was soon buried under the gossip and speculation engine that was a girls-only school. Comments on the girls, while uncomfortable, were mostly ignored but it was comments on the guys that made an impact.

Someone called Elliot cute, causing Fie to scoot closer to him and throw a glare at the girl who said that. Another found themselves on the receiving end of an Alisa stare when she commented on how tall Gaius was. Others made snide remarks bout Paula hanging of Jusis's arm, but twin glares from them both sent those rats scurrying.

Finally, Laura taking Rean's hand was met with cries of despair as the picture of gallantry many of the girls envisioned Laura as was shattered.

Elliot had to ask the question. "Um… are they ok?"

"How many of them have ever seen a man besides their fathers or servants?" Machias asked rhetorically as he shielded Emma from envious eyes. "But it does feel like they're boring holes in my head."

Elise sighed as they heard someone call Rean handsome, only for the commentator to run off when Laura leveled a fearsome glare at them. "Staking territory aside, please don't be too hard on them. There's few chances to meet people beyond the school and a lot of them are, shall we say… discovering themselves."

Rean shook his head with a groan as they left the gawkers behind. "Never tell Angie about this place, they'd never survive the night."

The class shuttered at the thought of Angelica getting access to a school full of genteel young ladies that likely knew little of the world beyond their wealth. A rampaging lesbian with a schoolgirl fetish would be the least damaging of the results.

Then again, Angie did have some restraint and didn't do anything too bad without consent, so perhaps it wouldn't be terrible.

…

The image of Angie with demon horns looming over the school with the students running away in panic crossed their minds and all swore to never mention it.

Elise, ignorant of these thoughts, stopped them before a building with the sign 'Rosen Garten' over the doors. "The one who called for you is waiting in here. Hold on a moment while announce you."

She turned and opened the doors, ignoring the class speculating on who their caller was. "Your Highness, the guests you requested are here."

She turned back to find everyone slack-jawed, an amused grin rising on her lips. "Now then, if you'll please follow me."

The class did so, if only to see if what they thought was true. Then, on the other side of the doors in a space filled to the brim with flowers and elegant statues, stood a girl in the Astraia uniform with flowing gold hair and bright blue eyes.

It could only be Princess Alfin herself.

"Hello everyone!" Alfin greeted, no answer coming from the gob smacked crowed. "As you've probably guess, my name is Alfin. Alfin Reise Arnor. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She curtsied and the class hurried to give their own proper greetings. Who'd have though a royal would call for them specifically?

They then somehow were invited for tea and a friendly chat. While everyone save Laura and Jusis were nervous with the princess, her charm and friendly demeanor soon set everyone at ease. For what felt like hours they talked and talked, Alfin infinitely curious about everything they had to say.

At least until Alfin looked to a still upset Elise. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you a little, I didn't think this'd make you so upset."

"I believe you had something you wanted to discuss with them." Elise huffed, not looking at the princess. "Go ahead and discuss it, we've had pleasantries long enough."

Alfin sighed good naturedly. "Really, it's not my fault that you never told me about Lady Laura and your brother dating. Anyway, as she said, let's get to business."

That snapped everyone out of staring at the pair. It was strange seeing royalty so carefree and easygoing, but it only substantiated the comparisons to an angel that many others had made. Even Rean felt himself relax at seeing Elise with a friend, though that friend was the thrice-blessed princess.

Who apparently didn't understand boundaries until she'd asked Rean to be her brother as well, at which point Elise had almost lunged at her. That led to a comedic chase around the table before they settled back down like nothing happened.

Then she called Rean handsome and refreshing, whereupon the room became choked with the pressure of an angered lioness, Alfin quickly rescinding her implied interest when she caught sight of Laura's too sweet smile.

That was before she got serious, as she was now. "The reason I called you all here today wasn't because I wanted to talk to you, that was just a bonus. There's someone else who wants to talk, and they have a stake in what you class does if you're curious."

Before anyone could ask, a lute's strings filled the air and a tall man with a blond ponytail strolled into the garden, the lute that played in his hands. He had a white overcoat with blue stripes on over dark pants and brown boots, his hair a match for Alfin's.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting." The stranger greeted, Jusis recognizing him first. "My name is Olivert Reise Arnor, amusic instructor at this fie institution and a wanderer in search of that mayfly called love."

He winked at the shocked crowd. "That may raise brows here, but who could ever resist a pure conclave of sparkly eyed maidens? Ah, the romance is fit to burst my heart."

Alfin stood and, without missing a beat, produced a paper fan with which she smacked Olivert's head. "And that's enough of your silliness lest they flee for the exit. Care getting to the point, dear brother?"

Everyone remained gob smacked as Olivert recovered. "Never one to skip a beat, eh Alfin? Anyway, she's correct. I've come to speak with the members of the class I helped found and the owners of some… rather dangerous artifacts."

As if his words triggered something, a rustle sounded in Paula's satchel before an incredibly ornate sphere with gold edges and a huge jewel face flew out of the bag. A familiar symbol burst to life on it before it slammed into Paula's back and the air was filled with the sound of tearing flesh.

Paula screamed in shock and pain, but the sound ended as soon as it began, Paula hunched over and panting as Jusis raced to her side. What he found rendered him mute, the sphere having burrowed itself deep into Paula's back with only the jewel and some white metal peaking out of the skin.

Olivert merely sighed as everyone panicked. "Here I was hoping they hadn't found that damn thing. Leonard got lazy."

He stood to his full height and his voice boomed across the room, silencing everyone. "As chairman of the board of governors and Prince of the Erebonian Empire, I beseech that you be still and listen after your comrade had been attended to."

He strolled to one of the arches and leaned against it, only Elliot and Emma not paying attention as they tended to the whimpering Paula.

"What I'm about to share defies belief, but it is in all your interests to hear this." Olivert began, his serious tone at great odds with his earlier revelry. "Dangerous artifacts have come to my attention, four of which now reside with this class."

He looked each person present in the eye before dropping the bomb.

"As the creator of Class VII, I am here to tell you that those artifacts may very well steal the souls of the one's they've bonded. Such is the state we now find ourselves in and it will be up to us to save these souls and put an end to the corruption that now plagues our fair country."

Everyone was silent as they stared at him, not one daring to speak.

Olivert gave them a flippant grin.

"No pressure, yeah?"

 _Ch. End_

 **Alright ladies and gents, we have a chapter! I do hope you enjoy this one and I apologize for not getting all the way through. I promise we'll finish up next time and get some awesome glimpses as to what the power our artifacts offer.**

 **Now, review time!**

 **Heero de Fanel: I'm really glad you liked it! This one's nowhere near as heavy as the last two, but considering the size of this study, I felt we needed a breather. Hope you enjoy this too.**

 **Yoheer: I'm glad it met expectations. I always found it funny that you'd get these high agility stats in the game, but never show it besides dodging, so I made Elliot have something fun happen that tied into his constant dodging of Fiona. Also, nothing is known of Fie's past beyond battlefields, which means free game!**

 **8GoKey40th: No, ew.**

 **Camperor: Not happening, completely separate universe.**

 **That's all I have! See you all next time and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
